My Desire Is To Win!
by Tsubame Sanosuke
Summary: Some years after their marriage, Louise and Saito had a daughter. Claire, their loved daughter , bullied in the Magic Academy. Siegfried, the bandit swordsman who became a familiar. Two distinct lonely hearts with one thing in common, the desire to win...
1. My Desire Is To Win

Chapter 1 - My Desire Is To Win

In Ornielle mansion, a few years after the Ancient dragon's fall, Louise and Saito quietly slept in their room… actually, Saito was the only one who was sleeping. Louise's eyes were wide open, her heart sinking. Now an adult, she had become beautiful and bodacious, much like her beloved sister Cattleya. She was still the same Zero Louise by heart, though. Saito wasn't invincible against age either, much to his chagrin. Stress from being a feudal lord had grown him a few grey hairs here and there. Nobility wasn't his style, but he agreed to the conditions that were set for Louise's sake, and his status soon rose to that of a Duke.

"I'm worried, Saito."

"About what?" Saito asked groggily, quite disappointed for being waken up while he dreamed of a hot day and hot bods in bikinis.

"Claire's summoning ceremony happens today… What if something goes wrong?"

"Relax. Our daughter isn't an expert, but it's not like she keeps blowing everything up like you did. Honestly, I'm worried too, but I bet she'll summon a great familiar."

The noble Vallière was slightly offended by her husband's comment. "Hmph. I hope she doesn't summon a perverted dog like you!"

"And I pray the poor sap won't go through what I went through! She doesn't just look like you, she's as stubborn as you too," Saito shot back.

Tick-

That was the last straw. Louise took her wand from the nightstand beside the bed and looked at Saito with flaming eyes, her wand glistening light blue.

"L-l-louise! Sorry! I didn't mean it!" Saito profusely apologized.

"Really? I can't bring myself to believe that…" Louise pointed her wand at her husband's forehead, and just when Saito was silently wishing for a quick, painless death, the glow subsided, and he let out a sigh of relief. "You're lucky that I'm too worried about my daughter, and since I don't want her to have to attend her father's funeral so soon, I'll forgive you for today..."

He nodded gravely. "Still, I bet her familiar will be good enough to please her."

The man gave the woman a kiss to appease her, and turned to sleep again, hoping the barely-clad angels of dreamland hadn't left him yet. Louise stayed awake for a while longer, fretting for her daughter. After a deep breath, she decided to sleep a little. After all, she had but three hours to go to the same magic academy she'd attended and support Claire as she summons.

At the academy, Claire was just as awake as her mother, and bided her time through studying. Curiously, the girl was a clone of her mother at sixteen; the same pink hair, same sharp eyes, same miniscule height, same zero breasts, and to her father's dismay, the same personality and temperament.

Claire was slightly more advanced than her mother was at her age, though, in terms of magical prowess. She could perform some basic spells without it blowing up on her face, but advanced spells were another story altogether. She felt quite pressured; being the daughter of Louise de la Vallière and Saito Chevalier de Hiraga set the standards she was supposed to reach a bit too high, and all she did was let them down. This was her chance, though. She could reverse everything. Impress her relatives, especially her grandparents, silence her snobbish classmates and prove that she was worth something once and for all.

"Claire, are you still awake?" A blonde girl entered the room, head scanning back and forth for the mage she'd just addressed.

"Elizabeth?" Claire responded, half surprised.

"If you're too sleepy tomorrow, you'll end up doing stupid things."

"Says someone who's also awake."

"I'm still awake, for it is my duty as your best friend." With a giggle, Elizabeth her friend to the bed and laid her down. "Listen, my father will examine the familiars during the ceremony, so you must sleep well. You know how strict he gets."

Claire shivered at the thought. The Summoning Ceremony had become a lot stricter than it was when her mother was a student of the academy. Now, the familiar's strength would be tested, and should they fail, the master would be deprecated and sent back to their first year of study to polish their skill. Worse, now the ceremony was open for all parents to see. Elizabeth didn't seem too tense, though.

"How about you? He is your father… Won't he be stricter with you?"

"I am a bit worried, but I have an affinity to water, so my familiar will probably be a frog. The test should be easy, maybe swimming or something."

"I don't have an affinity to anything. All I know are the basics…"

"Calm down dear, you just haven't awakened yet. I'm quite sure I've told you this before in passing, but I'll repeat in case you forgot. There are five of us sisters, and my eldest sister was the last to awaken her talent, and in no less than thirty years!"

"Maybe…"

"Maybe? You know I'm right!" Elizabeth spoke in a tone which made her laugh, and she exploded in a fit of giggles right after.

"I just hope my familiar would be as strong as father…" Claire said, catching a short glimpse of a picture of her and her parents on her bedside table. "Thank you, Elizabeth. I think I'll sleep now."

Her friend simply smiled fondly. "Good night, Claire."

The blonde bid her goodbye and closed the door behind her, making sure to lock it to keep anyone from intruding her friend's beauty sleep. Claire tried to push herself out of bed to get herself some more last minute cramming about summoning spells, but her strength failed her, and her eyes began to flutter to a close as she allowed the sandman claim her once more.

The sun had begun to rise, somewhat hindered by some morning clouds. The duke and the duchess quickly got up. Saito quickly put on his formal clothing while Siesta, the chief maid, assisted Louise in putting on her dress and fixing her hair. In record time, they were all set to go, a lot faster than any other noble in the land. One could hear the maiden's screams from a distance, pressuring the coachman to make his 'horses that moved like turtles' as Louise had called them run faster. Every servant in their manor had made sure to send their best wishes to the young mistress Claire through her parents; they knew she'd need all the luck she could get.

When they arrived at the academy, Claire was next in line to do her summoning, with the one preceding her just starting to approach center stage. Saito sighed in relief; they'd made it to the magic academy with time to spare. Among the parents crowding the perimeter surrounding the summoning area, the couple spotted a familiar face. Montmorency had just witnessed her daughter, Elizabeth, summon a frog familiar like hers. Her daughter's familiar passed the swimming and agility test with flying colors, and she smiled approvingly at her daughter. Now she awaited Claire's performance, expecting something surprising; after all, this was the offspring of the same Zero Louise who had summoned Saito a few years ago, and almost every person who had witnessed that spectacle-slash-debacle were eagerly awaiting this moment.

For now, they had to wait for the Princess of Germania, Cassandra von Steinberg, who was taking her time insulting Claire about her poor grades and lack of affinity, to finish. Blonde, with a well-developed body, sensual speech and sweet voice, she was the perfect worthless princess. She reminded some of the spectators of somebody, and Louise couldn't help but feel the urge to use Explosion on the brat for more reasons than one. Thankfully, Saito had managed to rein his wife's temper while Montmorency chuckled quietly in the background. Cassandra casted her spell, and in a matter of seconds, which seemed to go on for minutes, Cassandra ended her spell, and from the pentagram on the ground rose an Ice Dragon, standing tall and proud.

Cassandra sealed the deal with a kiss on the reptile's forehead, making the tame beast her servant. Her familiar was then tested through freezing various objects and aerial agility. The Princess of Germania completed the tests without incident, and was greeted by thunderous applause from the audience and several boos from Louise.

It was now Claire's turn. Professor Colbert called her out, and Guiche had a look of nostalgia plastered upon his face. It was like watching Louise preparing herself to summon all over again. Saito had emerged, and he eventually grew to be his greatest comrade. Claire scanned the audience and found her parents, smiling and wishing her the best of luck. She calmed herself with a deep breath.

"Miss Vallière, you may begin," Guiche said.

"Yes, sir!" She took another deep breath and began her enchantment. "Pentagram of the five elemental powers, hear my voice and take it to the one whom you think will be my perfect servant. Strength and loyalty, bless this creature and bring to this mage, Claire Hiraga de La Vallière, my familiar!" _May it be as strong as my father, the Gandalfr!_ She added as an afterthought.

With the wand raised, the etchings on the ground glowed a bloody crimson, instead of the natural blue, and a gale without comparison blew upwards. It was a dragon, certainly. Claire thought that only a creature of that level would cause such radical changes to the pentagram of five elements.

From the ground, red hair as long as Claire's began to rise, ponytailed along the back with a few loose locks of hair in front. Something was amiss; this obviously wasn't a dragon. The familiar continued to rise, revealing a visage clothed with grey trousers, a sleeveless black vest, black gloves that went up the elbows, and black military boots, topped off with a mantle much like Saito's. Now clearly recognizable as a boy, he stood with an air of apathy, one hand in his pocket; the spitting image of controlled strength.

Some murmurs emerged from the stands.

"Oh! Louise! Claire also summoned a commoner! It must be a family legacy." Montmorency said fondly.

However, this fell on deaf ears as the mother had been chanting "Please don't be like Saito! Don't be like Saito!"

"Don't be like me! Don't be like me!" Saito wasn't faring any better.

"Claire, you may finalize the contract now." Guiche snapped the girl out of her trance.

"So now I'm a familiar?" The boy with red hair was slightly confused. "Before anything else, let me just ask this. Why did you call me, mage?"

Claire, who was just as confused as most of the people in the crowd, barely managed a reply. "I dunno! It was the pentagram that brought you! I wanted a dragon, or a griffin, or-"

"I see." The 'familiar' cut her off. "In that case, there must be some reason I'm here. Guess I'll just play along for now, though I have no idea why Brimir would make me the familiar of an arrogant washboard."

"Who do you think you're calling a washboard?" Incredulous, Claire tried to hit the redhead with a stone, who dodged almost effortlessly.

The boy sighed. "My, what an aggressive person this mistress of mine is. Well, my name is Siegfried Zweihander, and if your desire is to win, then I think we'll have an agreement."

The young mage pouted in annoyance, and as though remembering something, her cheeks flushed, and she gritted her teeth before speaking her next words.

"Familiar, bend down and kiss me. If we don't…"

"Kiss? Aren't we going a bit too fast?"

"It's to establish the contract, you commoner! You should be honoured that you get to do this with a noble, despite the circumstances!"

"I understand… In that case, I'll just lift you."

True to his word, Siegfried had taken Claire in an embrace, and lifted her until they were face to face, leading his lips to hers for a few seconds. Saito would have jumped off the stands and claimed the neck of the daring brat who dared take his little girl's first kiss, had Louise not held him back; she knew well enough that this was just a formality for the contract. Honestly, though, she would have given anything to break the bastard's neck herself. Soon, but not soon enough, the redhead returned the girl to the floor, and he then felt something like fire on his right shoulder, the wind causing his hair to rock along with it. The contract was sealed, and nothing would break it. Siegfried decided to stay by his master's side and face the test out of sheer curiosity.

"You may now come at me with all your might, blondie!" He announced jokingly, though it worked a lot better than he expected.

"You little…" Guiche instantly had a Bronze Valkyrie by his side, now ten times stronger than in his youth. "You must defeat that Valkyrie to pass my test! Go, Valkyrie!"

The redhead simply fisted his right hand and hit the advancing bronze warrior's face with a punch, scattering bronze everywhere.

"_This_ was my test? You'll need at least a dozen of those pieces of junk to make me draw my sword."

Guiche, still as prideful as ever, could not allow himself to let that comment pass. "Why, you… Let's see you take down twenty more!"

"Mistress, take a close look at what your familiar can do." He winked and charged.

"Insulting the opponent to make them lower their guard? This guy is smarter than you were, Saito." Louise, who had regained her calm, quipped at his husband.

Saito simply glared back as Derflinger finally decided to talk. "He isn't insulting anybody, he's just telling the truth. And yes, it's true that he's smarter than you were, partner."

"Yeah, team up against me." Saito said, dejected. Louise giggled.

"Anyway, partner, the sword he's holding… It's from your world too, isn't it?"

"Yes." Saito responded, now with a more serious expression. "It looks like a wooden sword, but I'm pretty sure that's a nodachi inside."

Saito's judgment proved to be true. As five of the inanimate soldiers advanced, the redhead drew his three foot long sword and sliced the hostile units in half. The crowd went wild; it was the first time the nobles had seen a blade like that. It was ninety inches long, three inches wide, an inch thick; the slightly curved blade had just one cutting edge, no hilt, only a handle, and was disguised as a simple sword. In a few more seconds, the rest of Gramont's mineral army was down for the count, and his blade was less than an inch away from the said noble's neck. Claire gasped. The crowd gasped. How could a commoner with a sword defeat Guiche de Gramont? Has this ever happened before?

Saito sneezed.

"I see that Miss Claire is in good hands." Guiche sighed in relief as the familiar sheathed his blade. "But how? Your runes are not those of the Gandalfr…"

"Of course not. The Gandalfr's still alive, isn't he?" He stated, pointing at the general direction where one would find one Saito Chevalier de Hiraga. "It's impossible to-"

A kick to the face silenced him. "Lord Gramont, please excuse my familiar! Please rest assured that I will impose the proper punishment for it later!"

Rubbing his poor, aching head, he complained. "What's this? I help you achieve your goal, and this is how I get thanked? Nobles are horrible."

"Shove it! You almost killed a Lord! Do you know what would have happened to me if you so much as injured him? You… you… stupid dog!" Claire began to hit Siegfried again and again, while the familiar simply screamed for help, despite knowing that it was all in vain.

"Told 'ya she had your personality." Saito jumped from the stands, followed by a glaring Louise, and pulled her daughter off the now unconscious young man.

"Hey, is it my fault he almost got her arrested?" Louise answered, grabbing the boy by the collar and dragging him out of the summoning area.

They left behind a rather rowdy crowd, still surprised by the fact that a mere commoner had beaten Guiche de Gramont. Louise and Saito followed Claire to her bedroom where to treat the poor familiar wounded by his own mistress. This wasn't what she had been expecting. Still, Claire wanted a strong familiar, and she got what she wished for.

"That's not how you treat a familiar, Claire." Saito lightly scolded her daughter. Somehow, seeing the young man get beaten up had made him recall some really bad memories. "He'll fight for you when you're in trouble."

"But it's just a dog! A dog that nearly got me arrested!"

"Claire…" Louise was silently treating the young man by the bedside. She shook her head and sighed at her daughter's antics. "There's no point in discussing this with you, is there? I guess you will learn in time. Anyway, congratulations! Your familiar is a very strong one."

"Thanks, lady with big tits." Siegfried had regained consciousness, and decided to butt into the conversation. "To be honest, though, I'd have been happier to be summoned by that blonde from Germania than by this ungrateful plank, but…"

"Blonde from Germania…" Claire growled. "You mean Cassandra?"

Saito grabbed Louise by the wrist and fled from the room for two reasons. One, visiting hours were over, and two, he did not want to be in the vicinity when her daughter blew up, because she'd be mad at him too for defending Siegfried. All they heard were the boy's screams for help, and Saito couldn't help but cringe as he remembered lash after lash after lash of punishment from a whip.

_Have strength, Siegfried, _he prayed. It wouldn't do for her daughter to lose her familiar right after the summoning ritual.

In his room, the Old Osmond couldn't keep the surprise off his face as Guiche explained what had transpired during the ceremony. A commoner familiar who wasn't Gandalfr had managed to defeat twenty Bronze Valkyries without a scratch!

"Who was the summoner?" The old man asked seriously, though he already had somebody in mind.

'Claire de La Vallière, director. I wasn't too surprised, since she is Louise's… _protégé. _Still, for the familiar to do something like that…"

"Brimir only chooses a familiar which complements the summoner, so Ms. Vallière will surely find something she lacks from the familiar, and vice versa. That aside, I don't doubt that he's from our world, as he wasn't too surprised about the Summoning Ceremony. I'll keep an eye on him, Lord de Gramont. I think he's done something to spark my curiosity."

Siegfried woke up, head still ringing from his second knockout. Her mistress looked at him with dissatisfaction and distrust. She rose from where she was seated and sat down on the bedside beside the redhead.

"You do know that Lord de Gramont was holding back earlier, right?" She asked.

"That's why I tried to put up a fight. It won't do to have an opponent underestimate me in battle," he responded, still lying in bed.

Unpleased, the mage kicked her off the bed. "That's the place for you, dog! Never raise your sword at someone when you're inside the Magic Academy of Tristain. Got it?"

"Ouch… Okay, I understand. You could have just told me to leave the bed, you know. Jeez." Rubbing his aching buttocks, he tried to sit up. "You're even more aggressive than I thought… uh, I still don't know your name."

"Claire Hiraga de La Vallière, but I'll allow you to call me Claire or Mistress."

"Claire… It's a beautiful name. It means 'bright,' right?" He smiled.

"A-ah, yes, though I think it's natural that the familiar would grow fond of the Master's name." Claire tried, and failed, to hide her red cheeks. "I guess I'll call you Sieg."

Siegfried was taken aback. "You don't like my name?"

"Ah! It's not that I don't like your name! Sieg is just more convenient."

"I see. Well, you can call me whatever you want, so long as I know you're addressing me. Um, master. Can I take a walk outside?"

"Promise you won't run away."

"Heavens, no. The Creator dropped me here, so he must have some good reason. It would be a shame to run from my responsibilities, now would it?"

"Then go. Don't take too long, though. I'll prepare your bed in the meantime." Claire was slightly surprised by the boy's answer, but she felt a bit happy that there was now somebody who had her back.

"Ehhh? So you're the kind of master who'll take good care of me," Sieg asked, leaning against the door with a silly grin.

"You want me to make you sleep again?"

Siegfried vacated the room like lightning. Maybe he should be a bit more careful around the girl. Okay, more like a pink rabid badger than a girl, but what's the difference?

Outside, one could see the two moons watching over Tristain. The stars were shining brightly; the night was beautiful. Siegfried had his eyes glued to the beautiful sky as he walked across the yard, waiting for a response that will never come.

"Sensei…" Sieg sighed. "I know you said everything happens for a reason, but… your sudden death, and me becoming a familiar, it makes no sense. Sensei, I'm in need of your guidance… or at least some your advice…"

"I can give you some if you want." A man appeared without any indication, though the redhead knew better than to show his surprise.

"Ah, are you Saito Chevalier de Hiraga? Gandalfr?"

"Yep. I'm also Claire's dad and Louise's husband. Speaking of which, hold up your hand in front of your face, boy."

He did as he was told, and just when he was wondering why the Gandalfr had told him to do this, the back of his palm hit his face. Saito had punched his hand. Before he could complain, though, another one came. "What the heck?"

"First one was for taking my Claire's first kiss. Second one was for calling my wife a lady with big tits. Consider yourself lucky to get off with such light punishment, though that's mostly because you'll be going through a lot more of that in the future." Saito stated matter-of-factly.

"Fair enough…" Siegfired relented, rubbing his nose to make the pain subside. What a violent family.

"So... Want some advice to calm down?" Back to his cheery self, Saito resumed the conversation.

"I'm plenty calm now because of what you did, but advice sounds good."

"Well, when I became Louise's familiar, I was totally lost. I had no idea how to fight, and I was very confused. You don't seem to have either of those problems, though… Anyway, I can say for certain that your Sensei was right. Everything happens for a reason. Don't go trying to figure out everything on your own, though. Trust my daughter, and let her trust you."

"So, I should just wait for things to happen? Is that it?"

"Kinda. Anyways, I gotta run now or my wife will hit me again." Saito tapped the boy's shoulder and started walking away. "Right. Before I forget, remember that Claire is exactly like her mother, so it'll be a bit difficult to handle her, but she's a good girl. I'm sure you'll understand each other just fine."

After that, Saito left in a carriage with his wife. He looked up and saw a bright red star that stood out amongst the others. "I'll accept my fate, Sensei… and I'll win!"

The young boy didn't realize that somebody was watching him from the top of the tower, as he was too engrossed in thought. He decided to return to the room before the angry badger became too furious. As he entered the room, Claire greeted her with an unfriendly look.

"You sure took your sweet time."

"I kinda ended up in a conversation with your father and lost sense of time."

"Whatever. This is your bed. Drop dead." Claire pointed to an old mattress on the floor.

"An old mattress," he deadpanned. "Seriously?"

"Be grateful! Mother made father sleep on a pile of straw!"

_Now I know what you mean, Mr. Hiraga._ The familiar sighed resignedly. "Fine. Good night." He laid down and covered himself with the holey blanket.

"Same to you."

Claire faced her covers to get some shuteye. Sieg soon followed suit after some more puffing. Tomorrow would be his first official day as a familiar.

The night passed without much fanfare, and soon the morning sun peeked along the horizon. Claire was awakened by her familiar, somehow already dressed and ready for the new day. The girl stood up and pulled off the sweater she was wearing, then shortly after she took off her panties. Then she remembered that her familiar was no animal. She screamed loud enough to scare the wits out of old Osmond, who was in his office in another tower. The noble La Vallière threw various objects at the redhead who stained her body with his dirty stares.

"Pervert dog!" The pink-haired girl tossed a mirror at the Sieg.

"But it was you who suddenly started to undress!" the redhead tried to explain as he made use of the table as a makeshift fortress wall to protect himself from debris.

"You should have warned me that you were still here!" Countered the girl. Her wand was now in hand from seemingly out of nowhere.

Sieg froze. "Claire! For love of the Creator, don't!"

It was too late.

"Levitation!" Claire lifted the boy off the ground with magic, and with a flick of the wand, tossed him out the window.

Siegfried screamed as he flew towards the garden in a swan dive and approached the ground at a breakneck speed. Some of the students who were on their way to class stopped to see the familiar falling. Sieg hit the ground headfirst, rolling a few times before regaining his balance. Then he fell flat on his face and lost consciousness. Meanwhile, Claire had finished changing clothes and went straight to the classroom, leaving her familiar to rot in the garden.

Sieg awoke some time later, thoroughly infuriated. _That badger…_ He thought about what he could do to get the girl back. Skulking through the corridors, he met a teacher who advised him to wait in the dining room, where all students were enjoying their short break. Sieg thanked the man, who was kind enough to heal his wounds with magic, and went to the dining room.

There the chef had prepared some food, which Sieg devoured with such gratitude that he had won an extra portion.

After a while, the students began to arrive, and among them was Claire, who was talking to a boy with dark skin and red hair, though not as alive as his own.

"This one is Krieger Zerbst. Claire had liked him since the first year." Elizabeth approached the familiar. "My name is Elizabeth Montmorency de Gramont, pleased to be of your acquaintance."

"Siegfried Zweihander." Sieg's eyes narrowed as he stared at the unsavory scene. "Is she declaring her feelings for him?"

"Yes, though I am quite sure that the boy won't reciprocate her feelings." The blonde sighed. "Rather, he will humiliate Claire."

"Why? Isn't being rejected humiliating enough?"

"Claire has much trouble with magic and does not have a… body… like the other girls. Apparently, that's all that matters to Krieger."

"How do you know?"

"This has happened enough times that I had lost count."

"I see. Can you go talk to her, please?" Sieg pleaded upon seeing his mistress leave the venue teary-eyed. "I'll settle things with this Krieger fool."

"Beware, Siegfried. Krieger might be snobbish, but he is strong." Elizabeth left to follow her friend, while Sieg stalked to the table where the arrogant noble was.

"Pigs must eat on the floor." He said after grabbing the boy by the collar and throwing him on the ground, then throwing a plate of food at the guy's face.

"Who do you think you are, commoner? Know your place!" Krieger stood, wiping the food off of his face.

"I am Siegfried Zweihander. You hurt my mistress' feelings." The redhead's demeanor had completely morphed into something else, something more fear-inspiring.

"That useless plywood is your mistress? Worthless Claire aside, though, who would like to have an idiot commoner like you as their familiar?" The noble laughed.

"No one offends my mistress in front of me and gets away with it. Krieger Zerbst, I challenge you to a duel!" He knew it was rash, but he felt it was the right thing to do.

"Boys, duels are prohibited within the academy!" Professor Colbert intervened in an attempt to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible.

"Duels are forbidden among the nobles, but among familiars... It's a different story." Osmond countered, coming out of nowhere.

"Director!" Colbert decided to hold back his complaints at the old director simple but stern shake of the head.

"Then it will be a Familiar Duel! Let us go to the main garden!" Krieger gestured for Siegfried to follow him.

The other students, intrigued, decided to follow the two duelists to the appointed location. Krieger's familiar was a lava ogre, an unintelligent creature, which made up for it with unmatched physical strength. The two familiars were in the midst of the garden, facing each other. The giant ogre held a club in its hands and Siegfried stood with his sword still sheathed.

"Won't you draw your sword, commoner?" Krieger provoked.

"Claire told me to never raise my sword in this school."

"In that case, this duel will be quick. Slave, crush the bug."

Sieg managed to dodge the first blow, a single punch to where his gut was a second ago, but was caught by the enemy familiar's club. Soon after this, a giant foot stomped on Sieg's back which made him scream out loud. Claire thought she'd heard it from afar and quickly ran from the bathroom where she was, her eyes red from crying, followed by Elizabeth, who was quite confused as she'd heard nothing.

Outside, Siegfried continued to receive very strong blows without being able to retaliate. Indeed, a lava ogre wasn't the kind of creature one should challenge without a weapon. But he won't disobey his mistress, nor back down. His pride wouldn't let him.

"Oh, you're still awake? You're tougher than I thought. I must give you credits for that. You'll need them for your imminent game over." Krieger was a little surprised.

"It has nothing to do with resistance. I just can't allow myself lower my head to a pig like you." Siegfried smiled rebelliously, even though he was eating dirt.

"Sieg!" The voice of his mistress echoed through the vicinity. "You stupid dog! Elizabeth told me everything! Look at you… You're bruised all over! Why you didn't draw your sword?" Claire knelt beside the fallen redhead.

"You told me to not wield my sword in the school, remember?" The familiar grinned, then grunted in pain.

"Idiot..." Claire took Sieg's head and placed it on her lap. "Nobody needs to get hurt for my sake… You don't need to fight anymore. The only one I've ever seen withstand so much damage was my father, and for matching that, you have earned my respect. Now, let's rest..."

"Shall I take that as a concession, then?" Krieger yawned, taunting the opponent. The guy wasn't just a stupid fart, he was insensitive too.

"Claire... I'll beat this fool for you." Sieg wiped the tears from the girl's face, giving her a disabling smile as he did so, and then stood up with some difficulty.

"At least draw that sword." Claire wiped the rest of the tears off her face and gave her familiar a serious look. "Make sure you win..."

The runes on Siegfried's right shoulder began to glow a deep red. Krieger ordered the ogre to crush Sieg and Claire with one blow. The air shrieked as the club fell mercilessly towards the two, but Siegfried simply blocked it with his right arm. Every spectator was surprised, even Old Osmond. Sieg took Claire into his arms and moved so fast that he had seemingly vanished. Sieg put Claire somewhere relatively safe, and then returned his attention to the fight, which was now going his way. He cricked his neck, left and right, before charging, even faster than before.

"Now I get it…" Osmond shook his head, an amused expression on his face.

"Director?" Colbert was surprised. Osmond was talking to himself. Was the Old Man becoming senile?

"That rune the boy had received is the Ardens Victoria, Burning Victory. That rune increases the familiar's strength and the speed in proportion to the master and familiar's mutual will to win." The old director stated. "First, Louise summons the Gandalfr, and now her daughter summons the Ardens Victoria. Their bloodline carries lots of surprises, it seems."

Sieg was stopping the ogre's blows with his bare hands, almost as though he were bullying a fourth grader. When he got bored of that, he decided to give the onlookers another glimpse of his extreme speed by suddenly appearing behind the ogre and giving it a drop kick, sending it face first towards the ground. Krieger began to get desperate. His familiar couldn't even touch the guy, and the students who were laughing with him were now laughing at him, and some had seen it fit to cheer on Claire's commoner familiar. Siegfried then got serious. He bent down to evade the ogre's swing, leaped into the air, and slammed his sword's handle at the familiar's head, knocking it out. As a final show of his skill, he disappeared in mid-air, only to reappear in front of the now cowering noble. Krieger tried to escape, but Sieg wouldn't let him, his face twisted from hostility.

"Apologize to my mistress."

"I… I…"

"Now!" Sieg roared.

"Sorry!" Krieger then ran away as fast as he could, wetting his pants as he did so.

"Thank you Sieg." Claire held her familiar, who nearly fell. He was more tired than he let on. "No one has ever fought for me like that before."

"You are my mistress. I will fight for you even if you do not want me to." Sieg received a hug from the girl, which took him completely by surprise. _Oh, Brimir! Her small breasts are touching me! Thank you!_ The redhead let his perverted side manifest itself a bit.

"I-it's not like I'm happy that you did all that! I'm just rewarding you for being a good familiar!" Claire blushed profusely and released the redhead when she realized what she was doing.

"Siegfried, Director Osmond wants to see you in his office." Colbert grabbed the familiar's arm and pulled him along, all the while hoping that the day has had its fill of nuts already.

In his office, Old Osmond explained everything Sieg needed to know about the rune on his right shoulder.

Sieg wasn't exactly paying attention, finding the shiny magical trinkets around the room to be more interesting than boring runes, but he managed to listen enough to get a basic grasp of how it worked.

"So the more the mistress and I desire victory, the stronger and faster I become?" Sieg summarized for confirmation.

"Exactly. However, your desire for victory must be pure and true for it to work, got it?" Osmond received a nod from the boy. "I'll have to report this to the nobles, so you and your mistress can expect to be called upon for assistance in the near future."

"I will keep that in mind, director."

"Well then, if you'll excuse me, I must now continue to catalog the costumes of the female nobility." Osmond tried to be cryptic about what he was going to do.

"If you want to know more about 'noble panties,' I'm sure Claire Hiraga de La Vallière wears size "P", and prefers colors ranging from white to pink." Sieg killed the old pervert's riddle with ease.

"My, have I found another admirer of the noble art of underwear observation?" Osmond's eyes almost twinkled.

"One day, I'll write a book about it to guide the new followers of this forsaken and sacred path to nirvana!" The familiar rose from his chair, determination burning in his eyes.

"Together, we will catalog all the panties of the nobility!" Osmond shook hands with Sieg. ChuChu the mouse squeaked happily; his master had found another partner in peeking.

"Director, adopt me!" The two embraced each other with glee.

The office door opened slowly, creaking. "Here I am, worried about your well-being, while you're making perverted plans and talking about my panties with the director?" Claire looked possessed, but the familiar knew better; his mistress was certainly scarier than any spectre you'd find.

"C-Claire! This is a misunderstanding! I-"

Outside, some students who were drinking tea after the exciting duel heard two screams from the director's tower, and shortly after that, they heard an explosion from principal's office, then saw two people flying out the window. Claire left the tower nonchalantly, and then proceeded to sit next to Elizabeth, taking a sip off her cup of tea.


	2. I Hate Chess, Golems, and Military

Chapter 2 - I Hate Chess, Golems and the Military

A week had passed after the Summoning Ceremony. The last class for the day had gone to a close, and Claire was still trying to shake away the daze that came with absorbing so much information. Oddly enough, she hadn't seen the treasonous dog of hers that went by the name of Sieg the whole day. For some reason it found leaving her in the morning without consent to be appropriate! Stupid dog. He knew all too well that he had yet to recover from the wounds that Krieger's ogre had given him, and yet he was already prancing around as though nothing had happened.

Claire felt some anger bubble in her chest, but it soon turned into concern. What if more grievous harm came to her familiar? Would he be able to protect himself? As she walked, her brows knotted in worry, her attention was drawn towards a conversation which she noticed was about her familiar.

"The redheaded commoner was really strong, wasn't he? Cassandra said she was going to steal him…"

Eyes widening, she quickly ran for it, hoping she wasn't too late in keeping her all too perverted familiar from falling for the blonde's womanly wiles. She checked the gardens: nothing. She checked the hallways: nothing. As her mind puzzled where her familiar could possibly be, she realized that he might have been hungry, and decided to check the dining room. Running down the stairs as fast as she could muster, even jumping down the last two steps, she almost sighed in relief when he saw her familiar eating… until she saw who was giving him what to eat.

"Hankth!" He realized he was speaking with his mouth full, and swallowed to try again. "Thanks! Claire only gives me stale bread to eat."

"Are you serious? But bread does not nearly provide the proper nutrition for a growing man like you!" In an exaggerated incredulous pose, the one who spoke was none other than the stupid princess of Germania, the blonde Cassandra. "You know, I thought it was interesting how you were strong enough to fight off that lava ogre… It was so hot how you almost tore it to pieces."

"Oh, that? That was nothing! The ogre that will defeat Siegfried Zweihander has yet to be born!" He pumped his chest in pride as he started to chomp on another Cassandra-cookie, making Claire grit her teeth in annoyance. The nerve of him! He abandons his master, then goes outside to brag to others like this… And to Cassandra, of all people!

Speaking of whom, the dark-skinned beauty had opened up a button on her shirt, exposing even more of her inhuman cleavage. "My, oh my. You seem so hungry. Maybe you'd be more satisfied after having… me?"

That was the last straw.

"That's enough!" Claire disrupted the scene and held Sieg by the ear, pulling him off the table.

"B-but I'm not done with the cookies!" And her familiar had a face thick enough to complain! It was so very clear that he was flirting. Why does he react like he's not at fault?

"Here, you can eat it you!" The blonde passed the paper bag filled with warm cookies to the familiar, who accepted them with a nod. Of course, this showing only served to piss off the pink haired girl even more.

Along the way, Claire forcefully extracted the packet of cookies from her familiar's hand and dropped it in a bin, which annoyed Sieg quite a bit. The girl entered a horse stable, dragging her now uncooperative familiar along. Finding a horse with a decent mane, Claire tried to pull at its reins with all her might, urging it to follow her outside, but the proud being would not budge. After one strong but futile tug, she lost her grip and fell flat on her butt on a pile of straw, quite tired. In hindsight, though, she thought it was obvious. How could she, a barely-five-foot tall girl expect to prevail in a power struggle against an animal of6'5"? No, this wasn't the time to let her height complex dissuade her! She pushed herself up, but as soon as she was preparing for another round, her familiar spoke up.

"Pull all you want, but she won't follow you. "Sieg stood up and wiped away the grime from the back of his pants.

"She?" Claire was surprised by the way her familiar addressed the being. "It's just a horse!"

"She's a girl, you stubborn badger. Here, I'll do it."

Sieg filled a hand with some hay and offered it to the mare, which gladly ate what was being offered. He petted it around the head and neck, patting and stroking it to accustom the horse to his feel, and when he led the being out of the stable, it complied without hesitation. The animal shot Claire a look that said "and that's how it's done", which made her think about which punishment would be appropriate for a familiar out-showing its master.

Sieg gently attached a saddle on the steed and sat on it, then pulled Claire by the hand and onto his a kick, the horse began to gallop at high speeds, and the pair rode like the wind. Sieg occasionally asked his mistress for directions, which he followed faithfully, skillfully directing the horse towards their destination like he was born with the ability to do so. Claire always had some trouble with horses that weren't her father's, so the experience was a fresh one. The boy's red hair flew backwards as they weaved through the wind, and the girl could not help but think that it looked really beautiful. She brutally squashed those thoughts as soon as she noticed them. Her familiar's line of thought wasn't much different, though, and as soon as he perceived her mistress's incandescent blush, he decided to worsen it.

"I haven't had the opportunity to say it, but I think you're really pretty, Claire." He said this with a dashing smile that would have sent any adolescent maiden up to cloud nine.

"O-Of course! I 'm your mistress, and it is natural for the familiar to find the master charming. However, I'm prohibiting you from saying such things to other women!"

"Even Cassandra?"

"Especially Cassandra! Actually, scratch that previous command. You can give compliments to any other girl _but_her!"

As the city came into view, Sieg slowed their approach to avoid any unfortunate mishaps, and continued to ride slowly into the capital's streets. Claire seemed to be looking for something, judging by the way she scanned the vicinity, as she directed him towards increasingly narrow streets. An odd left turn later and Claire finally told him to stop, and they found themselves in an alley, in front of a weapons shop. They disembarked, and Sieg tied the mare to a pole next to the store before entering. Inside, they were attended to by a mustachioed beaver-like man.

"Good day, sir. My father, Saito Chevalier de Hiraga, specifically recommended this shop, so I promptly decided to give it a visit." Claire declared her father's name with a hint of pride, and the store attendants seemed to straighten after hearing the duke's name. "If you may be so kind as to show us your latest selection of swords which would best equip my familiar, then I would find it extremely helpful."

"You know, Claire, my sword still has a lot of fight in it. You don't need to splurge gold for a new one." Sieg thought it was best to speak up before her master decided to invest on something not worth her money. However, Claire had a look on her which told Sieg that whatever he would say to argue with her would be refuted.

"Don't lie to me! Anybody can see the cracks on your blade. If you think I'm wrong, then show it to him." Seeing that his master was quite serious about this, he decided to relent, passing the sword to the attendant before she decided to give him another beating.

"Hmm… Let's see here…" the vendor took the sword from the familiar and withdrew it from the sheath. "Ah, as the lady has said, there appears to be some damage on the blade, and the tip seems to be hanging on just barely, but I doubt it would be able to stand another impact. Though, in the first place, swords like these weren't made to withstand pressure, but I see the hallmarks of a master craftsman, which would explain why this sword even lasted this long. Ah, that's enough of my ramblings. Long swords are quite rare, but I think we have just what you need. Can you wait for a moment?" He sheathed the sword and returned it to its owner before leaving to look for the promised replacement in the back room.

Sieg looked rather stunned for a while, having just received a reminder of how his Sensei taught him to properly handle his sword, before regaining his senses. Deciding he'd look bad, not to mention ungrateful, if he didn't say anything, he squeezed out a subdued "thanks Claire."

Claire on the other hand, who was unused to such treatment, looked away, flustered. "D-don't get used to it, familiar. I'll only give you what is necessary."

Much to Claire's relief, the vendor decided to return at that moment, depriving Sieg of his chance to fluster the poor maiden even further. "Here it is!" The attendant placed a sword on the table, and she noticed that it was almost of the same shape as her familiar's sword, notwithstanding her apathy towards swords, nurtured by growing up knowing a talking one. "I found this beauty in the Elven Desert three years ago, give or take a few months, and there never came a swordsman who could use it properly. Maybe this is a fated meeting?"

"Hurry up and see if you like it!" Claire nudged her familiar, who seemed to be trying his best to look nonplussed… and failing.

With a nod, Sieg took the sword upon trembling hands. One hand involuntarily moved across the smooth glossy black sheath, without any sign of deformity. By its texture, he could tell it was made of prime cherry wood. Its handle was just as black, with a cotton band reinforced grip and a metallic butt which he reckoned would hurt as much as any hilt of a heavier sword would. Unsheathing it, he closely examined the blade. Around two and a half feet long, quarter a hand wide, and half a centimeter thin. It was much sharper than his own, shorter, and somewhat more curved. The metal was of such great quality and maintenance that Sieg could see his eyes reflected clear as a mirror. There was no doubt in his mind that he was holding a katana, used by the same samurais that his master had told him tall tales of. It was such a beauty, too! He would have been drooling if he wasn't in public, he admitted to himself mentally with a hint of shame, and mustered some self-control to talk her master out of buying it, despite wanting it so bad.

"Claire…"

"Save it." The girl did not fail to notice the sparkle the familiar was trying to hide from his eyes. "How much will this sword cost?"

"Well, because nobody could use it, nobody would buy it. I already forgot the price. Hmm… But if you throw in that old sword, I could give it to you for maybe five hundred gold."

She took a sidelong glance at Sieg, who might have some lingering sentiments for his old sword, but seeing as he seemed pretty willing, if not eager to relinquish it, she sealed the deal. "All right. Put it in a box, and consider it sold."

Claire paid the vendor in full after Sieg enthusiastically handed him his old sword. They left the store, Sieg all smiles, and rode the mare together, retracing their steps.

Claire felt at peace as she saw her familiar visibly brighten. While it may be true that he was her familiar, he was still the first person to risk himself for her sake, as not even her parents have done that when her grandparents faced her, but the redhead got himself beaten up by a noble's ogre lava… for her.

Sieg was setting a comfortable pace with the mare, as he had something to get out of his chest, and it's not really smart to talk while riding a steed that's galloping at a breakneck speed.

"Thanks for the gift, mistress," he said with his usual dashing smile.

"There's no need for that. It's natural for a master to attend to their familiar's needs. Just… stop paying attention to Cassandra, okay?"

"Hm? A rival?"

"I sometimes get the feeling that she exists to bother me about my grades and my… figure. You see, I can only use basic spells. And as to my figure, well, you've seen it… perverted dog…"

Sieg ignored the last comment, instead focusing on the magic part. "If you want, I can help you. I'm sure that with some hard work, you'll get much better. That's how it was with me."

"Humph. Who gave you the right to speak like an experienced magician? Magic is not as easy as it looks!"

"Hey! Kendo isn't easy, either! If you think you just swing a sword to and fro, then you're badly mistaken."

"I know all too well about swords. I'm even friends with one." She said the second sentence with a hint of irony. But before her familiar could react, she continued. "So what kind of magic is this Kendo of which you speak?"

At that, Sieg gave a light but hearty laugh. "It's a style of sword fighting that my master taught me. I think it came from the same place as your father."

"Really? Then your master and my father must come from the same place!"

"Probably…" the boy smiled sadly, staring far away at something unseen.

"He must be proud to have a student like you." Claire tried to remove her familiar's sad smile with a gentle hug. "You know, I'm only doing this because you might not fight for me properly if you're sad."

"Ah, this makes me much happier…" Trusting the steed not to knock them off the saddle, he slowly returned the hug. Then, the perverted side of him was stupid enough to urge him to touch his master's breasts. "Ah, so happy…"

"What in- where do you think you're touching, familiar?" Claire growled, and then proceeded to punch Sieg, knocking him off the horse and into a mud puddle. Sieg rose soon after, a black eye covering his face. After shaking off the mud, because Claire didn't want to soil herself when they ride again together, Sieg reassumed his seat behind a rather put-off mistress and took off.

With nothing left unsaid, they were soon cruising in full speed, a pace that ensured their return to the Magic Academy before the afternoon tea. Claire smiled at this, and Sieg couldn't help but feel wary. Was it the tea? No, Claire didn't really like tea too much. Unable to take the suspense, he decided to just ask.

"So, uh, Claire, may I ask why you're smiling like that?"

"Because you're going to play chess," the pink-haired girl said simply, which confused the familiar even further. Chess? What does that have to do with anything? And more importantly…

"Chess? You mean that crappy board game with the King, the Queen, and those other pieces? But I don't know how to play it!" Sieg complained.

"Don't worry, it's not like that." Claire's smile evolved into an evil grin! "You'll understand when we get there."

Deciding that asking was counterintuitive, as he was now even more worried than before, he shut his trap. Though he tried to subtly slow down or change course to delay the inevitable, his mistress quickly notices, and she simply gives him a punch and a command to drive properly, which he obeyed with a groan every time. In record time, the pair had returned. As he landed, Sieg started getting butterflies in his stomach… Claire, on the other hand, was grinning grimly.

"Ah, I thought you ran away, Worthless Claire." Cassandra regarded the two as she leaned against a garden tree. She had apparently been waiting for them.

"Why should I flee from your weak little pieces when my familiar could defeat a lava ogre?"

"Whoa, wait a sec! What do those have to do with each other?" Sieg grew even more suspicious by the second. Were chess pieces … monsters in these parts?

"My poor, little Siegfried, what an irresponsible master you have. She didn't even tell you that you will be having a duel with my beloved chess pieces?"

"Wait just a minute. I need to mentally prepare myself for this. Claire, they're not normal pieces, are they?" Sieg, still quite shaken after having a vision about board games played with lava ogres, asked.

"Nope. They are, actually. She just enchants them."

"Yes, my pieces grow and animate themselves to act as real soldiers in battle." Cassandra said with a smug look.

"Oh. That's fine then- no wait, that's just as bad! So this is why you bought me a new sword… I really hate you right now, Claire. You know that?"

"I'll buy you a new mattress if you win," the pink-haired girl made a lifetime deal.

The familiar blinked. He blinked again. Then he grinned and threw the box aside, towards Claire's general direction, and held the new sword at the ready.

"Send as many as you want, Cassandra! I'll slice them all to pieces!"

"Well, if you say so." Complete with the rich girl laugh, she said this with the portentousness one would expect from a stereotypical noble. She moved back a few yards before throwing around fifteen wooden chess pieces which sparkled and grew, eventually becoming humanlike, and poised to strike. "Ready, Siegfried?" The seductive undertone was gone, and in its place was a challenging tone.

The redhead simply drew his sword in response. "Man, I hate chess."

The first pawn advanced, and he beheaded it with relative ease. After that, though, every one of the pieces began to move. Sieg ended up getting dazed by the sheer amount of movement, which Cassandra exploited with her Queen, hitting Sieg on the head and leaving him lying on the ground for a few seconds before he stood back up. The Towers gave way for the Knights, and by a stroke of luck, Sieg managed to split one of the pieces in half, though that didn't keep the other one from striking him in the back.

Several students who had noticed the commotion began to gather around to watch the "match" of chess.

The duel continued. After some time, there was still no significant change to the state of their battle. Cassandra's pieces attacked Sieg mercilessly, though so far he's only managed to defeat two pawns and a knight.

"They follow the rules of chess, Sieg! Anticipate their moves!" Claire shouted at her familiar.

"But I don't know any of the rules of chess!" The redhead was frustrated at how his rear was being handed to him.

"Just slash the King!"

"Which one's the King?"

"The bearded old man!"

Sieg's rune glowed a little bit brighter as he beheaded the second Knight and weaved through the Pawns. A Bishop launched a fireball at the familiar, which he sidestepped, making it hit the other bishop in a fortunate coincidence. Cassandra saw the redhead approaching her King, and quickly ordered her Queen to defend the crucial piece.

"For the mattress! Nothing shall stop me!" Sieg chanted as he split the Queen's body in half.

The redhead downed a Tower that was on the way, and used the wreckage as a springboard to reach the King. As he landed, as deep cut emerged from the king, and as its top half fell to the ground, so did all the other pieces'. So that's why the Claire told him to target the King, he realized.

Claire grinned with an air of superiority. "Checkmate, Cassandra. Let's see you humiliate me now!"

"Sweet! New mattress! That old thing was killing my back." Sieg almost jumped for joy.

"Why are you so happy? Your familiar beat me, not you!" Cassandra was quite annoyed by how the other girl was suddenly acting all superior.

"Well, actually, if Claire hadn't told me to kill the King, I'd still be getting my ass handed to me right there." Sieg sheathed his sword. "Besides, what gives me strength to fight is her desire to win. I'm just a weapon; Claire is the warrior here!"

Cassandra smiled, despite having been defeated just a while ago. "My, I wish I had a familiar as loyal as you." She sighed as she looked at her beloved pieces in pieces. Well, no changing the past now. "Say, want to change your mistress? I'm sure I can treat you better than she does."

"Nah, I'm good. She summoned me, so I'm stuck with her. And anyways, you already have that big blue thing, right?"

"It's a dragon, Sieg. And you can stop trying to steal Sieg from me, Cassandra." Claire said right before the bell rang.

OoOoO

Far from the Magic Academy, Saito and Louise stared at one of their lands. This one, a vineyard, was filled with the best grapes in Tristain, used to brew only the best wine. The pair had personally helped in planting and watering them. Unlike other nobles, the two liked to lend their fair share of sweat in taking care of their lands, finding it an effective pastime when they weren't slaying dragons or appeasing lake goddesses. They were currently enjoying the fruits of their hard work, in the form of a bottle of wine from their very own brewery.

"You know, it's been a week since Claire summoned Siegfried. How are they right now, I wonder?" Louise said after taking a sip from her wineglass.

"I bet they're the same way as we were after a week together." Saito said with a slight laugh.

"Heh. Facing Fouquet's golem too? I doubt it." Louise countered.

OoOoO

The teachers gathered behind the Academy walls, surrounding an olive haired woman. She held a rectangular box, those which were used to hold swords, and though she was surrounded by several triangle class mages, she did not seem agitated. She didn't even show signs of being bothered by it.

Faster than they'd anticipated, the woman chanted something that their ears could not follow, and the earth shook, from which a Golem emerged. The teachers tried to destroy, disable, or even slow down the golem, but to no avail. It was as if they were flies facing an elephant.

Claire and Siegfried soon caught up to the commotion. Just their luck, they had managed to catch the Golem's attention, and it threw a blow at them, prompting Sieg to take his mistress into his arms and evade, jumping up the creatures arm and running up the limb. As the Golem's hand seemed to have been stuck to the ground, they thankfully weren't flung away as Sieg thought they would be. Fouquet lobbed stones at them, but Sieg countered and dodged each strike with ease.

"An old woman can't hit me!" Sieg tried to provoke the mage, and it seemed to work.

"Old? I'll show you old! Earth Spear!" True to its name, the spell she had used created a large spear made of earth.

Sieg realized a bit too late that he wouldn't be able to avoid or counter this attack, but as he resorted to just letting her hit a non-vital part of his body, he heard Claire muttering words he didn't understand, and some kind of barrier made of ice stopped the pointed block of rock on its tracks.

"You can make shields?" Sieg was perplexed. "You told me you only knew the basics!"

"It's the first time I've pulled it off!" Claire replied a bit too happily, considering their predicament.

He slightly cringed at the thought that his body was saved by dumb luck, but he had no time for that as he saw another pointy stick of rock coming at them. He haphazardly threw Claire off the Golem, hoping against hope that she knows how to land correctly, before rolling back to avoid the attack. From the edge of his vision, he saw that Cassandra had her familiar pick up Claire in the air, and she had returned to the ground safely.

"I don't know what you stole, and frankly, I don't care, but return it anyway." Sieg said with a serious voice that told who heard it that he was, well, serious.

"What if I refuse? And I will, by the way, because this is very important to my master." Fouquet countered.

The redhead sighed. "Then I guess I'll have to use brute force. Don't blame me after I screw up your pretty face."

Sieg immediately charged, his rune glowing brightly on his shoulder. The wizards below gave the golem a run for its money, which gave him time to focus on the mage who was frantically using her magical knowledge to knock the familiar away and failing.

Several spikes of ice struck the golem in the face, which made the creature divert its attention towards the caster. Sieg noticed that the spell came from where Cassandra and Claire were currently flying with the Ice Dragon. Fouquet was also distracted by the attack, which gave him an opening to retrieve the item, whatever it was.

He took two long strides, and then struck the thief's hand with his sword, making her drop the box. Fouquet jumped back to avoid the follow-up strike that would have sliced her head cleanly off her shoulders.

The injured hand was bleeding quite profusely, a hallmark of how deep the cut actually was. She was now effectively disabled as a mage, as she could not hold her wand properly, and her golem was deteriorating from the continuous storm of spells it was receiving. Fouquet sighed with regret.

"And I thought it would be an easy robbery. I never thought you'd be here, Bandit Knight."

"I'll ignore that comment for now. Don't push your luck." He held his blade inches from the woman's neck, and she couldn't help but feel the tingles that came with the threat of being eviscerated. "I'm rather curious, though. What's in that box?"

"I was not informed. My master simply told me to retrieve it." Fouquet saw a shadow approaching from her peripheral vision. "I will certainly face a punishment, but it's better than being arrested!"

Out of nowhere, a large eagle flew over the golem, and Fouquet grabbed one of its legs to escape. Sieg tried to give chase, but realized it was stupid since he couldn't fly and would just fall off the golem. Cassandra and Claire, on the other hand, had the means to give chase, in the form of an Ice Dragon, so he left it to them.

"_Use me._" Sieg suddenly heard. He looked around for a source, until he realized the voice had come from his own mind. "_I lay at rest within this punnet thou possesses. Use me, and eradicate this abomination of sand and gravel._"

Deciding it was worth a shot, he opened the box that was just lying around after it was dropped, and held the medieval sword it held inside gingerly. Its hilt was covered in black leather, with engravings of a language that was probably dead to this world in its blade. A very ornate sword, but he couldn't see what else was special about it.

"_Use me. Thou hast obtained my consent._" The familiar heard the odd voice once again. "_Use me, lest this stronghold thou dost dub 'Academy of Magic' be reduced to dust._"

Okay, it was telepathic. What else? Telepathy wasn't going to bring down the golem. Oh well. What's he going to lose from trying? Sieg reversed his grip on the sword, jumped, and impaled the sword into the golem's head. Sieg was surprised. The creature began to crumble into pieces. That wasn't what surprised him, though. It was because the seemingly old sword had just pierced through dense rock like a hot knife through butter.

He was forced to conclude that it was no normal sword. A normal blade wouldn't have a facility like that, and it was absurd to think that a normal sword could kill a Golem in one blow. A magical construct wouldn't fall that easily, even with its head pierced.

Sieg returned the sword to its place before anybody found out that he used it. He jumped off the golem just as the beast fell apart completely. Luckily, Colbert saw him before he became a splat on the ground, and used a levitation spell to keep him from impacting. He then gently placed Sieg on the floor, along with the package.

"Thank goodness! It would be bad if Fouquet had stolen it! "Sieg handed over the box to the teacher, which he accepted with deep gratitude. "Thank you, Siegfried!"

But before the redhead could scratch the back of his head and say 'it was nothing, Professor' with a coy laugh, Cassandra and Claire touched down with the dragon, and immediately reported. "Professor, I regret to inform you that we were unable to catch Fouquet." Cassandra said with a bow, and it was clear that she actually was regretful for letting the culprit get away.

"It's fine. Just your ensured safety is enough." Colbert tried to appease the pair with a gentle guidance-counsellor-worthy smile.

"Well, it seems you've managed to retrieve the sword." Osmond sighed in relief. It was at times like these when his age really comes to show. "Maybe it was too much to contact the palace for help."

"It certainly was…" Colbert couldn't help but anticipate complications. "Anyway, it was through the efforts of Miss de La Vallière and Miss Steinberg and their familiars that the treasure stays safe."

Sieg was slightly offended. "Hey! I was the one who took that thing back from the crazy witch and crushed the golem! These two were just flying back and forth!"

"You'd be dead if I didn't use that ice shield, stupid dog!" Claire punched her familiar in the face. "Not to mention you just threw me off the golem after that, you lousy, ungrateful familiar!" She then kicked him in the nuts, which sent the boy to his knees.

Ignoring the one-sided squabble, Osmond spoke. "I shall contact the queen and inform her that everything has been resolved." He walked away.

OoOoO

The teachers and students, along with their familiars, cleaned up the mess left by the thief and her golem, and Claire forced Sieg to help with tasks that involved bearing a large amount of weight. It took a bit more than an hour to finish everything. As they were adding in the finishing touches, Sieg wiped the sweat from his forehead and took a deep breath.

"So Claire, is it true that the queen will come visit tonight at the prom?"

"Of course. She probably wants to thank us for recovering that sword in the box from earlier. So behave yourself!"

However, Sieg seemed apprehensive about something, and ignored his mistress. "Claire, say I weren't human, would you still want me as your familiar? If I were to be, like, a wild animal…"

Claire looked away from her familiar before giving an answer. "That's a stupid question. I refuse to answer."

This response just made Sieg angry, though. "My blood is different from yours, and I'm not talking about titles or nobility." He sighed, and tried to hide his feelings. "Forget it. You'd better run off and prepare. The prom will begin in a few hours, and I don't want my mistress to be late. Oh, and don't forget about my mattress."

"I'm not sure I understand, but if you say so. I'll go dress up in my room."

Soon, the night fell, and Tristain's Academy of Magic's faculty and students were gathered in the event hall. Claire had yet to come, and her familiar was rather tense for some reason. Sieg didn't bother changing into formal attire, simply wearing his black clothes, his long hair tied, and to the chagrin of those near him, he had brought his sword. Louise and Saito were also present, which was becoming somewhat a trademark for the pair, considering how fast they had gotten to the academy after being informed of their daughter's achievement, and about the impromptu congratulatory event the queen had set up that they wouldn't miss for the world. Their claim to "Tristain's fastest nobles" wasn't half-baked at all. The two were subject to several comments and whispers, and all of them were praise.

"You're pretty tense. Why's that?" The princess of Germania approached the redhead.

He didn't even spare a glance towards the girl as he replied. "You're imagining things. Where's Claire?"

"My, you really are loyal." The blonde sighed. "The princess of Germania, one of the most desired girls in this world at your feet, and you talk about Claire." It wasn't a question.

"Claire got me out of a sticky situation when she summoned me." The redhead yawned. "In a way, I owe her my life."

"I wonder what kind of sticky situation Siegfried the Black hawk got into. It was a big one, wasn't it?"

Sieg stiffened. "So you know me?"

Cassandra simply laughed. "How could I, Princess of Germania, not know the scourge of my country? You're working the royal guard hard, Siegfried."

Sieg couldn't help but feel perplexed. "Then why do-"

"I cannot lead myself to believe that what you do is unjust." Cassandra cut him off with a smile. "You steal from nobles what they steal from commoners, and you return it to them. They find me troublesome because I think like that, though."

Just as Sieg was about to reply, Claire chose that moment to interject.

"I told you to stay away from my familiar, Cassandra." She snapped.

"All right, Miss Worth-less-than-me," the blonde shot back before walking away, which made Claire seethe in anger. Oh ho, she just had to know how this new insult came to be. Well, At least she wasn't Miss Worthless anymore.

After deciding that she's gritted her teeth enough, she stomped towards a nearby chair and sat on it hard enough to make a strong impacting sound. His eye twitched. That had to hurt. Of course, her pride wouldn't let her show it. Still…

"A lot of girls seem to want to dance with you. Choose whoever you want and go have some fun. Well, whoever but Cassandra."

She crossed her legs elegantly below her white dress. With her hair tied up like that, Sieg's personal opinion was that Claire looked more like a princess than the real one. Oddly enough, only when her mistress had mentioned it did he start noticing the furtive glances some girls were giving her, while some boys gave her master some looks which annoyed him. The redhead turned to his mistress and held her hand gently.

"May I have the honor of this dance, Miss Claire Hiraga de La Vallière?" The familiar bowed slightly, fondly remembering how his Sensei had taught him the small things like this as well. "And I ask this not as your familiar, but as an admirer."

"O-okay." The girl was red all over, but noble pride kept her from gushing rainbows and stuff. "Just for today, I will accept your offer as a man, not as a familiar."

They stood, enjoined by the open ballroom position, and did the one-two step, ignoring the envious looks some boys and girls alike sent towards them.

"Thank you." Sieg said after dancing for a while. "I never said anything, but when you summoned me, I was surrounded by armed guards, so basically, you saved my life."

Claire just furrowed her brows at this. "Why were you surrounded by guards?"

"Now, now. Let's not spoil the moment with such questions. "Sieg pulled Claire a little closer. "Just accept my thanks."

Sometime later, the music had come to a halt, and the old Osmond announced the Queen's arrival. Henrietta was as beautiful as ever, and was escorted by Alexander Magnum, captain of the Griffin Knights. Handsome and strong, with long blond tresses flowing behind him, the man was appointed captain a few years after the betrayal of Wardes. Alexander commanded respect and authority among the knights. For some reason, though, Sieg glared at him with unbridled hatred, something that Derflinger soon noticed and told Saito. The three responsible for retrieving the sword and defeating Fouquet knelt before the queen, with the redheaded one trying his best to suppress his anger.

"Claire Hiraga de La Vallière, Cassandra von Steinberg, the kingdom of Tristain is indebted to you." The queen regarded them with a nod each. "If there is anything I can do-"

"I have a question, my Queen," interrupted Sieg, which caused a small commotion amongst the guests.

"Siegfried, you idiot! Apologize this instant!" Claire whispered, but the angry undertone was clear. However, she was politely ignored by the familiar, which grated her nerves further. However, decorum told her that punishing her familiar then and there was extremely rude.

The queen, as polite as ever, didn't seem to abhor the familiar's manners, though, and even seemed amused by the turn of events. "Ah, I apologize. You must be Siegfried Zweihander, Miss Vallière's familiar, are you not? I have been informed that your swordsmanship is exceptional. What is it that you would like to inquire?"

"Thank you." Sieg couldn't bring himself to face the queen for some reason, and was staring at the ground as he squeezed the words out. "Seven years ago, ten orphaned children were taken from Germania for a military experiment." He clenched his fists, and it would not take an expert of observation to see that he was trembling. "These children's blood was infused with magic, and they become mad warriors with only the drive to kill. They would become stronger, faster, and tougher… in exchange for their sanity. Do you, by any chance, know of this?"

The queen, despite being raised to keep her composure, couldn't help but widen her eyes in realization. "Yes… that's the Berserker Project… But Captain Magnum was in charge, and he told me that it had failed… And it was a military secret… You… know? How?"

Sieg stood tottering and shaking, and it was plain to see that this wasn't her Sieg… at least, not in the same state of mind, Claire realized, and she could not help but edge away, with Cassandra following her lead. "I know it all too well. I'll never forget the face of that damned person who did those things to us… It failed? Hah, that's all he told you? He didn't tell you about how the little girls screamed in agony as they tried to sleep? He didn't tell you about the lunacy flooding the children's visions with hatred and pointless bloodlust? He… didn't tell how he slaughtered those children until he thought they were all dead?" Sieg began to weep, and a black aura enveloped his body.

"What is…? I don't…" The queen was only a bit short of shocked, and despite being an able mage, she could not help but move away from the sheer amount of killing intent in front of her.

"I am Siegfried Zweihander… sole survivor of the Berserker Project!" With those last words, all his sanity was thrown to the wind, making way for his anger and primal desires to destroy any and every life form nearby. The familiar cried out loud, enough to sway the chandeliers in the hall.

This was the mad warrior crated by forbidden magic: the Berserker, a wild beast with no other desire but to kill. The crazed familiar drew his sword and madly rushed towards the target of all his hatred, Captain Magnum. However, as he was about to slice him in half for the kill, his blade was stopped short of an inch, by Saito and Derflinger. Sieg jumped back, the ground where he landed cracking on impact.

"Siegfried, I know you're still in there somewhere! You can fight this!" Saito encouraged, hoping it doesn't fall on deaf ears, as he held his sword in front of him.

Sieg simply screamed, or rather roared in response, this time loud enough to shatter the windows. This roar was full of rage, full of the desire to kill. This roar sounded as though it came straight from the deepest corner of hell.

Captain Magnum and the teachers evacuated the students and the queen, trying to prevent a panic. Louise stood beside her husband, wand in hand, to assist him in the fight, while Claire laid unmoving on the floor with tears rolling down her cheeks. Another roar was heard, and the grating sound of clashing metal resumed.


	3. The Berserker and The Bandit

Chapter 3 – The Berserker and the Bandit

Saito struggled with all the intensity he could muster, but Siegfried continued attacking, using chandeliers, candlesticks and even tables as though they were deadly weapons. Louise had no opening to exploit with a spell, despite Saito's struggle to give her one. Sieg had even managed to cut Louise twice two minutes into the fight, and the entire ballroom was in shambles.

Miraculously, Claire had yet to be damaged by the debris left behind by her familiar's path of destruction. The girl remained frozen, watching the scene as the redhead continued his blind onslaught against her parents.

"Partner, that boy is still fighting it in there!" Derflinger remarked, noticing the inconsistencies of how the berserk warrior moved. "Buy him time to win!"

"I'll do what I can…" Saito kept his guard tight. "Come on, Siegfried! Fight this thing!"

The insane redhead screamed again. What could be going on in his head? What could cause such anger in the young man's heart? Saito shook away those thoughts as Louise screamed. Deductions could wait for later. Sieg closed in quickly. The man protectively flung himself in front of his wife, and as the sword was inches from piercing his heart, the Berserker's charge stopped. Sieg went rigid, and trembled as he seemed to try to advance and retreat at the same time.

Saito kicked him away and watched the redhead give several blows in the air, as though he was fighting multiple opponents simultaneously.

"I understand." Derflinger sighed. "This Berserker is an entity living within the boy."

"An entity… It's a result of Forced Incorporation?" Louise was astonished. "But that's Forbidden Magic!"

"He's been fighting that thing." Saito saw the runes on the boy's shoulder begin to glow. "This is… his desire to win."

The redhead held both hands against his head and screamed, trying to push away his inner demons, but Berserker was stronger. Again becoming completely insane, Sieg again began to exchange blows with Saito, this time with more fury than before. With a kick, Sieg brought Saito, and in effect Louise, to the ground. As they left his vision, they were replaced by Claire, who still knelt there statically.

In a surprising turn of events, as he moved to charge, the familiar suddenly punched himself in the face.

"Heh heh! This boy is very strong, partner! He's got his right arm back in control." Derflinger laughed as Sieg crushed himself with his right hand.

The Berserker again approached Claire, and he was punched by his right fist. "Get away from her!" With his momentary sanity, Sieg complained.

The entity soon regained control of Sieg's vocal chords, but lost control of the left leg to Sieg. Saito took Claire away from the dispute between the boy and the Berserker, Louise tailing after him.

"Sieg…" Claire whispered as she watched the redhead literally battle himself.

As Siegfried and the Berserker were fighting intensely against each other, a vulture passed the window of the room and struck the redhead. An arrow hit just behind the boy's left shoulder of the boy, rendering him unconscious.

"Cla… Claire…" Sieg reached out his hand, trying to reach the girl from afar, but was claimed by unconsciousness before being able to do so.

"Sieg!" Claire quickly ran to her familiar and removed the arrow. "C'mon Sieg! The arrow didn't hit any vital points! I know you're alive, so wake up!" She cried.

"Stay calm, I only used a tranquilizer in him." Alexander emerged from the window. "Now I will kill him." He said as he pulled a knife from his waist.

"You'll have to get through me first." Saito stood in front of the redhead and his daughter.

"Are you protecting this monster? Look at what he has done with this place!"

"If he is a monster, it's because of you!" Louise countered. "Or have I misunderstood something, Captain Magnum?"

"Captain Magnum, you will explain that story to me very well." Henrietta, coming out of nowhere, objected upon hearing what Alexander wanted to do.

"My Queen, we cannot let this monster live! Don't you see the damage he has done in so little time?"

"But can we take the life of an innocent young man? It is not his wish to become like this." The Queen countered. "We were the two who started the Berserker Project; we are the real monsters here. Because of the fear I had for the other countries, I listlessly discarded those children, but now I see how wrong that decision was…" Henrietta took a deep breath and continued to speak. "And you will explain to me personally why you used this Forbidden Spell on this boy. Now let us take our leave, director Osmond already told me that he will take care of everything here."

"Please…" Sieg, who was thought to be unconscious, spoke weakly. "Don't let me suffer any longer…"

"What are you saying?" Henrietta smiled gently. "Do not speak such nonsense. I believe you don't deserve to die in such a depressing atmosphere."

"Look, my Queen! Even he agrees with his execution! "Alexander reasoned, which earned him frowns from the surrounding people, save the redhead himself and his master.

"Enough! He will not pay for our mistakes." Henrietta angrily shot, and just like that, she again smiled at the fallen redhead. "Live a fruitful life, Siegfried Zweihander. You have every right to hate me, and that's fine, but your memory will haunt me for my every living hour if you die bearing my sins."

The familiar's eyes began to close again, and he could feel little drops of moisture fall upon his face. Were those tears? Tears of his mistress?

OoOoO

Sieg awoke inside a room he knew well by now. It was the bedroom of his mistress, and it was already morning. The visions of what he had done while controlled by Berserker invaded his mind like a typhoon. The redhead sat with his head down in an armchair, he had lost again to the Berserker… He was only able to hold himself back after seeing Claire. Again he had caused destruction. Again he had been carried away by hatred.

"Sensei would be ashamed of me…" Sieg said offhandedly before sighing.

"I already told you that your master would be proud of you." Claire scolded the boy. "You're still you, despite anything."

"I didn't see you there, mistress."

"How long will you be sulking?" The mistress was straightforward. "You lost to the Berserker today, so win the next time!"

"Like that's easy." Sieg angrily retorted. "He is not some random opponent that I can cut in half! A fight with him is literally a struggle for my sanity! "

"And that is why you have to beat him!" Claire rose from the chair abruptly.

"You know nothing! A disgusting noble like you wouldn't know what I endured!"

Claire gave a slap in the face of her familiar, who remained silent.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to offend you." Sieg said as he calmed down.

"Tell me everything." Claire gently stroked the same place she had slapped.

"Well, let me start from the beginning. I was born in Germania, but I never knew my parents. I grew up in an orphanage until the age of seven, when soldiers of Tristain came and kidnapped me along with nine other children. For two years, I was stuck with four other boys and five girls as they tried to put the Berserker inside of us. Only I survived the experiment, and even after I ran away, I could not return to my country. The people stoned me, beat me, left me without food and water, tried to drown me, to burn me, stab me, to hang me… Every time the Berserker overcame me, he caused destruction, and I was punished in various ways. Just when I was fifteen my Sensei found me and took me to Germania, and two years later he died for no reason." Sieg remembered all sadly. "People can be very cruel when they are afraid…"

"And I thought being treated badly in school was the worst thing in the world…"

"Everyone has their own past, and each person has a different burden to carry."

After nodding in agreement, Claire took her familiar's hand. "I want us to make a vow. I will not let anyone hurt you if you promise to not let anyone hurt me. Do you swear?"

Claire hugged the boy tightly, and Sieg reciprocated with the same intensity. The promise was made. They stayed like that for a few seconds, and Sieg pulled back to look their mistress in the eye. he never imagined that he would be so happy to see those two pink eyes of the girl who beat him up for so stupid reasons.

"I'll be stronger than the Berserker… Then I'll cut apart everything that gets on your path. You can bet on me, Claire."

"I'm sure I can." The girl smiled back. "Anyway, Director Osmond asked us to go talk to him when you wake up. Ready to go?"

With Sieg's positive, the two wordlessly left the room, turning heads on the way. Some were frightened, while others were angry, nothing that Sieg was not used to at all. Every time, it was the same; the only difference was that now he was no longer a helpless child, and he had someone at his side that he had sworn to protect.

"Why haven't they killed that monster yet?" Krieger who rudely commented, was immediately shot down by a slap.

"Call him a monster again and I will make your life a hell." Cassandra lowered her hand. "Do not forget Krieger, it was my family that made your family a part of the nobility, and just like that, we can make you become commoners again."

"I'm sorry princess, it's just that…" The boy with the ogre familiar tried to defend his stance, but was quickly denied the chance.

"Enough." Cassandra then walked away, and then approached Claire and Siegfried with an elegance and grandeur that she had never shown in the past. "I will be brief."

"Just don't delay us." Claire replied coldly.

"Siegfried Zweihander, citizen of Germania. Yesterday I saw you fighting bravely against something of a level several times higher than yours. But only bravery will not get you anywhere, so I offer you something." Cassandra ordered a servant, who seemingly popped out of nowhere, to deliver a small box to her, inside of which she took a gold necklace with a precious red gem pendant on it. "That necklace is the heart of Germania, the heart of your countrymen. Carry it wherever you go, and the strength of Germania will be with you." The blonde girl put the necklace around the swordsman's neck and hugged him. "It is my heart too." She whispered before leaving without looking back.

The students gave way to the redhead and his mistress to pass, Claire with a serious face, and Sieg depressed. He had managed to get a little closer to those people, and once again because of his… condition… they were spooked.

"Do not think such depressing thoughts." As if reading his mind, a student with blue hair who suddenly paced with the pair said. "While it is true that some people are idiots and did not understand what happened, there are people such as me who did." The boy offered his hand to the redhead. "My name is Nero Orléans De Gallia, son of Queen Charlotte. It is a pleasure meeting you."

"Siegfried Zweihander, familiar of Claire Hiraga de La Vallière." Sieg shook hands with the other. "Thank you for your kindness." The redhead replied, and continued on his way to the room of the old Osmond, already awaiting his punishment.

As soon as they entered the room, they came across the director and a man in armor, probably a knight.

"You finally woke up." The old man sighed with relief. "You slept for three days, you know? You had us worried you were in a coma. Miss de La Vallière was with you all the time. "

"Is this true, Claire?" Sieg looked surprised at the girl.

"Don't misunderstand! It is my duty as a mistress to take care of my familiar!" The girl blushed.

"Okay, I understand." Sieg smiled for the first time in the day. "Sorry to worry you."

"Glad you know what you made me go through!"

"Ehem. Can we continue?" Osmond stopped the two. "This gentleman came from Gallia to bring you tidings."

"Information about the Berserker reached my Queen, but I still need to confirm if you really are the mad warrior." The man said politely.

"I am. My name is Siegfried Zweihander." The redhead replied, hoping that would be enough confirmation.

"For many years, my Queen studied about the Forbidden Magic of Forced Incorporation, and she thinks she can help you."

"What reason would the Queen of Gallia have to help me?"

"I'm just a soldier; the true intentions of the Queen are outside my knowledge." The knight bowed apologetically. "Continuing, the Queen Charlotte believes she can remove the Berserker entity inside of you with a special ritual of purification."

The redhead's eyes widened. "If you're lying, I'll kill you." This earned him a rap to the head from her pink-haired master.

"I would never dare to lie about such a thing." The man was offended, but kept his composure.

"I assume here, Sir Bedivere." Osmond cut sharply. "I think Miss de La Vallière already knows, but it was proved that Alexander Magnum used the Forbidden Spell on Siegfried, and furthermore, several of his other crimes appeared, including the murder of the nine other children from the Berserker Project."

"And he fled his execution. Am I right?" Sieg was not at all surprised.

"Precisely." Osmond said. "We have also received news that he is the leader of a criminal faction, and is now in the list of the most sought after in Halkeginia. And most importantly, he is after you. "

"So we have to go to Gallia alone and disguised as commoners to avoid suspicion, I presume?" Claire concluded what Osmond would speak.

"In other words, you are giving me the chance to get rid of the Berserker and fight against Alexander?" Sieg smiled. "Sir Bedivere, tell your Queen that I will discuss her proposal in Gallia when we arrive!"

"I am the mistress here! I give the orders! "Claire tugged the ear of the familiar. "Do what that stupid dog said!"

"Yes ma'am, as you will." The knight bowed and left the room.

"Now we just need to plot a route. I think the Lake Lagdorian will be faster." The girl suggested.

"I don't think that will work," Sieg objected. "Alexander will certainly be waiting at the border. It would be better if we went by Germania. It will take longer to get Gallia, but will be safer. "

"Taking into consideration that you will have to travel alone, I also think you should take the Germania route." Osmond did not hear any objection, and then decided to continue. "Miss de La Vallière, you will need to change the way you usually get dressed."

OoOoO

"I cannot believe I'll have to wear these clothes!" Claire wasn't even done changing, but was already complaining.

"Stop complaining, the old man even gave us this mare as a gift." Sieg countered by pulling the same mare which they used to go to the capital. "I'll call you Alexia. Do you agree?" The mare simply whinnied in response. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You have enough time to stroke the mare? Ugh, it'll be forever before we get to Gallia at this rate."

"I'm not delaying anything. Every living thing deserves a little tenderness." The redhead put a saddle on the mare and helped his mistress mount the animal. "A horse works much better when it likes the person to whom it belongs."

"I want to go say goodbye to my parents." Claire said as the mare began to walk.

"It's a secret mission. It won't be secret if other people know."

"But they are my parents."

"Right now, Alexander may be watching us. Would you like him to find out where your parents live?" The familiar said. "I'm your familiar; wherever you go I will go along. If he kidnaps your parents, you will rescue them, and I will too. It's too easy for him to control us in that case.

"But I feel bad for not telling them."

"When we get the capital, you can communicate with them using magic."

"But the capital is to the northwest, while Germania is located to the northeast. How are we going to the capital?"

"Do you really live in this country?" Sieg replied in outrage. "The only road that leads to Germania crosses the capital, and we have to go there to buy supplies anyway. We may have to spend the night there too."

"My mother told me that if I ever had to sleep somewhere, but had no money, I should look for a place called Enchanting Fairy Mansion, and say who I was to a man named Scarron..." Claire remembered, imagining what the place would look like.

"What? Enchanting Fairy Mansion? Scarron? That sounds suspicious…"

"Shut up!" Claire punched the familiar in the head. "Since it was my mother who told me to do that, then I'll do it!"

"Okay…" Sieg stroked his head. "You didn't need to hit me because of that…"

The trip took about two hours. Claire and Sieg talked a lot, but have not come close to the subject of Berserker. They were beginning to understand and know each other more closely. They reached the capital, Tristania, and soon bought the supplies they would need for the rest of the journey.

The night was about to fall and Claire ordered Sieg to look for the place that her mother had told her. It did not take long to find the Enchanting Fairy Mansion, the familiar just had to ask a man where the place was.

"Hello, I would like to speak with the owner, Scarron." Claire was very polite as she spoke to one of the waitresses.

"Sure, I'll call him for you. What's your name? "The girl in provocative garb asked.

"I'm Claire, daughter of Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière."

"Oh, you're Louise's daughter? So that's why you are so much alike. Ma'am will be very happy to see you!" The waitress left smiling.

"Ma'am? Scarron is not man's name?" Sieg had that feeling that something was not right. "Claire, let's bail."

"Shut up! My mother would not indicate a bad place for us!"

"Little Claire!" Scarron left the kitchen and grabbed the girl with his muscular arms. "You're just like your mother! How beautiful! How gorgeous!" The man kissed Claire's face with his full lips.

"This is very wrong, man… really wrong… "Sieg took a couple of steps back so that the strange creature would not see him. It failed miserably.

"And that must be your boyfriend!" Scarron hugged Sieg tightly. "My God! What gorgeous and soft hair he has! Claire, your taste is as good as your mother's!"

"Let go of me, you're crazy!" Sieg tried to pull away, but the man was as strong as a bear.

"Madam, his hair is really soft!" One of the waitresses said while touching the boy's red hair.

"Claire! Do something! "The redhead screamed desperately as Scarron kissed him all over the face.

After a while the mood finally calmed down. But not before Siegfried got really angry and kicked the owner of the place with all his might. The three sat around a table and Claire told in detail what was happening. After all, her mother had told her about the man, and she knew she could trust him.

"My… So that's why I had the sensation of holding a wild beast when I hugged your boyfriend. It must be because of that Berserker." Scarron made a nasty joke.

"Do not make jokes about it, you freak!" Sieg answered angrily.

"And he is not my boyfriend!" Claire was angry and embarrassed at the same time

"Your father had nothing with your mother before staying here too…" the owner gave a mischievous wink. "Anyway, you can stay here, but you will have to work!"

"Okay, I am going to the kitchen to wash the dishes." Sieg rose, but was held by the arm.

"No, no, no. Such manly beauty must not be wasted. You will serve female customers while Claire will serve male customers."

OoOoO

Siegfried and Claire were taken to a room on the top floor to change clothes. The mage had to put on a short, strapless red dress with a garter belt of red cloth and black lace on her thigh, and a tiara on the head completed the gorgeous maid look. The swordsman had to dress in a more elegant way, with a white shirt which had the top two buttons undone, black pants and black leather shoes.

"Don't look at me like that, stupid dog!" She was redder than her clothes.

"Okay, then I'll look at the other girls." He spoke naturally, turning to go to work, but was hit kicked on the heel. "Ow! That hurts you know?"

"Good!" Claire was silent a little, looking for words. As Sieg was turning to leave… "Wait! I… I can't do it! I can't do it dressed like that"

"Claire! You look beautiful like that. You'll be fine." Sieg had turned to comfort his mistress, but he was not at all comfortable with those clothes of his either.

"Thank you. But you look ill." She spoke with suspicion.

"I don't want to wear this! But you are very sexy in that dress, and your breasts…" Sieg took a punch to the face, and was then dragged out of the room by the collar.

"Pervert dog, you will have your punishment later."

"Come, my fairies! We're now open!" Scarron spoke in his usual animated tone.

Soon the customers began to arrive. Siegfried seemed to act naturally close to his customers, who were very satisfied with the care of the waiter. They made passes at his body, trying to open some more the shirt or even take it off. Meanwhile, Claire looked on angrily, and almost killed the customers trying to take advantage of her. The more hours passed, the fuller the tavern became.

"Claire, be more patient with the customers." Scarron didn't want the girl to hurt more customers. "Sieg my dear, great job, you were born for this!" The weird man hugged the boy and began kissing his face again, causing the poor redhead to ask for help of his mistress.

"C-Claire, help me!"

"Why? You are the one doing a great job!" The mage was visibly irritated. She left her familiar and went off to serve more customers.

"That… That thing…"

"You are very beautiful ya' know" A customer rubbed Claire's face with his grimy hand.

"Will you stop that?"

"Do not be shy! It adds to your charm, though." The client was drunk and barely knew what awaited him. "Fill another glass for me," he tried to kiss the girl.

"Fill it yourself!" Claire broke the bottle on the customer's head.

"Love is painful!" Spoke the man before collapsing.

"Claire! That is not how we do things here! "Scarron scolded her. "Go meet other customer darling, I'll handle this."

"This place…" The girl was angry with the situation. She then saw Sieg getting along very well with a group of women who had taken off his shirt.

"Pervert Dog!" Claire was in front of her familiar, with an unfriendly expression.

"C-Claire! This part of the job! Calm down!"

"Idiot! You should only look to your mistress! Stupid dog!"

"Goodbye girls!" Sieg ran, ignoring the chorus of "bye, Sieg" from fascinated women as he was followed by Claire, with a bottle at hand, ready to teach her familiar some proper manners.

The people were having fun at the place as they watched the two and were even cheering. Claire threw the bottle and hit Sieg dead on the head. The confusion settled down after Sieg put some ice on the affected site, and the night shift continued.

OoOoO

"Oh no, they're back!" Scarron was dismayed when a group of men entered the tavern. "Girls, please, go serve these men."

"Who are those guys?" Sieg was surprised by the manager to make all the girls meet that group, while asking all of the other customers to leave.

"They are a group of bandits who came from Germania." Scarron answered in an effeminate way. "They're led by Siegfried Black Hawk. I heard he stole a spear from the royal palace and fled here!"

"Black Hawk?" But that's me, he thought. Sieg looked at the faker who seemed to be the leader. "Just to be completely sure, the leader is that blonde?"

"It is he, that rascal!"

"I understand; I'll deal with him." The redhead went to the table to talk to the group.

When he arrived, he found that his mistress had just smacked away said blonde's hand as he tried to feel her up.

"Touch me again and I'll squash you!" Claire snapped after being disrespected.

"Why you… do you have any idea who you're dealing with? I am Siegfried Black Hawk, the greatest thief of Germania!" The blonde stood up abruptly from the chair he was occupying and tried to slap the face of the pink-haired girl, but Sieg stopped him in the nick of time, gripping the caught hand far too tightly.

"To think that anyone who dared to use my name would try to slap a woman… This is unforgivable." The familiar said, pushing the bandit back, which sent him tumbling off his seat. He looked at Claire, and with a serious voice he said, "Just as you told me that I may only look at you, do know that only I can touch you. Understand?"

"I-I t-think it's o-okay f-for n-now," Claire stuttered while abruptly blushing

"You dare push my master?" The blonde's fat and bald companion rushed at Sieg.

"This is the spear that I stole?" The familiar said in disdain when he took a package off the table soon after sending the bald man sprawling behind him with a simple hand motion.

"That you stole?" The leader of the gang's eyes widened. "You don't mean you're…"

"Siegfried Zweihander, the Black Hawk. I'm the real one, anyway." Sieg answered calmly while removing the cloth that covered the weapon in his hands, revealing a spear of a bloody crimson hue.

"It doesn't matter who you are! A man cannot defeat seven bandits!" The leader recovered from the shock. "And if you're truly who you claim to be, then you must have a hefty bounty on your head! Men, seize him!"

"Do you realize why such a spear was kept in the palace? I know that it is a cursed weapon which always hits the targets heart, without fail. Once it is thrown, it will never miss. It's a sure kill." With a tone that sounded more bored than a rock, he said such frightening things which sent the attackers reel back. After confirming that nobody else would be hurt, as the waitresses were hiding behind Scarron, he brought the weapons butt towards one of the men's heads, automatically putting him to sleep.

The bandits then began their headstrong attack. Sieg seemed to have an easy time as he knocked out two more of his opponents by using the spear as a pole and kicking the charging bandits with gusto. On bandit tried to attack the redhead from behind, but Claire drew out her wand from under her stockings and froze his body from toe to the neck. Some bandits had resorted to using rifles, and Claire used her ice shields to keep herself and her familiar from being shredded, while the redhead lowered his stance and charged for the faker.

Once the hail of bullets ended, and the group began to reload and prepare for the next one, Sieg sprang from behind the shield of ice and kicked off with one leg, then stopping, with the tip of the crimson spear dead set in front of the blonde.

"You stole this spear after I was summoned, didn't you?" The redhead asked without lowering the weapon, or showing any other sign of relinquishing it.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were dead!" The thief looked as though he would wet his pants as he begged for his life. The other bandits could only look in frozen shock, knowing that the smallest movement could cost their comrade's life.

"If I ever hear anything about you using my name again, I'll barbecue you with this. It should be clear that for your health, you should deny being me from now on. Now get out of my sight!"

"Yes sir!" The blonde screamed before running off, the other bandits following suit, heaving their unconscious partners along.

Sieg looked out until he was sure that they wouldn't come back, and then he sighed in defeat, which was ironic since they just won spectacularly. "I guess we should get going, then."

"I'll go get my stuff." Claire simply nodded. However, Scarron stopped the pair with a stern shake of the head.

"It is not necessary." Scarron said with a rare serious expression. "This inn was created for those who need it, and everyone is allowed without prejudice."

Siegfried Zweihander, Black Hawk, bane of Germania, frowned in doubt. "Well, everything's good with Claire, but why would you accept even a thief like me?"

"Siegfried Black Hawk. He steals from nobles and gives to the poor. At first glance, I already knew that man was not him. However, you, the real Black Hawk, never even thought about killing these people who have stained your name. There was no taint of killer intent in your eyes. I find it hard to believe that such a pure soul would have a Berserker inside of him…" The owner of the tavern smiled, and Sieg began to view the man in a new light, one with utmost respect.

"Claire, I'm sorry for not telling you, but I was afraid that you'd shun me…" Sieg lowered his head in embarrassment.

"I don't care about who you were before being my familiar. You just keep you promise and we'll be fine." Claire turned away. "But because you hid it from me, forget about your new mattress!"

"I understand." The redhead smiled, though he also looked genuinely deflated from the news about his mattress. "Thank you for understanding."

"Very well! You will spend the night here, and in the morning I will prepare some food for the journey you two shall undergo."

OoOoO

Scarron asked one of the girls to close the door of the tavern, and everybody went to bed shortly after. Inside the room, Sieg laid on the floor and watched the spear that he had recovered: the spear that he would use to end all of Alexander's heinous crimes. He was disturbed from his reflection by the soft voice of his mistress.

"I have an order for you, familiar." Claire said, wrapped in blankets.

"Oh, what may it be, my mistress?" The redhead was a bit ironic in his reply, but did so in a warm way that wouldn't anger the girl.

"It's the first time that I sleep outside of my house or the Academy of Magic, so… I want a companion to sleep with me." The girl said in a nervous tone.

"Eh? Is my mistress afraid of something?" The familiar said, leaning the spear to the wall and approaching the bed.

"Just do what I said!"

"All right, all right. Calm down. I'm not being offensive, am I?" The redhead laid himself down beside his mistress. "Didn't I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you? I need to know what's scary before I can slash it and make it not scary."

"I just don't like dark places okay? Even you can't cut apart darkness."

"It's fine. I'm here with you, my mistress."

"Good night Sieg." The girl said, her blush obscured by the darkness.

The familiar laughed softly.

"What are you laughing at?"

"It's the first time you wished me a good night like that." The boy sighed. "Good night Claire."


	4. Necromancer?

Chapter 4 – Necromancer?

Claire and Sieg rose quite late after a tiresome night. Siegfried was more tired than anybody else, as he had had to put up with his master's temper tantrums. Said master even drove him out of their room on his nightclothes, which irked him to no end.

The two went down as soon as they were ready and they ran into Scarron and the girls having breakfast. They wanted to go right away so as not to waste time, but the weird creature did not let them go without the most important meal of the day.

"Please, my dear Claire, stay a little longer. Everybody here loved you so much." The owner of the house begged them in order to persuade the redhead to stay along with the girl.

"We cannot delay anymore. We have a mission, but we appreciate the hospitality." Claire actually wanted to make a dash after remembering how those men from last night had ogled her. The familiar shared her sentiments, though; he was less than pleased with the hugging he was receiving from the weirdo.

"It's a pity, isn't it girls?" Scarron chimed.

"Yes ma'am!" All of them replied without hesitation.

"Can't you stay another night?" The weird man insisted.

"We have to leave soon." Sieg's reply was short but firm.

"Fine… I can't do anything if you really want to go." The man reluctantly agreed. "But take this with you." The waitresses, or rather, Scarron's fairies placed some money and food packages in front of them. "This is your pay for last night's good job. We wish this couple the best of luck!" The fairies and the owner said goodbye to their guests, who were already assembled in front of the inn.

"We are not a couple!" Claire objected.

"Not yet, anyway! Take care!" Scarron blew them a flying kiss which made Sieg shudder.

Sieg had already put the mare to a gentle walk. The girl was quite miffed about what the man had said, but could do nothing but become redder than the hair swaying in front of her… If they were married, they'd have a manor, children, and they'd… they'd do… Claire's face became even hotter, while the redhead she was clinging to simply laughed as though he was reading her mind.

"What are you laughing about?"

"I just thought it was a good idea we get married like your father and mother," Sieg responded with his usual perverted expression. "That way I'll see your panties and breasts every day."

The redhead barely finished speaking and was kicked off the mare, which continued walking, almost leaving Sieg behind, who was now begging for forgiveness to get up the steed again.

"Please Claire, let me mount Alexia. This spear is heavy!"

"It was you who wanted to bring that thing!" The girl replied.

"Well, did you want me to leave a cursed spear in the hands of that lunatic?" Sieg trembled, wondering what sort of madness could have ensued.

"Apologize like a gentleman, and maybe I'll listen."

"Geh, fine…" Sieg sighed and knelt. "Miss Claire Hiraga de La Vallière, as your humble servant, I apologize for my unfortunate comment, and I vow not to repeat such rudeness to you, milady, again."

"That's better. I want you to act like this from now on." Claire smiled victoriously. "You can mount Alexia and take the reins; I want to arrive in Germania as quickly as possible."

"Hear that, Alexia? She wants to get there as quickly as possible." Sieg smiled maliciously after recovering the reins and made the mare run into full speed.

Claire screamed as she tried to hit her familiar, which only made Sieg accelerate the horse. They passed the bridge leading to the Germanian roads like lightning.

After recovering from shock, Claire began to admire the scenery as they passed through the roads. There were women taking care of the harvest, men chopping wood, and children playing. They were everyday scenes filled with joy, and Claire couldn't help but smile longingly. She reminisced the early days of her childhood, when she had played with aunt Cattleya and her animal friends, while ignoring her aunt Eleonore's constant nagging.

Sieg decided to slow down to allow his mistress to view more of their beautiful surroundings, and when he decided that the pink badger was sufficiently calm, he decided to ask a question that had been gnawing at him for quite a while now.

"Claire, what was in your mind when you used that spell of ice against the golem?"

"You mean the shield?" Claire wondered for a moment. "I dunno, I just saw that spear coming at us and though I could try something."

"In kendo, the spirit of the swordsman is very important when attacking or defending." The redhead took his eyes off the road to look directly at Claire. "My Sensei said that if the spirit of the swordsman is strong and determined, the attack will be perfect and the defense will be indestructible, but if the spirit is weak and confused, losing is almost certain. I think magic follows the same pattern."

"I don't get it…"

"Don't be mad, but I thought that because you're usually insecure, doubting your own potential, so you couldn't complete very complex spells. But that day against the golem, you realized that if you didn't act soon we would both die, and trusting your own ability, you managed to stop Fouquet's attack."

"I understand…" Claire looked at her wand. "So the secret is to have confidence in myself?"

"Not exactly… Hmm, how should I explain this?" Sieg sighed.

"Just tell me! I'm not stupid, you know? "Claire felt offended.

"You'd have to clear your mind, concentrating only on the magic you want to use." The familiar said straightforwardly. "You're obviously talented, Claire. Not anybody would be able to make an ice shield as strong as yours."

"Well, if you say so, then I'll believe it. And as your mistress, I find it proper to praise you too." Claire said in a snobbish tone. "You fought wonderfully, as usual, so you will receive a new mattress."

"I fought wonderfully?" Contrary to his conceited tone, Sieg was blushing for the first time after becoming Claire's familiar. "That was nothing; my Sensei could have done it with one hand and his eyes closed! He once fought fifty armed men with only a wooden sword on each hand, and he didn't even sweat!" The redhead puffed out his chest while talking about his mentor with pride.

"He must have been a great man, and an excellent swordsman at that."

"He was the best, and for me there will never be a person to rival him."

"What's his name?" Claire was curious. "You always call him Sensei, never by his name."

"Sorry. It's a habit." Sieg laughed lightly. "His name was Miyamoto Musashi."

"What?" Claire yelled. "Musashi? You said Musashi, right? The same swordsman who never lost a duel? My dad said he was one of the most famous warriors from his world!"

"I guess it's possible." Sieg was surprised by his master's surprise. He didn't think his Sensei would cause such uproar, despite being so skilled. He did like to keep a low profile, after all.

"Unbelievable…" Claire was really excited, though that wore off after a short while. "Tell me Sieg, what's Germania like?"

"It's a very big country, so I cannot tell you what's up with the whole land because the state varies from region to region. Well, if you want, I can tell you about the place where I was from."

"Go ahead. I want to know."

"Let's see… I'm from this obscure village called Herzen Schwertes. It's in the mountains, protected by mist, so it's really hard to find from the outside. It's really cold there if you're not used to it, but it's also really peaceful. Houses there are built with what the surroundings had to offer. The humans and the animals lived in harmony, respecting each other's space. It was said that many years ago, a group of warriors got lost in Halkeginia by chance, and since they couldn't return home, they founded a village isolated from the rest of the world so they could keep their traditions. That's why they named it Herzen Schwertes, or Heart of the Sword."

"That's an interesting place. It must be beautiful." Claire was amazed at the mental image she'd created. If the village Sieg had described was even close to half of what she'd imagined, it would be utopia in Halkeginia. "Well, are there mages there?"

"None. There are artisans, musicians, dancers, painters, and other sorts of odd jobs, but swordsmen are held in high regard." Sieg was filled with pride. After all, he was a swordsman.

"So you're like a nobleman in your village? I never knew that Germania had a hierarchy of commoners…"

"It doesn't have one. Germania's political system is equal to that of the other countries. Our village is independent from Germania, though. They had once tried to forge an alliance through force, but our swordsmen drove them out, and the King was forced to sign a non-aggression pact."

"Now I'm even more curious about this place. Commoners wielding swords were able to defeat mages? It's rather hard to believe, but since it's you telling the story, it doesn't sound too impossible…"

OoOoO

Sieg continued to ride for the next few hours, all the while telling her mistress about his home village. The girl became increasingly curious, as this was her first time outside of Tristain, and visiting a place that even her parents had not ventured sounded exciting.

After a few moments of silence, Claire remembered what her familiar had said the previous night. Only he could touch her. The girl blushed as she remembered those words, and blushed even further when she remembered her familiar's serious expression. As they stopped near a lake to allow Alexia some time to quench her thirst and have her fill of grass, Claire used the opportunity to interrogate her familiar.

"Sieg, were you serious when you said that only you could touch me?"

The swordsman, who was drinking water from the freshwater lake, spat out what he was currently drinking. "What?"

"Did you say that just to intimidate the bandits, or were you completely serious?" Claire, looking down, wondered why her heart was thumping so fast.

"Of course it was true! You think I'll let someone hit my mistress?" Sieg said looking to the side while scratching his cheek.

"So that's what you meant…" Claire sighed. "I guess I misunderstood."

"Alexia!" Sieg scolded the mare, who just head-butted him after noticing that he had made the pink-haired girl deflate.

"Why'd you name her that, anyway?" Claire asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Alexia means protector, and she'll help me protect only you." Sieg said, not realizing that what he'd said made the girl's heart start to beat alarmingly fast.

"W-Well this is y-your j-job as the f-familiar!"

"You look very cute when you start stuttering"

"Y-Y-You…" Claire spiraled out of control. "Stupid dog!" The girl screamed as she beat the familiar mercilessly.

"Calm down! Calm down, Claire! It was a compliment!" Sieg complained as he ran around the lake, trying to escape his master's meaningless anger.

Claire calmed down shortly afterwards. Her desperation to get out of that situation was such that the only way out she saw was to pretend to be angry.

Calm down Claire, that's just the familiar's loyalty, and you're just glad that you have a familiar that's loyal and strong, the girl said to herself inside her mind. But why does my heart beat so fast when he looks at me like that? Aunt Cattleya said that it was because of this and that… The thought was so sudden that Claire just screamed. "What is happening to me?"

"What the heck was that, Claire? You even spooked Alexia! Are you hurt or something?"

"Ah, n-no, it's nothing!" Claire tried to look for something to talk about, anything to change the topic. Her eyes caught sight of a small village, and she hastily pointed at it. "Look, there's a village!"

"I'm not sensing any movement from it, though…" Sieg said, slowing Alexia to a relaxed walk. "Claire, stay cautious. I have a bad feeling about this, and so does Alexia." True to Sieg's word, the mare's ears were laid back, a clear sign of agitation.

"Ah, now that you mention it…" The pink haired girl whispered, taking hold of her wand and paying attention to the ambiance. None of the houses seemed occupied. "It's as though some kind of devastation had befallen this village."

A dreadful silence descended upon the three.

"This can't be good, can it?" Sieg asked to nobody in particular as he imagined what kind of tragedy could have occurred. He looked around, and saw the local graveyard which was in shambles. "No way… Claire, look at those graves. They've all been dug up, and there doesn't seem to be any corpses…"

"Wh-wh-what are you t-t-talking about, S-sieg? You m-mean they've come b-b-back to l-life? Don't be s-silly. Necromancy is f-forbidden." Claire tried to appear relaxed. It wasn't very effective. Sieg got off the mare, and helped his mistress get down.

"Alexander Magnum is an expert in Forbidden Magic, remember? What, you already forgot about the Berserker he put inside me?" The familiar took up the spear as he heard one of the doors creaking open. To his surprise, the one opening was a child, who seemed to be shaking badly and was showing signs of recent underfeeding. The kid flinched back when he saw the spear being pointed at him, and Sieg pulled back. Seeming to swallow back his fear, and realizing that the redheaded man wasn't hostile, he asked.

"Is the Necromancer still there?"

To this, Claire's eyes widened, and the redhead simply looked down, his suspicions confirmed. "I'm not sure yet, so stay inside until I confirm it." Sieg then turned around after hearing the door closing, and headed towards the graveyard, the petite mage and the horse slowly following him.

As they neared the graveyard, Sieg felt a sudden tug on the hem of his shirt, and he turned his head to see that Claire had stopped, and was pointing at one tomb in particular. "Sieg, there's something behind that headstone…"

Approaching with more caution this time, Sieg went as close as he could without being detected. Upon closer observation, the 'something' turned out to be something that resembled a man, but was emitting strange sounds as he devoured what seemed to be a crow. As soon as it finished its meal, it turned around, and upon seeing the two humans and one horse, it grinned visibly, showing its sharp and crooked teeth.

Sieg threw the spear without hesitation, and the weapon cruised through the air between them in an instant, piercing the monster's chest. Claire's face was twisted in horror as she looked at the creature, who was struggling on the ground as it began to vanish, leaving blood and rotten flesh. The familiar picked up the spear and saw some more of the hungry creatures approach.

"These are dead people brought back to life through dark magic: Ghouls!" With some anger at the situation, he answered the question he knew his mistress was thinking.

"Unforgivable… This is unforgivable!" Claire readied her wand with shaking hands, though Sieg was left to wonder whether the shaking was caused by anger or fear. "Using their dead relatives to attack people is just unforgivable!"

"I know, but the only thing we can do right now is to give them the proper rest that they deserve." Sieg assumed a combat stance as he held the spear with steady hands.

"Sieg, stand down." Claire ordered, and Sieg could only look at her incredulously for giving an irrational order.

"I refuse. It is my role as a familiar to fight by your side."

"And it is my role as a noble to protect these defenseless people!" The girl shot back.

"I still refuse. I'm not letting you face a horde of Ghouls alone. Cover me!" The redhead said, charging at the hungry creatures.

Sieg prepared to throw the cursed spear, but as he was about to pierce the opponent, an earthen stake rose from the ground and barbecued the Ghoul before he could fix his aim. Not long after that, he noticed that most of the creatures had been defeated by stakes, and he couldn't help but look at his master in awe.

Claire's wand was raised, her breathing ragged. She just used a Square class spell in front of him! While that achievement warranted praise in and of itself, celebrating could wait for later, Sieg reflected, as he noticed a survivor charge at Claire from behind, who was completely defenseless. Sieg pushed his legs to the limit and ran, and was able to push the girl away in the nick of time, notwithstanding the injury he attained from doing so. The ghoul was able to take a bite out of his shoulder before Sieg pierced it with the sword.

Claire could only look on with shock, as she was too tired to do anything else. However, she had no time to be tired, as more Ghouls started approaching slowly, limping, whimpering, crying and screaming. Claire's spell had formed a rather narrow 'corridor' through which the Ghouls approached them in a steady queue.

"Maybe they're still a bit civilized…" Sieg sighed, and then sheathed the sword he had just unsheathed and took hold of the spear again.

"Are you crazy?" Claire interfered. "You don't seriously think you can beat them all with an injured shoulder, do you?"

"I could run away and leave you for dead too, but I promised to protect you, and I fulfill my promises. And more than that, I'm not this type of man!" The familiar replied without looking away from the steady stream of opponents, readying himself to throw the spear with all the strength he could muster.

"I can't let you do that!" Claire stood in front of the redhead, pointing her want at the Ghouls, who were closing in. "You always get hurt trying to protect me! I can't stand it! Against Krieger… Against Fouquet… Even against the Berserker! You always get hurt because of me!" The girl had started to get teary-eyed.

"Claire…"

"You always get hurt because you're Worthless Claire's familiar… You'd be much better off being with the likes of Cassandra…" Claire breathed deeply and continued. "I promised that I wouldn't let you get hurt, but look at you now! And it's still my fault! Even when I try to help, I only keep causing you trouble!"

"I'm not the familiar of Worthless Claire." Sieg put his hand on the girl's shoulder; she seemed close to sobbing. "I am the familiar of Claire Hiraga de La Vallière, whom I owe my life to, so I don't care if I get hurt, what's important is that you're okay."

"Still, you were the first to fight for me; I do not want to see you get hurt…" Claire noticed something that made her afraid. "The Ghouls are very close."

"If this is how you feel, let's fight together from now on. After all, my mistress is the best for me." Sieg said while smiling. "This spear will always pierce the hearts of my enemies. No matter how many they are, if they are in line, everyone will be hit, understand?"

"All of them? Really?"

"But a Ghoul's flesh is reinforced by magic, so I won't be able to pierce them alone, despite the spear's amazing piercing power. That's why I need you to fortify the spearhead with lightning so we can finish them all at once." Sieg drew the spear back, preparing for a throw.

"Yes, we'll do everything together from now on… On your signal, Sieg!" With renewed confidence, Claire pointed her wand, this time at her familiar's spear.

"Pierce my enemies…" Sieg's runes began to glow, and the wound on his shoulder almost instantly healed, leaving no trace of ever being there except for a ripped shirt. He then recited the name of the cursed weapon, one that will bend even the rules of cause and effect to pierce the enemy's heart and kill instantly. "Gae Bolg!"

The horse behind them whinnied in fear as the spear seemed to come alive as an overwhelming aura covered the village, and the spearhead seemed to scream as it craved for flesh. Without a word, Claire enchanted the weapon with lightning, making it glow an intense blue.

With the sheer speed of Gae Bolg, the Ghouls didn't have enough time to realize that they were knocking at death's door, and all of them disappeared in a flash, as both Claire's magic and the weapon's power caused them to disintegrate completely, leaving not even a stain of blood anywhere. All of them had been completely blown away, and Sieg was struck speechless. His mistress seemed to impress him even more as time goes by. Casting such powerful wordless magic was just short of impossible, but his master had done it. Claire was also quite surprised, but her surprise was quickly turned into joy as she noticed that there were no more Ghouls in sight.

"You did a great job making mincemeat out of my servants." Seemingly out of nowhere, a voice spoke, and the pair quickly turned their heads to find a man with dark hair and beard standing atop one of the houses. "My ghouls were never destroyed so fast. Now I know why Alexander was so interested in you."

"Why don't you get down from there and have a taste of the same attack, necromancer?" Sieg provoked.

"You answered your own question! I am a necromancer, and as such, I do not fight in the front lines!"

"You're just a coward who hinds behind Forbidden Magic!" Claire angrily shot back. "Using their loved ones to attack the villagers is an extreme act of cowardice!"

"As if I cared about your opinion…" The man yawned. "Well, Alexander's calling for me, so I'd better get going soon." After saying this, he grabbed the foot of a giant eagle which suddenly swooped down like the one which rescued Fouquet.

"Guys! The Ghouls and the Necromancer are gone!" Someone who was apparently watching the events unfold announced, and soon the people started flooding the streets joyfully. Several children hugged the pair in a show of affection, and an old man, who turned out to be the village elder, personally picked up the cursed spear Gae Bolg and returned it to Sieg.

The old man was teary-eyed as he spoke. "A week ago, the dead started to rise and started attacking, and luckily, all of us were able to lock ourselves up in our own homes before anyone got hurt. If you arrived any later, many of us would probably succumb to death from hunger. In behalf of this village, I give you my sincere thanks. If there is anything we could do to assist you in any way, please don't think twice about saying so, as we will do what we can to oblige."

Sieg seemed to be having a hard time keeping the kids away from Alexia, and as Claire wasn't one to waste opportunities, she tried to ask. "Actually, we're headed for Germania, and it would be a great help if we could get there faster. Do you know of some other route we can use to get there in less time?"

"Of course! This village is known for its markets, so we have several alternate routes to travel as quickly as possible!" The old man said, smiling with a hint of pride.

"It would be a great help to us both if you could show us one." Sieg said having successfully rescued Alexia from her 'attackers.'

"No, no, you shouldn't put yourself in more danger. The path on foot is rather treacherous, and impossible to cross with on a horse. Don't worry, I will notify a friend of mine who owns a flying boat. I'm sure he'll be glad to take the both of you to Germania. You'd have to spend the night here, though, but don't worry about lodging fees. It's on the house."

"Many thanks for your help and hospitality, Elder." She bowed. "Say your thanks too, Siegfried!" Claire grabbed her familiar's head and forced him to a bow.

"Ah, yes… thanks." The familiar said awkwardly.

"No, no, no! It is I who should be thanking you!" The nice old man hugged Claire and Sieg, to their surprise. "Tonight, we shall fest in honor of your heroism!" The village elder shouted, and the villagers responded with the same fervor in approval.

OoOoO

After an hour or two, which the villagers used to rejoice and assess damages, the streets were bustling with people moving to and fro, in preparation for a feast, true to the Elder's words. With Alexia safely tied down and enjoying hay in a stable, Claire and Sieg tried to help, but every time they were declined by a villager, saying that the celebration was for them, and instead they should use the time to rest. Not a while later, the smell of meat roasting and exotic spices filled the air, and music which was barely audible earlier was now playing at loud but comfortable volumes. Tables were arranged, food was set, and people danced, sang and ate the moments away. Everything was bright and tidy. Peace had come, and it warranted some merrymaking.

Children invited the pink haired girl to dance with them, and Claire agreed without a second thought. As she moved along with the music, she didn't seem like a noble; she was something more, Sieg reflected as sat with a tree against his back while watching the joyful scene unfold. He couldn't explain it, but Claire was… glowing, as though a weight she'd been bearing had come off, even if it's just for the moment. He felt at tug on his hands, and he had to abandon his silent deliberation as children began to crowd around him, inviting him to dance with them.

"But I don't know how to dance…" The redhead complained.

"Just come have fun with us! You won't enjoy yourself if you just sit there, mister!" A smiling little girl said, and the redhead yielded. If there was anything he respected about kids, it was that arguing with them was futile. He was a bit clumsy, though that was mostly because of his shyness. Somehow, he and Claire ended up in the middle of all the dancing, merrily dancing with the villagers, completely captured by the festive mood. The two decided to stop at the end of one song, and went to get a drink while they catch their breath.

"They're pretty excited, huh?" Claire said.

"Yeah, though you can say the same about yourself." Sieg took at jab at Claire.

"Of course I did. Wasn't this party for us? It's just right that we enjoy it!" Claire blushed.

"You're cute when you blush like that."

"Shut up and eat!"

The dinner was excellent. Everything that was served upon the long rows of tables was nothing short of mouth-watering, and Sieg realized that the feast was like a post-famine celebration for the villagers, after being made to starve while locked up in their own homes for a week. However, that didn't stop him from wolfing down the delicious food plate by plate by plate.

Live music, happy people, Claire and Sieg completely relished those that night. At one point, Claire had caught Sieg making passes at some big-breasted girls, and burst in jealous rage. Those who saw the scene made fun of the pair, with some saying that their story was eventually going to lead to marriage, while others commented about them being a cute couple, making Claire and even Sieg flush in embarrassment. The party went on until sometime past midnight, and everybody was exhausted from partying into the night. The village Elder had invited them to his home, where they slept. The villagers returned to their respective beds looking worse for the wear, but all smiles, while some of those who were too drunk to go home were asleep on the streets.

OoOoO

After getting some shut-eye, Claire woke up to the sound of light impacts from afar, while Sieg was already awake, sitting on the other bed in the twin bedroom they had been lent for use.

"You know, that kid outside has been at it for a while now." Claire said as she looked out the window on her bedside, leaning against the window frame and hugging her knees.

"Yeah, looks like he's training." Sieg said, pointing to the scarecrow being pummeled by a boy holding a wooden sword.

"Training? He looks more like he's playing knight or something." The girl let her head fall on the pillow again, stretching her legs and closing her eyes to get some more sleep.

"You really think a kid would still be playing at this time, alone? Or continue despite having blisters on his hands?"

"I don't know. What will you do about it?"

"Help him train." Sieg walked towards the door and opened it, but waited for confirmation before leaving.

"Suit yourself." And with that, he closed the door behind him and headed for the scarecrow and the boy.

Outside, the boy continued to strike the Scarecrow with all his might, but without much success. He ignored the numbing pain in his hands and continues to attack.

"How can I face the Ghouls with this crappy sword?" The boy said in frustration before again striking the sturdy construct. "No matter how I hit, I can't even undo the seams!"

"You're holding it wrong." Sieg appeared behind the boy. "You're holding it too tight. That's a sword, not a mace."

"Siegfried!" The boy exclaimed in surprise.

"Don't grip it too roughly; just firm enough that you can keep it in your hands, like the reins of a horse. Also, don't forget to move your wrist, and not just your arm, as that will increase the speed of the swing." The redhead showed the boy the proper hand movements.

"Okay, I'll try!" The boy reassumed a sloppy stance which Sieg was sure the boy had just imitated from some passing swordsman. To the boy's credit, though, he almost got it right, except he wasn't applying enough strength on his legs, and his feet were spaced too wide for someone his size.

"Aim at the ribs or the side of the head, and you'll knock it down with one strike."

The boy obeyed his instructions by the letter, and as Sieg had expected, much to the boy's elation, the scarecrow's head cleanly fell off. The boy looked down at his wooden weapon with amazement.

"Keep practicing every day, and you'll be able to defeat any Ghoul that comes near this village." Sieg smiled at the kid, who beamed a toothy grin back at him while scratching the back of his head, and the redhead immediately noticed the bags forming under the boy's eyes. Also, he belatedly realized, this was the same boy who was hiding behind the door when they arrived at the village. "Now get some sleep, kid. You won't have energy to fight Ghouls if you're drowsy."

"Yes! Thanks, Siegfried!" The child dashed away while waving his arms goodbye, the pure smile on his face showing no sign of vanishing any time soon.

"So, will you get some more sleep now?" He heard the front door open, and standing there in robes was his master, an impatient frown on her face.

"You want me to sleep with you again?" Sieg provoked as soon as he entered the house.

"You will sleep on a pile of straw!" Claire, now wide awake, scolded her familiar in full 'badger mode,' as Sieg had called it. "Seriously, I've never seen such a cheeky familiar like you!"

"Relax, I was joking!" Sieg waved his arms in front of him in an alarmed manner, as they were already climbing the stairs back up to their assigned room.

"I don't care! If you don't learn to respect me, then you can forget about your new mattress!" Claire marched into the bedroom, the familiar following behind her.

"What about those things you said about me getting hurt because of you?" Sieg countered. "Couldn't you let me sleep here as an apology?"

"I don't know why I said those things!" Claire blushed. "And if you keep insisting on this subject, then I'll fry you like I did with the Ghouls!"

"Well, if you don't know why you said that, then why are you blushing?" The redhead replied. "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to, but at least let me sleep here!"

"If you make any suspicious movements, I'll throw you out the window." Claire, now perched atop her bed, threatened while pointing her wand at her familiar's head.

"What suspicious movements? If I didn't make any 'suspicious movements' on all those busty peasant women who were all over me last night, then what makes you think I'd go for a cross between a badger and a board like you?" The familiar ran his mouth, unwittingly causing his own doom. For Claire, that was the last straw.

"Busty peasant women… right?" Claire slowly drawled in a tone that made Sieg's heart stop. "Well, if you like them so much then do what you want! Levitation!" The girl raised the familiar and threw him out the window.

Sieg flew for a few feet, screaming "Aaaaah" all the while, before landing on the ground outside in an upside down heap. Some person who was sleeping outside woke up, gave him a pat on the shoulder, talked gibberish and went back to sleep. Claire laid herself back on her bed to go back to sleep as well, but soon, worry began to take her over.

"Agh! I already told him that I wanted him to look only at me! That idiot… I better go get him before he takes me literally and impregnates some merchant's daughter or something."

The noble La Vallière climbed out of bed and put on her robe again. Down the stairs to the living room, then out of the house, then turning toward the barn, she moved on pure instinct. Her guess was right. Sieg was there, leaning against Alexia, both almost falling asleep.

"Hey. Let's go to the bedroom!" Claire snapped, pulling the familiar out of his slumber. "We'll be in trouble if you manage to get one of those merchant daughters pregnant."

"Yes, my mistress!" Sieg quickly rose, ignoring the comment from the girl. "Good night, Alexia!" He turned and said before leaving the barn.

The two returned to the room, and Sieg tucked himself in on the second bed without complaint, avoiding screwing up again at all costs.

After a while, Claire was the first one to talk. "Sieg, those are spiders, right?" Claire wondered as she looked at the ceiling, and Sieg couldn't help but notice that she sounded a bit unnerved.

"Yes, but they're not poisonous." Sieg reassured the girl after taking a quick look at the arachnids.

"That's not the point! Move over!" Before Sieg could react, the girl had already left her bed and kicked him back, laying herself beside the boy.

"Are you really going to sleep here?"

"I won't be able to sleep with those things right above me." Claire replied, turning away and closing her eyes. Sieg decided to leave it at that, and went to sleep as well.

OoOoO

The sun soon began to rise, and Sieg was well rested and was ready to take on the world, as was his master. He stood outside the door while waiting for Claire, who was still changing clothes, while watching a huge flying ship land on the village square, where they had partied the night before. It looked very modern compared to the ones he'd seen before, and it should be faster too.

"I'm ready." Claire said as she emerged from the doorway, wearing a simple garb lent by the kind villagers. "What do you think of this plebeian dress?"

"It suits you. Come on, the ship is here." Sieg hurriedly indicated, not giving the pink haired girl time to notice the statement which could be misunderstood as an insult. The girl, however, seemed to have other problems.

"Wait a second… It can't be Oastland, can it?"

"I don't even know what an Oastland is! Come on; let's hurry before the captain decides to leave us behind!"

The two left the Elder's home and rode Alexia to the huge ship. As they drew closer, Claire's fears materialized; Colbert, the owner of Oastland, was waving at the two of them with a kindly smile.

"Dead… we're dead…" Claire murmured almost inaudibly, and Sieg didn't hear it.

"Hey, isn't that person your teacher?" Sieg asked as he pulled the horse to a stop, recognizing the man from the other day.

"Yes…" Claire affirmed with her face buried in her hands as the two of them disembarked from the steed.

"What's with that reaction? Isn't that a good thing?" The familiar was rather surprised by the girl's reaction.

"Because of that!" the pink haired girl said, pointing behind Colbert towards two people.

"That's… Saito-san and Louise-san?"

"Yes, Siegfried, it's us. We will accompany you to Gallia, and don't even try to object to our presence!" Louise said, having approached the two and pulled her daughter's ear, followed by Saito, who took the redhead's right hand on his own, and giving it a shake.

"I guess this means we'll be fighting side by side for a while, Siegfried. Let's work hard together."

"Don't be nice, Saito!" Louise pulled her husband's ear with her free hand. "They wanted to go to another country without us!"

"Eh? But we did the same thing when we were their age!" Saito defended, relinquishing himself from his wife's vice-like pincer grip.

"Shut up! Our reasons were different!" Louise released her daughter to pull on both of Saito's ears.

Sieg took Claire's hand and pulled her into the ship while Saito and Louise continued to… discuss… outside. They soon heard an explosion, and Saito's scream of anguish rang through the skies.

"Your sacrifice won't be in vain, Saito-san!" Sieg said as he watched Louise harshly kick Saito on the floor.


	5. The True Intentions of Nero

Chapter 5 – The True Intentions of Nero.

Sieg was dumbfounded by the size of Oastland and all the machinery inside. Colbert explained how each of them worked and what they were, which just left the redhead even more impressed.

"This thing must be pretty fast," Sieg said without realizing it.

"Absolutely!" Colbert was happy. "The triumph of Oastland is its speed! The more coal is burned, the faster this ship will be! "

"I never thought I'd be on a ship like this..." sighed the familiar. "At least not as a guest."

"The familiar of Saito's daughter will always be welcome here."

"Familiar of Claire..." Sieg lowered his head. "That's all I am now, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry." The teacher was embarrassed. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"You've not offended me!" The boy lifted his head with a smile. "Claire's Familiar is much better than Bandit Swordsman or something like that!"

"The Elder told me he never saw someone throw a spear as you did." Colbert let his curiosity escape. "You train since childhood?"

"More or less. I only started training for real when I was fifteen, but since childhood I had to learn my way around the streets."

"I understand... It must have been a difficult childhood..."

"Siegfried!" Claire screamed from outside.

"When she calls me like that it's because I'm going to get hurt..."

"Miss Vallière is very like her mother, even in personality..." Colbert feared for the safety of the redhead.

"Siegfried! Come here now!" The pink badger was furious for some reason.

"What happened, Claire? I swear it wasn't me!" The redhead left the engine room very afraid.

"Explain what this blonde moron just said." The girl was red with anger, pointing to a girl who Sieg recognized at that instant.

"Cassandra?"

"Sieg!" The blonde jumped into the arms of the boy. "Tell her that you accepted my heart! Tell her! "

"What?" Sieg ran out of air.

"Do not tell me you've forgotten! I'm talking about the necklace you're wearing right now!"

"How? You said that this necklace represented the heart of Germania." Sieg tried to explain the situation before Claire killed him.

"But after saying all that did I not say that it represented my heart, too?" Cassandra made the memories come to Sieg in a snap. "And when you accepted my gift even after knowing it was a declaration of love, I was so excited that I had to come up with Professor Colbert to take you to Queen Charlotte."

"Siegfried..." Claire growled. "Is that true?"

"I can't say that is partly a lie." The redhead tried to confuse his own mistress.

"Yes or no!" the girl shouted.

"Yes, it's true!" Sieg said and started running soon after. "Sorry, Claire! I didn't knew it was a declaration of love!"

"You didn't knew! How didn't you knew! Pervert dog!" Claire shouted, running after her familiar and throwing several fragments of ice at the poor guy.

Sieg hid behind a water barrel to protect himself, but Claire did something that made the heart of the redhead stop completely. Gae Bulg was on the ground, the familiar had lost it in order to run from the wrath of the angry badger. Claire leaned down and grabbed the spear, smiling cruelly to the poor boy who was hiding.

"Claire..." Sieg was paralyzed. "Please put the Gae Bulg on the ground..."

"If I say its name in a loud voice the curse that always hits the heart is activated, right?" Claire smiled.

"Claire, this is very serious..." The familiar's voice was shaky. "If you hit me with that spear, I'll die for real ..."

"Come here, puppy. Let's play a little bit, yeah?"

Sieg ran with all his might while Claire tried to pierce him with the spear. But to the luck of the redhead, the girl could not hold the spear right, which allowed him to escape from all the hits, what has only increased the fury of Claire.

The girl threw the spear in the direction of her familiar, but missed narrowly. While Sieg was paralyzed by fear, Claire approached him and kicked him between his legs, leaving the redhead lying on the ground.

"Nice kick, my daughter!" Louise congratulated the girl.

"Thanks, Mom!" Claire took the Gae Bulg off the wall and threw it at the fallen familiar. 

"Where is Daddy?"

"There!" Louise pointed to a fallen man being helped by Siesta. "Your father has no way of changing! Even after getting married, he insists on letting that maid follow us everywhere!"

"So let's leave those dogs there on the floor! Let's have some tea in my room!" The youngest said, pulling her mother.

"Damn..." Sieg managed to get up with the help of Cassandra. "Using the Gae Bulg like a toy..."

"They are like that ..." Saito recovered from the attack of his wife.

"The two must learn to control their anger." Siesta knelt beside the redhead. "It hurts somewhere, Siegfried-kun? Shall I put some ice?"

"It's okay, I guess you wouldn't want to touch where she hit me..."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Siesta blushed as she realized what she was about to do.

"She could even have killed me..." Sieg sighed. "Now I'm getting mad!"

"Just don't argue with her." Saito finally managed to get up. "She is the same as Louise; she will soon realize that she exaggerated and will apologize to you in her own way..."

"I just realized Nero is gone." Cassandra said after looking to the sides.

"Nero?" Sieg recognized the name. "Ah! The son of Queen Charlotte! He came too? "

"Yes. He said that was a long time since he saw his mother and wanted to visit her. "

"But Tabitha was in Summoning Ceremony... Now I don't understand..." Saito said, putting his arms behind his head while staring at the sky.

"Hmm..." Sieg thought there might be something more.

"Relax, Sieg!" Saito gave a slap on the back of the redhead that made him spit out saliva. "Nero is just a kid, and Claire will come talk to you. I said she is just like her mother!" Saito said, smiling as if that made him quite glad.

Sieg thought that was strange. Would Saito be crazy? Why he would want his daughter to be like his wife? He only would be punched twice as much. But on second thought, he had married Louise; something good should have been in that.

In the bedroom Louise and Claire had their feelings rise to the surface. They drank tea as well, as the younger said they would.

"Siegfried! That dog! How can he accept the heart of that ... that ... AH! I can't stand it! I am his mistress!" Claire was almost breaking her cup.

"Claire! Calm down! They got what they deserved." Louise tried to calm her daughter who had a temper worse than hers. "If you continue like this, you're going to explode!"

"Sorry, Mom." Claire had finally quieted. "It's that... I... I get so irritated with it. I don't want him to look at another girl just because she is provided with more curves and body than I am." The pink-haired girl was downcast and sad.

"If you want to know if Sieg likes you, go ask him. And most importantly, you like him, don't you?" Louise was laughing mentally after asking the question.

"O-Of c-course I don't! Mom! He's just my familiar!" Claire was red.

"Alright then." The mother knew very well how this story would end. "But, Darling, understand one thing; he has not done this on purpose. Unlike your father who did things much worse than accept a gift!" Louise had become angry and said the last sentence screaming and then immediately getting sad.

The two sighed together. They were discouraged. They were so much alike that they even seemed to be the same person. Every time they fought, they were furious and totally discouraged after.

"Well, Claire, there's one thing I'm sure of. You can become even more beautiful than that princess and hold the attention of Siegfried just for you." Life had returned to Louise. "And you should start now to work hard."

"I'm not very excited now." Claire really had all the characteristics of the mother twice over.

"You still will understand." Louise said, smiling. "I will go after your father. You should walk a little and take a little air. It will do you good." She said before leaving to pursue her husband.

"Okay, maybe you're right." Claire got up and went out for a walk.

Siegfried was on the deck, quiet as never. He was with thoughts far away, more specifically with his mission. He just wanted to be able to reach Gallia to get rid of the Berserker. The redhead had even forgotten for some time the fit of rage of his mistress. Sieg was so distracted that he didn't notice a female being approaching from behind.

"You're too distracted."

"Oh, hello, Cassandra!" Sieg was really surprised. He had not noticed the arrival of the girl.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. I'm sorry"

"It's okay. There's nothing to worry about. I thought you were thinking about what Claire did."

"I had even forgotten about that. I think I'm getting used to this stuff." Sieg was standing next to Cassandra. The two looked at the immensity before him.

"I feel sorry for you. She is not an easy girl to handle." Cassandra laughed a little.

"I'd say so!" The redhead nodded. "Sometimes she could be like you, be a little more quiet so we could talk. I even think the few moments like that are cute because she gets a little tense and starts to stutter. It's kinda fun." Sieg smiled at the memory of the pink-haired girl all clumsy.

"Siegfried, you like her, do you not?" Cassandra made the boy blush.

"Yeah... I... I do not like her the way you're thinking..." Sieg had Cassandra laughing.

"I did not ask that way. But... If you understand this... "She had taken advantage of the situation and pressed the boy just for fun.

"C-Cassandra! And I did not mean it! She is my mistress, and I want to protect her, just that." Sieg finally managed to say, disguising his blush.

"You are very funny like that, Sieg."

"Haha, very funny." The redhead was ironic. "You know what happened between Nero and his mother?"

"What do you mean?"

"He said he would visit her, and he saw her at the ceremony of invocation."

"They get along very well as I know. I think it's normal if he wants to see her again." The girl was confused. "You are jealous of him?"

"Stop! If he is talking to Claire, or has something to do with her I do not care, okay? I just think he is strange."

"Yeah, you're jealous."

"But you..." Cassandra came out laughing.

"What is it? I did not say anything about her, and you're talking about both of them together." the girl provoked. "I'll see you later; I will go to my room now." Cassandra and Sieg said goodbye, and he decided to go after Claire.

Saito threw himself on the bed in the room. He had fallen asleep, a light sleep, and was not dreaming. Louise had just entered the room and saw her husband dropped on the bed. When he was not annoying, he was sleeping. But she liked it that way. The noise made when closing the door woke Saito.

"Oh, sorry I woke you."

"It's okay. I was not sleeping." Saito said, stretching. "What happened, Louise? You look worried." He saw the look of concern on his wife's face.

"Nothing." she disguised.

"Louise, I know you. You're worried. And if I am not wrong, you're worried about Claire." Saito nailed it.

"Okay! I hate how you always know everything about me." Louise stuck out her tongue.

"I know you since you invoked me here in this world. Afterwards I married you. It's long enough to know you." Louise puffed with the comment from her husband.

"There are two things that bother me." the pink-haired woman said, causing Saito arch an eyebrow.

"First, she and her familiar. The two fight like we used to, but something in my head says that if this relationship remains unsettled in this way, it will not last." Louise lowered her head thoughtfully.

"Louise, it's not our business what happens to them. This, they must solve. And besides, I see nothing fancy about it. Only you would think of something like that."

"Saito! She is our daughter! If something happens, she is the one going to cry!"

"Louise, please! This is not a concern. Can you relax a little? Claire looks just like you, and Siegfried is a young noble, and I'm not talking about social status. If they quarrel, they will understand each other. Nothing much will happen. Claire is overheated, but they will understand each other one day." Saito had been irritated by the persistence of the woman.

"You .. Anyway ..." She puffed. "The second reason, and more importantly, I am very suspicious of how she is able to use high class spells."

"That, I had also thought of." Saito was also with the more serious countenance.

"How could you explain those spells used against the golem in the Academy, if she only knows the basics? I wanted to talk with Sieg to know if she said something about the magic she used. Maybe I'm just being crazy, but I can feel the Void in the spells Claire used..."

"Wait! If she is a Void Mage, her familiar should be a Gandalfr like me, because he is really good with weapons. But I never saw the runes that indicate he is a Gandalfr on his hand..."

"It's impossible! There is only one Gandalfr a time, it is impossible that there are two!" Derflinger had spoken.

"He can't be a Gandalfr?" Louise was amazed.

"Then what would he be?" Saito was curious.

"I do not know!" Derflinger only caused the couple get even more curious and tense.

"Gandalfr, the left hand of God; Windalfr, the right hand of God; Lifbrasir, the heart of God; Miodaitnir the mind of God. These are the four familiar of the Void! But that kid is none of them!"

"Do not worry, Louise, it will be all right. We will first confirm the Void powers of Claire, if they really exist." Saito tried to calm his wife.

"Yes..." she said, still quite worried.

In the captain's room, Claire was looking at the outside of the ship. She was calmer, but very thoughtful. There was nobody in the room. Nero was passing by the place when he saw the girl leaning over the window in front of the room. He found it curious the explosive girl to be like that, so he decided to see what was happening.

"Are you okay, Claire?" He slowly approached the girl to not scare her.

"Oh, hi, Nero. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Claire was startled a bit with the boy, but disguised it.

"You're always busy and fighting with your familiar around. I found it strange to find you here like this, so depressed."

"No way! I was just thinking about some things." Claire seemed to have returned to life.

"Really?" Nero suspected. She looked so discouraged. But he decided to leave that aside for a moment.

"Yes. What are you doing here?"

"I was returning to my room when I saw you here. And Siegfried?" Nero was the kindest possible. He wanted to get closer to the girl, by order of his mother.

"I do not know. He should be out there. I will go after him later." This last comment from Claire pleased the prince, but he would not show interest in her yet. He would be polite as ever.

"So why not look for him together? Moreover, we can talk better. We never do that at the Academy." He smiled gently.

"Let us go into the kitchen first. Most likely he's there."

The two went in search of the redhead familiar. They went through the kitchen, all rooms and cabins of the ship, and ended up not finding Siegfried. Little did they know that the redhead was also looking for someone, his mistress. Claire and Nero decided to take a break and went to see the sunset on the deck of the ship.

"It's much more beautiful up here!" Claire smiled. "But it is also beautiful on the ground."

"Then the sunset is like you." Nero smiled at the girl on his side. "You are beautiful when we are on earth, and even more beautiful when we are in the sky."

"T-Thanks Nero..." Claire blushed suddenly. "You're also very beautiful..."

"I was thinking, how about spending more time with me when we get back to the Academy of Magic?"

"Well, I do not see any problem, but Sieg is kinda..."

"He doesn't need to know anything." Nero put his hand on the neck of Claire. "That can be our little secret. What do you think?"

"But we promised to do everything together..." Claire did not notice that the blue-haired boy was approaching her face.

"Relax... He'll understand..." Nero was very close with his lips to the lips of the girl, but was pulled by the shirt collar before he could touch her.

"Faking a friendship and then backstabing me?" Siegfried's eyes pierced the other boy.

"The royalty of Gallia has not changed..."

"Siegfried! Let go of Nero now!" Claire shouted.

"You said I must look just for you and soon after you kiss another guy..." The redhead pushed the prince of Gallia to the ground. "This is too selfish... even for you."

"Nero was just being nice to me! Nicer than you! After all, a prince knows how to treat a lady much better than an idiot with a mad creature inside him!" Claire realized the size of the stupidity in her words. "Sorry, Sieg..."

"The Berserker has no consciousness, he does not know what he does. But you, Claire, you know very well what you do and say..." Sieg's anger became sadness. "I thought you were a good person, but you're worse than Berserker..."

"Sieg! Forgive me please!" The girl screamed in vain.

Siegfried went away without looking back, depressed and angry. It had always been so, people treated him like that when they discovered his secret; he had become accustomed. So why was he so sad? Cassandra realized the mood of the boy and decided to do something, not to take him for herself, but to animate the sad figure a little bit.

Meanwhile, Claire was crying in her room after having run from the deck. She did not dare to face her familiar in the eye after what he had said. Louise, who had left the room, saw the whole scene hidden behind a pillar. The woman wasn't very surprised. She left to find the familiar of her daughter, but would have to change plans. She went to the daughter's room to talk to her, leaving the matter to be dealt with Siegfried later.

"Mom, I'm not very good right now. You can come back later, please?" The younger pink-haired girl did not know that her mother had seen everything.

"I'm not who you expected, but I'll enter anyway." She had entered the room and saw her daughter crying on the bed. Louise went to the daughter's bed and sat down. Claire immediately threw herself into her mother's arms, who embraced her gently, stroking her hair.

"He was an asshole! I did nothing wrong! I was looking for him!" Claire began to speak amid the sobs of the crying.

"Claire, I saw what happened, and that's why I came here. Now listen to me." Louise raised her daughter's head so she could look at her. "You're still young and do not understand much. I want you to understand that just because you are a noble you have no rights over the others. I learned this from your father some time ago. Sieg is your familiar and should be treated well." Louise paused for breath. "What I mean is that you should try to understand the reasons for your familiar's actions. You fight with him about everything. And today you've hurt him, staying in that situation with the prince, something that not even you realized. You're still a bit naive, and thus became angry with the attitude of Siegfried."

Claire heard her mother speak and her words seemed to fall like a stone in her stomach. Only now she was beginning to understand a little what she was doing.

"Sieg has feelings too, and if you're not careful, the affection he feels for you will end. And one more thing. The Berserker is not easy and brings many bad memories to Siegfried. Be different and bring good memories for him. Be stronger than him to help him." This made a part of Claire's blood boil for a minute.

"Berserker! He flees from it. He did not face it. All he did was get away from the others, without even considering what they thought. What I thought! Soon he will do the same with me and with you! That thing can be strong, but if he does not want to fight..." Claire couldn't finish what she was about to say. Louise gave a slap in the face of her daughter.

"You think he does not fight that thing? That he does not blame himself for what he has done to others? Is he not to dwelling on the past? Do not put this in your fights anymore! And that's an order! What he did for you in the academy was not easy. He struggled to contain himself and not hurt you! Help him rather than blame him for something that you have no idea what it is! It is not easy to live knowing that at any time you can have a tantrum and something will take control of your body and you will end up injuring and killing whoever is near you. Let go of being a spoiled brat and grow up, Claire," Louise had lost the patience with her daughter. Something very rare, but that situation was the only way to make her daughter understand, before it was too late. "Honey, I'm not very good at giving advice or help, but Claire, you need to understand that he, before your familiar, is human. I... Sorry to do this with you. I just want your welfare, and also that of Siegfried. Think about it." Louise got up and gave a kiss on the forehead of her daughter. Soon after she withdrew from the room.

Claire was paralyzed on the bed for a few seconds. After thinking about what had happened, she lowered her head and began to cry. She had never felt that way. She herself was feeling like trash.

After calming down a bit and thinking, she knew she should go after her familiar and apologize. Claire left the room in a hurry, wanting to come to terms with Siegfried as soon as possible. It hurt too much to think that one day they could no longer see each other. It was strange to like so much someone like that. She did not really understand the feelings that were there at that time, but would understand after their meeting.

Siegfried was in the back of the ship, training. His anger was too great; be quiet in his corner would not help. Why was he so depressed? Does he love that girl that only proved to be more arrogant and spoiled a noble that much? More, a person like all the others that he had met in life? His feelings were so many, and they were all mixed up, he did not know what to do. Cassandra had followed him, and was watching him. She did not know whether she spoke or remained there until he noticed her and wanted to talk.

"You can talk, Cassandra. I'm angry, but the problem is not with you. I will not bite." Sieg knew she was there.

"Oh, sorry." She was a little apprehensive about how he had spoken with her. "I just want to know if you are okay. I never saw you and Claire quarrel like that."

"Ah..." Sieg sighed and stopped doing what he was doing. "She was too childish. I would not argue with her like that if she had not spoken of the Berserker. She is very naive, not realizing the intentions of that guy. I did not want her to do something she would regret, and besides, I did not want to see that."

"You know, Nero is really like that, and Claire, she is very naive. But Sieg, she apologized did she not?" Sieg opened his mouth to refute, but Cassandra would not let him continue without first hearing what she had to say. "She did not do any harm. Listen, I know she wants to help you, but if you keep running like this, what do you think will she think? I'm not talking only about the Berserker, but also about Claire herself. You want to protect her, don't you? Then let her come close to you. Sometimes you just leave her confused and not knowing what to do." The words of Cassandra were giving Siegfried some thinking to do.

"Do not talk anymore. She and I went wrong. Mostly I. Thank you, Cassandra. But ..."

"But even so, your feelings are confused?"

"How do you know? It is so obvious?" Sieg wondered how she had been right on target.

"Yes it is. Think I can't see? Your jealously attack was very enlightening."

"What do you mean?" She was leaving Sieg even more confused and afraid to admit what he felt.

"Sieg, are you stupid or fearful? You know very well what I mean. Mixed feelings? I think you're more afraid to say that..." Sieg did not let Cassandra finish.

"That I love Claire? Is that what you want me to say? I do not know! I am happy near her and get hurt protecting her, but I'm happy around you and would hurt me to protect you without thinking twice!" Sieg had put out finally. "I do not know what is happening to me!"

Cassandra was frightened by the way he said it all. She did not know what to say.

Claire, who was looking for him, had heard everything. She was leaning against a wall in the corner to where Cassandra and her familiar were. She had been paralyzed on hearing the words spoken by Sieg.

"That's what I like most about you, Sieg"

"What?"

"You're not afraid, neither in speaking nor in acting." Cassandra sighed. "So do not let me down, and go talk to Claire!" were the last words of the magician before leaving the site.

Sieg leaned against the edge of the ship. He did not know how to talk to Claire after all. The girl had been there for a while and then had been hidden behind Sieg. She did not know what to do and was more confused than ever. He had not realized that the girl was there, too lost in his thoughts.

Cassandra was going to her room when she bumped into Nero. The two faced each other for a few seconds without saying anything. Nero was already leaving when Cassandra called to him. She would not let him leave without explaining.

"Why did you do that, Nero?"

"This is not of your interest." The two chatted standing back to back.

"You feel very powerful, do you not? Do not forget that your mother is a friend of Claire's mother. "

"You think you're a smart, huh? My mother asked me to do that." Cassandra had been stunned. A friend of Claire's mother asked him to do so with her daughter?

"Imagine how it would be good for Gallia and Tristain if Claire and I were married. We would be a very strong alliance..."

"You are really rotten, you know?" She had turned to him. "You'll be making these games to win her and force her to marry you? You know you will pick a fight where you're at a disadvantage, correct?"

"You speak of Siegfried, that stupid redhead? There will be no problem if I can get her to marry me willingly."

"I'm talking about me!" Cassandra lost patience. "Women of Germania are different from others. We seek men who make us lose our breath with just a few acts, and Siegfried did this to me three times... I do not know if this is love or something else, but for now, even if he does not correlate my feelings, I'll do anything to protect that man! Even declare war..."

"Cassandra, Darling, do not be silly. This has nothing to do with you, so do not intrude or you will get hurt."

"Are you threatening me, Nero?"

"Understand it how you want," he said before leaving.

Cassandra went off to her room, very thoughtful. She would not let Nero do what he wanted. She would find out if what he had said was really true. But to her surprise, his mother had even asked him to marry Claire. The girl's thoughts were interrupted by a violent explosion, which made the Oastland rock as they entered the territory of Germania.

Cassandra heard a shout from the deck, a cry that she had heard before, but prayed never to hear. Siegfried had become the mad warrior again.

The blonde ran out on deck and faced with an invasion of pirates who plagued the region. Several of them were already on the floor and knocked Siegfried back more every second. Cassandra realized that the black aura surrounding the redhead was different, more like a mist, hiding the boy in a cloak of shadows.

Nero froze as he watched the destructive potential of the Berserker. Even without a weapon in his hands, the redhead won without difficulty anyone who themselves put in his way.

"Do you really think you can face Siegfried, Prince of Gallia?" Cassandra provoked.

The other crew members of Oastland fought the pirates side by side with the Berserker, causing Saito to get really confused.

"He's different!" the brunette said, toppling an opponent and seeing the runes on the shoulder of the boy shining. "You're controlling the Berserker?"

"Just because of the Ardens Victoria! But it will not last long!"

"Sieg, behind you!" Claire cried out in despair as she saw a harpoon fired against the redhead.

Sieg bent and twisted his body, taking the spear with his right hand and throwing the weapon on the enemy ship, piercing the secondary motor. The ship was still coming closer, and once it touched the side of Oastland, the entire crew would disembark and then all would be lost in Oastland. Siegfried put both hands on the floor and the black aura in his body began to spread and be absorbed by all the weapons that were dropped.

Swords, spears, maces, arrows, and all the others were black as night. The redhead raised his right arm, and the arms raised off the ground, floating in midair. Sieg pointed to the ship and the floating objects were thrown against all the pirates and the target that had been appointed.

The various weapons appeared to have been fortified by the aura of the Berserker, because even the weakest of the arrows was able to pierce the hull of the ship and leave a hole much larger than was physically possible. The enemy began to retreat after being hit by the rain of weapons, and the Oastland crew celebrated as the black aura of the body of Sieg faded. The redhead fell to his knees, visibly exhausted.

"Sieg!" Claire ran to her familiar. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine, stay calm," Sieg said with a sad tone.

"You do not think you should ask for something for Siegfried?" Louise asked, looking at her daughter.

"Sorry, Sieg!" The girl embraced the redhead. "Sorry! I did not mean that. I do not care about the Berserker! "

"It's okay..." Sieg sighed, returning the hug. "I know you did not say that for bad reasons."

"Do you really think you will be able to do something to separate them, Nero?"

Cassandra asked the prince. "Controlling an entity as wild as the Berserker, if only even for a few seconds is quite a feat, don't you think?"

"If he had not the Ardens Victoria, it would be another story!" Nero chafed. "The Berserker can even be a force to be scared of, but Siegfried Zweihander is just a joke!" The boy grew mad.

"So why are your knees shaking?" Cassandra asked without Nero hearing, and soon after went to help Siegfried rise along with Claire


	6. My Hatred Is a Sword

Chapter 6 – My Hatred Is a Sword

Claire woke with the sun on her face; the time to wake up had passed long ago. The girl took a bath and dressed the most elegant way possible, after all, she would arrive at Gallia that day and would be in the presence of Queen Charlotte.

Siegfried was on the deck, waiting for his mistress to get ready as he always did when he was taken by the memories of the night before. All those weapons rising from the ground and being fired at the enemy ship, as if they were alive. The redhead remembered a voice telling him what to do step by step, and the swordsman knew very well of who it was that voice. A voice that could make even the bravest knight's heart tremble with fear only could belong to one being, the entity known as Berserker.

"After all these years you decided to start talking to me?" Sieg asked without answer.

"Talking alone Siegfried?" Saito appeared behind the boy. "People will think you're crazy."

"He talked to me yesterday, the Berserker." Sieg replied without taking his eyes off horizon. "I thought I could talk to him."

"I don't think he's a guy who likes to talk." Derflinger gave his opinion.

"I don't think so too, but I had to try." The redhead sighed. "It is a fact that I could control him because of the Ardens Victoria, but this is not a reason for him to teach me one of his techniques."

"Don't think too much about it." Saito slapped the back of the redhead. "Soon we'll be in Gallia and you won't have to worry about that anymore!"

"Exactly!" Claire was behind them with a smile. "Charlotte will be able to defeat the Berserker."

"C-Claire you look beautiful." Despite being a very elegant outfit, Claire really was beautiful. It almost seemed that Siegfried would go to her house and take her to a ball.

"Shut your mouth Siegfried! Pervert dog!" Claire was red.

"I'm going. Your mother must be searching for me." Saito said leaving the other two alone. Sieg and Claire watched the horizon for a few minutes. The marks of the previous day had not yet gone.

"Sieg..." Claire called him quietly. "Yesterday..."

"Claire, it's all right."

"I won't talk about it. I… I heard you talking to Cassandra." She paused, thinking of the words she would say next.

Sieg tensed. He didn't know she had heard. And didn't know what to say to her.

"You said you were confused about your feelings and that you were happy when you were by my side…" Claire had a face different from normal. Her gaze was distant and expressed zeal. "I want you to know that I'm also happy when I'm by your side and I will do everything to continue like that. No matter how much time passes, we will be together ok? "Claire was now looking into the eyes of her familiar

The pink haired girl said all the words with confidence in her eyes. Siegfried froze. Her words made him want to stay next to someone for the first time, even though the Berserker was inside him. For the second time in his life he felt at home. _Sensei, I think I'm finally home again_... The redhead thought. As Claire turned to leave, she was pulled from by her arm by Sieg. He embraced her from behind, causing her to blush. They were finally getting along better. Louise, Saito and Siesta watched from afar…

"I'll get this kid!" Saito was jealous of his daughter. His wife had and Siesta were holding him with all their might, or he would smash Sieg's face.

"S-Saito calm down! You've done worse things to me. Leave your daughter alone. Sieg won't do anything with her." Saito was on edge, which made Louise irritated. The wife couldn't take anymore and exploded her husband just as she did in the old times. The explosion made Sieg and Claire wake to the world and run toward the explosion...

"What happened?" Claire asked her mother.

"A-ah... Your father was hitting on the maid! "Louise thought quickly to not tell the real reason.

"I didn't do it! I was angry with..."

"S-Saito-san, are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you." Siesta staged to help Louise. She put her hand into the mouth of Saito to plug it.

"Siesta…" Saito's voice was muffled by the hand of the maid.

"Go my daughter. It's all right here!" Louise disguised, fearing that her daughter suspected.

"It never ends." Claire sighed.

"But Saito was going to say something..." Sieg had been cut off by Louise.

"Sieg-kun wants to blow up too?" Louise asked gently. The fear of the familiar was so much that he replied shaking his head very quickly from one side to the other. The mother of his mistress turned into a monster whenever she wanted. And when that happened it was better to obey.

"I'm sorry to intrude." Colbert was uncomfortable with the situation, which made him feel like he had gone back in time. "We just entered the territory of Gallia and soon we will be in the castle of Queen Charlotte"

_It's coming…_ Claire and Sieg had the same thought. They were eager for the arrival.

The giant ship began to lose altitude, and the royal guard of Gallia was expecting the crew ashore. Siegfried went to his room and took the Gae Bulg who was under the bed of Claire. He wouldn't stay away from that spear, as he would need it if he wanted to have a chance to face Alexander.

The Oastland landed and the royal guard waited outside the ship. The redhead was very stressed to see the military waiting outside, and thought for a moment to not get off the boat.

"Stay calm, not all soldiers are like Alexander." Claire said as he took the hand of the familiar.

"Our Queen is eagerly awaiting you." One of the knights said. "I hope the trip has been nice my prince."

"It would have been better if there weren't pirates, but the beauty of Claire made it worth the fright." Nero smiled at the girl.

"Calm yourself Siegfried! If you hit a noble you will end up being executed!" Saito held the redhead so he didn't kill the blue haired boy.

"I see that your spirits are still lively..." The Queen went in person to the guests. "Please, calm down, or you will attract the attention of the employees."

"Long time no see." Louise tried to mask what was happening. "This is my daughter, Claire, and her familiar, Siegfried."

"I've heard of them, undoubtedly your bloodline has a strong legacy to summon commoners ..." Tabitha sighed. "My son is still in its first year, so he couldn't summon anything, but as he has the same skills as his father, I'm sure he will do well next year."

"Why are you wearing those weird clothes?" Siegfried asked with suspicion.

"I heard you spoke to anyone with an irreverent tone of voice... Now I see that the rumors are true." Tabitha sighed in disgust. "I am the Queen of Gallia, measure your words to me."

"I will only measure my words to Claire, my mistress." Sieg said even more irreverent. "Thanks for trying to get the Berserker from my body, but I know very well you're doing it because you have something to gain. Am I wrong?"

"I plan to use an Astral Projection to put me inside of you and defeat the entity called Berserker." Tabitha gave up the discussion. "These clothes will help me in this."

"Do you want to enter in his Monde Intérieur?" Louise thought it was strange. "Do you think the Berserker is there?"

"Louise, what is this Monde Intérieur?" Saito was confused.

"It's an unreal world that exists in the soul of a person." Claire explained the term to her father. "Miss Chevreuse said it is the materialization of someone's soul..."

"Exactly Claire, and my research revealed that the only place where an entity can be sealed inside a living being is in their Monde Intérieur." Tabitha concluded what she had to say. "Now I will retire to rest, we will do the ritual within two hours, so that all preparations are completed. Come on Nero. "

"Yes mother." the boy said, his following mother.

"Be more educated your dumb dog!" Claire punched Sieg in the face. "Even though she is helping you out of interest she is still the Queen of Gallia!"

OoOoOoOoO

"Nero?" Tabitha said after turning away from the others. "How are you going with the daughter of Louise?"

"I'm approaching slowly, but her relationship with the familiar will be a problem..." the boy said with regret. "The destructive potential of that Berserker is scary..."

"Soon this entity will no longer be a problem." The queen sighed. "I don't need to remind you how important it is for Gallia the marriage between you and that girl, but I will do it again. The future of our country is in your hands Nero."

"Do not worry mother, I will not disappoint you, or our people." Nero said, holding the hands of the mother. "When my father died, Gallia's military force decreased too much, but with the alliance we will have with Tristain through this marriage, we will slightly increase our armies."

Nero took leave of his mother and decided to look for Claire to continue with his plan. The boy had been convinced that it would be easy to separate her from Siegfried. How could they have gotten so attached so quickly? Nero stopped to think a little. _Could it be love at first sight? Bullshit! Such a thing does not exist…_

OoOoOoOoO

Siegfried was in one of the gardens of the palace, lost in his thoughts. He looked at his right hand, the hand that touched Claire moments ago, and was carried away by the sweet memory of touching the girl.

"Damn!" The redhead said to nothing. "Focus Siegfried!"

"Why is it every time I see you, you're delirious?" Cassandra sat beside the boy. "Is it karma? A karma called Claire? "

"How long do you plan to keep teasing me?" Sieg sighed. "Isn't it okay for a familiar to think about his mistress?"

"I don't know who is worse, you or Claire… She was also in the same way as you and gave me an excuse as bad as yours." The blonde said as she tied her hair.

"Why do you tied your hair?"

"Aren't you a swordsman? As princess of Germania I learned a little about sword fighting." Cassandra pulled a short sword from her belt and stood up the bank. "What better way to pass the time until the ritual then practice with Siegfried Black Hawk?"

"I was wondering why you were with this sword..." Sieg stood up and drew the katana that his mistress gave to him.

The two blades began to clash and some of the employees who were nearby stopped to watch the duel between the two guests. Siegfried was surprised by the ability of Cassandra, he didn't imagine that a noble who could use magic had such great skill with a sword. Cassandra tried to impale the redhead, who blocked the enemy with the sheath of his sword and kicked the blonde in the stomach. Sieg began to hold the sheath like a second sword, which further worsened the situation of the princess of Germania.

Saito watched the show provided by the two to employees by far. The advantage of the redhead was clear, but even so the blonde could somehow keep pace with Siegfried.

"He is really good..." Saito sighed.

"Concerned with something partner?" Derflinger noticed something strange in the voice of his friend.

"I have a bad feeling." The man declared. "I had a strange dream last night."

"It has to do with the boy?" Derf nailed it. "I also have an uncomfortable feeling, but there's nothing we can do."

"What?" Saito's attention was diverted by a loud sound. Sieg had disarmed Cassandra and had the blade of his sword on the neck of the blonde.

"Your grip is all wrong..." Siegfried said while sheathing his sword. "You hold the sword with much strength, let loose your hand a little, as if you are holding the reins of a horse."

"None of my instructors told me that..." Cassandra took his gun from the floor. "I'll remember your advice."

"Siegfried!" Claire's voice was heard.

"What will happen now?" Sieg sighed. "I better go soon..."

"Relax Sieg, I'm sure you'll be surprised!" Cassandra said, and soon after let the redhead follow his path.

Sieg met Louise along the way, who told the redhead that Claire was in the north garden of the palace. The familiar followed to where he was told, and was surprised by what he saw. Claire was sitting in a small circular table full of appetizers. The stomach of the redhead danced merrily with that scene.

"Can you keep me company?" Claire wondered a bit stained.

"Sure."

"It is almost dark, where were you?"

"Practicing with Cassandra." The redhead replied after taking a bit of juice. "I was giving some advice to her."

"Looking forward to the ritual?" Claire tried to disguise the annoyance she felt.

"Yeah. And you?"

"Me too. I saw close enough what this thing is capable of." Claire recalled the scene during the dance of the Academy.

"Trust me, it was not even half of what he is capable of."

"My Queen told me to tell you she's ready." A knight interrupted the two. "Your Majesty awaits you in the main lobby."

Sieg and Claire went to the site of the ritual feeling very nervous. Once they arrived they encountered two pillars where two currents were stuck together, and among them was the pentagram of the five elements, designed with blue crystals typical of Gallia. Sieg had his arms chained so he couldn't escape if the Berserker went out of control, and Tabitha approached the boy. The Queen put her hand on the redhead's chest and closed her eyes. The crystals in the clothes of the woman began to glow, indicating that the Astral Projection had already begun. Siegfried slept as the ritual began.

Tabitha successfully entered into the familiar's Monde Intérieur. The world was very different than what she imagined. A burnt area that appeared to be a forest with an infinite amount of swords stuck in the ground. The land was covered by a layer of fog, which prevented her from seeing the ground she stood upon. Tabitha roamed the vast expanse of ash for an half hour, until she was faced with a huge black dog.

"Are you the entity called Berserker?" Tabitha asked without expecting an answer.

The creature roared.

"Without conscience, only a clear lust for blood ... Surely it's you." the Queen raised her sceptre and conjured up several shards of ice that flew against the dog and piercing it in several places, killing him. "And to think I wanted to have you in my soldiers... Such a weak creature…"

"It makes me very angry... the fact that you have me confused with that useless thing..." a deep voice echoed from behind the woman.

Tabitha turned quickly to see who was there. Sitting atop a dead tree was the figure of a man, wearing torn pants, a pair of iron boots, with long black hair, wearing a mask covering the lower half of his face, with two wings of black feathers on his back. Tabitha was frightened by the desire to kill infinite times bigger than the dog that'd been exuded, his red eyes pierced the queen of Gallia like two spears. That was the Berserker.

"You have conscience, how can you be the Berserker?" Tabitha pointed her sceptre to the entity.

"I guarantee that my hatred is far greater than my conscience." The Berserker said coldly. "My hatred for a world that killed my kind, my hatred for having been defeated by a stupid magician and his familiar, my hatred for having been sealed in a boy, my hatred because you're invading my territory..."

"I'll catch you and use you as a weapon for the good of my country." The blue-haired woman prepared to fight. "Prepare yourself, mad warrior."

The Queen conjured a huge spear of ice and shot it at the Berserker. The entity stopped the object with one of his hands and shattered it. Tabitha began to cast spells with the wind element which she had higher affinity, but the Berserker didn't even stir, he keep sat as if all those spells of square class were nothing more than a mere breeze.

"The level of the Magicians dropped a lot since I was alive..." The entity raised his right hand, and the swords that were on the floor rose up, as Siegfried had done during the invasion of the pirates. "My hate is the sword that will cut the world. You can't stop my hatred. You are nothing more but a cockroach trying to survive an encounter with the Ancient Dragon..."

"And you think you are the Ancient Dragon?" Tabitha provoked to try to gain time.

"No." All of the Monde Intérieur swords were already in heaven, looking at the Queen of Gallia. "I'm the one who scares the Ancient Dragon."

The entity lowered its right hand and the thousands of swords fell ruthlessly against the woman who was alone in that world. Of various shapes and sizes, the swords made the Queen feel something she hadn't felt for many years; fear. In a snap, the Astral Projection was interrupted, and when Tabitha came back from the trance, Saito was fighting Siegfried, or rather, fighting the Berserker.

"I failed..." Tabitha couldn't believe what had happened.

"Mother! We must help the Gandalfr or he won't last long! "Nero caught the attention of his mother.

"Tristan! Go to the dungeon and bring a bottle of anesthetic!" Tabitha shouted to one of the knights.

"Yes your High - Aaaargh" the man was grabbed by the Berserker and his spine was broken in half.

"Tristan!" Nero was taken by anger at seeing his friend being dumped on the ground and went against the warrior mad.

"Siegfried" Claire shouted desperately.

The Berserker grabbed the Prince by his head and threw him out the window of the main lobby, causing him to fall into one of the palace gardens. The beast went after his prey, but on arriving in the garden was stopped by the magic 'Explosion' of Louise. The Berserker got up and ran to the Void Mage, but stopped a little before of claiming the woman's neck. The beast turned and saw the target of his greatest hatred, Alexander Magnum, on the fence of the palace, accompanied by Fouquet, the necromancer and an extremely thin man. The entity launched against the former captain of the Griffin Knights, and was wrapped by a golden chain.

"Quiet you stupid beast!" Fouquet said while holding the end of the chain. "You won't touch Alexander!"

"Alexander, why don't we kill him and add him to our army of Ghouls?" Said the necromancer. "Someone like him can easily kill a hundred soldiers."

"We can't because I have other plans for him." Alexander sighed. "I think we have already discussed this Sebastian."

"Sorry, I get carried away."

"Okay." Alexander turned to the others who saw him. "First of all I will tell you that the kingdom of Albion is now under my control."

"What?" Saito was outraged. "We had no news of an invasion in Albion!"

"Because we didn't leave survivors." The thin man replied. "We killed all of them, and then add them in our army of Ghouls…"

"It was just like Morgan said. And our next goal is the kingdom of Gallia." Alexander continued talking. "We will attack tomorrow at noon with an army of thirty thousand Ghouls."

"Thirty thousand?" Nero was startled. "Mother, with our current army ..."

"I know son, I know." Tabitha said with regret.

"You can send as many Ghouls you want..." Siegfried regained consciousness, surprising everyone. "I'll smash them all!"

"Siegfried!" A voice shouted from inside the palace and a sword was launched at the chain that held the redhead, breaking it. "Use my sword!"

"Tristan?" Nero ran to his friend who dragged himself into the garden. "You're alive?"

"Of course I am..." the knight said. "But I can't feel my legs..."

Siegfried took the sword of the knight and moved against the group. Fouquet went down the wall to try to impede the advance of the redhead, but Claire stopped the woman with a blast of fire. Sebastian, the necromancer, with an axe in hand, stood in front of Alexander to face the familiar. Sieg ducked to escape the huge axe blade, and hit his opponent chin with the hilt of his sword.

Morgan became a giant eagle that rescued Sebastian, Fouquet and grabbed Alexander so they could escape, but an arrow hit him in the leg, which made him drop the blonde. Sieg looked around and saw Saito holding a bow.

Siegfried kept running until he reached Alexander, and moved his sword fiercely, aiming at the head of the former captain. Alexander deflected the blow with his sword, but the strength of Siegfried was enough to penetrate the defense of the blonde and cut him lightly on the chest.

Morgan managed to remove the arrow from his leg and turned once more into the giant eagle, rescuing Alexander and knocking down the others with a strong beating of wings, soon after taking Sebastian and Fouquet. The group flew away.

Everybody gathered in the palace library to make a decision. The situation was extremely delicate, and the concern could be seen on the face of every person in that library…

"Thirty thousand Ghouls..." Tabitha sighed. "The current army of Gallia only have ten thousand men..."

"And remembering that a Ghoul is worth ten men, the strength of Alexander's army is of three hundred thousand men." Sieg remembered the detail that Ghouls are stronger than normal men.

"There is no other choice but to run away." Saito sighed. "When I faced seventy thousand normal men it was nearly impossible. I don't even want to imagine how a fight against fight a force of three hundred thousand men will be…"

"It is better to keep some of your books Queen, they may have some valuable information for us in the future." Sieg rose from his chair already looking for some books in the stacks. "Claire, please go to the room and start packing. We have to get out of here before noon."

"Hurry up with those books and come help me after you finish." The girl replied and left the library. Sieg closed the door slowly so that Claire would not hear.

"What are you planning?" Louise asked suspiciously

"Did you hear what Alexander said? He left no survivor in Albion, and I'm sure he will do the same thing here." The redhead clenched fists angrily.

"And what do you suggest we do? That we face that army with ten thousand men?" Nero lost his temper. "You've already put Tristan in a wheelchair! Do you want we all to die?"

"No..." Sieg sighed. "I'll face the army of Ghouls."

"And what about my daughter?" Louise said. "When I thought I had lost Saito I was destroyed inside, and I know Claire will get even worse."

"If we run they will reach us, the only way out is if someone try to at least slow them down." Sieg stared Louise into the eyes. "And beyond that, whats better for Claire, is that I die and then she can summon a decent familiar worthy of the Ardens of Victoria. Worthy of Claire."

"I understand what you mean." Derflinger couldn't keep quiet. "You know that once you die, you won't have the same luck as Saito did, do you know?"

"If I die the Berserker dies too, and besides, I don't care if I die. I just want Claire to escape..."

"Then it is settled." Saito agreed with the redhead. "Siegfried will defeat the army of Alexander, and when he gets back we will all celebrate!"

"Saito..." Louise gasped.

"I know you will come back Sieg, I'm sure of it." The brunette said before leaving the library, followed by his wife.

"If you die ... I will not forgive you! "Cassandra came out with tears in her eyes.

Tabitha and Nero also left shortly after, and Sieg stood alone. The redhead left the library and went to help his mistress with the bags, he would have to look as normal as possible.

"You're late." Claire had finished almost all the bags. "I didn't put your sword and your spear in any package because I thought you'd want to stay with them."

"Thanks." Siegfried disguised his discomfort.

"Did you see that burst of fire that I launched in Fouquet?" Claire's eyes were shining. "I can't believe I could do a spell of fire without getting burned. Sieg, isn't it great?"

"It is. And I know you'll get even better. "Sieg was disarmed by the smile of the girl.

"But if I get better you'll have to get better too. Don't forget that promise to do everything together, then we have to get better together." The girl did not realize that each of her words were like an arrow to the chest of the redhead.

"You'll be wonderful in all you do Claire. You will be a wonderful mage, a wonderful wife, a wonderful mother... "Sieg hugged the girl by instinct.

"S-S-Siegfried!" Claire blushed immediately. "What is it? Saying these things out of nowhere is too strange! Even for you!"

Siegfried finished helping Claire with the bags, and shortly after the girl fell asleep. The redhead could not sleep and decided to walk outside the palace. As he passed through the halls Cassandra tried to go after him, but Saito prevented it, he knew very well that what the boy needed at that time was to be alone. Sieg arrived in the North Garden, where he was with Claire before the ritual. The two moons where shining beautifully as usual. Only after he became a familiar did Siegfried begin to admire the moons.

"How did I get into this..." the redhead sighed. "Sensei, I'll be right up there with you very soon, and then after you give me a nice scolding for have dying, I will tell you several things."

A gentle breeze began to blow.

"I became a familiar, got the Gae Bulg, got punched and kicked by a girl of 40 kg, made some friends, managed to control the Berserker for a few seconds..." A tear rolled down the cheeks of the redhead. "And I will say that I died protecting my mistress, like a good samurai should do."

Siegfried bowed his head to clear that one lonely tear.

"Or rather, I can say that I died protecting the girl I love, like a good man should do." The redhead was finally able to accept his feelings.

The wind continued blowing while Sieg was in the garden. That night you could hear nothing but the sound of leaves being blown by the wind. Neither a mouse nor the river next to the palace, or the waterfall near the river. That night didn't rain. The sky held its tears in the name of the boy who, in the next day, would face the thirty thousand Ghouls, a force of three hundred thousand men, to give a small chance of escape for the girl he loved. A love he just realized one day before his death. Siegfried withdrew from the north garden and went to his room. The sky was no longer able to hold its tears, and a thin drizzle began to fall.

OoOoOoOoO

On the other side of Halkeginia in the village of Herzen Schwartz, specifically in the tomb of the legendary Musashi Miyamoto, an elderly lady was sitting in front of the tombstone, protected from rain.

"Musashi, please protect Siegfried..." she asked with all her heart.

The old lady did not notice, but behind her were all the habitants of that town, praying for the boy with long red hair. Each of them knew what would happen, because in that morning a hunter had killed a hawk with magnificent black feathers by accident.

OoOoOoOoO

Siegfried looked at the girl who slept quiet and laid a soft kiss on her cheek. That would be his farewell, because tomorrow, heaven would be waiting...


	7. The Last Flight Of The Black Hawk

Chapter 7 – The Last Flight Of The Black Hawk

Siegfried awoke before the sun rose. He got up without making the slightest noise. Claire continued to sleep quietly, not realizing what was happening. Sieg went into the main lobby. He didn't wanted to spend too much time with his mistress, or he would begin to have doubts about what he was about to do. _One day you will find something so important to you that any price won't be high enough to make you give up on that something. No matter what, protect it with your life, and on the day of your death, you can look me in the eye and tell me that you lived well..._ Those were the last words of Miyamoto Musashi for his last disciple, Siegfried Zweihander.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" A man in a wheelchair asked. "I personally don't wanna see you die."

"I put you in a wheelchair. How can you be kind to me? "Sieg couldn't believe the words of Tristan.

"I've taken too many lives to blame you for something." The gray-haired knight replied. "And you didn't do this to me. It was that damn creature that lurks within you. My Queen angered it and I paid for it."

"Even so. If I don't fight many innocent people will end up dying, I can't allow such a thing." The redhead said with a confident look. "It's not like I wanted to commit suicide to end the Berserker."

Tristan looked into the brown eyes of the boy in front of him. "I want you to use this during the battle." The old knight said handing his sword. "The name is Durendal, it has been with me since I was a boy your age. Your eyes remind me of my own at that time, so I want you to use my sword."

"Thanks." Sieg thanked as he got the sword. "I know I'm not in a position to ask for something, but please, Sir Tristan, protect Claire."

"I don't think I will be of great help as I am now, but I will do everything in my power." The old man said, holding the redhead's right hand.

The hours passed quickly while all the habitants of the palace got ready to leave their belongings aboard ships. Claire was looking for Siegfried when she found her father packing some things. Saito said he had seen the redhead in the kitchen eating something before the trip, which had not surprised the girl at all.

"You really like to eat huh?" she asked a little worried.

"Everything will be fine, Claire." Sieg said perceiving the girl's voice.

"I have a bad feeling Sieg..." Claire admitted.

"I'll protect you Claire..." the redhead said removing the black ribbon that tied his hair and gave it to the girl. "Even if I'm faraway, I'll be protecting you."

"I know..." Claire said. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid!"

The swordsman's eyes widened. "I promise I won't do anything that I may regret."

"It is enough for me..." the pink-haired girl embraced the familiar.

"Siegfried, Claire! The Oastland is ready, let's go." Saito, carrying a wooden box, called the two youngsters.

"Go ahead. I will help the employees get things done faster." Siegfried's heart weighed with the lie.

"Come with me dear, help me put Alexia into the Oastland and then we have separate a room for you." Louise's heart weighed even more.

"Okay, just don't be late..." Claire went to the ship with her mother.

"It's the sword of Tristan isn't it?" Saito saw the weapon. "I'll give this one too." He said putting the box he was carrying on the table.

Siegfried opened the box and saw inside it a black armor with circular golden branches and leaves designs. The armor gave off a strange aura, Sieg knew he wouldn't survive, but certainly he could fight longer with armor than without any protection.

"Colbert and I worked on it all night..." Saito said running his hand over the armor's chest. "It is enhanced with alchemy, it is more resistant than a conventional body armor."

"I feel guilty about taking these things from you." The redhead sighed.

"You're not taking anything from anybody, we're giving gifts to help you." Saito replied a bit annoyed. "I'm going to Oastland now. Good luck Sieg."

Sieg put on the whole armor except the helmet, right there where he was, and all the pieces fell perfectly into his body. They actually had been made with the utmost care and dedication, the redhead could feel it. Gae Bulg and his katana were hidden in a closet so that Claire couldn't see them. Sieg opened the doors of the weapons cache and took a deep breath, put his katana on the left side of his waist, Durendal in the right side and Gae Bulg on his back. The familiar took his helmet and mask that would protect the lower half of his face, and went to the palace gates.

OoOoOoOoO

In the Oastland most people were stirred, it was almost noon, and there wasn't a soul in that ship that wasn't getting desperate as the time of the invasion approached. Fortunately that ship was big enough to house all the palace people, and the other ships could carry the Gallia civilians. The sun reached its highest point, at last the time had come. The huge army of Ghouls could be seen on the horizon, marching towards the palace. But not only Ghouls were part of that army, there were ogres and some dragons too.

"Father! Where is Sieg? "Claire saw Saito without the redhead around.

"Gandalfr, those dragons are sure to come here!" Tristan caught Saito's attention. "How do I use this thing?" He said pointing at a machine gun fitted on the deck of Oastland.

"Unlock with this lever, aim like a harpoon gun and shoot by pressing the trigger." Saito explained how to use the gun and put the old man's wheelchair behind the machine

"This will hold you here." Cassandra made the wood of the deck's floor hold the wheels of the chair of the old knight.

"Father! Answer me! "Claire was angry for being ignored.

"Claire! Your father is busy now!" Louise took her daughter, holding her crying as she could.

"Saito-san, all soldiers are distributed between the Oastland, Mirage and Breaker!" One of the knights who were in the Oastland said.

"Then send a warning to the two other ships to join us! We will make a barrier to make sure the civilians will escape!" Saito ordered, and it was done.

"Answer me!" Claire escaped form the mother's hold and grabbed her father by his shirt.

"Siegfried..." Saito couldn't look in the eyes rosy of his daughter. "Is fighting for us..."

At that moment, the immense palace gates opened and the drawbridge was lowered. Between the gates and the bridge, in the brief pitch that ended in a ditch, was a young man covered with a black armor, holding his helmet under one arm. A sword on each side of his waist and a red spear with the curse of death were his only defense against an army with a force of three hundred thousand men. Claire couldn't believe her eyes… That red hair could only belong to one person, it was Siegfried.

"My name is Siegfried Zweihander, which means 'the long sword that brings peace by victory'!" Sieg put his helmet and looked at the enemy army. "For me you won't pass!"

Sieg drew his two swords and ran against the army in front of him, shouting to ward off all his fears. He cut the first of the Ghoul in half with his katana, ducked to dodge the various blades that looked around his neck and used Durendal to cut at the waistline of everyone around him. The warrior jumped and threw the Durendal on the head of one of the Ghouls, and still in the air, took the Gae Bulg, and calling its name aloud, threw it with all his strength, through the heart of ten enemies. The spear spawned several lightning while flying. The spell of Claire was still working. Sieg ran to the Durendal and used it to trim the spear of an enemy, immediately cutting the head of the Ghoul that attacked him.

Tristan kept the dragons away with the Oastland machine gun while the other soldiers used spells to protect the civilians.

"Sieg!" Claire tried to jump of the ship.

"Are you crazy?" Cassandra grabbed the girl before she jumped. "Do you think you will survive a fall like that?"

"Let me go Cassandra! I want to stay with Sieg! We promised! "Claire tried to come off the blonde.

"He is fighting for you idiot!" the Princess of Germania lost her patience. "I think that dying is not the best way to thank him!"

"But we promised! We were going to do everything together!" The pink-haired girl kept trying to get loose. "I need to say something to him!"

Sieg managed to get back the Gae Bulg and saw a dragon approaching the Oastland, the curse of the spear was again activated, and the weapon claimed the heart of the creature who dared to approach the ship where the beloved of the red haired warrior was. With his attention on the Oastland, Sieg downed his guard and was eventually shot in the left shoulder by an arrow; he grabbed it and pulled, soon after thrusting it in the throat of one of the Ghouls. While holding the katana and the Durendal, Siegfried parried several enemy swords and spears, killing his opponents as they were unarmed.

The dragon struck by the Gae Bulg fell upon the Oastland, Saito took the red spear to use it when necessary. Claire managed to loosen the grip of Cassandra, but when she arrived at the tip of the ship, she couldn't see her familiar, he was in the middle of the Ghouls, struggling against them. Like a hawk facing a dragon, knowing that it would result in his death, Siegfried continued fighting, killing and being injured. Claire looked at that cluster of Ghouls and she knew that her familiar was among them. The girl couldn't help, and her eyes filled with tears. In her mind every moment spent with Sieg surfaced. All the beatings she gave him, when they were buying the katana, horseback riding with Alexia, the times he put himself in danger for her.

"I love him..." Claire said through tears. "I need to tell him ... That I love him..."

"Dear..." Louise hugged her daughter tightly. "Explosion!" The woman cast her best spell on one of the dragons.

"Gandalfr! All that remains is a dragon, but he is the biggest that I've ever seen!" Tristan shouted. "Use the red spear!"

When Saito was prepared to throw the Gae Bulg, the last of the dragon enemies appeared. He was twice the size of the other and was being ridden by a Ghoul. The dragon knocked Saito and the others who were on the deck with a powerful beat of wings, and the Ghoul upon him hurled his spear in the right side of Tristan's chest.

The old knight fell from his wheelchair, and the Gae Bulg was within his reach. Tristan snatched the spear from his chest and crawled to the blood red weapon. The dragon took a certain distance from the Oastland to attack with a lunge, and was at the time that the creature advanced against the ship that Claire cast a huge dome of ice to protect her and all others. When the dragon hit the ice barrier, Claire used the spell 'Gale' and made the ice shards fly against the beast. Louise felt the magic of the Void coming from her daughter, which confirmed her suspicions before, but left her rather confused. How those spells could be Void Spells if they had a fixed element? The moment the barrier was broken, Tristan managed to get the Gae Bulg.

"The name of the spear is Gae Bulg" Saito shouted. "Shout her name and throw it at the dragon!"

Tristan managed to get up with the help of Cassandra, who served as support for the knight. "Kill this bastard ... Gae Bulg!"

The spear flashed blue and the old man a threw it with the last strength that his body had. Gae Bulg traveled fast and crossed the chest of the dragon and the Ghoul controlling it, blasting them both with its powerful lightning. Everybody aboard the three ships shouted in joy, and the order to retreat to Tristain was given by Queen Charlotte, who was aboard the Mirage with her son, Nero.

"They escaped..." Sieg stood amid the defeated Ghouls. He had been hit by three arrows in the left shoulder, seven in the back and one on each thigh. Had been cut across the chest and abdomen, and pierced by a spear in his left thigh. So far he only had killed about four hundred Ghouls… There were still more than twenty-nine thousand. "I think that even with the Ardens Victoria I won't get to do what Saito did against Albion..." the redhead sighed at the knees. More Ghouls approached him...

Across the huge army was Sebastian, commanding the Ghouls from a safe place. The man was delighted as he watched the fight of redhead against his invincible army of undead.

In the Oastland, Tristan had just taken his last breath. The old man died as a knight should, protecting the innocent, and not only him, many other soldiers gave their lives so that civilians, the Queen and Nero could arrive safely to Tristain. The soldiers who had lost their lives were covered with white cloths and cremated by the fire spells of Claire and the other magicians who had survived. Claire's mind was filled with sadness.

The Gae Bulg fell right in front of the red-haired warrior. Siegfried stood up slowly.

"Claire..." Sieg sighed with his eyes closed. "I love you ... I just wanted to tell you that..."

Sieg opened his eyes and faced the army of Ghouls in front of him. The redhead took the Gae Bulg and put it in his back, grabbed the Durendal in his left hand and the katana in his right hand. The rune of the Ardens Victoria began to shine brightly and Sieg felt his pain disappear. His wounds were still there, but without the pain to hurt him he could keep fighting. Siegfried felt the Berserker trying to take control of his body, and the light of the Ardens Victoria became ten times more intense and the will of the Berserker was crushed.

"I'll protect Claire as Siegfried Zweihander. You, Berserker, be quiet and let me do what I gotta do!" Said the warrior somehow, renewed.

Sieg advanced against the Ghouls without fear of what awaited him, shouting, or rather, roaring to show anyone that that hawk would face any ghoul, ogre, griffin, dragon, wizard, and anything else that was in its path.

With a swing of the Durendal, Sieg obliterated ten Ghouls, with the katana he beheaded twenty, and the Gae Bulg claimed the heart of hundreds. Each time the redhead was struck, his runes shined stronger, causing the wound's pain to go away and letting the warrior even stronger. Siegfried was struggling with two certainties in his mind, he would fall, but wouldn't let even one enemy take one more step towards Claire. An ogre tried to hit the familiar with a club, Sieg struck the giant weapon with the katana, breaking both in the process, and with the Durendal, he slashed around the belly of the giant creature. The redhead began to hold Durendal in his right hand and Gae Bulg on the left.

He slashed, drilled, decapitated, dodged, was hit by swords, spears and arrows. Thousands and thousands of times this sequence was repeated, but no matter how many times it happened, the Ardens Victoria only glowed more and more, giving more strength to Siegfried sweep those thirty thousand Ghouls off the planet. The ardent desire to overcome any obstacle, to become stronger with the difficulties in the way; these feelings feed the Ardens Victoria, and Siegfried Zweihander had those feelings blazing deep in his soul.

OoOoOoOoO

In a certain burnt forest with infinite swords stuck in the ground, where the fog wouldn't let even the slightest ray of sunshine in, a man with black wings and red eyes was sitting on top of a tree, feeling something within himself that he didn't knew what was or at least, didn't remember. It was something totally different than what he was accustomed to feel, totally different from hatred. That feeling gave him as much strength as his hatred, no, it gave even more strength. What could this be? The entity questioned himself. It was then that the fog lifted and the sun shone in that forest for the first time in years.

"What is this? What light is that? What is this feeling I'm feeling? Why do I feel stronger?" The Berserker wondered about all that was happening.

OoOoOoOoO

Out of Siegfried's Monde Intérieur, in the real battlefield, the light of the Ardens Victoria was so strong that it became unbearable for the Ghouls to stay in its presence. The army of thirty thousand Ghouls had been reduced to two thousand Ghouls and a bearded coward.

OoOoOoOoO

"Please!" Claire pleaded. "Let's go get him!"

"I'm sorry, but he should be already dead." A soldier prevented Claire from entering Colbert's cabin.

"Claire, come get some rest..." Louise tried to take her daughter away.

"Please..." the girl cried inconsolably. "I have to see him... I must say that I love him..."

"Claire, let's go..." Saito couldn't bear to see his precious daughter in that condition.

"Miss Vallière, please understand. We can't return to pick someone who is probably already dead." The soldier tried to explain.

"You don't understand... No one understands!" Claire screamed and ran.

"Where does she go?" The soldier felt a little guilty.

"Stay with someone who understands what she is feeling..." sighed Louise.

Claire ran to the lower part of the Oastland, where they were holding the horses of the palace and a mare in particular. The girl opened the door of the stall fifteen and faced a black mare, laying amidst the hay that covered the ground, clearly depressed.

"He isn't coming back huh?" Claire knelt in front of Alexia. "You know that better than anyone else doesn't you? After all, you chose him to be your rider don't you?"

Alexia just gave a little huff.

"I should have said it to him, shouldn't I?" Claire was crying even more. "Would he have stayed if I had told that I love him?"

The mare whinnied weakly, and Claire hugged the animal and began to sob as she cried. The two were missing the redhead. Alexia was a war horse, a breed that chooses only one person to ride them throughout life, and she had lost that person. Claire had fallen in love for the first time, but realized her feelings too late and couldn't confess them to the man she loved.

OoOoOoOoO

Siegfried realized that even with all the absurd strength of his runes, his body wouldn't last long. He sheathed the Durendal and was only with the Gae Bulg on hand. He put himself into position to throw the spear and hit Sebastian. The energy of the Ardens Victoria began to be channeled to the Gae Bulg, what made the spear began to generate lightning and a blue glow as intense as the red runes on the shoulder of the familiar.

"Gae ..." Sieg tightened the hand holding the spear; that would be his last strike, the last flight of the Black Hawk. "BULG!" He screamed and threw the spear with all the strength of his soul.

The Gae Bulg flew like a lightning, passed through all the Ghouls and pierced the heart of the coward necromancer. Death was instantaneous, Sebastian didn't even have time to scream, and as the spear went through the chest of the man and its tip touched the ground, lightning caused a huge explosion, which took even the redhead who threw the magnificent spear.

While Siegfried was flying through the air, his runes began to slowly stop glowing and his strength began to fade. His last vision was of a beautiful girl with pink hair smiling at him.

"Claire…"

Sieg extended his hand to try to grab that mirage that enchanted him. The redhead started coughing blood. His last moments of life were coming. He fell in the middle of a lake near where he was fighting moments ago and while he was feeling his body being enveloped in the frigid waters, he also felt his consciousness fading away...

OoOoOoOoO

Claire left the bottom of the Oastland with swollen eyes. The girl was still crying, even if with difficulty by the lack of tears. She saw Cassandra on the deck, crying as she was. The two faced each seedling for a while. None of them knew what to say at the time of unimaginable grief. Saito and Louise watched from afar the two girls comforting each other in silence, too saddened by the loss of the boy.

"I am also heartbroken partner..." Derflinger couldn't stand the silence. "The boy had a promising future..."

"Promising future you say?" Louise wiped her tears. "Even with all the bad things he had done, even though he sought revenge against Alexander, he sacrificed himself to protect innocent people, to protect Claire. He was just a boy... Even if he didn't have a bright future, he had a whole life ahead!"

"I understand what you mean..." Saito agreed with his wife. "I liked him. It is true that the irreverent way he had irritated me a little, but he was sincere about everything. I liked it..."

"Actually, he wasn't very different from you in that age." Derf had a sad tone in his voice. "That's why I said he had a bright future."

"You loved him?" Claire asked Cassandra.

"I'm not sure..." the blonde was sincere. "What I felt close to Sieg was different from the love between a man and a woman, but was stronger than simple friendship."

"I understand..." the Vallière said.

"Don't hide your feelings Claire..." Cassandra began to cry. "I'm also dead inside..."

"That idiot!" Claire hit the railing of the ship. "Why did he have to do that? Why did he have to stay behind?"

"Because he loved you." Cassandra answered immediately.

OoOoOoOoO

The Mirage was in the mood of joy. The Queen and Prince were safe, there were very few losses and many enemies were killed. Tabitha was in the bedroom of her son, Nero. She had asked him to meet her there, because her own room had too many guards at the door, and they could hear the conversation.

"Would you like something my mother?" Nero was cordial.

"Just talk to you." Tabitha sighed. "Siegfried is dead, the Berserker is no longer a problem. Now is your chance to make Ms. Vallière fall in love with you."

"Mom, I don't think now will be a good time to get closer to Claire." The Prince replied a bit annoyed.

"I also feel bad for having to do something like that, but our forces are even smaller now. The alliance with Tristain is even more vital for us." Tabitha took her son's hand. "I really doubt that those thirty thousand Ghouls were all the army of that man."

"Me too." Nero agreed. "I know what to do to make Claire accept to marry me."

"I trust you Nero…" Tabitha said with a kiss on the forehead of her son and left.

OoOoOoOoO

In the desolated battlefield in front of the palace of Gallia, Alexander and his followers sought for the Gae Bulg. After a little walk through the burned fields, Alexander found the cursed spear stuck in the floor in the middle of a crater.

"I finally found you ..." Alexander smiled as he took the weapon.

"Alexander, may I ask you something?" Fouquet had permission from the blonde. "Why do you need this spear?"

"Do you know the spell that Brimir used to bring weapons from another world to Halkeginia to be used by Gandalfr?" Alexander made a rhetorical question. "This spell still works, and that makes several weapons come here, including legendary weapons, like the Gae Bulg."

"Do you plan to collect these legendary weapons from Earth?" Morgan tried to guess.

"No." The blonde replied. "Unfortunately, the two most powerful weapons brought by this spell can't be used not even by the Gandalfr. One can only be used by the bravest knight of all, living or dead, and the other has a seal that does not allow anyone but a King who lived many years ago on Earth use it, but the curse of Gae Bulg is strong enough to break that seal."

"I understand..." Fouquet sighed. "And what is the power of this weapon?"

"The equivalent of the 'Explosion' spell that Louise de La Vallière used against the Albion's frigates." Alexander laughed at the thought of such strength in his hands.

OoOoOoOoO

The speed at which the ships traveled was so great that they came to Tristain in the evening. All the crew members of ships, soldiers and civilians, gathered in and around the capital's largest church, and among them some of the citizens of Tristain, like Scarron and his fairies were present too. The priest said a few words in tribute to those who lost their lives in the battle to get out of Gallia, and said the name of them all, one by one, until he said the name that caused the biggest stir, 'Siegfried Zweihander...'.

Claire came to the Magic Academy totally desolated. Not even Elizabeth was able to cheer her up. The girl sat in front of the garden where she summoned the redhead during the Summoning Ceremony and soon was accompanied by her mother.

"You will get a cold Claire…" Louise couldn't stand to see the condition of her daughter.

"I'll be fine mother..." Claire replied softly. "Nobody is going to take a stand about what happened?"

"Henrietta said she wants to see you." Louise avoided answering the question of the girl.

Claire, thinking that the Queen might have discovered something about Sieg, said to her mother to take her as soon as possible to Henrietta. Both Vallières crossed the entire length of the garden and got up the central tower to reach the office of Old Osmond. Claire opened the door with force, with the hope of seeing Siegfried, but she didn't see him. Henrietta, Tabitha and Nero were all people in the room.

"No news about him?" Louise asked the question in place of her daughter.

"Everything the researchers that I sent said is that there was a huge crater where he was fighting..." Henrietta replied ruefully. "Claire, I asked your mother to bring you here on behalf of the royal family of Gallia."

"We all witnessed what happened in my country." Tabitha started her plan. "And it's because of a feeling of revolt, or rather, a feeling of continuation, that I ask for an alliance between Gallia and Tristain through a marriage between the Vallière family and the Orléans family."

"Claire, marry me and we can finish what Siegfried started!" Nero gave the final blow, and the eyes of Claire shuddered. "He sacrificed himself for us! There is nothing more fairly than if we honor him by defeating Alexander!"

"How can you say that?" Louise was angry. "Do you think my daughter is able to think about political marriages?"

"I also told them the same thing..." Henrietta was interrupted.

"I accept." Claire said suddenly.

"Claire my daughter, I can't allow you to do it!" Louise tried to prevent.

"I won't let Sieg's death be in vain…" the girl retorted. "I can't ... I'll never forgive myself if I do."

"But Claire..." Henrietta tried to help.

"Enough!" Claire shouted angrily. "I'm going to marry Nero and join the armies of our countries! I made up my mind!"

"The earliest date for performing our ceremony is in a month." Tabitha said as the other two declined to discuss.

"It's great for me." Claire said and walked toward her room.

The girl came into her room and saw the old mattress where the redhead slept. Even there the memories of her familiar pursued her. Claire stumbled to her bed and sank her face into the pillow to muffle her cries. Cassandra was not very different, and Elizabeth just stood at the door of Claire, not knowing what to do. Osmond was not seen all day, as the old was making a monument with the names of soldiers who died that day.

Claire fell asleep while crying and Elizabeth entered the room to make sure that everything was fine. The blonde covered her friend with a blanket and noticed something that brought tears to her eyes. Claire was sleeping hugged with the pillow the redhead used as if she were hugging Siegfried himself...


	8. Sorry

Chapter 8 – Sorry

Several moons have passed since the marriage had been decided. Rainy days and sunny days were the same thing. The monument made by Osmond to honor the fallen soldiers had been completed a week ago, and since then, Claire visited the site every day. She spent hours there, standing, watching the last name of the dozens of names on that rock.

The girl was totally different. Not going to class, not laughing, rarely ate or drank something, ignoring whatever was around her. Claire was like a ghost through the halls of school, silence reigned anywhere she passed. People did not know what to say. Everyone knew that she would be depressed by the loss of her familiar, but already a month had passed and the girl had not yet recovered.

Claire, didn't go to the monument of the soldiers that day, as it was raining heavily. The girl sat on her bed, holding in her hands the black ribbon that Sieg used to tie his hair. Elizabeth was in the room with her friend, but Claire had not even noticed. The blonde couldn't leave each other alone, even if they talked. Elizabeth could not leave Claire's side

"Beth ..." Claire called weakly. "How many days are left for my wedding?"

"The ceremony will be tomorrow..." Elizabeth replied. "Claire, are you sure you want to do that?"

"I don't want to marry Nero, but…" the girl swallowed her tears. "I can't let Sieg's sacrifice be in vain..."

Elizabeth just hugged her friend. "You can cry Claire..."

"I miss him so much..." the pink-haired girl collapsed in tears.

Cassandra listened to everything from outside, not because he was nosy, but her room was right next to the room of the Vallière. The blonde clenched her fists in anger as she heard the cry of the other. She herself wanted to cry, but as a citizen of Germania, she would not. The people of Germania do not cry for fallen warriors, because this, to them, would only tarnish the sacrifice of those who fell in battle. But people of Tristain were different, they cried. Nero was about to enter the room where Claire was when Cassandra stood in front of him.

"What will you do?" Cassandra asked somewhat aggressive.

"I need to talk to Claire." Nero said coldly. "Could you come out of my way?"

"Don't you realize that she isn't able to talk now!?" The blonde became even angrier.

"I have to finalize the details of the marriage with her." The prince said touching the doorknob.

"Don't you have a heart!?" Shouted Cassandra, furious, grabbing the boy by the cloak and throwing him against the wall. "Siegfried isn't here to put you in line, but I am!"

Nero was pierced by the eyes of the blonde, the same eyes Siegfried had when he defied the prince aboard the Oastland.

"Get out of my sight before I do something stupid!" Cassandra pushed the prince.

Nero thought it would be best to leave and return later, Cassandra was too stressed. Even if he hadn't spoken with his own bride, the boy was tranquil. The marriage would soon be realized, even the grandparents of Claire, who by the way, were overjoyed to learn that their granddaughter would marry a prince, would be there to make sure that everything would happen as well.

Claire recovered from the sudden tears and decided to go to the stable to visit Alexia. The girl found Nero midway, but didn't notice him. She opened the stable door and went to the stall of the mare who felt the same way she did. Alexia was lying down; it had been a month that she didn't leave her stall. No one but a certain redhead could touch the reins of the mare.

"Hi Alexia ..." Claire said while entering the stall.

The mare raised her head, looking into the eyes of the girl.

"Yes, I cried again today." The girl said as the mare already knew what happened. "Every time I wake up I'm hoping to see him opening the door to my room and enter eating something."

Alexia gently pushed the girl with her head, and Claire patted the mare.

"I'm getting married tomorrow..." the girl sighed. "I will go to the Soldiers' Monument bring some flowers for Sieg, do you want to come along?"

Alexia puffed hard, as if not only denying the request, but the fact that Claire would be taking flowers to Siegfried. The mare got up and stood into the stall's door, as if expecting the redhead would appear to take her from there.

"You're still waiting for him..." Claire smiled weak. "Horses are really loyal, even more loyal than dogs..."

Alexia whinnied with force, as it hadn't done for a long time.

Once the rain stopped Claire went to her room to get the flowers she would take to the Soldier's Monument. She picked a bouquet of lilies and went to the monument in the capital, Tristania. Cassandra took her on her horse, as the blond also wanted to pay her respect for the redhead and the other soldiers. They reached the capital at sunset, the best time to be there according to Claire, as few people circled the streets at that hour of the day. With a bit of a walking the two girls arrived at a small obelisk, and placed the flowers they had brought. Claire knelt in front of the monument.

"Sieg, I'm getting married tomorrow, and then I will go after Alexander." Claire said, smiling slightly. "I learned that one of the women who were on the ships that you saved gave birth to a baby last night. Isn't it good to hear that?"

Cassandra was silent while praying.

"Alexia is still waiting for you, you know... She is very loyal." The pink haired girl wiped a few tears that flowed down her face.

"I'm done praying. Want to stay here a little longer?" Cassandra tried to be as gentle as possible.

"It's okay, let's get going then." Claire took a deep breath. "Cassandra, may I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Claire asked. "Before you were one of the people who treated me bad..."

"I never treated you badly." Cassandra was genuine. "You've always been very stubborn and saw everything as an offense. When I told you to try harder with your spells in class or when I said you should be exercising more, I was trying to help you, but you thought I was bullying you."

"The way you talked about these things made me think that way."

"I won't lie, I usually have a snobbish tone, so I won't blame you." The blonde climbed on her horse and reached her hand out to Claire. "Come soon or we will arrive at school late."

"I'm sorry Cassandra..." Claire said, taking the hand of the blonde girl.

"Relax girl. You have more important things to worry about now."

OoOoOoOoO

"Nero, everything is set for tomorrow." Tabitha said to her son.

"Everything but the bride..." Nero sighed. "She went again to the Soldier's Monument..."

"You didn't expect her to fall in love with you, did you Nero?" the Queen was surprised by the tone in the voice of the boy.

"Of course not. But from tomorrow on I will be her husband, and it will be very strange if she keeps visiting a monument made in honor of another man." The Prince snapped.

"I can't say you're totally wrong, but don't forget that the Soldiers' Monument is not exclusive to Siegfried, many of those writings are names of soldiers from Gallia." Tabitha sighed with regret. "I didn't imagined we would be losing those soldiers..."

"It wasn't your fault mother. How could you imagine that Alexander would attack us?" Nero comforted his mother. "I just hope that Claire will be nice to me..."

"Nero!" Tabitha rebuked the thoughts of her son. "Answer me truthfully, did you expect Claire to fall in love with you?"

"I can't hide anything from you…" The prince of blue hair sighed. "I thought as she fell in love with that guy so quickly, she could also fall in love with me."

"Do you know what was one of my biggest mistakes while raising you?" The queen made a rhetorical question. "I didn't point out the differences between you and other people."

"What do you mean mom?" Nero was confused.

"Siegfried Zweihander faced thirty thousand Ghouls and died doing this to protect Claire Hiraga of La Vallière." Tabitha rose from her chair and pierced her son with the eyes. "Meanwhile, Nero Claudius Orléans Gallia and his mother, Queen Charlotte Helene Orléans de Gallia fled in the military ship Mirage. Understand the difference?"

"Are you saying he is better than me?" Nero was angry.

"No. I'm saying that you are different from him, so don't live under in his shadow. You're a prince!" Tabitha opened the door to leave the room and looked back. "This marriage between you is purely political, don't confuse things!"

OoOoOoOoO

The wedding day had finally come. It was ten o'clock in the morning and most of the guests were already in the Church of Tristania. Claire's grandparents were in the front row, proud that their granddaughter would marry a prince, and beside them where Louise and Henrietta, not so happy, knowing the error the girl was making.

Nero was in front of the altar, eagerly awaiting the moment when Saito would bring Claire. All places of the church were full. It was just before the ceremony begins.

OoOoOoOoO

In the Magic Academy of Tristan, the employees faced a challenge; taking Alexia out of the stall so they could clean the stable. The mare had already shot down two of the strongest men of the Academy and was distributing kicks and bites in all directions. The employees gave up and decided to clean the other stalls, leaving Alexia to be the last one.

Alexia stopped and raised her ears, as if she had heard a familiar sound. The same sound caught the attention of the mare again, but this time she gave a kick in the door of her stall, bursting the door. One of the employees attempted to grab her, but the poor man was thrown away with a stroke of the rear hoof of the mare.

Alexia ran at full speed to the gates of the Magic Academy, knocking down everything and everyone that dared to stay in her way. She was a breed used in several battles on the plains of Halkeginia, with an unmatched speed, strength and endurance enviable; result of massive muscle development. Of all the breeds on Earth and in Halkeginia, Alexia just might be the most prized, a pure blood mustang. And as such, nothing would stand in her way.

Amid the confusion caused by Alexia, a teacher get to the office of Old Osmond.

"Director! A knight in black armor stole the sword we recovered from Fouquet!", Colbert was without air for running a long distance. "And he ran mounted on Siegfried's mare!"

OoOoOoOoO

Nero was already beginning to be apprehensive, wondering if Claire had fled. A few minutes later the boy calmed down. Saito had come with his daughter, and the two already were preparing to enter the church, although Saito was much less than pleased with the situation. Claire, even with a little red eyes and her sad countenance, was very beautiful in the dress her mother wore at her wedding. Saito took the hand of his daughter, took a deep breath and entered the church, hoping that something prevented that ceremony to be completed.

As the two were getting ever closer to the altar, the guests were rising, dropping comments like 'she looks sad', 'certainly is getting married against her will'. When they were halfway there, the huge and heavy church doors were closed, and once they reached the altar, Saito reluctantly gave his daughter to the Prince of Gallia.

"Today, followers of the Founder Brimir, we are here in this holy place to honor the union of these two youngsters, Nero Claudius Orléans de Gallia and Claire Hiraga de La Vallière." The priest began the ceremony. "I must remind you that this union is as sacred as, or perhaps even more, than the contract between a mage and his familiar..."

Those last words were like a stake through the heart of Claire.

"I need to know if both man and woman, are here for their own wills. Can you answer me, in all honesty as possible, in front of our illustrious Founder?"

"I'm here on my own will." Nero was the first to respond.

"Me too..." were the only words of Claire.

"I therefore urge the rings, so that they are blessed in the presence of our founder Brimir." The priest asked, and it was done.

The old man took a few minutes to finish saying the words that would make those rings symbols of a sacred union.

"Now, finally, I must ask, Nero Claudius Orléans Gallia, do you accept this woman by your side as your wife, to love and respect until the end of your life?"

"I accept." Nero again replied without hesitation.

"And you, Claire Teresa Hiraga de La Vallière, accept this man beside you as your husband, to love and respect until the end of your life?"

"Y-Yes..." Claire, unlike Nero, hesitated a little.

"If anyone present, among the guests or not, for whatever reason has something against the union of this couple, say everything now, or be silenced for all eternity..." The priest waited a few moments, and nobody spoke up. "So I, with the power vested in me..."

The doors of the church trembled, and all looked back, wondering what would have made those immense doors shake. The doors began to open slowly, and one man, wearing a black and red armor, was pushing alone the huge doors. Frightened by the sight, the Royal Guard of Gallia tried to close the doors to keep out the intruder, but the man began to exude an black aura, and with a roar loud enough to shake the chandeliers of the place, he gained more strength and opened the door with one push, throwing back the royal guard.

"Finish it priest!" Nero shouted.

"I now pronounce you..." a sword was thrown against the altar, shattering the rings in the hand of the priest. And not just any sword, it was Durendal, Tristan's beloved sword. "Kyaah!" The priest cried out and fell from the altar.

The black knight ran to the altar, and before that Nero could draw his wand, the warrior with his face covered by his helmet with two horns pointed forward grabbed the arm of the noble and threw him against a wall. The man then took Claire in his arms and whistled as loud as he could, given his call, a beautiful mustang of the same color of the armor that man came from outside the church. The guests, surprised and frightened, ran to all corners of the church. The knight climbed the horse and tried to get out of there as quickly as possible, but was surrounded by the royal guard of Gallia. The mysterious attacker, with a medieval sword on his back, stood upon his horse, holding Claire in his arms.

"Who are you to invade my wedding ceremony?" Nero flew into a rage. "Take out that damn helmet and say your name! So I know who I'll kill!"

The man got off the mare, leaving Claire staying on top of the animal...

"Alexia?" Claire recognized the mare. "How is it possible?"

Alexia whinnied as ordering the girl to look at the black knight, who was taking out his helmet. The wind blew in the capital, and within the church, red hair danced. Hair that many thought they would never see again.

"My name is Siegfried Zweihander du Lac!"

Claire's eyes widened when she saw the boy before her. The girl was so shocked that she couldn't even speak, but Cassandra...

"Sieg!" The blonde shouted across the church. "You're alive!"

"Sieg..." Claire stammered.

"Sorry, Claire..." the redhead looked into the eyes of his mistress after a month. "I'm late…"

"Siegfried, if you have any desire, crush these obstacles. I, Arondight, will be willingly and with the greatest of all pleasures, your brother in this fight, and together we will show the world who I am, and most importantly, who art thou heir of Lancelot!" The sword in the back of the red said so that everyone could heard.

"Lancelot!? Arondight!? "Saito nearly choked when he recognized the names.

"I will say this only once!" Sieg drew the Arondight. "No one but me can touch Claire. Got it!?"

"This is the house of God!" The priest rebuked the act of the redhead. "I will not tolerate weapons in here!"

"Really?" Sieg asked ironically, smiling away. "Then I'll take my opponents out here!"

The redhead moved his sword violently, causing a current of wind that pushed Nero and the royal guard outside the church. Some of the guests were also caught by the wind and were thrown in different directions.

"What powerful wind magic!" Louise was surprised.

"Nah! It is the air pressure caused by the swing!" Derflinger denied the claim of the woman. "And what a nice attack!"

Louise was shocked by the words of Derf, and was admiring the sword in the hands of the redhead. She was ninety-five centimeters long, five inches wide and three millimeters thick. The cable, coated with black leather, had a foot long, with the hand guard of twenty-five inches, with a dragon head at each end. But what stood out most were the words of a language she did not know that were engraved on the blade of the weapon.

Sieg advanced against the soldiers of Gallia and knocked half of them with a movement of Arondight, which caused more than a gust of wind. Nero began to mutter a few words, conjuring up a pentagram of fire in front of him.

"Ignis Iudicium..." Nero raised his wand. "Furens Inferno!"

The pentagram of fire began to spin rapidly, launching a relentless blast of fire at the familiar. Sieg placed Arondight in front of him to soften the blow, but was soon engulfed in flames.

"Sieg!" Claire was desperate.

"Sorry." Tabitha sighed with the fight ended. "The runic name of my son is Nero, the Destructive Flame. This means that no one can survive his fire attacks..."

"You'd better change his name..." Sieg said when the flames disappeared, His eyes shining with a scary blood red color.

"How is it possible?!" Nero was irritated to the point of being disheveled. "This is my most powerful spell! It is impossible that you survived!"

"It's simple..." Sieg pointed his sword to the prince. "Arondight was enchanted by a spell called 'Absorption'. In other words, it absorbs any type of magic it touches."

"Siegfried, haven't I told you to wait for me before doing anything?" A woman with long black hair and blue eyes caught the attention of the familiar.

"Sorry, I just let my emotions take me." Sieg said without his characteristic irreverent tone.

"Well, I guess it's my fault for having told you that Claire would marry the Prince, but I think I did what was right." The beautiful woman smiled. "Either way, show the result of all your hard work. Just don't erase this country from the map..."

"It was you who asked..." Sieg raised Arondight up to his eyes level, holding it sideways, with both hands.

The Ardens Victoria began to shine in its typical red, and Arondight too. Red lightnings began to circulate by the blade of the sword, and all around could feel the energy exhaled, the same energy that Siegfried had while facing the army of Ghouls. Arondight was absorbing the energy given by Sieg runes, and as a result, the will to overcome any obstacle was also built by the sword.

"Attack now Siegfried, if Arondight absorbs more energy, you will destroy this city." The woman said quietly, seemingly not realizing that she had spoken.

"Aron..." with the first word spoken by Sieg, more lightning began to run over the blade of the sword. "Dight!"

Sieg swung his sword toward Nero, releasing a cutting wave of red energy in the form of a half-moon. Tabitha tried to stop the attack with an ice barrier, but the product of the spell was cut in half, and the half-moon passed dangerously beside the Prince of Gallia.

Nero fell to his knees after seeing death so close. The boy saw his marriage and plan to form an alliance between Gallia and Tristain be destroyed by one man.

"Sieg!" Claire ran to the redhead and hugged him. "You idiot! I thought you were dead!"

"Calm down Claire... I'm fine..." Sieg returned the gesture of the girl. "I'll never leave your side again."

"Who are you damn woman?!" The Duke de La Vallière was furious because of the broken marriage. "How did you bring this boy form the dead!?"

"I am Lady Vivian du Lac, creator and of the swords Arondight and Excalibur." The brunette said with a voice quiet but firm. "And do not worry Claire, Siegfried and I only share the same last name because we are of the same faction. We're not married." Vivian almost read the thoughts of the girl.

"Excalibur!?" Saito nearly had a heart attack. "The sword of King Arthur? You mean you're the Lady of the Lake!?"

"I'm honored that you know me, Mr. Hiraga." The fairy of the lake laughed softly. "Queen Henrietta of Tristain, Queen Charlotte of Gallia, I have a matter of great urgency to deal with you. Could you give me the honor of a reunion?"

"You and that familiar ruined the marriage of my son." Tabitha countered with anger. "Do you really think I'll sit and talk with you?"

"What I have to say is about Alexander Magnum, a man I believe you know very well..." Vivian collapsed the queen of blue hair.

"Come to my palace, there we can talk properly." Henrietta realized that the silence of the other queen was a sign of agreement.

"I'm happy with that opportunity." The fairy made a slight bow. "I wish Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, Saito Chevalier de Hiraga, Claire Teresa Hiraga de la Vallière and Cassandra Brunhilde Odderschauk von Steinberg were present as well."

The nobles went to the Palace of Tristain to hear what the Lady of the Lake had to say. Claire refused to go in the same carriage as their parents, and she went to the palace mounted on Alexia along with Siegfried. The girl felt infinitely glad to be near the redhead again. But how he had survived? And why he'd taken so long to return? Claire could not stand waiting for an answer.

"Sieg..." the girl called. "How did you survive?"

"I thought you wouldn't ask." Sieg smiled. "In short, Gae Bulg caused an explosion of lightning; I was thrown several meters and ended up falling into a lake and fainting. When I awoke, I was in another place called Avalon, and Lady Vivian had healed me completely."

"Why did you not come back after healed?" Claire did her second question. "Didn't you want to come back?"

"I trained in Avalon during this time to use Arondight.", Sieg was a little offended. "My desire to return was so great that I finished this training in a month, and know that it usually takes ten years to be finished."

"You are really something..." the girl smiled.

"Listen well to what I'll tell you now." Sieg said in a serious tone. "I love you."

Claire felt as if time had stopped. She dreamed for a month to be able to hear those words and then repay them, but the time to say 'I love Siegfried' would have to wait a little longer, they arrived at the palace of Henrietta. Her confession would have to wait till later.

They climbed the stairs until they reach the room of diplomatic meetings, and once there, they sat at a circular table, so everyone could see each other without problems.

"Please, Lady Vivian, tell us what you have to say." Henrietta initiated the meeting.

"Thank you, Queen Henrietta." Vivian was courteous. "First I must tell you that the two swords that I created on Earth, Arondight and Excalibur, were brought into this world through the spell of the mage you call Founder Brimir."

"The Excalibur is in Halkeginia?" Saito almost jumped.

"I came here to retrieve them and take them with me back to Earth, but I myself can't touch them." The fairy continued what she had to say. "Arondight can only be used by whom he considers the bravest knight of all, and Excalibur has a seal so that no one but Arthur can use it."

"And where is that Alexander enters this subject?" Tabitha cut sharply.

"He somehow managed to break the seal of Excalibur, and that sword is more stronger than even Arondight." Vivian apparently ignored the harshness of the Queen of Gallia. "A force equal to the spell known as 'Explosion' used against the Albion frigates, about sixteen years ago"

"What?" Louise was stunned. "That was the strongest spell that I used in my life! If Alexander has that power..."

"He can kill any army." The Fairy of the Lake completed what Louise was going to say. "But luckily for you, the Arondight gets stronger as it absorbs magic, at the same time it weakens the enemies. She is the key to defeating Alexander."

"What do you propose, Lady of the Lake?" Saito said with all respect possible.

"Tristain is the next goal of Alexander, and after that he plans to attack the Germania, I propose that Your Majesty, Queen Henrietta, evacuate the civilians from this country to Germania, and let this piece of land to Alexander."

"You're telling me to run away!?" Henrietta hit the table, visibly offended. "If Alexander invades Tristain, we shall fight with him."

"So this piece of land is more important than your people?" Siegfried, who was silent until now, decided to interfere. "Alexander's strategy was to start the war in Albion with some Ghouls, and then turn the killed people of that country in more of his soldiers. Soon after he attacked the Gallia, who was with their military forces severely weakened, and those who died there also became Ghouls. I killed the Alexander's necromancer , Sebastian, thinking that I could stop his plan as well, but the eagle-man, Morgan, is also a necromancer. Thus, the lady can imagine what he will do to Tristain?"

"He will kill everyone and increase his army, then attack Germania, the country militarily strongest in Halkeginia..." Cassandra said the obvious.

"What Lady Vivian is saying is not to flee, Queen Henrietta, but to take the civilians and let me do my job." Sieg sighed. "Or rather, me and Herzen Schwartz do our work"

"Your village?" Claire took a while to think. "Really! You said the people of your village defeated the army of Germania."

"The most shameful episode of my country's history..." Cassandra sighed. "But it's true, if there are people who can save Tristain and reduce the forces of Alexander, they are in Herzen Schwartz."

"And do not forget that ghouls are reanimated by magic, that is, the more of them Arondight cuts, more magic he will absorb, and more stronger he will be." Vivian smiled proud of her creation.

"But we won't win the fight." Sieg said quietly.

"We will retreat to Germania and let Alexander think he defeated us, and then he will attack the Germania, the country where the armies of Tristain, Gallia, Germania and Herzen Schwartz will be reunited." Saito understood the plan. "This will allow us to confront Alexander with the same number of troops, and will give two chances of Arondight absorb the magic of the Ghouls."

"This brilliant plan has only one failure." Tabitha was ironic. "Alexander will realize that the country is without its army and its civilians when we retreat. It is obvious that he will know that we are going back to Germania."

"That's where Claire and her Void spell 'Reality Breaker' will help." Vivian said, knowing that the information would cause uproar.

"I and what?" Claire was scared. "You must have been confused, my mom is the Void Mage here!"

"No Claire." The fairy said sweetly. "You are the fifth Void Mage, the fifth point of the pentagram."

"So how Siegfried is not a Void Familiar?" Cassandra was confused.

"I was supposed to be Lifbrasir." Sieg swallowed hard, remembering the fate Lifbrasir, dying to increase the power of a Void Spell. "But the spell of Claire, 'Reality Breaker' somehow changed my runes of Lifbrasir to the Ardens Victoria."

"I wished for a familiar strong as my father when I summoned Sieg..." things started to make sense in Claire's mind.

"And that's why the Ardens Victoria, a rune that can make Siegfried strong to the point of facing the Gandalfr, appeared in place of the Lifbrasir runes." Vivian stood up, walked over Claire and took the girl's hands. "Claire, 'Reality Breaker' is one of the most powerful Void spells, capable of rewriting reality in the way you want, if you train hard enough, you can change things like mountains and rivers."

"Rewriting the reality..." Louise stopped to think. "That's why I felt the energy of the Void when Claire casted spells! She was changing reality to make the spells right!"

"Okay, that's all well and good, but how the spell of an untrained mage will help us in the plan?" Tabitha brought the rest back to reality.

"It's not like she is untrained." Sieg intervened. "She was able to cast triangle and square class spells without saying a word, and could also add the effect 'producing lightning' in the Gae Bulg."

"Now to answer your question of how she will help us..." Vivian mended. "She can create fake bodies to deceive Alexander, and give them the order 'die in Germania'. Obviously, she can't create multiple living soldiers to help us in battle or resurrect those who died, but with practice and dedication, she will go much further. And I would like, if Mr. and Mrs. Vallière Hiraga permitting, be the teacher of Claire."

Saito was perplexed. Was the Lady of the Lake willing to train his daughter in the way of the Void? Yes she was. Louise just nodded.

Claire's eyes shone with such joy. Siegfried was alive, and she had just discovered to have a spell that can change the reality... Two news that made the heart of the girl dance like never before..


	9. The Village Of The One Hundred Swords

Chapter 9 – The Village Of The One Hundred Swords.

"Concentrate a little more Claire." The sweet voice of Vivian encouraged the pink haired girl. "The only thing you have to do is erase this apple and put any fruit in its place."

"It's like alchemy right?" Claire said. "I just have to transform this fruit?"

"No, you got it all wrong." The Lady of the Lake decided to explain in details. "In alchemy you transform matter; an apple turns into a lemon, for example. The 'Reality Breaker' works in a different way; you erase the existence of the apple and fill the hole left by it with anything else."

"I think I'm beginning to understand ..." Claire struggled to understand everything as quickly as possible.

"Look, the lemon created by alchemy is still an apple, but with a lemon form. With 'Reality Breaker' the apple ceases to exist, and there is a lemon to replace it." Sieg said.

"This is too hard!" The girl huffed. "How can I erase the existence of a fruit?"

"You did something even more complicated with the Gae Bulg." Sieg sighed. "You have replaced the spear that always hits the heart with a spear that always hits the heart and produces lightning. Got it now?"

"Okay. I'll try again." Claire pointed her wand at the apple and concentrated "Reality Breaker!"

The apple on the ground began to shine while its existence was exchanged. Siegfried watched anxiously, hoping his mistress could complete the Void Spell. The fruit ceased its shine and revealed a strange form, which the redhead could not believe.

"Half apple and half lemon?" He said to himself, scratching his head. "Well, it's better than nothing."

"You sound like you could do better!" Claire shouted. "I challenge you to create something that breaks my... Fruit!" The girl thought what she could call that thing.

"I'm a commoner!" Sieg replied. "You know very well that I can't use magic!"

"Let's stop fighting?" Vivian interrupted. "Claire, you still lack concentration. Practice enough during your visit to the Siegfried's village."

"Do I really have to take her with me, Lady Vivian?" Sieg asked for the tenth time.

"One minute you say you love me, and on the other you want to leave me behind?" The pink badger was offended.

"It's because I love that you I don't want you to go!" The redhead snapped. "The people in my village are very wary of strangers, especially mages, and I don't want them to treat you in a strange way..."

"You will take her Siegfried, it is already decided." The Lady of the Lake responded with a tone different from normal. "And Claire, when you return, I want you to be able to use the Reality Breaker at least on plants, or you won't be able to help us in the fight against Alexander."

"Yes ma'am!" Claire replied. "You can bet on me. I will dominate the Reality Breaker!"

"I'm counting on it."

"Siegfried" Colbert left the Oastland cabin and called the redhead. "We are already very close to the mountain that you spoke of. What should we do now?"

"Land right here or they will attack the Oastland." Sieg said. "Once we get out you should go away and come back in three days. If you stay here waiting for us, Herzen Schwartz will be very aggressive."

Colbert swallowed hard after he heard the speech of Sieg, and soon made the Oastland land a few meters away from the mountain. Sieg took Alexia and mounted the animal along with his mistress, and then sped off. Claire felt a slight dizziness as they went up the hill, which Sieg knew would happen sooner or later.

"Cover your face with this." Sieg said, handing her a handkerchief. "The pollen of the purple flowers of this place cause dizziness, and after a time, total loss of the senses."

"Thank you." Claire obeyed. "How much more we will have to walk?"

"Not much, so it's important that you don't look anywhere except my back okay?"

"Why?" Claire asked without realizing it.

"We haven't even reached the village yet, and we have ten archers aiming their arrows at you." The redhead said. "I said the people here are very wary of strangers."

"But they know you!"

"Exactly. They know me, not you."

The pair rode for a few more minutes, and Claire didn't took her eyes off of the back of her familiar, realizing that his hair, before at the waist, was much shorter. She had been so happy with his return she hadn't even noticed something like that. Siegfried stopped in front of a red gate, guarded by several archers, pointing their arrows into the hearts of those who were before them. The redhead took the glove armor that covered his left hand and raised his arm.

"Siegfried Zweihander, First Sword of Herzen Schwartz!" The boy said, showing a drawing of a sword on the back of his hand. "And this girl is my partner, not an enemy!"

"You know very well that no one without the mark of the Hundred Swords can enter Siegfried!" Said one of the archers without lowering his weapon

"This girl saved me the from the royal guards of Germania and she needs to talk to the old Suguru! Don't make me force you open the gates!" Sieg said.

"If she finds that you called her old, a miracle will be needed to save you!" The redheaded archer dropped his weapon. "Open the gates!"

"That's it?" Claire was surprised. "This is the cautious attitude of your village?"

"Guys, she's doubting our security..." Sieg said to the nothingness.

Once the redhead finished speaking, dozens of masked warriors dressed in black appeared from nowhere. They were armed with various different weapons and as some of them drew lines so thin that seemed invisible, several traps were activated. To end the scare of Clair, cannons and harpoons came out of the gates and the ground, ready to fire at any time.

"You only come this far because you was with Siegfried." Said a mysterious warrior. "He can be a complete idiot, but he is our most important partner. That's the only reason that we didn't attack."

"Calm down man, it's the first time she left her country." Sieg fell from Alexia and slapped the back of his companion. "Say your name; she is my bride you know?"

"A thousand pardons for my rudeness, ma'am." The man's attitude changed completely. "My name is Sasaki, Sasaki Shiranui. leader of the Spy and Assassination Squad, and also Second Sword of Herzen Schwartz." Sasaki removed his mask, showing the face of a boy the same age as Sieg.

"I'm not engaged to him!" Claire blushed. "He's my familiar!"

"Familiar?" Sasaki was taken aback. "Siegfried, what is she saying?"

"Long story..." Sieg said while passing through the gates. "But it's true, now I am a familiar..."

"Sieg, why do you call yourselves 'swords'?" Claire ignored the laughter of the people who had found out about the situation of the redhead.

"Remember when I said that our warriors defeated the army of Germania?" Sieg had an affirmative answer from the girl. "These marks in our hands shows that we are part of the hundred warriors who fought that day."

"And you're the First Sword?" Claire yelled. "It means you're the best!?"

"Yes" Sieg replied simply. "But I was the Second Sword, I became the First after Sensei died."

"It still is amazing!" Claire said. "And why didn't you tell me anything about that huh?"

"You never asked."

As the two progressed through the village, Claire grew increasingly amazed. The village seemed straight out of a storybook of feudal Japan. People busy with their day, were stopping to look at the two that rode through the main road, some had tears in their eyes. After all, they thought that Siegfried had died in combat. The signal from the black hawk being killed by a hunter worried everybody, but now, the redhead walked carefree through the streets of his village.

Some children were practicing in front of a house at the end of the village, being instructed by a girl with black hair and green eyes. Once they saw the redhead, they left the training aside and ran to him. Sieg fell from his horse and received the children with open arms. Being knocked down by them, as all they jumped on him at the same time.

"Siegfried" cried one of the boys. "You didn't die! You're alive!"

"Heh!" Sieg puffed out his chest proudly. "It takes much more than some Ghouls to overturn this hawk here!"

"You brought gifts to us this time?" A little girl holding a spear asked.

"Gifts?" Claire was surprised.

"Yeah!" The girl replied. "Siegfried always brings gifts for us when he returns from a trip!"

"Sorry kids, this time I didn't bring anything, but to compensate, I'll show something really cool for you." Sieg said taking Arondight from his back. "This guy here is Arondight, my new sword!"

"Nice to meet you, young warriors, Sieg talked about each one of you." Arondight said with a tone of voice more sympathetic than usual.

"The sword speaks!" Other children screamed. "How cool!"

"Siegfried! Siegfried! "The girl who asked for the gifts called. "Show some new move for us!"

"That's right! We want to see if you got stronger!"

"What do you think Aron? Okay for you?"

"All right! Let's show them the Havoc Wind!" Arondight replied.

"Alright then!" Sieg moved the sword with force, causing a windstorm that toppled all training dolls the children were using. A detail, the dolls were stuck in the ground with six inches nails.

"Wow!" The children shouted as they ran together to the fallen dolls.

"You always have a new trick is not it?" The girl who instructed the children said. "And who are you?" She asked looking at Claire.

"Claire Teresa Hiraga de La Vallière." Claire was pretty silly by the girl's eyes before her.

"A noble?" The brunette gave a slight bow. "My name is Setsuna Ryodo, teacher of spear techniques and Fourth Sword of Herzen Schwartz."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Claire returned the bow.

"Siegfried, Jack told Suguru-san about your arrival, and she said she will talk to you soon." Setsuna said smiling. "Now I have to go fix the dolls that you destroyed to continue my class."

"Sorry..." Sieg sensed a killing intent emanating from the girl, who soon left.

"She beat me in all categories..." Claire sighed. "Hair, smile, eyes, body and even the skin. All of her is more beautiful... "

"I still prefer you." Sieg smiled, leaving his mistress extremely flushed. "And I'll tell you one thing, when Setsuna is angry, she can be more scary than you."

"I will ignore your last comment ..." Claire sighed. "Before I forget, who is this Jack she said?"

"The redhead archer who opened the gates for us, he is the Third Sword." Sieg said. "Claire, Suguru is the old woman who leads this place, if we want to use the Hundred Swords to fight Alexander, she is it the person we have to convince."

"I understand. I'll do my best. "Claire said with a trembling hand.

"Stay calm, I'm here, right by your side." Sieg held the hand of his mistress, making her stop.

They looked at the house at the end of the village, and saw an old woman of eighty years in a blue kimono with her hair as white as snow tied in a bun, accompanied by three armed guards. The old woman had an owl on her left shoulder, which appeared to be the same age as his master, with the same serene face.

All people in the village stopped what they were doing to watch what would happen. It was very rare Suguru leave her house, and even more rare, dressed in a so formal way.

"It calms my soul to see that you're well, Siegfried." Suguru smiled sincerely. "And now I see that you are traveling with a beautiful companion."

"I think you know that she is not my companion, but my master."

"What makes you think that?"

"Your owl." Sieg pointed to the animal. "She was watching the meeting between Lady Vivian and Queens of Gallia and Tristain from outside of the window."

"You continue alert as ever." Suguru took a few steps toward the couple and was very close to them. "Let's cut to the chase then. You want to take the Hundred Swords with you, isn't it?"

"Yes ma'am." Said Claire at her knees.

"Before you continue. Get up my child." The old leader put her right hand on Claire's head, stroking her hair. "Here no one kneels before anyone, we're all brothers."

"But I'm an outsider, I must show respect for the lady who leads this wonderful town." Claire was the most polite possible, attracting the attention of Suguru.

"Now I see how you could win the heart of this rebellious kid." The old woman smiled to Claire after making her raise from her knees. "Siegfried isn't only our best warrior. He is our most precious companion, and I love him like my own grandson. I hope you take care of him very well."

"O-Oba-san!" Sieg blushed. "This is not something to talk right now! Claire and I don't have that kind of relationship!"

"Calm down boy." Suguru said laughing. "Tell me girl, what's your name?"

"Claire Teresa Hiraga de La Vallière." Claire said firmly.

"Very well Claire." The sweet look on Suguru's face became firm. "Siegfried is our First Sword, therefore, he has total control over the other ninety-nine. But now that he will fight for you, I think it is correct that you convince the Hundred Swords to do same willingly, not by the orders of Siegfried."

"But how can I talk to ninety-nine people? It will take a long time..."

"Swords of Herzen Schwartz!" Siegfried's voice echoed like a thunder. "Present yourselves in front of the villagers and show your marks! Now!"

Ninety-nine people, including men and women, young and old, were placed in front of other people, showing their marks in their left hands, the same brand of Siegfried, a sword. Everyone was looking to Claire, waiting for the words of that girl who was paralyzed.

"They'll do anything I say." Sieg said looking in the eye of the pink haired girl. "But if they are motivated to fight not only for myself but also for you, the results will be much better."

"I-I'm Claire Teresa Hiraga de La Vallière." Claire started talking a bit nervous. "I came on behalf of Tristan to ask you, the famous Hundred Swords, to help Halkeginia."

"What kind of help does this land of snobbish wizards need?" A man with a sword mark asked angrily.

" Alexander Magnum, the man who kidnapped Siegfried when he was just a child and put the Berserker inside of him, now has an army of Ghouls, and threatens not only Halkeginia, like the rest of the world too. His soldiers are ten times stronger than ours, and their numbers are infinitely bigger than ours." Claire left the face that one man and started talking to all Swords. "I came representing the Union of Gallia and Tristain to ask you to fight for us, to protect our lands, our friends and our families."

"Why should we help you? History has repeatedly proven that people like you are not trustworthy." This time it was a woman who questioned the Vallière.

"You ask why. Because in this entire world there is only one group capable of facing such a threat. I saw up close what Siegfried could do against thirty thousand Ghouls, fighting alone. My brain can't imagine what you all are able to do together, and I dare not do it, because anything I could imagine won't be enough, and will not pass off an offense to you." Claire took a breath and continued talking. "Hundred Swords, know that we, both Tristain and Gallia, will be following you on the battlefield. Please carry our hopes in your arms, and let us carry your honor in our hearts for eternity!"

"Siegfried" a gentleman with several scars over his face called. "That girl speaks pretty, but I want you to answer me one thing!"

"Ask it."

"I will fight without doubt, this girl's words were few, but represented very well the spirit of the Hundred Swords." The man said. "My question is, why did you, the First Sword, became a familiar? And why did you accept it?"

"I don't know why I became a familiar, I just was summoned." Sieg replied with a firmness that Claire hadn't ever seen. "As to why I have accepted this situation… At the beginning was because I believed there is a reason for that, but now, it is because I love this mage that summoned me, and I'll say it proudly for all the world to hear if I have the opportunity."

Siegfried's words left everyone surprised. Claire hid the shame and spoke once again.

"You are the most skilled warriors of this world, your children are better than many soldiers I know. I need to know, you will help us in the fight against Alexander?"

"I think it's time to show the world what Herzen Schwartz is capable." Suguru gave a last push to the decision of the Hundred Swords.

The hundred warriors shouted in approval, raising their arms to the sky. Suguru gave permission for all of them to get out and begin preparations for the trip, and shortly after, the town had resumed its usual pace. Claire and Sieg were invited to enter the house of Suguru to drink some tea. The old leader left the two accommodated in a room and went to fetch the drink. Claire took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Good job mistress!" Sieg approached with a smiling face. "You spoke like a queen up there!"

"Sieg... I have to tell you something..." Claire was flushed to the extreme. "I... I..."

"What?" Sieg worried.

"I love you dammit!" Claire grabbed the redhead's neck and kissed him.

Suguru saw the scene through a gap in the door, and smiled while retiring quietly.

"A stranger entering Herzen Schwartz, the Hundred Swords going to fight for Halkeginia, I accepting all of that ..." Suguru went to her balcony and was admiring the sky. "You were right Musashi, this kid will bring a big change to this world..."

"Sorry Claire, I have to do something." Sieg looked away. "We will talk when I return."

"Let me go with you!" Claire grabbed the redhead's hands on impulse. "We promised to do everything together remember?"

"This is something I have to do alone." Sieg smiled slightly. "It's something that I left unfinished when I left here to steal Gae Bolg."

"Okay. Just promise you'll come back." Claire remembered when Sieg faced the army of Alexander.

"I've said I'll never leave your side again." The redhead hugged his mistress. "Just wait for me here in the village."

"I'll wait, be careful."

"When Suguru returns, say I went to finish a thing at the top of the mountain." Sieg kissed Claire's head and left without looking back.

The redhead walked through the main road calmly. After four months, he was finally in a place he could call home. The members of the Hundred Swords were preparing for the battle they would face, choosing their weapons and armor. Siegfried saw Jack back at his post upon the gates of the village, picked up a stone and threw it in the archer's head

"Are you crazy!?" Shouted the archer. "That gate is high as hell! I'll kill myself if I fall out!"

"Shut up and open the gates!" Sieg countered.

"What? It's just thirty minutes ago that you arrived! Go visit the concubines and come back later!" Jack paused for a moment to see the look of his friend. "You felt it, didn't you?"

"It's kind of obvious that he would return." Sieg replied somewhat discouraged. "But this time I won't let him escape!"

"The nest is in the same place as before, right at the top of the mountain." Jack said that as a way to say good luck. "Open the gates! The First Sword will leave!"

The other archers pulled the levers at the same time to open the gates. Sieg moved toward the top of the mountain to find an old acquaintance of him and his master. Claire watched her beloved going out when Suguru gave her an explanation.

"I didn't think he would realize that fast." Old said.

"Realize what?" Claire didn't understand.

"He went to meet a creature that lives on the mountain top." Suguru said. "They can feel the presence of each other since Siegfried was a boy."

"Creature? You mean a wolf or something like that?" The pink haired girl asked. "Sieg wouldn't be so worried about something like this."

"It's a black dragon." The old woman said. "I don't know how, but they both have a strong bond. I think it's a bond formed even before Siegfried was born."

"How could he have left to face a black dragon!?" Claire was outraged. "Doesn't that idiot does know that black dragons are called kings because they are more powerful than any other species!?"

"Facing it is something he must do." The leader of Herzen Schwartz said firmly. "And I feel that this time he will achieve his goal, after all, you left him stronger."

Claire was a bit embarrassed by the way Suguru spoke, and meanwhile, Sieg walked to the home of the relentless creature that had fought against his master and fled after a draw.

The dragon was bigger and more muscular than those who lived Halkeginia, but even so, didn't cause any disaster, preferring to remain anonymous, inside his cave, until the day Sieg set foot in Herzen Schwartz.

"We finally arrived ..." the sun was setting when Sieg came inside of the the cave on the mountain top.

"It's wonderful what time is able to sculpt, don't you think Sieg?" Arondight was impressed with the structures in the cave. "How do we find the beast with so many tunnels to be investigated?"

"I know where he is." Sieg said. "Do not ask me how I know, I can feel it..."

"As expected of my master." The sword in the back of the redhead said firmly. "It's been long time that I faced a dragon for the last time. They doubtlessly are fascinating creatures..."

"Wait till you see this one..." Sieg sighed drawing the sword. "Here he comes!"

The redhead put Arondight ahead, blocking a blast of black fire that came from the deepest point of the cave.

"Flames of Darkness!?" Arondight was stunned. "A dragon capable of producing hellfire... Siegfried! If I absorb more of it, I will achieve a new level of power very soon!"

"Celebrate after his death!" Sieg replied, rolling to the side to escape an onslaught of the wild beast.

Siegfried dodged another blast of fire and ran out of the cave; he was at a disadvantage fighting a being that size in a closed place. At best chance, the beast would destroy the cave and burry the redhead.

Once on the outside, Siegfried advanced against the beast, dodging the attacks at lightning speed. The Ardens Victoria was doing its job. The black dragon moved its tail violently against the redhead, who used his sword to stop the strike. The air pressure caused some trees around to fall, broken in half. With a flutter of its wings, the dragon made the familiar fall, eventually dropping Arondight. The beast lifted its right leg and used it to try to crush Sieg. A dark aura began to cover the body of the warrior, he grabbed the animal's paw with his two hands, and with a roar, gained strength to push the dragon above him. Sieg ran and got Arondight from the floor, turning his body and preparing to continue the fight. Red Lightning started running the blade of the sword.

"Aron... DIGHT!"

Sieg released a wave of red energy at the same time as the dragon unleashed another blast of fire. The two attacks collided, causing both the redhead as the beast to retreat a few meters.

Inside Schwartz Herzen, the bursts of black and red could be seen dancing in the sky, a terrifying dance, and at the same time, a beautiful dance.

Sieg used the debris of trees as a platform and jumped really high to try to hit the head of the beast. The dragon stretched its neck as much as it could and grabbed the redhead between its teeth, but Sieg, thanks to the increased strength, stretched his arms and legs, using his own body as rod, preventing the animal's jaw of shutting. Sieg felt an unusual heat coming from the throat of the animal, and used the Arondight to block the blast of black fire. Arondight began to absorb all the fire, and after a while, shone with a brutal intensity, making Sieg lose his concentration and strength. The dragon forced its jaw and swallowed the redhead. The beast roared triumphantly, and stopped instantly, as soon as the blade of Arondight pierced his neck inside out and opened an exit for the redhead, who once set foot on the ground, turned and released his signature hit, decapitating the beast.

"What form is that Aron?" Sieg asked breathlessly to see at a glance that his sword had changed. The blade of Arondight was longer and a little less wide, its guard-hand now was with the same wide of the blade, and the inscriptions on the blade were shining strongly.

"I don't know how, but that dragon had the same aura of the entity within you..." Arondight replied in a voice a little different, deeper and more serious. "I said that if I drank more of the Flame of Darkness I would reach a new level of power."

"I was so worried that didn't pay much attention..." Sieg looked at the dead body of the dragon that fell apart in dark aura and was absorbed by his own body. "The same aura of the Berserker? Let's keep it a secret for now, right Aron?"

"As you wish, my master. But I think mademoiselle Vallière will notice something different about you." Aron said the obvious.

"If she notices it, I will tell her. But only her."

"I totally agree. A wise decision, since we don't know the effects of the absorption of this aura."

"Even without knowing, I guess it won't be good..." Sieg put the new Arondight on his back and started to walk down the mountain.

When the redhead reached Herzen Schwartz, the moon was already shining for a few hours, and Claire still awaited. The girl was sitting behind the gates, holding a lemon like a precious gem. Jack gave the order to open the gates, and Siegfried passed them, holding the horn of the killed dragon. Claire was taken by happiness to see the redhead safe, victorious in his duel. The noble Vallière approached the redhead and showed him the fruit she was holding.

"It was an apple a few hours ago..." Claire put the lemon in the hands of the redhead. "Now it's a whole lemon."

"You've completed your first lesson huh?" Sieg observed the fruit with pride of his mistress.

"I was practicing with plants, but it is much more difficult ..." Claire was embarrassed. "I can imagine how difficult it must be to do this with bigger things."

"No matter how big the thing is, no matter if it is a mountain or a sea, you can change it." Sieg sat next to Claire. "You saved me from the fate of Lifbrasir and gave me the Ardens Victoria, changed the Gae Bolg and made several other things. Just believe in yourself, and if you can't do that, believe in me, because I believe in you!"

"It's scary..." Claire rested her forehead on the shoulder of the familiar. "The idea of a battle depending on me makes me scared. The lives of the soldiers on the battlefield depends on my success, and the lives of their families and people who have nothing to do with it too... It makes me so scared..."

"You're a Void Mage, get used to it." Sieg said looking at the sky. "Void Mages and their familiar are the guardians of this world. The weight of the world is on your shoulders, but I'm here to help you. It is natural that more and more people depend on you, and it is natural that you get scared, you'd be a fool if you didn't. But even so, the only thing you, magicians, and we, familiars, can do is kick our fear and face it head on."

"How you did against the army of Alexander?"

"That was not his army." Arondight countered. "By the calculations of Lady Vivian, it was only a fifth of the real army."

"It means that his army has a total of one hundred and twenty thousand Ghouls, and continuously increasing." Siegfried rose from the bench and looked into Claire's eyes. "But you know what? This hawk here will face and defeat each one of them because I have Arondight, Derflinger, your father, your mother, Cassandra, Colbert, the old Osmond, the Hundred Swords, Alexia, you and much more people by my side. I'm not alone, and you are not alone too!"

"Thanks Siegfried." Claire gave a sincere smile. "I was not seeing things from that angle. I'm much more relaxed now." Claire turned and began to walk to Suguru's house, where she and Sieg would spend the nights until the arrival of Oastland. "Don't stay there much longer!"

"What a beautiful feeling..."

"Shut up Aron…" Sieg grumbled.

"I said nothing." Arondight replied.

"Don't you dare mistake me with a sword useless brat!"

Sieg's heart ached as if it was exploding. The redhead closed his eyes, put his hand on his chest and squeezed it. The pain stopped almost within the same second, and when Sieg opened his eyes, he saw a figure with long hair and black wings, imprisoned by his neck with a chain coming out of Sieg's chest.

"What the hell..." Sieg couldn't finish the sentence. The pain in his chest had returned.

"I never imagined it would be you who would complete me." The winged being pierced Sieg with his red eyes. "I see the streets of this village are deserted at night. This is very good; we finally get a chance to talk, Siegfried Zweihander."

"Hang on Sieg! This is only a projection of his coming from your Monde Intérieur" Arondight shouted.

"From my... Monde Intérieur?" Sieg repeated with difficulty. "So that means..."

"Exactly..." said the chained one. "You know me as Berserker."

Sieg's eyes widened when he heard that name. The entity of the mad warrior was right in front of him. The two stared at each other for a few minutes. Berserker had projected himself in the external world, but showed no sign of aggression. Sieg was apprehensive, his brown eyes fixed on the menacing red eyes of the man ahead.


	10. The Memories Of a God

Chapter 10 – The Memories of a God.

"What do you mean?" Sieg joined forces to ask.

"When I was about to die I split my soul in two." Berserker said. "One part was sealed in a gem, and then put in your body, the other reincarnated in that dragon."

"Split your soul? What kind of person would do that?" The redhead was stunned.

"A long time ago, while I was still alive, I fought Brimir and his familiars, and as you can imagine, I was defeated." The man with wings answered with a little more aggressiveness. "Before that damned magician could steal my powers, I split my soul in two separate parts and tried to send them away, but that idiot managed to catch one and put it in a container known as the Jewel of the Founder."

"That's the part within me..." Sieg quite understood that part. "Why do you say that I completed you?"

"When you killed the black dragon you took the second part of my soul, and I must say that ruined my plan." Berserker sighed. "I wanted to steal the body of my host as soon my soul was completed, but this seal doesn't let me do anything but take control of your body for a few minutes!" the entity said, said grabbing the chain on his neck.

"Lady Vivian reinforced the seal that Alexander did..." Sieg provoked. "Why didn't you ever talk to me like this before? Do you realize how many times I was screwed because of you?"

"The part of my soul that was within you only contained hate, my conscience was with the dragon."

"That's why we could feel each other's presence..." the redhead already had enough pain in his chest. "What kind of person were you? And why did Brimir fight you?"

"I can't remember why I fought him; my memories are still a little confused." Berserker said. "I remember flying against Brimir while I used various weapons of elven soldiers who had died, I remember a gigantic hatred, I remember almost killing him, but I can't remember a reason..."

"Answer me who you are!" Shouted Sieg. "You controlled me and made me suffer for several years! Tell me who you are!"

"My name is Alastor." The winged being answered with narrowed eyes. "Ask any mage and you'll know exactly who I am..." Berserker began to fade. The projection time was running out.

"Wait right there!" Siegfried began to regain his strength. "I still have many things to ask!"

"Save it for later boy. I won't leave your body even if I want to." Alastor said serenely. "But when we have our next conversation, I want you to answer me one thing. Are you really willing to protect the world that hurt you? Or you're just a hypocrite kid who tries to copy your master?"

"I said you to wait!" The redhead advanced against the figure that was fading to hold it, but only managed to hold smoke. "Damn Berserker!"

"Sieg calm down." Arondight tried to comfort Sieg. "He may be complete, but I know you will continue keeping him under control."

"You don't understand Aron..." Sieg sighed. "Brimir was the most powerful wizard who ever lived, and he said he almost killed him! If only half of the soul of this guy was able to control me and use me to hurt others, I can't even imagine what he can do now!

"Remember what you said to Mademoiselle Vallière!" Arondight countered somewhat harsh. "You are not alone! I know it's hard to live with the fear of hurting others, but what was it you said that we should do with our fears? We should kick them and face everything head on!"

"Aron, but..." Sieg was interrupted.

"When you used me for the first time against that Golem, I felt like I was being wielded by Sir Lancelot again!" Arondight continued the scolding. "Don't let me down boy! I have high expectations for you! And if my words are not enough to encourage you, remember what Mademoiselle Vallière told you before we left the village to face that dragon!"

"What Claire said?" Sieg had a snap. "That she loves me?"

"Exactly..." Aron calmed down. "I have a feeling about you Sieg, that you will do something great someday... I just hope to be present to see the intensity of the light you will radiate..."

"We'd better go soon or Claire will suspect something..." the swordsman recovered from the shock. "I'll ask if she knows something about Alastor..."

"I think this is the best thing to do." Arondight agreed. "The more information we have about him, more chance of defeating him we have."

Sieg took a deep breath and kept walking, pretending that nothing had happened. The redhead entered the room Suguru had prepared for them and found Claire lying in the bed, reading a book that he had seen a few times when he was at the Academy of Magic. Sieg was calmed by the sight of that delicate girl who was waiting for him.

"You took some time out there." Claire said to realize the redhead. "Something happened?"

"No, I was just helping an old lady collecting the clothes on the clothesline." Sieg replied with a long sigh.

"Fell free to tell me the truth anytime…." the girl returned to read the book in her hands.

"Claire, sorry to ask this of nothing, but have you by chance heard the name Alastor?" The swordsman asked without delay.

"Alastor? I've heard that name a few times in the History of Magic lessons. Give me just a minute." Claire moved quickly a few pages of her book and suddenly stopped. "Here! Alastor, the Ancient God of War, had the ability to control any weapon and changed the course of countless battles in the world. He was the God who defeated the Ancient Dragon when the monster was awakened the first time. Brimir fought him for unknown reasons and barely won. He was defeated by the Founder with the help of Gandalfr after defeating three other Void Familiars. His personality is a mystery, but we know that Alastor was the most feared God at that time, for his ferocity in combat and enormous destructive power."

"A God?" Sieg gave a long sigh. "What a problem..."

"Well, Ancient Gods were nothing more than a race of powerful humanoid creatures. It's true that they were more powerful than most mages could even dream of, but they were mortals, just like any other living creature. The proof of that is, Alastor was killed by Brimir, then there is no reason for you to worry about him!" Claire smiled.

"I think you're right. Thank you Claire." The redhead said.

"Stop thanking me for everything!" The girl blushed. "Take off this armor and come to bed."

The redhead's armor burst into a black fog, and then he threw himself on the bed. "The armor is made with the aura of the Berserker. I can do it and undo it when I want. It is very practical!"

"Really?" Claire showed little interest. "Don't try anything perverted understand?"

Sieg began to snore.

"You're already sleeping?" The girl observed the fainted redhead. "The fight must have left you quite tired didn't it?"

Claire rubbed Sieg's face, pulling a strand of hair that covered one of his eyes. "You become more beautiful with your hair like that..."

"Why don't you say that to him?" Arondight made Claire's heart miss a beat.

"Aron! Don't scare me like that!"

"He would be very happy." The sword said. "Well, I'm pretty tired, so I will sleep. Good night, Mademoiselle Vallière."

"Good night..." Claire got into bed and turned to the side. "Crazy sword, its weirder than Derf…"

Claire slept in a short time, unconsciously holding the right hand of Siegfried.

OoOoOoOoO

Alastor roamed through the vast world of swords, where the sun shone after several years. The ground covered in ashes before now had a carpet of grass for its entire length, and the swords stuck on it shone with the sunlight. The God of War stood quiet for a moment, admiring that eternal sunset that colored of orange the inner world of his host.

"It is undoubtedly a very wide world..." Alastor turned to walk slowly. "But this is the first time I see a Monde Intérieur with such a large number of swords... Are they infinite?"

Alastor continued his aimlessly walk, watching with curiosity the swords in his path. None of them was equal to the other, differed in size, shape, style, everything…

OoOoOoOoO

Siegfried had his quiet sleep interrupted suddenly. Without realizing how that could have happened, Sieg found himself in a desolate place, with three figures fighting fiercely. The redhead immediately recognized one of them, Alastor. The three other people dropped to the ground with mortal wounds.

"Alastor" a blond man who looked like a magician shouted. "I had no choice! The Colossus would have destroyed everything!"

"You had a choice!" Alastor eyes were immersed in hatred. "And you chose to sacrifice her!"

"Sasha, I can't talk to him..." the wizard sighed. "We will have to fight ..."

"As if I didn't already know that..." the woman pulled out a sword to face Alastor. "I will avenge all three of the Void familiar you killed, Alastor!"

Sieg's eyes widened when he realized that that sword was Derflinger.

"Derflinger? This means that girl is Gandalfr... So this man is..." the redhead couldn't finish his conclusion.

"Brimir!" Alastor roared. "Do you really think that an elf with a sword will defeat me?"

Alastor dodged a strike from Sasha and took flight with his powerful black wings, knocking down the familiar with the strength of the winds.

Once he arrived at a reasonable height, Alastor screamed with all his fury, and various weapons that were around the world responded to his call. Swords, spears, arrows, clubs and all other types came out to meet the God of War, and remained at his side, facing Brimir and Sasha.

"Brimir..." Alastor growled. "I trusted you Brimir, and you took from me the only thing that I loved..."

"Alastor! Listen to reason!" Brimir pleaded. "You know I had no choice!"

"Shut up!" Alastor stretched both arms out to the sides, and the weapons around him retreated slightly. "Idiotic human who thought he had the power that could defy a God... Die!" The God of War arms moved forward, throwing his arsenal against his two opponents.

Sieg was impressed and terrified at the same time. Sasha managed to prevent the weapons of hitting vital points of Brimir, but even with all the efforts of the elf, both she and her master were hit over and over. Another wave of attacks like that and it was over.

"After I kill you, bastard, I will personally kill every human that inhabits this planet..." Alastor drew his weapons to his side once again.

"Brimir, you'll have to kill him..." Sasha said as she rose with difficulty.

"I can't do that Sasha... He is my friend..." Brimir refused until the last moment.

"This time I won't take it easy..." Alastor spread its dark aura through the he controlled, letting them with a huge destructive potential.

"You heard him." The elf snapped. "He is overwhelmed by hatred..."

"Sasha..." Brimir took deep breath and wiped the tears from his face. "Get me time so I can use 'Explosion'."

"Die!" Alastor, overcome with rage, threw all the weapons at once. While Sasha was doing everything possible to protect her master.

"Beoru Sun Hiru Yarunsakusan Osu Sun Run Uru Lagu Beoru Yuru Suberu Hagaru Beoru Yin!" Brimir ended the spell at the same time that Alastor finished preparing a final sword.

"EXPLOSION!" Brimir shouted, pointing his wand at Alastor.

What Sieg saw happened in less than three seconds. The sword thrown by Alastor crossed the right shoulder of Brimir, and soon after a titanic explosion wiped the Ancient God of the sky.

Sieg woke and got up quickly, catching Arondight by instinct and staring at the empty room where he was. The redhead sighed, relieved to see that all was well. Arondight thought the reaction of the redhead was really strange.

"Are you okay Sieg?" Aron said.

"I saw the fight between Alastor and Brimir..." Sieg smiled with the corner of his mouth. "Now I know that he can be defeated, but..."

"I don't like this face... his" Aron sighed. "What are you thinking?"

"He seemed to have a very strong reason to be fighting, I want to understand this reason..." Sieg said clenching his right fist. "Alastor kept saying that Brimir had killed someone or something, removed the only thing he loved... I think he wasn't such a bad person, but something made him lose control, that's what I want to understand."

"You're more mature Sieg. It makes me very happy."

"That's because today I'm getting older." Sieg smiled. "Now I have nineteen years old!"

"Happy Birthday" Arondight was glad. "It also explains that package on the bedroom door.

"Package?" Sieg got out of bed and grabbed the green wrapping. "To my beloved grandson. Suguru never forgets my birthday.

"C'mon! Open it!" The sword was thrilled.

"I will, take it easy." Sieg soon undid the package and pulled out the clothes that Suguru had done. "How nice! My clothes are well worn!"

"Go on and try it!" Shouted Arondight

"Calm down!" Sieg countered. "It seems as if it's your birthday... I will sleep a little more…"

OoOoOoOoO

Claire woke up with a few rays of sunshine that came through the bedroom window. She looked to the side and saw her familiar lying beside her, sleeping in deep slumber. She got out of bed and saw a box on the floor. The pink didn't knew about Sieg's birthday, and she hadn't given him anything.

"Why didn't anyone warn me that today is his birthday?" Claire was angry.

"Mademoiselle didn't ask." Aron said.

"I gotta do something." She said ignoring the talk of the sword. "What about a celebrating party?" She said after thinking a bit. "That's it!"

Claire left the room and went to talk to Suguru, who was already awake too. She left her familiar still asleep and totally ignored his sword. Siegfried awoke shortly after, missing the pink. He left the room after dressing up with his new clothes and went after the girl, she could have changed an apple into a lemon, but she still had a lot to learn. The redhead didn't found her anywhere until he heard her voice from Suguru's room.

"Then it will be perfect! Thanks Suguru-sama!"

"My dear, Siegfried needs a break and this party is perfect!"

"Party? What party?" Sieg entered the room after hearing the two talking. "Oh... Sorry to enter like this…" Sieg was interrupted by the lady in front of him.

"We're talking about your birthday party. And Claire will help me to prepare everything so she won't train today, you can come along to help." Said Suguru calm as ever.

"But she has to..." The redhead couldn't continue...

"No buts! And you will come with us to carry the packages! And without complaining!"

Sieg couldn't say anything, the two caught him by each arm and led him along with them for purchases. It would be a great party, a party for Sieg and also a farewell to the Hundred Swords.

They started telling people about the party and soon after going to shopping. Suguru and Claire were looking at a lot of things, even those that wasn't about the party. The two were getting close, which frightened the poor man of Siegfried, who was already carrying some bags. As they passed in stores of Herzen Schwartz, Claire and Suguru played with the redhead, putting things in his head, making him wear different costumes, making him like the "trip" even less.

"Claire that's weird." The redhead complained about the pair ribbons which the girl had placed on his head. "But you on the other hand ... are very cute!" The girl blushed.

"Sieg! I... "The redness had taken over her face.

"Kids, I'm going home now, you buy the rest of the stuff." Suguru left them alone, but before going she needed to ask something. "By the way, when will the wedding ceremony be?"

"Suguru you old snake!" Sieg said. Both he and his mistress were red and quite ashamed of the indiscreet question. The lady left the two laughing at their faces.

"Well, it wouldn't be a bad idea to marry you soon, we could even make more Siegfrieds, that would be very..." Sieg spoke his mind and couldn't finish doing it.

"Stupid dog!" Claire used her 'Levitation' on the redhead, rising him and stopping the magic, which made him fall head first.

After recovering from the fall, the redhead stood up stroking his head. His mistress was walking as if nothing had happened, and Sieg noticed shortly after that she seemed to search for something, but was afraid to ask. He didn't want to get over with aching body parts. When they finished shopping, however, Claire was still looking at the stores. Sieg realized at that time that she wanted to give him something.

"Looking for something to give to me?" He approached her from behind and asked, already knowing the answer, but he wouldn't miss the chance to see her all flustered.

"D-Don't be so convinced! Go tell Suguru-san we're done here! People need to finish arranging things for the party!" Claire stammered.

"Okay. But buy something I will like." Sieg said and got away.

"That idiot..."

Claire continued her search, until she ran into a tent where she saw something she knew Sieg would like, and she didn't think twice about buying it.

The people in that village were really helpful and united, Claire was delighted in how people worked together. And to more charm, they were always with a smile on their faces. The harmony that was there was different from Tristain. They were different, but she liked to be there, especially being with the person she loved.

By evening everything was ready. People went to their homes in order to get ready, and Siegfried and his mistress too. The night was very good, at least that was what the pink haired girl hoped. She left the house with Sieg and the party had already begun in the plaza.

"Only you could make all these people come to celebrate in a moment like that."

"Don't complain!"

"I'm not complaining..."

People were already in the mood. Suguru was sitting in a chair watching everyone dance, eating and having fun. The party was more like a festival than a birthday party, but who cared? Sieg brought his mistress to all the tents that she wanted to go.

"When will this boredom end? And when will the fight begin?" Alastor was present in the mind of the redhead.

"Sieg, I bought something for you..." Claire interrupted the entity without even knowing.

"Claire, you didn't need to buy anything..." Sieg smiled slightly.

"Shut up and accept this!" Claire blushed. "It took me a long time to find it!"

"Thank you." Sieg took the package of the hand of his mistress. "It's big. What is it?"

"Open it, I think you'll like."

Siegfried was intrigued by the size of the package. A sword would easily fit inside, but Claire wouldn't give a sword to the redhead if he had Arondight. Sieg began to open the package carefully, not to do too much dirt. He opened the box where the object was and pulled out a sheath handmade by the artisans in the village. This came to handy, since the original sheath of Arondight was in a garbage state...

"Thanks Claire!" Sieg soon took Aron out of his back and put it in the new sheath. "And this one can be attached at the waist!"

"The seller said its faster to draw a sword on the waist than on the back." Claire was pleased by the reaction of the familiar. "Do you really like it?"

"Yes! I..." Sieg was interrupted by several loud bells.

"The Gargoyles are back!" Jack's voice came from the village gates. "Civilians should return to their homes immediately! Soldiers prepare to fight! "

"Not even on my birthday these bastards leave us alone..." the redhead sighed.

"I'll help!" Claire took the wand from her pocket.

"Actually, this will be a great chance for you to train the Reality Breaker."

"Are you crazy?" Claire was outraged. "I'm still training with fruits!"

"You always do difficult things when the situation gets complicated." Sieg put his hand on the girl's head. "Give me support and everything will be fine."

"Siegfried, if you stay like that the Gargoyles will steal our cows and other things too..." Setsuna said wearily.

"Relax girl!" Sieg took a few steps toward a rather tall and robust man, holding a huge sledgehammer with ease. "Rolland, give me a hand?"

"Like last time commander?" The man asked with a surprisingly gentle tone.

"That's right, just don't make me fall on the other side of the gates."

"Yes sir!" Rolland concentrated his strength in his arms while Sieg climbed on top of the hammer.

"What will you do!?" Claire was scared.

"Prepared commander?"

"You can throw!"

"Redhead flying!" Setsuna shouted with a Machiavellian smile.

"There it goes!" Rolland swung the sledgehammer with an absurd brutality, throwing Sieg through the air to reach the gargoyles that flew over Herzen Schwartz.

Siegfried grabbed the first gargoyle and impaled it with Arondight. As the beast fell, the redhead jumped up and grabbed another gargoyle, also killing it, and repeating the process over and over again. Sieg was slowly lowering his altitude while, killing the creatures. He grabbed another of the beasts and used his weight to land violently on the floor, on top of the creature, which was just finalized by the lance of Setsuna.

"Well, it was about eight." Sieg said while sheathing his sword. "I should have cut my hair before; it's much easier to fight without it slowing me down."

"Siegfried, Setsuna, you shouldn't fight now, spare your forces to fight with the Hundred Swords." Rolland said. "Let us, ordinary soldiers, take care of these pests."

"Relax Rolland, you have three children to raise, I don't want you to get hurt." Sieg said. "Shooting down some gargoyles will be a good exercise."

"Sieg, what should I do?" Claire showed up ready to fight.

"Stand next to Jack on top of the gates and use your ice stakes to knock some monsters ok?"

"Right!"

"Come with me, I will take you to your post." Setsuna took the girl's hand and led her through the main road

"Great... That's my cue..."

Sieg felt his throat close and his temperature rise. His vision began to darken and distort. The floor seemed to have vanished, and the feeling of floating on nothing started to let the redhead desperate. The tips of his fingers went numb, and soon after Sieg couldn't feel any part of his body. His conscience was slowly disappearing, and the familiar couldn't even fight against the domination of Alastor.

"It's a shame that after so many years of waiting, my first fight is against useless gargoyles..." Alastor sighed with Sieg's body under his control.

"Commander Zweihander, are you all right?" Rolland was concerned about the sudden change of the redhead.

"Call me by the name of that stupid kid again and I'll cut your throat." Alastor smoothly lifted his right hand and the weapons that were in the village went up to heaven in an instant. "Where will I shoot? In the gargoyles or in the village?"

Alastor channeled his aura trough his right arm and spread it in the weapons that floated over the houses. Some gargoyles began to roar as they fought against the soldiers.

"You make too much noise… This is really annoying..." Alastor put his hand in the direction of the gargoyles with a sadistic face. "Die..."

The weapons fell mercilessly against the creatures that flied in the sky in search of food, passing through them and hitting the houses of the village.

Some of the soldiers saw Siegfried red eyes, and at that time they discovered what was happening. The strange thing was how the Berserker took control of the boy's body. Sieg always resisted as much as he could, but this time he showed no signs of struggle, and the stranger thing was; the entity wasn't wild as usual, he was calm, exuding an intension to kill even more potent than the other times.

"I only have a few more minutes of control over this body, so I will be brief." Alastor said aloud. "Tell the descendants of Brimir that even if the man named Alexander Magnum is defeated, I will destroy every human being that inhabits this world. Crawl as you can, disgusting worms, because soon I will crush you... "

Alastor received a powerful blow from a sledgehammer on his neck. The God of War just stared back as if nothing had happened.

"How could you..." Rolland was stunned.

"Foolish human..." Alastor's voice began to fade and his vision was confused. "What is this crap? I should have much more time than that!"

"Sieg ..." Claire saw the shining runes on the shoulder of the familiar. "You won't control Sieg without fighting before..."

"So this is my Monde Intérieur... A world of swords... I won't lie, it suits me very well." Sieg's voice echoed in the mind of Alastor. "How about we talk here?"

"Damn..."

"Lady Vivian told me that you could take control of my body for a few moments. It was a risk I had take to use your powers, but it was worth it." Sieg countered with his characteristic tone of irreverence.

"How dare you speak to me like that? I am a God! " Alastor lost his patience.

"Shut up and return to your place!" The redhead said. "Stuck between these countless swords!"

Sieg took a deep breath and began to recite the words Lady Vivian had told him to recite if Berserker dominated his body.

"I am the soul of my sword.  
>My body is the steel, my spirit is the fire.<br>My origin is the Void.  
>I fought countless battles,<br>Never knowing defeat  
>Victory was all I conquered.<br>These hands now claim,  
>With the sound of the fiery forges of heaven<br>They relentlessly call…  
>Infinite Soul Blades!"<p>

A pentagram made of red fire appeared around Sieg's body, and flash made the God of War lose his senses of time and space. When Alastor opened his eyes, he found himself in his own body, in the world of swords.

"Yo!" Siegfried raised his left hand, drawing the attention of the winged being.

"Insolent worm ... I will kill you!" Alastor raised his two hands, but the swords didn't move. "What's happening?"

"These are my swords." Sieg raised his right hand, and this time, the swords obeyed the command. "I don't know how they got here, nor where they come from, but they're in my world and in my world, you can't control anything."

Sieg lowered his hand with a sharp movement, and the endless swords fell against Alastor, who used all his speed to escape. The God of War took flight before the swords touched the ground, Sieg raised his hand and the weapons followed Alastor. The winged being was hit by one of the swords on the left wing while trying to dodge all at once, and fell to the ground. Looking up, he was overcome by rage and created a sword using his dark aura, advancing against Siegfried, who pulled one of the several swords around him.

The two landed in a fierce exchange of blows, unable to hit each other. Alastor couldn't understand how a mere human being could equal him in a fight, and started to get even angrier.

"You don't understand anything!" Alastor yelled to get away from the redhead. "I will make the descendants of Brimir pay for what he did to me!"

"The one Who doesn't understand anything is you!" Sieg countered. "The woman I love is a descendant of Brimir, and I won't let you touch her!"

"Woman you love?" Alastor growled. "When you know the suffering that feeling brings I'll listen to the crap you have to tell me! Now fight!"

"You still don't understand Alastor... " Sieg stuck the sword he was holding on the ground and picked up a large scimitar. "Outside, in the real world, you can even be a God, but here you're just an enemy like any other, awaiting your punishment by those swords."

Alastor advanced against Siegfried without thinking, and redhead used the giant sword to break the weapon of the God of War, shortly after opening one hand to grab a katana that came flying to its master, and cutting Alastor through the abdomen. The winged being fell on the ground.

"Now stay there thinking of a way to beat me in this world..." Sieg said while his body slowly disappeared. "Because here, I'm the King."

In the real world, Sieg's eyes returned to their normal brown, the redhead sighed with a bit of guilt. "I hope no one has been caught by the attack Alastor..."

"Thank God nobody was hurt..." said Suguru with a pale face. "Siegfried, when did you start to overwhelm the Berserker without help from others?"

"I went through a very hard training during the month that I 'disappeared'. My spirit is stronger than ever!" The redhead smiled.

"Siegfried you idiot!" Claire kicked the face of the familiar. "That's why you asked me who was Alastor! Because he is the entity within you!"

"Calm down Claire..."

"I won't calm down!" The girl became even more angry. "You have the God of War inside your body and you didn't tell me anything!?"

"Relax... I managed to put him back in my Monde Intérieur didn't I?" Sieg held the hand of his mistress in the air, before she could strike him. "Alastor was defeated, he isn't omnipotent, and I can overpower him however many times I need. You said that Ancient Gods were more powerful than most mages could even dream of, but they were mortals, just like any other living creature. They could be defeated."

"More important than that, how did you create that red pentagram?" Setsuna suspected. "You've never been able to use magic."

"I don't know!" Sieg was startled by the look of the companion. "I just recited a poem that Lady Vivian taught me and Alastor and I went to my Monde Intérieur."

"You went where!?" Claire felt her heart stop for a moment. "You used Thaumaturgy!?"

"Tauma what?" The redhead was even more scared.

"Thaumaturgy Siegfried, Thaumaturgy..." Suguru said with a worried tone. "A kind of magic forbidden for centuries, capable of transporting people within a certain limit to a parallel dimension, the inner world of the magician who is using this spell."

"It takes a huge source of magical energy and years of training to use this spell, and you mastered it in a month!? Even being a commoner without a Magic Circuit!?" Claire was about to explode. "Do you realize the risks that Thaumaturgy can bring!?"

"She is absolutely right." The old village leader agreed. "Magic Circuits are what allow the flow of magic in the mages, you, as a commoner, don't have one, and force the flow of the absurd amount of magic required to use Thaumaturgy may cause your death."

"You two are exaggerating... Lady Vivian taught me to use the Infinite Soul Blades on a small range, big enough to carry just my body." Sieg sighed. "And even if what you said is true, my Infinite Soul Blade is the only weapon I have to put Alastor in his place, and I will continue using this Thaumaturgy whenever necessary."

"I'll go to Tristain with you." Suguru said after hearing Siegfried. "I have some questions for that Vivian..."

"That's right!" Claire agreed. "Who does she think she is to teach something so dangerous for my love?"

"My love?" Setsuna smiled malignantly. "You two are already at that level Siegfried?"

Sieg just sighed as the others laughed. Nothing he could say would change the decision of Suguru, then the redhead simply waited the spirits to calm down and went to bed with his mistress, still embarrassed because of what she had said.


	11. My Friends Are Priority

Chapter 11 – My Friends Are Priority

The last day that Claire and Sieg would stay in Herzen Schwartz before the arrival of Oastland passed like the wind. The Hundred Swords were all ready to board and depart for battle. Claire had been without sleep for the last two nights, training hard, and as a result, was able to use the Reality Breaker not only on fruits and plants, but also on small animals. Sieg had just put the last suitcase inside the ship and took a deep breath, leaning on the railing of the deck to rest.

"Sieg, there's something I need to tell you." Claire approached.

"I won't take more heavy things." Sieg joked.

"I forbid you to use Thaumaturgy again understand?" Claire said seriously. "The risks are too great, let's think of another way for you to fight against Alastor, he should have more than one weakness."

"Claire, your concern is meaningless." Sieg sighed. "I didn't want to tell you this, but using Thaumaturgy or not, I won't last long."

"What do you mean by that?" The girl turned pale.

"Alastor is stuck inside of me because of a seal, which was already very weak when we met. Lady Vivian strengthened this seal, but even then, it will not last long." The redhead said without facing his master. "That means Alastor will soon be free to take my body, so, if I don't die because of Thaumaturgy I die to revive the God of War."

"You're lying..." Claire stepped back a few steps. "You're lying aren't you?"

"Unfortunately he isn't." Arondight replied regretfully. "Every minute that passes the seal becomes weaker and Alastor gets stronger. The only way to delay the total collapse of the seal is keeping Alastor under control with the Infinite Soul Blades. Siegfried probably will only live until shortly before the new year..."

"That's not fair..." Claire had teary eyes. "You escaped death once only to die later? That's not fair..."

"At least I could say I love you." Sieg smiled as if nothing was happening. "And I heard you say you love me too."

"I won't accept that! I can't!" Claire was angry. "I'll find a way to change your destiny! I just need to improve the Reality Breaker and exchange this crap seal for a decent one! So you'll never need to use Thaumaturgy or worry about that damn Berserker!"

"I'll wait for it then." Sieg approached his face on the girl. "And only after that I'll give you another kiss."

"I'll talk to the Professor Colbert and my mother. Maybe they can help me." Claire replied concealing her redness. "Wait for me here okay?"

"Count on it." Sieg said while the girl turned and left.

"This makes me very sad ..." Aron sighed. "Even though we have spent little time together, I'm very attached to you."

"Relax Aron, there are other swordsmen as good as me out there, even better than me." Siegfried misunderstood what the sword had said. "You will find another master better than me."

"If skill was everything I look for, I would have chosen Alexander to be my master." Arondight countered. "I have only one purpose, to serve the perfect knight, and throughout my life only two people could use me, Sir Lancelot du Lac and you, Siegfried Zweihander du Lac."

"I understand." Sieg said in way of apology. "Sorry for letting you down then."

"Stop talking nonsense!" Replied the sword. "I know you'll pull through! I haven't lost the hope I have for you my master! I feel something very special about you, something I haven't felt even in Lancelot. This is the last time I will repeat it."

"Thanks Aron, it makes me livelier." Sieg knew that Arondight cared about him, and that was just the way the sword had to show it. "You're my best friend you know?"

Aron just laughed sheepishly.

OoOoOoOoO

In the palace of Gallia, Alexander was lying in the room that belonged to the Queen, waiting for Morgan to return with the information he had requested. The blonde was very upset, because thanks to the damage that Siegfried did to his army, he had to wait in Gallia for little more than a month, before he could continue with his plan.

"Alex, I can handle it a little more?" Fouquet asked gently.

"Be careful not to cut yourself." Alexander grabbed a sword that was on the side of the headboard and gave it to the woman beside him.

"It's beautiful..." Fouquet was admiring the sword with a dark blue handle, with the details and hand guard both golden. "So this is the sword you told us so much about, Excalibur."

"Yes, the sword with the power to delete a country from the map with just a movement, which belonged to King Arthur called one of the greatest heroes on Earth." Alexander took the Excalibur and also stood admiring. "The legend says that when it feels the heat of battle, its blade begins to emanate a golden light, and the user's enemies will disappear."

"Alex, is there something that can fight this power?" Fouquet decided to ask. "Like any other weapon or spell?"

"Its brother, Arondight, is the only thing capable of facing the Excalibur as an equal." Alexander put his sword back in its place. "Arondight is the sword that I asked you to steal, and that was used by that kid to knock your golem, but now he's dead, and Arondight is without a master. There's nothing in this or another world that can stand in my way now."

"I'm dying to see you use the power of this sword against Tristain." The green haired woman was delighted with the scene she imagined.

"Do not celebrate now, vile creatures. My brother will come to save me, and you will be defeated by the knight who will be using him." Excalibur, with a female and smooth voice, very different from the aggressive, masculine voice of Aron, rebuked them.

"I warned you what I would do if you said something again!" Alexander stood up angry, opened the door of a closet, took Gae Bulg from inside the mobile and touched the holy sword with the spear head.

Excalibur painfully shouted, and instantly stopped talking.

"It's beautiful what the curse of this spear causes this sword." Fouquet said as she watched the newly silenced weapon. "Besides having broken the seal that prevented you from using it, Gae Bulg can still be used to control the temper of Excalibur..."

"Lord Magnum." Morgan's voice was heard on the other side of the door.

"You can talk Morgan, but do not enter." Alexander approached the door to hear better.

"The Ghouls who were beheaded, those who had their hearts pierced and those caught in the blast of Gae Bulg could not be resuscitated, the others are ready to fight." Morgan said the details. "About five thousand Ghouls were permanently lost my lord. An insignificant number, in my opinion."

"I share the same opinion as you Morgan." Alexander smiled. "Now we have one hundred and fifteen thousand Ghouls instead of one hundred and twenty thousand. Big deal... Prepare seventy thousand Ghouls to attack Tristain tomorrow morning, I will not be so kind as to give them a warning this time "

"Yes sir." Morgan bowed even knowing that Alexander couldn't see him. "With your permission."

"Won't you let them get away this time?" Fouquet asked as the blonde left near the door.

"No... If I want to conquer Germania, I'll have to kill everyone in Tristain and increase the number of Ghouls of my army." Alexander said looking out the bedroom window, watching the thousands of Ghouls waiting for his orders.

OoOoOoOoO

The immense Oastland landed on a plain of Tristain, where a camp was set up, a few hours after leaving Germania. The civilians of the country had been preparing for an emergency evacuation and already knew what was about to happen. Albion and Gallia had already fallen, so it was natural that Tristain, the militarily weaker country would fall too. The Hundred Swords disembarked and stood in formation to receive their orders and information. The discipline of the warriors struck the attention of Queen Henrietta, but what most impressed her was the bodies of each one of them, even the women and the younger had the muscles well defined and strengthened. Suguru realized what the focus of the Queen and decided to explain.

"We don't have magicians in our village. Our only defense is the strength and physical prowess of our warriors." The old woman smiled at the Queen being taken by surprise. "We train to fight anything since childhood, always prepared to give our lives in battle."

"We nobles, are also created like that." Henrietta offended the lady beside her without realizing it. "We study magic and we have to go to war whenever they call us."

"I don't want to be rude, but never again compare your life with ours." Suguru was harsh. "You hide behind the magic and let greed blind your eyes, forgetting what it means to fight for something from the heart."

"Don't you dare..." Henrietta was interrupted by Suguru, who extended her hand in a gesture of 'stop'.

"Let's leave that discussion for later, my spy has just arrived." The old woman allowed her owl to land on her shoulder. The animal then seemed to whisper something to her owner. "I see... Siegfried! Come here a minute!"

"We have information Suguru-san?" Sieg asked seemingly tranquil.

"The attack will be tomorrow morning, but the poor thing was almost caught by a Ghoul and couldn't hear the number of soldiers of the invading army." The old woman said as she stroked the owl.

"I see..." Sieg turned to his companions. "Guys, Tristain is surrounded by a ridge of high mountains, and the only way to go through it is climbing. Ghouls would not survive the sheer height or low temperatures, so the only place where they can pass is here, by the Founder Plain. We received information that the attack will occur tomorrow morning, but we have no idea of the size of the enemy army ."

"We don't care about the number of these useless!" Setsuna shouted, seeing that Sieg was rather tense. "If you say fight, we will fight, if you say back off, we'll fight the same way! We are The Hundred Swords of Herzen Schwartz, and not a bunch of coward wizards!"

"Let's show the world what we can do!" Jack encouraged the group further, and screamed as if victory had been won.

Amidst the screams, Setsuna left her place and stood in front of Siegfried, giving him a slap on the head, a habit she had created during the years of friendship.

"Why did you do that?" Sieg said rubbing his head.

"Because you made an idiotic statement." The brunette replied somewhat angry. "Never hesitate to put us in a fight understood?"

"Right…"

"Then go to your tent and rest. We need a hundred percent of your strength tomorrow!"

Sieg withdrew still rubbing the place hit by his partner and upon entering his tent, Arondight spoke.

"You two are very close aren't you?" The sword asked.

"She's been my friend since before I was used in the Berserker Project." Sieg said. "It was a huge coincidence she has been adopted by someone of Herzen Schwartz and we met again after so many years."

"Coincidences do not exist, everything that happens has a reason to happen." Aron repeated the words of Musashi.

"You are right Aron." Sieg laughed lightly. "My friendship with Setsuna is too big to be just a coincidence."

"Setsuna is the girl of the spear isn't she?" Claire came without warning. "She seems like a nice person."

"Except for her aggressiveness." Sieg remembered the first time he got slapped by the girl. "You two could be sisters you know?"

"Are you calling me aggressive?" The girl retorted.

"Imagine, you're practically a nun, so calm you are." The redhead was ironic.

"I'll just ignore you..." Claire took a deep breath. "Be careful tomorrow okay?"

"And you concentrate to make the bodies." Sieg broke the mood. "We're depending on you."

"Lady Vivian said she will help me with that part, so stay calm." Claire was a bit offended.

"I just hope I can do everything right ..." the redhead sighed.

"It's the first time you're leading them isn't it?" Claire stroked the face of the familiar. "Just follow your spirit and do what your Sensei taught you."

The hours flew while the final preparations were completed and soon the night fell, bringing the merciless cold from the mountains. Claire snuggled in the same blanket that Siegfried and couldn't help noticing that the boy was sleeping in a different way from normal, with arms crossed and face up, perhaps a habit he has created in Avalon. Setsuna, Jack and the other Swords also were sleeping, everyone should rest as much as possible to fight with full strength in the morning to come. The plan was to fight to reduce the number of enemies and retreat to Germania, and then land the final blow of that that war.

Saito came stealthily into the tent and took his daughter in his arms. They would leave the Founder Plain to perform their roles in the plan that Vivian had drafted, create fake bodies to fool Alexander and take him to a trap in Germania, but surely the girl would be against the idea of leaving without saying goodbye to the redhead.

OoOoOoOoO

After Louise managed to calm her daughter, enraged by her father taking her without any warning from her tent, Claire and Vivian began making trunks and rocks become inanimate bodies. The problem for Claire, was that while Vivian could create ten bodies, she could only create one, but Vivian had over five hundred years of experience, and Claire had just few weeks of training.

The sun was covered by clouds in the morning and a thin layer of fog covered the ground of the Founder Plain. The Hundred Swords were all positioned to face the Ghouls, whose march could already be heard by the warriors of Herzen Schwartz.

Siegfried, who was ahead of the others, just saw the front line of the army of Alexander appearing on the horizon. The redhead materialized his black armor, and the warriors behind him understood that as a sign to put on their helmets and prepare for the clash.

Alexander was behind his army, protected with Fouquet and Morgan. The blond sighed to see that the defense of Tristain was a troop of one hundred soldiers, and gave the order to his seventy thousand Ghouls to attack.

"Aron..." Siegfried waited for the Ghouls to come closer so he could reach more undead with that attack. "Dight!"

A red wave of energy swept about three hundred Ghouls in an instant. Alexander knew right away what had released that attack, the brother of Excalibur, Arondight.

"I told you... My brother ... And his knight... Will defeat you..." Excalibur said with a weak voice because of the tortures with Gae Bulg.

The Hundred Swords shouted together and moved as a single warrior against the armed Ghouls. Jack kept the distance along with the other archers, giving support to those who were farther. Setsuna, Sasaki and the other Swords could fight the ghouls as they fought against normal humans, while Siegfried obliterated many Ghouls as if they were nothing. His training in Avalon had given indisputable results. His physical strength and speed were increased, and with the help of his runes, the power of the redhead had become something to be feared even among his allies.

Fouquet drew her wand and began reciting some words in the hope of doing something against the hundred warriors, but one of the arrows shot by the archers dropped the instrument from her hand. Even away from where they were, she and the other two were within reach of the arrows. Alexander lost his temper and drew Excalibur, running to the warrior who wore black armor and had Arondight in hands.

Setsuna stepped back a few steps after piercing the heart of another Ghoul and put her back in the back of Siegfried. The brunette wore the redhead as support to get rid of the Ghouls who were behind her, while she did the same for him.

Alexander saw that the girl with green eyes was giving cover to the black knight, then decided to exterminate her before facing the master of Arondight. But before he could touch the Setsuna with the Excalibur, Siegfried spun around, changing places with the girl and trimming Alexander's sword with his own.

"My brother! Please help me!" Excalibur called for the other sword. "This man is using me against my will!"

"Do not worry my sister!" Aron's voice was full of hatred. "We'll set you free!"

"Shut up imbeciles swords!" Alexander shouted. "Swords are made to fight! Not to speak!"

"A useless scum as you, who cannot understand what a sword is, isn't worthy of using one!" Sieg moved Arondight forcefully, causing strong winds that knocked Alexander, opening for another attack. "Arondight!"

"Take off that helmet and show your face!" Alexander shouted after blocking the attack with great difficulty.

"I will take it off." Sieg undid his helmet, revealing his face. "So you will see the face of who will kill you."

"So you're alive after all..." the blonde was somewhat surprised. "I should not expect less from you... You were the only survivor of the Berserker Project Berserker in the end."

"You just didn't expect me to rebel against you!" Sieg went into another exchange of blows with the former captain of the knights with griffins.

"In fact, you controlling the Berserker with your stubbornness was something I didn't anticipate..." Alexander saw a brunette jumping from behind the redhead and directing a spear at his chest.

The blonde turned his body to the right and dodged the girl's spear, soon after crossing the opponent's abdomen with his sword. The girl fell to the ground and winced in pain.

"Setsuna!" Siegfried saw his friend lying on the ground and lost his head completely. With eyes red like his own hair, the redhead advanced against Alexander as a wild animal.

Alexander raised the Excalibur to strike the redhead, but the was cut in the abdomen line and soon after kicked away. When the blonde got up, and Sieg ran cut off his right arm, which was holding Excalibur. The redhead took the sacred sword and used it to attach the left arm of Alexander on a rock.

Sieg left the blonde stuck there. His goal at the time wasn't to kill Alexander nor recover Excalibur, it was to save Setsuna. The swordsman took the brunette still breathing in his arms and started to run like a crazy to the camp where Suguru was.

"You idiot..." Setsuna whispered. "You should've killed that damn bastard..."

"Saving you is more important to me!" Sieg said breathing really fast. "Hold on a little longer, we're almost there!" Sieg whistled as loud as he could, trying to call Alexia, but the mare didn't appear.

Setsuna consciousness slowly faded, and the memories of many years ago began to emerge in her languishing mind.

OoOoOoOoO

_"Why are you crying?" A red-haired boy asked. "Are you hurt?"_

_"I fell from that tree right on top of my leg!" The girl replied. "Obviously I'm hurt!"_

_"Alright then." Sieg took the little brunette in his arms and began to walk. "I'll take you to the nuns at the orphanage and they will take care of you."_

_"Put me down Siegfried!" Setsuna blushed. "Soon the pain will pass and I'll treat myself."_

_"Setsuna, stop being so stubborn! Your leg is probably broken. How are you going to walk like that?"_

_"I… I will find a way..." the girl blushed. "You'll be late for school..."_

_"Saving you is more important to me!" Sieg replied smiling._

Setsuna managed to open her eyes a little and could see the redhead running with her in his arms. The sweat running down his forehead, his breathing fast and heavy.

"You haven't changed..." the brunette managed to say weakly.

"Hold on Setsuna..." Sieg put the girl on the floor and turned to a legion of Ghouls who was on his way. "I'll open a passage for us."

"Sieg! We'll have to be quick if you want to save her!" Aron said while being wielded.

"No need to say it twice!" The redhead ran against fiercely against his enemies. Setsuna lost consciousness while watching the redhead with his sword in his hands.

OoOoOoOoO

The brunette quickly opened her eyes and stood up looking for her spear. After a moment she realized she was in a white room, with her abdomen bandaged. Setsuna felt a faint headache while trying to remember anything that had happened, and soon her ears heard a familiar voice.

"You finally woke up." Suguru smiled. "You were very lucky because Alexander failed to strike any vital organs and Siegfried brought you to me quickly. Otherwise you would have died from lack of blood."

"Where is Sieg?" Setsuna was concerned with the redhead.

"He's fine." Suguru pointed to the side of the girl. "He has not left your side even for a moment."

"Idiot..." the girl stroked the hair of the redhead sleeping leaned on her bed. "I was going to find a way..."

"We will arrive in the capital of Germania in a few hours. You can take a tour on the ship if you want, but don't take too much effort or your wound will open again. "Suguru gently left the room, leaving Setsuna and the asleep Siegfried alone.

"Wake up now you moron!" Setsuna slapped on the nape of the redhead, who fell scared out of the bed.

"Setsuna? Are you awake? "

"Thank you for saving me ..." the brunette said blushing, without looking the boy in the eye.

"What?" Sieg didn't understand. Normally the girl would give him a punch.

"I said thank you!" Setsuna snapped impatiently. "We had some casualties?"

"No, everybody's fine. Some guys are more wounded than others, but everyone is alive." Sieg replied calmly.

"Suguru-san said that we are on a ship. Is it true?" Setsuna asked after hearing the good news.

"It is. It's a pretty big ship called Oastland, it even has this small infirmary..."

"Show me." The brunette interrupted. "I'm curious to see."

"Are you sure it isn't better for you to rest a little more?" The redhead tried to discuss.

"Shut up and help me to go down!" Setsuna snapped, putting her arm around the neck of the boy. "If I stay too long in that bed I'll go crazy!"

"So let me put you in a wheelchair!" Sieg said while pulling the chair. "And I'll push! I don't want you to make unnecessary efforts."

Sieg took Setsuna to all the parts of the ship that he could remember, and as they walked the brunette saw every one of her companions, but none of the magicians who were with them before the battle. After passing through the rooms of Oastland twice, Sieg convinced Setsuna to get some rest on the deck of the ship, the place he liked the most.

"Things get ten times more beautiful when seen from up here." Setsuna let out a smile. "I haven't seen Claire yet..."

"She and the other mages are already in Germania." Sieg leaned back against the railing. "We did a good number on Alexander's army, it will take a little longer for him to attack a country like Germania."

"You miss her?" Setsuna asked sassy. "I can see in it your eyes."

"I love her." Siegfried laughed. "I don't know how it happened, but I really fell in love with her."

"Do you believe in fate?" The brunette asked looking at the horizon. "That would explain everything."

OoOoOoOoO

The hours were passing while Setsuna and Sieg talked, and soon the sun began to set. In Germania, in the Royal Palace to be exact, Claire was sitting with Elizabeth and Cassandra. The three drank tea in front of the main garden, admiring the beautiful flowers of the place.

"I've never seen flowers like these before." Claire was amazed. "Are they typical to here?"

"Yes, they are wild flowers of Germania." Cassandra remembered her childhood in the palace. "My mother loved those flowers, then the gardeners decided to go to the fields and pick some sprouts to grow here. My mother was very happy when she woke up one day and saw the garden full of wild flowers."

"Your mother must have been a very gentle person." Elizabeth saw her friend getting a little sad.

"Yes, she was. All the employees loved her and the people loved her. But sometimes she became sad out of nowhere, I don't know why. Perhaps because she married my father against her will." Cassandra cut her thoughts nodding. "Let's change the subject! Soon Sieg and the others will arrive. Shouldn't we prepare something for them?"

"Well... I... I..." Claire was flushed.

"Claire has planned something to do with Siegfried when he arrives." Elizabeth replied in place of the friend.

"Oh! Got it!" Cassandra smiled maliciously. "If you want, I can get a separate room in another tower for you..."

"C-Cassandra!" The Vallière became even more flushed. "Don't give me that look!"

"Madam! The Oastland has just been sighted!" One of the servants said to Cassandra after making a bow. "Your father gave permission for the ship to land in the front courtyard of the Palace."

"Thanks for the warning, we will soon be there to greet the warriors." Cassandra said. "Before you go, tell me how my father is."

"Unfortunately His Majesty had no improvement. The sadness of the loss of your mother allied to the disease has proved very strong." The servant bowed his head. "I fear that our emperor don't have much time left..."

"I see..." Cassandra was with her head down. "Go help with the reception of Oastland."

The servant bowed and left quickly to execute his order. Claire and Elizabeth were silent, they didn't knew what to say to the blonde, but even with the bad news, showed strength in her face.

The three girls went to the place told by the servant and saw the Oastland landing. Siegfried was on the deck along with other soldiers and Setsuna, and smiled happily to see Claire in the midst of people down there. Once the hull of the ship touched down, the redhead jumped from the deck and ran to the pink haired girl, who imitated him.

"Sieg!" Claire jumped into the arms of the familiar, who hugged her.

"I said I'd be back didn't I?" Sieg dropped his mistress and stared into her eyes. "You managed to do everything right?"

"Lady Vivian helped me a lot, but I did." Claire replied smiling. "I just couldn't place an order for the bodies to kill themselves when they got here."

"No problem, we will kill them ourselves." Sieg said. "You remember what I promised to do if you could use the Reality Breaker?"

"Are you really going to do it?" The girl suddenly blushed. "In front of everyone?"

"I will." Sieg tightly hugged the girl and touched her lips with his. The girl opened her mouth a little more, allowing a deeper kiss between the two.

"I'll kill him!" Saito tried to break the neck of the redhead. "She is my little girl! You bastard!"

"Calm Saito! Leave them alone! You made things much worse!" Louise struggled to hold her husband.

"So, we finally met, Siegfried Zweihander." A blond man, unshaven, sporting a crown on his head, said as the redhead and Claire finished what they were doing.

"Emperor Steinberg." Sieg bowed slightly. "I believe you're here to arrest me for stealing Gae Bulg."

"No. Queen Henrietta of Tristain paid for your freedom." The Emperor replied. "I'm very sick, and I left my rest to ask you a question. I hope you answer me truthfully."

"I will answer everything possible." Sieg said.

"Are you ready to lead an army of nobles and commoners against Alexander Magnum?" Steinberg said sharply. "You have the determination needed for this?"

"Throughout my life I had to create determination to live." Sieg looked directly into the eyes of the Emperor while holding Claire's hand. "If there is one person who can lead our army against Alexander, and will not hesitate even if death is before him, that person is me."

"So, will you die to give us the victory?" the Emperor raised an eyebrow.

"No. I will defeat death and bring victory with my own hands."

"So you don't mind if I impose a small test to you?" The blond man said. "You do understand that I can't give my men to anyone, don't you?"

"Father!" Cassandra couldn't stay silent. "Sieg is more than anyone reliable to have the Halkeginia's Alliance army on hands."

"Cassandra, it's okay, I understand the reasons of your father." Sieg countered. "What do you want me to do?"

"You must defeat the person who came to me asking for a chance to crush you and take your place as commander of our troops." The Emperor said, and as Sieg stayed silent, he called the redhead opponent. " Duchess Karin Desiree of La Vallière."

Louise's eyes trembled as she saw her mother come wearing her armor, and Claire was also worried because she knew very well the fame of her grandmother. Karin was the most powerful wind magician who served Tristain, making her name feared by other armies until today. She was the most successful commander of the Manticore Brigade. The Duchess got out of the palace with elegance, followed by Siegfried.

"You ruined my granddaughter's wedding with Prince Nero, I will punish you for that." Karin said in a solemn voice. "I hope for an honorable fight."

"Why don't you just say you want to kill me because I kicked the ass of that kid?" Sieg replied, taking off the black cloak that covered his shoulders.

"I can't stand the way you talk." The Duchess wielded a magic sword towards the redhead. "It would be wise to not provoke me."

"Whatever..." Sieg took off his shirt and threw it on the floor, revealing a much more toned body than Claire remembered."Are you prepared Duchess?" Sieg provoked even more.

"Let's finish it soon." Karin snapped.

"I Am The Soul Of My Sword...


	12. Infinite Soul Blades

Chapter 12 – Infinite Soul Blades

The Duchess made a summoning circle quickly, from which left her familiar, a Manticore, a beast similar to the chimeras. Karin was apprehensive while hearing the words the redhead was reciting, forming a poem, and decided not to attack, waiting to see what would happen.

"My body is steel, and my spirit is fire.  
>My origin is the Void.<br>I fought countless battles,  
>Never knowing defeat,<br>Victory was all I conquered.  
>Now those hands call, With the sound of the fiery forges of heaven…<br>They relentlessly claim for…"

Several red lines appeared at the left arm of Siegfried, lines that formed a pattern similar to several swords. Karin's eyes widened at the sight of that and cursed herself for letting the redhead finish the spell without problems.

"A Thaumaturgic Circuit?" Claire gasped. "How is that possible?"

"Do you think I would teach my precious knight to use Thaumaturgy if he were taking any risk?" Vivian answered the question that Suguru planned to ask. "This circuit was already on his body since he was born. I just had to teach him how to activate it..."

"So this is the potential that Musashi spoke about?" Suguru disguised her surprise. "Very interesting..."

"It's impossible..." the Emperor of Germania stammered. "Unless he is..."

"Ascalonian?" Vivian interrupted. "I was also very surprised when I found..."

"So he is that baby..." Steinberg had a fit of coughing that was accompanied by a little amount of blood. "Thank God I was able to find him before my time came…"

"Your Majesty, please go back to your rest." Asked one of the concerned employees.

"No... I have to confirm one thing before..." the proud man countered.

Karin mounted her familiar and advanced against the redhead. Siegfried just smiled with the corner of his mouth when he saw the Duchess approaching, while spectators lost the air.

"Infinite Soul Blades!" Shouted Sieg, forming a red pentagram much larger than the last time. A strong red light lit up the whole place and when it faded, Karin and Sieg were gone.

"How do we see the fight now?" the Emperor became desperate. "I need to see this fight! I have to confirm something!"

"Stay calm Emperor Steinberg, I'll make sure everyone can see my precious knight." Vivian, with a gentle movement of her hands, made all the water of the moat around the palace rise to the height of the walls where the people were, and then froze the liquid, forming a mirror that showed everything that happened in the Monde Intérieur of Siegfried. "Claire, Thaumaturgy is nothing but an alternative version of your Reality Breaker. Needless to say that with practice, you will be able to do the same thing."

"Then you have the Ascalonian blood of the Ancient Gods?" Karin sighed. "It seems I underestimated you, a fatal error on the battlefield."

"Blah blah blah… That's all I hear..." Sieg provoked. "I don't know what the hell 'Ascalonian' is, don't try to confuse me with long words!"

"You don't deserve to lead an army with that attitude!" Karin advanced fiercely against the redhead, without pity in her eyes, being surrounded by strong wind currents. "Let's get this over with!"

Sieg heard some voices echoing in his mind, telling him lots and lots of names. Vivian had told him this would happen when he used the Infinite Soul Blades in a real fight. The swords were telling their names, saying they wanted to be used. The redhead looked well what was happening. The Duchess, along with her Manticore, clearly had the highest attack power. He would need a shield made of the hardest metal, made by the best alchemist of the world to stop that onslaught, but shields were not an available option, so he would need a sword with an even greater attack power, able to make the Duchess's "Heavy Wind" retreat.

About five feet separated Karin and Siegfried. The redhead's time was running out when he suddenly remembered the huge sword he used to break the sword of Alastor. Sieg focused on that weapon as much as he could and heard its name clearly. The redhead stretched out his left arm to grab the sword that would come to his call.

"Mountain Cutter!" Sieg screamed and grabbed the huge scimitar that came flying to his left hand, moving it toward the Duchess violently, causing a large crack of twenty feet long on the ground with only the air pressure caused by the blow, so strong that it made some clouds move sharply.

Karin's Manticore was fast enough to open its wings and dodge the powerful attack. The Duchess wasn't shaken by the damage caused by the attack and continued advancing, this time with her sword ready to claim the redhead's neck. Sieg realized that the weight of the Mountain Cutter would not let him defend himself in time, then he stuck the huge sword in the ground and drew Arondight as quickly as possible, blocking the enemy blade at the last moment.

"Arondight!" Sieg used his strongest attack, releasing a wave of red energy against Claire's grandmother, who despite being over sixty years old, was still in great shape, something that the redhead had to acknowledge.

The speed of the Manticore was amazing. The creature was fast enough to dodge both the attacks of Mountain Cutter and Arondight. Sieg had to first find a way to make that monster stop moving, but killing it was out of the question. The leather of Manticore was like diamond, and the only sword that world be able to cut it was too heavy to use at that time. How could he stop this creature? Karin once more conjured winds around her and advanced against the redhead. Another name sounded in the mind of the swordsman.

"Frozen Breath!" Sieg took Aron with his left hand and took the sword that was called with the right hand. A rapier thin and light, with the temperature of the blade certainly much lower than zero, because the air around the sword was cold as ice. In fact, the very own blade was made of ice.

The Manticore jumped to help its master to impale the redhead with his sword, but Sieg managed to defend with Aron and attacked the creature with the rapier. The winged creature started to get slower and Karin realized her familiar was slowly freezing. The Duchess jumped off the Manticore before she was caught by the freeze, and in a matter of seconds, her familiar was inside a block of ice.

Karin pulled her wand from the waist and murmured an incantation that enveloped her body with even stronger winds, which allowed her to match the speed of her familiar before being frozen. The Duchess advanced against Sieg at absurd speeds and managed to make a superficial cut in the boy.

If speed was what was dictating the battle at that moment, using swords of different lengths and weights as Arondight and Frozen Breath was the most stupid thing to do. Once Sieg thought that, one more name arose in his mind, the redhead sheathed Aron and stuck the freezing rapier on the floor, extending both hands to the sides.

"Hǔ Lóng!" Two Wushu saber, one with a tiger designed on the blade and the other with a dragon, came as Siegfried ordered. Two swords exactly alike, except for the drawings in the blades.

Sieg was surrounded by strong winds like the Duchess, and with the help of the runes on his right shoulder, could match the speed of the opponent. In less than a second the two were exchanging violent blows at a speed that no one could keep up with the eyes. The only way that people who watched the fight through the Ice Mirror of Vivian had to know when the swords clashed was when sparks were fired because of the beats.

Karin realized that if she kept in that way she would be defeated, so the Duchess cast a basic wind spell to push herself away from the redhead, and as she arrived at a safe distance, began to cast another spell.

Sieg had heard many stories about Karin Desiree de La Vallière and knew very well what was about to happen. The Duchess would conjure a storm of square class to leave him without a place to run and then launch two energy blades to cut through the storm and his body. That was the Duchess's favorite technique and also her biggest asset.

Hǔ Long had given Siegfried the speed worthy of a God, but speed wouldn't let him escape the storm that was coming. Aron could even absorb the storm, but the blades that would follow would certainly cause a huge damage on it or the redhead. Sieg remembered the last sword he used against Alastor, the katana with a white and gold handle that was able to make even the God of War fall at his knees. Maybe if this sword was used against the blades of energy while Aron absorbed storm, Karin could be defeated, Siegfried thought.

"Heavy Storm!" Karin finished the spell and soon began to gather energy in her sword, to shoot everything against Sieg.

"Aron!" Sieg threw his partner against the storm without thinking twice.

"Here I go!" Aron said while the inscriptions on its blade began to shine and the winds seemed to be swallowed by it.

"Tornado Cutter!" Karin moved the sword twice, and the famous energy blades of the Duchess went towards Siegfried.

"Light Emperor!" Sieg called the sword that was his only hope, and it came up to the redhead with triple the speed of the other swords.

_"When the enemy attacks you with all his strength, attack his weapon in with all your strength too! Bury the opposing blade on the ground and then, with a strong and decided spirit, attack the opponent in the head with twice the force of the last blow!"_Musashi's words came in the redhead's mind as he took the katana.

"All right Sensei! With all my strength!" Sieg raised the sword above his head and, with a scream loud enough to frighten a demon, he moved the blade with all the strength of his muscles, dividing the energy blades in half. "And now with twice the strength!"

Arondight finished absorbing the huge storm and seemed exhausted, but still managed to cheer for his master. "C'mon Sieg! Let Musashi be full of pride!"

Sieg was faster than ever, managing to cover the distance of one hundred meters that separated him from the Duchess in a snap. Karin felt her heart stop when she saw the redhead less than a meter away, with his sword prepared to give the final blow. Light Emperor, the sword that gave Siegfried Zweihander du Lac the speed, strength, endurance and tenacity of a God. The katana blade was glowing with a golden light that had far surpassed the light of Excalibur.

Sieg moved the sword from above to the ground, and the sight of Karin turned white. The sword hadn't released a gust or a wave of energy, all the power was concentrated in the blade and would remain like that, so whatever that blade touched would be reduced to the purest nothing.

Karin opened her eyes and saw Siegfried's sword beside her. The Duchess turned her head to see what had happened to the place hit by the Light Emperor and thanked God for the redhead not aiming at her head. A ravine of more than ten meters deep had been created, and it stretched as far as the eye couldn't see anymore.

"If you had hit me with that..." Karin gulped. "You won Siegfried. You won." Karin said shortly before the two came back to the real world. The time they could remain within the Infinite Soul Blades had finished.

"Man... That sword sucked all my strength..." Sieg sighed. "Now you think I'm good enough for Claire?"

"I never said I thought you weren't good for my granddaughter." Karin was somewhat surprised.

"Neither needed to say, I can see these things in people's eyes." Sieg took a deep breath. "It's hot out here, so your familiar will be unfrozen soon."

"I see... So that sword isn't lethal..." the Duchess tried to understand what had happened.

"Not exactly. If I hadn't used the Light Emperor we would still be within the Infinite Soul Blades and the ice wouldn't melt, killing that Manticore by suffocation or cold." Sieg took Aron and hit the ice with the handle of the sword, freeing the creature that was frozen. "Each one of those swords is potentially lethal, I just need to use them at the right time to have their full potential. But let's leave that discussion for later?"

"It would be wise for you to get dressed before entering the Palace..." Karin threw the shirt and cloak that the redhead had left on the floor. "Defeating me doesn't give you the right to be indecent or act in a perverted way."

OoOoOoOoO

"He beat my mother?" Louise turned pale.

"I can't believe that someone is able to use Thaumaturgy nowadays..." the Duke of Tristain was incredulous at the defeat of his wife. "An Ascalonian... It is a fine familiar Claire..."

"I had no idea that Sieg had this power..." Claire was vaulted like everyone else. "Beating Grandma... I never thought I'd see someone do that."

"Louise, what is an Ascalonian? I never heard that name." Saito was not yet familiar with all the races existing in that world.

"Ascalon was a tribe of warriors who had the blood of the Ancient Gods. Ascalonian is the name given to the ones born in that tribe." Louise replied firmly looking to the redhead in the distance. "No one knows where they came from or how they got the blood of the gods, but we know they were the only ones capable of performing the Thaumaturgy without any risk because of a Thaumaturgic Circuits in their bodies..."

"If they wanted to, they could have destroyed all of humanity and I think even Brimir couldn't face them..." Vivian concluded the explanation. "I was really surprised when I discovered that Sieg is an Ascalonian, and even more surprised that he didn't even imagine what he is."

"During all these years I searched for you, and in the end was you that found me..." the Emperor of Germania whispered before having another attack of coughing.

"Daddy!" Cassandra grabbed the man before his knees touched the ground. "Servants! Take my father to his room immediately!"

"Yes princess!" Some men who were there took the Emperor quickly, while others called doctors.

Karin and Siegfried entered the Palace and were met with a mess like no other, without understanding anything. Things took a while to calm down, but once it happened, Louise explained what happened to the two that were fighting moments ago. Sieg and Claire decided to just wait for someone to call for help, then went to the room that Cassandra had prepared for them.

"Ascalonian... So that's what I am?" Sieg said without giving it much importance.

"That makes sense. You controlled me all these years because you have the same blood I have..." sighed Alastor.

"Shut up..." Sieg countered.

"Who are you talking to?" Claire frowned.

"Myself." Sieg lied.

"How couldn't you know you had the blood of the Gods..." Claire asked incredulously. "It's like if you were a dragon who doesn't know that it was a dragon..."

"My memories of before the Berserker Project are a mess, even if I knew anything I wouldn't remember!"

"You never told me that." The girl became more serious. "Do you mean that you don't remember anything about your childhood?"

"Not exactly... I remember some people like Setsuna and the nun who cared for the children at the orphanage, about the Berserker Project, but other things are completely blank." Sieg said nonchalantly. "The most important things to me happened after the Berserker Project, so I don't miss my old memories."

"If you don't care, then fine, I won't talk about it." Claire said, sitting in front of a mirror brushing her hair. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful anyway..." Sieg said smiling. "Especially without clothes..."

"Shut up!" Claire threw the brush she was using at the head of her familiar. "Don't say such things out of nothing! Pervert!"

"You simply can't stop it can you?" The redhead asked, rubbing his forehead. "I don't know why you're embarrassed by these comments. I've put myself in danger for you so many times I've lost count, and I almost died once, it's time you give me a decent reward..." Sieg threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes to sleep a little.

"Well, about that..." Claire lowered her head ashamed. "I was thinking about doing something with you..."

"What a hell?" Sieg had a snap. "I didn't say that for real! It was just a joke!"

"Even so, I... I want to..." Claire began to stutter.

_"I already know where that leads... I better go to sleep or continue walking around..."_Alastor said bored. _"From where did those swords come?"_

"I want to consummate my love with you!" Claire managed to say almost exploding. "I know I'm only sixteen and I'm not a woman good enough for someone who besides commanding the army of the Alliance of Halkeginia, is a kind of demigod, but I'll do my best to be worthy of your love!"

"Hey Claire, I think you're taking this stuff too seriously..." Sieg said while trying to hold his instincts while Claire got on her knees on the bed.

"You do like my breasts even though they are small don't you?" Claire said unbuttoning her white shirt. "Y-Y-You c-c-can t-t-touch t-t-them if y-you w-w-want..."

Sieg couldn't hold himself, and knocked the girl on the mattress, getting on top of her, panting, trying to regain control over himself to do nothing with the fragile girl.

"No need to hold yourself..." Claire said looking away. "I know it will hurt a little, but I'll hold on and try to do everything right..."

Sieg was within a step of completely losing control. Claire was lying on his front with her shirt completely unbuttoned, telling him to do whatever he wanted. The redhead didn't want to do something with the girl knowing that before the end of that year he would die and leave her alone, but Claire was not helping.

Someone knocked on the bedroom door.

"Claire, Is Siegfried with you?" Elizabeth asked without entering. "The Emperor Steinberg wants to see him as soon as possible..."

The blonde jumped to the side when the door opened violently, with Siegfried running away with all the strength of his legs soon after. The red came down the stairs like lightning and quickly crossed the courtyard where the Oastland was landed without anyone seeing him, such was the speed of the boy.

Claire was static sitting on the bed, staring at her friend.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" Elizabeth asked afraid of the reaction of Claire.

"Siegfried was really, really close to losing control!" Aron, who had been left behind, answered the question while Claire just screamed in anger.

OoOoOoOoO

Sieg stopped running as he entered the tower where the Emperor's room was and took the opportunity to catch his breath. The redhead had already invaded that palace so many times that he knew the place like his own home, even the secret passages weren't secret to the boy. Sieg kicked a stone wall, which opened a door to an elevator. The redhead stepped into the device for a few seconds and reached the floor he wanted. Sieg knocked on the door and was greeted by the voice of Cassandra. Siegfried saw the Emperor lying on his bed with Cassandra sitting in a chair right beside him, holding her father's hand. The doctor who was in the room kept his equipment and walked to the redhead.

"The Emperor is living his last moments, whatever he has to say to you, listen carefully." The doctor whispered. "I'll be outside near the door, call me when you have finished."

"Siegfried... Sit beside Cassandra..." the Emperor said with a weak voice soon after the doctor left the room. Sieg obeyed, and seeing the sadness in the eyes of the blonde, took her hand.

"My daughter, do you have feelings for this man?" Steinberg said.

"Yes my father, a different love from the love between friends, and different from the love between a couple..." Cassandra said.

"I already imagined that..." the proud man replied. "I'll tell you something I never told anyone, so pay attention..."

Sieg narrowed his eyes and let his ears well-tuned.

"Before my marriage with my late wife Lucrecia, God rest her soul, I was a general in the army of Germania... I've always been in love with her, but she never corresponded my feelings..." Steinberg said looking at the picture of a beautiful redheaded woman on his bedroom wall. "When our marriage was decided, she was already in love with another man. A mercenary from a faraway country that had the blood of the Ancient Gods, an Ascalonian, a man more powerful than I ever was."

"That's why mom was sad out of nothing?" Cassandra her interrupted father without noticing it.

"Not only that... When we got married, the man had been killed in battle against the elves, and your mother was pregnant with his child." Steinberg recalled with heartache. "I told Lucrecia that even if he were not my son, I would take care of him, and love him as my own. She asked to give to the child the same name as the father, and I promised to do it..."

The Emperor had an attack of coughs, expelling more blood than last time. Cassandra wiped her father's mouth, and he resumed the story.

"However, when the child was born, I took him to an orphanage far from the capital, and I lied to my wife, saying the baby was born dead..." Steinberg let a tear escape his eye. "Lucrecia plunged into a deep depression because of it, and only improved a little after a year, when you were born, my Cassandra..."

"Daddy, please don't cry..." Cassandra held her own tears.

"After a few years seeing the size of my mistake, I searched tirelessly for that child even after the death of my beloved wife, but I couldn't find him..." the Emperor looked straight into the eyes of Siegfried.

"If you want me to find the son of your wife, be sure that I will!" Siegfried felt the regret of Steinberg in his eyes.

"I thank you for your kindness, but the child already found me..." the proud man replied with something like a smile on his face. "And I'm sure that he is the son of Lucrecia for three reasons... The first... The kid has the same Thaumaturgic Circuit that his father had, at the exact same spot... He has the exact same Monde Intérieur typical of the Ascalonians... And the third reason... He has the same beautiful red hair that Lucrecia had..."

Sieg's eyes widened with those words.

"When I handed you in the orphanage, I was able to fulfill at least one of the promises I made to my wife. Give to you the same name of your father, Siegfried Zweihander... The Long Sword That Brings Peace By Victory..." Steinberg took the redhead's hand and placed it on the hand of his daughter. "Cassandra, the love you feel is the love of a sister for her brother, and I know you feel the same, don't you Siegfried?"

"Yes..." Sieg said. "...I love my sister..."

"Could you forgive this old fool who abandoned you?" Steinberg said crying.

"You spent your life searching for me... How could I not forgive you?" Sieg replied with a slight smile.

"Cassandra, call the doctor." Emperor asked and was soon answered.

"Yes Your Majesty!" The doctor said.

"Listen carefully to what I will say... You will be the witness…" Steinberg took a deep breath. "Siegfried Zweihander du Lac is the eldest son of the late Empress Lucrecia Hildegard Odderschauk von Steinberg with the mercenary Siegfried Zweihander... As the son of the queen, but not of the king, this kid is the second heir to the throne, just after my daughter..."

"Yes sir!" The doctor couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Cassandra, my dear daughter, goodbye... Siegfried, thank you..." Steinberg said with a gentle face. "Lucrecia, my love, I hope you can forgive me when I get there..."

With this last wish, the Emperor Steinberg closed his eyes and let the air out of his lungs. Cassandra began crying inconsolably in the arms of her brother, who was still dizzy with everything he had discovered.

The doctor declared the time of death of the Emperor, and quietly withdrew from the room. Sieg came out with Cassandra shortly after the girl was able to recover a bit.

"Tomorrow..." Cassandra said among some hiccups. "We'll have to fix everything..."

"Yeah, you will be declared Empress..." Sieg saw the sadness in the eyes of the blonde. "He died in peace... And you have me, your brother, to support you whenever you need... I know it's hard to lose someone you love, but soon the pain will go away..."

"If he saw me like that I would certainly take a good scolding..." Cassandra wiped the tears "Dad is now at peace. That's enough for now to calm me down..."

"You're much stronger than you look..." Sieg confessed. "You will be an excellent Empress..."

"I'm strong because I have my brother here... And it's been a while since my father was sick, I think I was already preparing myself for this." Cassandra said a little embarrassed. "Talking like that makes me look heartless, don't you think?"

"No. Just makes you look like the daughter of an Emperor who educated you to move on..." Sieg replied with a hug.

"If you keep saying these things I'm going to cry again... You idiot..." the blonde replied. "We will cremate the body of my father in a few hours, I'll tell the servants..."

"I will spread the warning too..."

The two sibilings said goodbye and went to give all the others the bad news. Sieg returned to his room still trying to understand all the new information the Emperor had given him. Claire had calmed down a bit, and waited anxiously for the return of her familiar.

"What did the Emperor?" Claire asked as she saw the strange feature in the face of Sieg.

"He told me... I'm half-brother of Cassandra..." Sieg replied without delay. "I am the son of the late Empress with a mercenary Ascalonian... I am the prince of Germania..."

"Sieg, is this true?" Claire understood why Sieg was weird. "So you are noble?"

"The Emperor died..." Sieg replied seemingly ignoring the rhetorical question of Claire. "He will be cremated in a few hours..."

"This is terrible..." Claire was astonished. "You... Are you sad?"

"How can I be sad for the death of a man I never knew?" Sieg was sincere. "But Cassandra is devastated, and that makes me very sad..."

"She'll get over..." Claire hugged the redhead "She has many friends and a brother to support her at this time."

"The window is open?" Sieg said, taking an affirmative answer from his mistress. "Sasaki!" the redhead screamed.

Claire felt something pass through the open window and stop right in front of her and Sieg, but saw nothing.

"Commander?" Sasaki Shiranui materialized right in front of the girl's eyes.

"The Emperor Steinberg is dead and will be cremated in a few hours, notify the Hundred Swords and tell them to spread the news."

"Yes Commander." Sasaki said, and disappeared from view. Claire felt the boy out and couldn't hold her tongue.

"How does he do that? And why is he acting all formal? "The Vallière was impressed.

"Sasaki trained very hard in a martial art called ninjutsu. He learned to accelerate the cycle of energy inside his body in order to make his own energy blend with the environment, doing this he becomes one with the surroundings." Sieg explained briefly. "And he is acting so formal because we are in a state of alert, and I'm the leader here. In Herzen Schwartz we were out of this situation."

"I understand... You are really disciplined." Claire thought it best to change the subject. "You hurt my feelings today, running away like that..."

"Listen to me Claire." Sieg said stroking the girl's face. "Let me first settle my accounts with Alexander and solve the problem about the seal of the Berserker. After that I'll consummate my love with you without any problems."

"Why do you put these things above me?" Claire said.

"They aren't above you, but while they are not resolved, I take the risk of leaving you alone. Know what I mean?" Sieg said touching Claire's forehead with his own.

"You fool..." Claire kissed the redhead. "It looks like you're the only one that don't see that there is no way you will be defeated, whether by Alexander, by Alastor or any other."

_"Does this girl have any notion of just how much she has offended me?"_ Alastor decided to speak. _"It's true, you caught me off guard and beat me, but that doesn't mean you're the almighty!"_

"But if it makes you calmer, I'll wait until you resolve all your disputes." The Vallière said with a beautiful smile. "Oh yeah! I have to rub in the face of Aunt Eléonore that you're a prince! When will the coronation of Cassandra will be? She'll declare you as Prince won't she?"

"Probably so." Sieg replied smiling.

_"Stop smiling like an idiot!"_ Alastor shouted. _"Every time you talk to this girl the clouds go away and the sun begins to punish me! There isn't any place to shelter me here you know?"_

"Is it just me, or are you starting to treat me a little better?" Sieg asked after Claire left the room searching for her aunt.

_"Whether it was luck or not, I don't know, but you beat me in a fair fight. As the God of War I can't ignore a warrior like you. You have my respect."_ Alastor said.

"I knew you weren't a bad guy..." Sieg said something that surprised Alastor.

_"Don't mistake things kid..."_ the God of War replied firmly. _"I said I respect you, but I still want your body and still want to destroy the descendants of Brimir. You and I are still enemies..."_

"But nothing prevents enemies from respecting each other..." Sieg somewhat agreed with the words of Alastor. "Can I ask why you hate Brimir so much?"

_"What would you do if someone killed that girl with pink hair?"_ Alastor went straight.

"I would chase the bastard through hell..." Sieg understood the motives of Alastor. "But I wouldn't put my anger on innocent people..."

_"You say that now... I also used to say the same..."_Alastor countered. _"Brimir took from me the only person who showed me love ... I don't remember how it happened, but I remember that Anna was used as a sacrifice to defeat a monster..."_

"She was Lifbrasir wasn't she?" Sieg asked.

_"Exactly..."_ the God of War gave a long sigh. _"And that's why I will destroy the descendants of Brimir, so that none of them use a person as a sacrifice again!"_

"As I said, I'll protect Claire..." Sieg saw some people gathering in the courtyard in front of the palace. "I think the Emperor's cremation will be held soon."

_"Then we'll leave that discussion for later."_ Alastor sighed. _"As a God I must respect those who have gone..."_

Sieg was completely wrong, the cremation would just happen overnight, as it was for the funeral of an Emperor, certain luxuries should be mandatorily provided. The redhead decided to wait there with his companions of Herzen Schwartz until the cremation could take place.

To the Hundred Swords, Emperor Steinberg was an enemy, but in the sight of those noble warriors from different origins, even the most hated of enemies deserve respect if he fought with honor. And of all the opponents that the Village of Hundred Swords faced in its existence, Steinberg was by far the most respected. During the clash between Herzen Schwartz and Germania, Steinberg attempted to solve everything with diplomacy, but nothing made Herzen Schwartz ally themselves to the Germania. Steinberg then formally declared war a week before the first attack, and withdrew his men from the battlefield before more unnecessary sacrifices were made.

The night fell after long hours, and the body of the deceased Emperor was brought to the center of the court and placed on a wooden platform. A white scarf covered the entire body when Cassandra put the flame that began to cremate him. The blonde just leaned on her brother's shoulder as she held her tears.

"See what your familiar is doing!" Eléonore whispered. "Flirting with the princess in the funeral of the Emperor! He must be trying to steal the throne!"

"Nee-san, don't say such things without being sure." Cattleya tried to smooth things. "From what Claire told me, Siegfried would hate to have the responsibility of being the Emperor..."

"Hate the responsibility?" The first daughter of the La Vallière was outraged. "So he's a bum! Beautiful familiar you have Claire... He will greatly enhance the name of our family!"

Claire closed her eyes and quietly endured the taunts of her aunt. The next day, when Cassandra would be crowned Empress and Sieg would be announced as her brother and Prince of Germania. Eléonore wouldn't have arguments to criticize Claire or Sieg.

"If he was a normal bum like Saito I could accept it, but beyond a bum, he's a bandit!" the blonde aunt continued the complaints.

"Please don't insult Siegfried during the funeral of my father..." Cassandra said with a tone mixing sadness and anger. "The occasion is already painful for me because I lost someone very important. Please, don't insult a loved person in front of me..."

"S-Sorry princess!" Eléonore bowed scared. "I am very shocked at the death of your father. I couldn't contain my feelings of outrage."

"I understand, but still, Sieg wasn't the culprit for the death of my father..." Cassandra snapped.

"We know that, Your Highness." Karin interfered. "And I want you to know that we of the Vallière family share your pain."

"Thank you... Now, with your permission ... "Cassandra retired to her room, leaving Eléonore quite embarrassed.

Claire didn't see Sieg among the people who were leaving the courtyard and thought he was already in their room. The girl climbed the stairs quickly and encountered the redhead passed out in the bed. Claire was a little discouraged by that, but decided to ignore it.

"Using the Infinite Soul Blades really tired him..." Aron thought it was best to explain what happened. "Especially that last sword."

"I believe you. Even though I've only seen the fight through the Ice Mirror of Lady Vivian, I noticed that that weapon consumes a lot of energy." Claire replied putting her nightgown. "Sometimes I forget that Sieg is just a boy a bit older than me and I think he is some kind of super hero."

"He is an Ascalonian." Arondight said after some thought. "Half God is already something special."

"You understood what I meant Aron, don't be ironic." Claire said after laying beside Sieg. "Good night."

"Swords don't sleep, but good night to you too." Aron said


	13. Coronation

Chapter 13 – Coronation

Cassandra woke up a little before sunrise and waited in her bed, till the time she would have to start getting ready. The girl was peaceful, unlike what she had imagined. Her father had died in peace and was in a better place. Cassandra accepted what had happened and put her eyes on the future, a future where she would have to lead the people of the largest country of Halkeginia wisely.

The blonde came out of the shower and an old maid helped her put a red dress with golden adornments, braiding her long blonde hair and tying in a bun with the aid of a red ribbon.

"Were the garments of my brother finished in time?" Cassandra asked as the maids ended the settings in her dress.

"Yes ma'am. The tailors worked all night and made beautiful clothes." The eldest of the maids said. "And we also kept the fact of Siegfried being your brother in secret, like you asked."

"Therefore we will avoid uncomfortable situations." The blonde said looking in a mirror. "How do you think I am Madelleine?"

"You look beautiful, much like your mother..." the maid replied smiling. "I'm sure that somewhere in heaven she is very happy to see you and your brother together."

"I'm very happy too." Cassandra smiled back. "Madelleine, could you go call Siegfried from his room?"

"I took the liberty of doing it a bit before coming to help you." Madelleine replied. "I think he is already dressed by this time."

OoOoOoOoO

"Seriously guys, you don't need to do it." Sieg was awkwardly. "Two men wanting to dress me is at the least rather strange."

"Lord Zweihander, this is our job." One of the tailors replied. "Take a look in the mirror, feel the movements of the clothes."

"Actually they are quite comfortable..." Sieg was looking in the mirror for a while. The redheaded was wearing dark gray pants, gray shirt, black shoes, red gloves and a white overcoat with golden adornments, like the ones in Cassandra's dress. "So this is what a prince uses?"

"No sir. This is the garment of the military commanders of our beloved homeland." The tailor with a moustache said.

"Commander?" Sieg frowned. "Well, it makes sense now that I'll lead the troops of the Alliance."

"I think the title of Commander combines more with you than Prince." Aron gave his opinion. "You're definitely not the type who hides behind an army. You hide your army behind you!"

"And that's why the people of Germania love you." The youngest tailor, probably an apprentice, said without realizing it. "My Lord, even when you were seen as a bandit, you always helped those in need. The people see you as a hero, even more now that you will lead our troops against that tyrant."

"Hold your tongue Joshua!" The elder scolded. "My lord, do you want some adjustment on your clothes?"

"Actually, it's much too formal... Could you make this overcoat's appearance a bit more… I mean… More like me?"

"Move over dad, I'll assume this task!" Joshua said taking a dagger and grabbing the bottom of the white overcoat.

"What will you do?" The old man tried to stop his son, but as soon as he finished his sentence, the tailor's apprentice used the dagger to cut off the bottom of the overcoat, transforming it in a jacket.

"Okay! An irreverent look for the Hero of the People! "Joshua said as he finished sewing the lower parts of the jacket.

"Now we are talking!" Sieg became more enthusiastic. "Joshua, you are now my private tailor!"

"If you really liked it, I won't say anything." The old tailor decided to let the matter aside. "I really don't understand the young..."

OoOoOoOoO

Claire was relying on the help of her mother to finish getting ready. Louise had chosen a blue dress with a beret of the same color for her daughter to wear, and Claire accepted that choice without any objection. The girl knew that Sieg would be announced as prince that day, and as a result, several nobles would attempt to marry their daughters to the new heir of the throne. The noble pink haired girl would have to be the prettiest she could to avert the hunting eyes that looked to the redhead. Or at least, that's what she thought.

"Claire calm down!" Louise tried to control her daughter. "If you fill up your body with accessories people will confuse you with a treasure chest!"

"But mom, they are just some necklaces..." Claire tried to disguise the situation.

"You're using four necklaces and a ring on every finger." Louise laughed with the feature of her daughter. "Claire, just a ring and a necklace is enough."

"You're right ..." Claire took the jewellery parts. "I'm dying to see the face of aunt Eléonore when Cassandra announces that Sieg is the prince of Germania."

"Control your spirits Claire. Prince or not, Siegfried is still Siegfried, don't think things will change." Her mom replied.

"I know that mom, but he is too important for me to let someone belittle him for not being noble." Claire said with sincerity. "Him becoming a prince will only make things easier. But even if Sieg remained a commoner, I would confront anyone for him, just like he does for me."

"My daughter is becoming a woman!" Louise hugged Claire after hearing what the girl said. "You filled me with joy with these words. I'm proud of you Claire. Very proud."

"Mom!" Claire blushed, embarrassed.

"Sorry, sorry." Louise composed herself laughing a little. "Know that your father and I love you and we will always support you, understand?"

"Got it." Claire said smiling.

Someone knocked on the door, calling for Claire and Louise.

"Louise! Claire! The coronation of Cassandra will start soon! Are you ready?" Saito said a little rushed.

"We're going Saito!" Louise replied. "Claire, get your beret and let's go."

Claire did as her mother said, and in a few minutes she was with her parents at the altar of the Palace of Germania, which would be made Cassandra's coronation, so that everyone could witness the rise of the new Empress.

OoOoOoOoO

A few hours had passed since Claire and her parents had come to the place of coronation. All the nobles of the Alliance countries were present near the altar, seated on benches like the ones of the churches in Halkeginia. The commoners were outside the palace, waiting for the Coronation to be finished and Cassandra to go outside, to grace them with her presence.

Cassandra entered the hall with the typical attitude of an Empress, looking forward, walking with firm and rhythmic steps, her breathing was soft, and her beauty had caught everyone by surprise. Following the girl was Siegfried, dressed in the garments of a Germania Commander, which made the people there think he was just an escort, protecting Cassandra.

The blonde knelt at the altar before the bishop who held in his hands the crown that had belonged to her father. Sieg was on the other side of the altar, standing like a soldier would.

"Today we are here to witness the coronation of the new Empress of Germania." The Bishop said. "Do you, the daughter of the Emperor Francis Schneider Odderschauk von Steinberg and the Empress Lucretia Hildegard Odderschauk von Steinberg, solemnly swear before the people here and testify before our Founder Brimir, to protect your country, love your people, and honor your commitments and responsibilities?"

"I solemnly swear."

"Do you swear that in a moment of crisis, your people and your honor will come in first place, and in the face of difficulties, you won't shake your spirit and will lead the people?"

"I solemnly swear."

"So I, with the power vested on me by the Order of Romalia and the Founder Brimir, crown you, Cassandra Brunhilde Odderschauk von Steinberg, Empress of Germania." The Bishop put the red and gold crown on the head of Cassandra. "Please rise, Empress Steinberg."

Cassandra stood up, received applause from the nobles, and turned to face them. The blonde would make her first announcement as Empress at that very moment, taking advantage of the presence of the bishop.

"Nobles of Halkeginia, I thank you for the presence of all of you today, and thank you also for each one of the condolences for the death of my father, but there is still something to be spoken to you, so I ask just one more minute of your attention." Cassandra realized that no one had been manifested, and then continued. "My mother, the beloved Empress of Germania, before marrying my father, was pregnant with a mercenary who used to serve our country, and came to give birth to this baby, legitimate son of the Empress, but not the Emperor, the second heir to the throne of Germania, right after me. That baby, my half-brother, has grown into one of the greatest warriors I ever seen, and become worthy of several titles."

Cassandra waited for the commotion among the nobles stop and continued to talk.

"My brother is here with us today, and I present him to you formally." The blonde reached her hand over to the redhead, who stood beside the altar, and placed him beside her. "Siegfried Zweihander du Lac, my beloved brother and Prince of Germania."

"How?" Eléonore lost her composure and stood up. "How is it possible that this bandit is a noble?"

"Siegfried is my brother and Prince of Germania!" Cassandra snapped. "That's my word as Empress, and as such, is beyond any contestation!"

"I'm sorry..." The aunt of Claire sat down, embarrassed.

"Bishop, could you give the blessing of the Church to my brother?" The Empress asked politely.

"It will be an honor..." The Bishop said. "My lord, please, approach and kneel."

Sieg took a few steps toward the bishop and placed his right knee on the floor.

"Siegfried Zweihander du Lac, Prince of Germania, with the power vested in me by the Order of Romalia and the Founder Brimir, I bless your soul and pray for great deeds in your life, as well as great joys and victories."

The Hundred Swords, present among the nobles of Halkeginia, shouted as barbarians during a party. They embraced each other, slapped each other, screamed and jumped, causing a great awkward feeling among the nobles.

"I'm glad to see the happiness of you, but please, calm down." Cassandra said as she had fun with the scene.

"Sorry, they get very enthusiastic with ease." Sieg said scratching his neck, while his companions were still jumping.

"Please, I ask all of you to go to the front courtyard of the Palace, we will hold a small feast to celebrate the recognition of my brother and the beginning of my reign." Cassandra said, pointing to the direction of the place.

"Let's drink till we fall!" Said a voice among the warriors of Herzen Schwartz, and Sieg had sure that voice was of the archer Jack.

"They are just games you idiot!" Sieg jumped from the altar and hit the back of the archer with a kick. "And you're going to compete, then don't embarrass us!"

"P-P-P-Prince?" Eléonore gaped. "So... He can become King?"

"Emperor, aunt Eléonore, Emperor..." Claire corrected with an evil grin. "What is the title of your husband? Viscount isn't it? Okay... My future husband can become the Em-pe-ror…"

"Claire..." Louise rebuked her daughter, trying not to laugh at the face of her older sister.

"Future husband?" Saito had a snap. "Louise, she said future husband?"

"Yes Saito, she said that..." the wife grabbed her husband by the hand and led him into the courtyard. "Hurry up or we'll miss the best places to watch the games."

"What do you mean by future husband?" Saito remained dumbfounded while his daughter laughed.

"So he's a prince..." said the Duke of Tristain, straightening his beard. "At least we won't have to worry about that incident at the wedding of Claire. If she marries the Prince of Germania, it will form a great alliance between our countries..."

"Father, Claire loves that boy; please don't transform her feelings in politics." Cattleya intervened.

"That attitude of yours was what got your younger sister from the right path." Karin snapped. "Feelings are born and die within one's heart, but titles and honors are eternal and heritable."

"With this attitude you have, and that frail and sick body, I am not surprised that no one has been interested in marrying you." The woman's father was ruthless.

"When I find someone I love, my marriage will happen." Cattleya disguised the hurt.

"With your age, no one will be interested in you." Duke countered.

Cattleya gulped and retired to the place of the games, holding back the tears that fought bravely to get out. The woman did not realize that there was a pair of eyes focused on her, but Siegfried realized, and by twist of fate, the boy knew well the owner of those brown eyes.

"Interested in Claire's aunt?" Sieg asked the man with long black hair. "She is a very beautiful woman."

"As if she would be interested in someone like me..." the man sighed. "I am no longer at the age of flirting..."

"Come on Owen! She should have more or less the same age as you!" Sieg said putting his arm around the neck of the companion. "You're the best horse-spearman of Herzen Schwartz, go wear your armor to fight in the Coronation Games and gain the attention of the maiden."

"I have no horse." Owen tried to make Sieg quit.

"I will lend you Alexia."

"Only nobles can participate in the Coronation Games!"

"I am the Prince and my sister is the Empress, do you really think someone will oppose us if we want you to participate?" Sieg destroyed the last argument of the brunette.

"All right, you win!" Owen said raising his arms in surrender. "I'll wear my armor and get my spear... But even if I win I doubt that woman will get interested in me!"

OoOoOoOoO

The nobles were all sitting around a circular arena in higher and comfortable places, while the people stood nearest to where the fights would occur, all standing, but very excited. Three wooden fences were quickly put straight in the middle of the arena, forming two lanes with about a hundred feet in length, where the tournament of jousting would be done, a test where two knights mounted in their horses and armed with spears should face each other in paused clashes, scoring points every time they hit the opponent. Spears had their heads covered by a metal protection to prevent accidents, and the contestants had to be wearing armor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now we will have the Jousting Tournament!" the herald said with a loud and clear tone of voice. "But first, applaud our Empress Cassandra, who gives us today this and many other events."

The people went wild, cheering and shouting the name of the new Empress.

"The first clash will be between Raviére Jean Gaston, Chevalier of Tristain against Owen Drako de Blois, 14th Sword of Herzen Schwartz" The Herald said. "Fighters, enter the arena!"

The two soldiers were placed on opposite sides of the track, each one already upon their horse and with the protected spears.

"It will be a problem to use that spear..." Owen sighed.

"It won't, you can take down any one of these nobles." Sieg, who was as an assistant, encouraged his companion. "Show your lady that you are fighting for her."

"Only you could force me to do these things!" Owen pointed his spear toward Cattleya.

"Auntie, I think that knight is calling you..." Claire said.

"I don't think so. There are many younger and prettier girls than me here." Cattleya replied still a little hurt.

"Nee-san, how can you be so sure?" Louise said. "Stand up and see if he greets you!"

The Vallière rose from her chair and stared at the man in silver armor with a griffin drawn on its chest, just to prove that her sister and niece were wrong, but to her surprise, the knight put his left hand on his chest and bowed slightly to front, confirming that the attention he wanted was from the second daughter of the Vallière. Cattleya sat quickly covering her mouth with both hands, visibly embarrassed.

The herald ordered that the clash began and the two soldiers shot with their animals and their spears. Owen ran his eyes over the body of his opponent, and as a machine, quickly selected the weakest point to strike. The spear of the brunette was the first to move, staring at the opponent's chest, about two inches to the right of the heart. The blow was like a hammer, firm and destructive. The spear was shattered by the force of the impact, and Raviére fell off his horse as if he had been hit by a monster. Owen's victory was automatic, as the opponent rider touched the ground.

The people shouted in wonder. Owen approached the place where Cattleya was, and she came down to the arena. The man took out his helmet and looked in her eyes.

"I hope you enjoyed my performance." Owen said.

"Certainly. A long time passed since I saw a knight striking like you." Cattleya said.

"Then, could you grace me with your beautiful name?" Owen said smiling. Sieg celebrated alone as he watched the scene.

"Cattleya Yvette La Baume Le Blanc de La Valliere." The woman said timidly. "But please, call me by my first name."

"So, Lady Cattleya, know that every one of my victories in those games will be in your name." Owen made the woman get even more embarrassed. "Now that I saw your beautiful face closely, I know that my victory is certain."

"Wait!" Cattleya said as the rider was leaving. "Keep this... To give you luck..."

"Thank you." Owen said taking the ring that Cattleya was holding. "Now I have to go. With your permission, my lady..."

The jousting tournament continued as had been planned, and Owen continued defeating all of his opponents with one blow. In that competition nobles could use magic to defeat their opponents, but the knight with silver armor was so fast that the magicians had no time to finish casting their spells.

The irritation of some nobles who were considered the best at that sport was visible on their faces when the 14th Sword reached the final, against the Prince of Gallia.

Nero was doing very well in the competition, knocking his opponents with one blow of his spear. Owen, with all his experience, planned something to counteract the raging strikes of the Prince, a task that even for him wouldn't be easy.

The herald announced the combatants and ordered that the clash began. Owen looked at the prince's right shoulder in an attempt to make him lose his balance, but was surprised by a flash of light coming from the tip of the spear of the opponent. Nero struck Owen in the middle of the forehead, and the helmet of the man was launched into the air, being caught by one of the commoners who commemorated. Cattleya rose afflicted to see better what had happened.

"Hit in the head! One point for the Prince of Gallia, Nero! "The Herald said.

"That bastard is using fire magic..." Owen said half dazed. "He must cast his spell very quickly to escape my strike..."

"Stay calm and plan a counterattack." Sieg said, placing Alexia in position for another clash. "Put on another helmet!"

Owen dressed the reserve part and advanced as soon as the herald announced. The knight thought that if he chose a closer target he would be able to hit the prince before some spell was cast. The left shoulder was the perfect target.

As the spear of the opponent started moving, Nero turned his body to the left, dodging the blow that could knock him down, and in response, casted a lightning spell on the tip of his weapon, causing an even greater impact on the knight in silver armor.

Owen gripped the reins of Alexia and almost fell, but the pain in his chest was worse than a fall. The brunette returned to the initial point.

"This kid is smart... And I fell into his trap like a child..."

"Hit in the chest! Two points to the Prince Nero of Gallia! Another point and the Prince will be the champion of the Jousting Tournament!"

"Okay, you'll have to knock him from his horse..." Sieg sighed. "Any ideas?"

"Are you crazy?" Owen countered. "He casts spells faster than any other magician I know and his ability with a spear is phenomenal! He hit me in my blind spots twice in a row Siegfried! Twice!"

"Then I'll warn the herald that you're giving up..." Sieg sighed. "But it is a pity, since Claire's aunt said that if you won the tournament she would keep a dance for you tonight..."

"What?" Owen's head snapped up. "In this case... Do you let me use that thing?"

"Thing? What thing?" Sieg stopped to think. "Ah... That thing... Use it at will!"

"Great, just help me take out this armor..."

Sieg quickly took off the helmet and armor covering the chest of his companion, leaving him without any protection against the spear of Nero. The Herald ordered the clash and Nero progressed confident of his victory and with a thirsty desire to defeat the companion of the man who ruined his marriage.

Nero targeted the head of Owen, and when the brunette saw the spear of Nero moving, threw his weapon to his left hand, leaned forward, dodging the blow, and hit Nero in the stomach. The Prince of Gallia was raised by the opponent spear and fell to the ground like a sack of fertilizer.

"What the hell is this technique?" Nero left his emotions dominate him once again.

"Secret Technique of Herzen Schwartz, Strike of the Griffin King." Owen replied "To a layman this technique is just a strike with my left hand, but you felt it is much more complex than that..."

"Damn... This is impossible!" Nero shouted. "I just needed to hit you one more time and I would win! How did you knock me down huh?"

"You were so focused on hitting me that you forgot to watch your weaknesses." Owen tried to be as patient as possible. "You need to have more patience boy. When you do, you will be unbeatable with a spear and upon a horse."

Nero was amazed by the elegance of the man. Owen had not spoken with disdain by Nero being just a kid or respect for him being prince. Never had someone spoken to him like that, spoken as equals. The knight without armor waved to Cattleya and left the arena.

Setsuna called Siegfried among the people, and the redhead soon went to see what the girl wanted.

"Sieg, that woman didn't say anything." Setsuna suspected.

"I know that, you know this, but Owen don't even suspect." Sieg said smiling. "Jack, are you with your bow and arrows there?"

"It's obvious." The archer said. "It's my turn now?"

"Yes. Come with me."

Jack obliterated every opponent, hitting targets that they couldn't achieve even using vision spells. In reality, all the competitions were won by the warriors of Herzen Schwartz. The nobles of Halkeginia couldn't believe what they were seeing, no matter how powerful the spells that were used by the other competitors, those commoners crushed anyone. Even Setsuna, weakened by the injury caused by Alexander, was able to overcome the trials of fighting with spears, destroying the Duke of Germania in the final with a blow to the throat. But without doubt, the tournament where the nobles were being crushed without the slightest pity was in the fight with swords, where the Prince of Germania obliterated his opponents within seconds.

Siegfried wasn't holding back, and with each win the people were happier, seeing some of the nobles who had made them go through many difficulties kissing the sand of the arena floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you the Coronation Games Champions!" The herald said with satisfaction.

The people applauded joyously the warriors who were standing in the middle of the arena, calling them People's Champions, while the nobles who were defeated were struggling to hide their anger.

OoOoOoOoO

The night soon fell while Claire was changing her dress for the dance that would end the coronation of Cassandra. The girl gave a heavy sigh, she hadn't spoken with Sieg throughout the day, and soon after the end of the games the redhead had been captured by the tireless Hundred Swords who celebrated their victories and their prizes in gold.

While she was choosing a dress, Claire could hear the warriors shouting with each other and the sound of things breaking. No doubt they were having a hard time trying to get ready for a nobility event.

"Honey, are you there?" Louise knocked on the door. "I brought you something."

"The door is open mom." Claire said, and her mother came into the room holding a dress.

"I figured you would have trouble finding something good to wear, so I brought it." Louise said showing the light pink dress in her hands. "This is the dress I wore when I danced with your father for the first time."

"Can I really use it?" Claire had a positive answer from her mother. "Thank you!"

"I also brought the jewelry I used that day." Said Louise opened a small jewelry box.

"How beautiful!" Claire was even more excited.

OoOoOoOoO

Sieg was leaning on a wall, hoping that Claire and his companion Swords arrived soon for him to be more comfortable. The redhead had not imagined that being Prince would cause so many nobles to stay looking at him that way.

"Sieg, go get something to eat or drink." Cassandra said putting her hand on her brother's shoulder. "You look like a soldier on a mission. Relax a little."

"I just don't know many people here, and so far only you approached me..." Sieg was interrupted.

"Excuse me, Prince Zweihander." Said a man about forty years old. "I am the Duke of Gallia, Renan Cortez del Fiore, and this is my daughter, Lady Renié."

"It is a p-pleasure to meet you, Your Highness..." said the brown-haired girl next to the Duke. "Your ability in the games earlier c-caught my eyes..."

"Ah... Thank you. And let this business of Your Highness aside, call me Sieg." The redhead said with a smile that could melt the heart of any teenager. "I can call you Renié can't I?"

"A-As you wish Your... I mean, Sieg." Renié blushed abruptly.

"What a beautiful thing... My brother is naturally seductive..." Cassandra sighed.

"When Your Highness looks for a bride, please remember my daughter."

"My Prince, I'm Henry D'Anee de Blois, Count of Tristain." Another noble approached. "My daughter, Lady Dayanne will undoubtedly be a great wife."

"It's an honor to meet you personally." The blond girl with blue eyes gave a slight bow. "I am delighted for you since I heard the stories about the Black Dragon of Germania."

"Dragon? I always thought it was Hawk..." Sieg was a little confused.

"But a Dragon is much more qualified to someone like you." Said another girl, this time a blue haired one. "I am Lady Beatrice, daughter of Lord Percival Valentine von Faüser, Baron of Germania."

"It's... It's a pleasure to meet you..." Sieg started to get frightened with the situation.

"He is already engaged..." someone growled behind the girls. "Now move away from him you buzzards!"

"Am I engaged?" Sieg said without realizing it. "I wasn't aware of it."

"So, there aren't any problems if I dance a song with you?" Beatrice asked the redhead, holding his hands.

"Sieg..." Cassandra said with a tone of concern. "It was Claire who said that thing about the engagement..."

The blonde pointed to the girl almost in flames. Sieg felt his heart stop; death had come to fetch him.

"Get away from my boyfriend or I'll make a broom with those blue hairs of yours..." Claire began to emanate a killer aura.

"Sorry..." the other girl sneaked out after releasing Sieg's hand, and the other girls did the same, just like their parents.

"I can't leave you alone for two minutes that you start to seduce other girls! Stupid Dog!" Claire continued angry.

"But Claire, Sieg was saying to those girls that he hadn't engaged, but he was already in love with you. Wasn't it Sieg?" Cassandra thought quickly to save her brother.

"That's right!" Sieg replied even faster.

"Since Cassandra is saying this, I'll believe in you."

The band began to play a slower song, and Sieg took Claire's hand.

"Do you want to dance with me?"

"And do you need to ask?"

The two retired to the most open salon, designed for couples who would like to dance.

Owen, dressed as elegantly as he ever had dressed, went to Cattleya with a smile. The woman was somewhat blushing while seeing the brunette approaching and offering his hand.

"You said you would keep a dance if I won the tournament." Owen said without knowing about Sieg's little lie. "Do you care to dance with me now?"

"I'm sorry, but I never said that." Cattleya said

"Damn Siegfried..." the knight growled.

"But I'll be very happy to dance with you, I'm sure he just said that to make more motivated. Young people are like that." The woman took Owen's hand gently. "Shall we?"

People danced quietly, enjoying the calm song played by the band, until a certain group of one hundred warriors arrived and ordered the band to play more agitated songs for them to dance. Cattleya, as well as the younger ones, including Claire and Cassandra, didn't care about it, and continued having fun. Siegfried felt at home again.


	14. Goodbye, My Friend

Chapter 14 – Goodbye, My Friend.

Sieg was sleeping peacefully beside Claire. The party the night before had been somewhat wild after the Hundred Swords arrived, and the redhead could not help but join the mess.

The swordsman was in the midst of a dream with the girls who had offered to marry him when he was woken by the sound of a familiar trumpet, the battle trumpet of Herzen Schwartz, which could only mean that an invasion was happening. Sieg quickly got up from the bed, grabbed Arondight and jumped out the window without thinking twice.

Claire ended up awakening because of the movement and did not understand what was going on, then went to the window to see what was happening outside, and was surprised to see the Hundred Swords preparing for a battle with the other Alliance soldiers.

"It is Alexander?" Sieg said already with the Berserker's armor materializing in his body.

"No sir! But an enemy fleet is approaching by the north!" One of the soldiers reported. "Our Intelligence Sector estimated that about thirty thousand soldiers form the opposing army!"

"I want the Hundred Swords inside the Oastland! Adopt the tactics against large ships and keep both eyes on the enemy fleet! The soldiers of the Intelligence Sector will come with us!" Sieg began giving orders. "The other soldiers will attack soon after us, tear down those ships as soon as possible and I don't even want to know how you will do it, just do it, and fast!"

"What is happening here?" Cassandra came out still wearing her nightgown. "Are those the frigates Romalia?"

"Whether they are or not I have no idea, but I'll knock them down anyway!" The redhead said running to the Oastland. "Send a message and request the retreat of the fleet immediately! If they move forward one meter they will feel the wrath of the Black Dragon Siegfried Zweihander du Lac!"

"Weren't you the Black Hawk?" Setsuna said extending her hand to help the commander to climb on the ship.

"Now I have evolved to Dragon." Sieg replied grabbing the brunette's hand. "Are you well enough to fight Setsuna?"

"Some wizards aren't going be a problem... And I'm in need of a little exercise..."

"In this case, it will be good fight by your side again." The redhead said as the Oastland took off. "Do not tell Colbert we're taking the Oastland or he will behead everyone here!"

The crew laughed at the thought of how angry the fire wizard would be.

"The request to retreat has been delivered?" Sieg shouted to the soldiers of Intelligence.

"Yes sir! The opponent's fleet commander demands your presence on the frigate leading the fleet, he said he is waiting for you there! "One of the soldiers said.

"Put all the coal stocks to burn and put the ship at maximum speed! I want to see the face of that guy who dares attack our base of operations! "The redhead roared.

Some of the soldiers on board immediately rushed to the boilers and started feeding them with all the coal they had the disposition. The Oastland quickly responded to the burning of coal and began to accelerate incredibly, until it stood side by side with the leader frigate of the enemy fleet.

Sieg ran down the left wing of the ship and jumped in the wing of the other vehicle, racing to get to the deck, where he quickly drew Arondight from his waist and knocked some soldiers with a blast of wind.

A few more soldiers advanced against the redhead, and one of them tried to hit him in the head. Sieg blocked the attack with his left arm, protected by armor, and attacked him with a knee to his nose. Another soldier came at Sieg with a spear, the redhead parried the attack with Arondight and grabbed his opponent by the collar, throwing him overboard. Two fireballs were thrown, and Sieg absorbed them with his sword, releasing his best attack shortly after. The red energy wave hit much of the enemies and destroyed the ship's deck.

A blond man using a sword different from those used by the soldiers, appeared behind the redhead and tried to attack him. Sieg ducked to dodge the blow and took aim at the opponent's shins. The blond blocked the blow and jumped back.

"Your sword and your clothes are different from the others." Sieg said preparing for another clash. "So you're the commander…"

The runes on the shoulder of the warrior began to shine, marking the beginning the defeat of the rival commander. Sieg started attacking incessantly, sometimes holding Aron with his right hand, sometimes with his left hand, sometimes with both hands. Kicks and punches were mixed with sword attacks, leaving the blond with no opening to counterattack.

Sieg noticed the nervousness in his opponent's eyes, and with a strong blow on the enemy sword, disarmed the blond, quickly kicking him against a wall. Sieg looked at the enemy commander's neck and attacked with Arondight, but stopped millimeters away, surprised by a female voice that he knew very well.

"I told you he would respond very quickly to any sign of an enemy." Vivian said smiling at the blond man with one blue eye and a red eye.

"Indeed, even though he is young, he is a skilled commander..." the man replied breathlessly. "And also a skilled fighter..."

"What the hell is going on here?" Sieg sheathed Aron and waited for a response.

"I'm Julio Chesaré, commander of the Allied Troops of Romalia." The blond replied stroking his neck. "I was just testing your ability as a commander, and as a swordsman."

"Did you allowed me to kill your soldiers just to test me?" Sieg growled.

"In fact, those men were just copies of water." Vivian said. "The real soldiers are safe in other ships."

"Lady Vivian, could you explain to me what is happening here?" Sieg was confused.

"I thought that even though Alexander have no interest in Romalia, we could get a little help borrowed from the Holy Kingdom." Lady of the Lake replied smiling. "And when I explained all events, His Holiness the Pope showed up eager to help us, but the captain Chesaré insisted do a little test."

"I really don't like you man..." Sieg said piercing Julio with his eyes. "But if you came to help, I think I can put up with you for a while."

"Vivian told me that you were, in a way, stubborn." Julio said, laughing lightly. " Could you tell your troops to retreat?"

"Guys! Return now! It's all settled!" Sieg yelled to the crew of Oastland.

"What!? Without even one ship destroyed!?" Setsuna replied. "Well, we will send the message to other ships!"

"Now, Vivian, what do you think of having that dinner to which I invited you?" Julio apparently ignored Sieg and his strong temperament.

"Forgive me Commander Chesaré, but I'm interested in another man at the time." Vivian replied a little embarrassed.

"I understand. But know that I will always be willing to embrace the heart of a young lady..." the blonde commander replied kissing the hand of the Lake Fairy.

"Young? Commander, I may have the appearance of a young woman of twenty years old, but I have more than six hundred years."

"You got screwed!" Sieg laughed. "Not that I'm calling you old milady, you are one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen!"

"Okay Sieg, I understood what you meant." Vivian said smiling. "I know you would never hurt me."

OoOoOoOoO

Alexander had already moved his base of operations to the Kingdom of Tristain. His army was now big enough to attack Germania, but the former captain would not be precipitated. Everything should be planned and checked carefully, as the slightest mistake could be fatal. Without doubt, what most concerned the head of the ambitious conqueror was Siegfried. The boy proved an opponent worthy to be feared twice, and Arondight was only a few steps of getting as strong as Excalibur. Alexander sat in the throne room of the Palace of Tristain, his body was completely healed. The arm was in place and the cuts were gone, it seemed that the man hadn't even fought the redhead.

"How much will you want for my order?" Alexander asked to a fat old man sitting in front of him. "Take as much gold of my loot as you want, just do what I asked."

"If you're willing to pay any price, I think I can get your order in a few days." The old man replied. "It's a very wise move to give your Army new equipment."

"Even an army with the size of mine is useless if you don't have good equipment to provide." The blond said with a long sigh. "Earl Galantine, you're the better weapons merchant in this part of the world, I hope you do not disappoint me."

OoOoOoOoO

"So Romalia joined the Alliance..." Cassandra, properly dressed, watched the ships of the Kingdom Holy landing in the huge field behind the palace, along with the fleets of other countries. "When was the last time that all Halkeginia teamed up like that?"

"Never ..." Colbert was mesmerized by the event. "It's the first time that all countries have left their differences aside and join forces to fight."

"Not even when we fought against the Ancient Dragon has that happened." Saito agreed with the teacher. "We'll have to plan a formation to defend ourselves against Alexander."

"We don't have much information about the enemy army, we have to use the common defensive formation." Sieg said.

"I believe I can do something about it." Sasaki materialized beside the redhead, scaring Colbert. "The owl of Suguru-dono brought the information that Alexander was with a weapons merchant., I'll chase this merchant with my squadron and bring information to you."

"Do it." Sieg smiled slightly. "Be careful Sasaki, if Alexander sought this man, he should also be someone who can do serious damage."

"Sieg!" Setsuna shouted shortly after Sasaki disappeared. "We ended up counting the soldiers, we have about 340,000 warriors."

"More sixty thousand soldiers of Romalia will be arriving tomorrow." Julio said confidently. "That completes 400,000 soldiers."

"We will wait for that boy to come back with the information and then we'll make a plan." Guiche said with his arms crossed. "I learned various formations and strategies with my father while he was still alive, I'm sure we can plan something very good."

"Anyway, me and my fellows will be on the front line." Sieg said confidently.

"You are the Prince of Germania. Your place is in a safe place." Guiche countered with a hard tone on his voice, as expected of a general.

"I am the First Sword of Herzen Schwartz! My place is on the battlefield leading the soldiers of the Alliance!" Sieg was offended. "Do not forget, General Gramont, I already beat you once, and I can do this as many times as I want."

"Forgive me, Commander Zweihander." Guiche realized the mistake he had made.

OoOoOoOoO

The nobles of highest position were deciding which ships they would command. A noble with the position of Duke or higher would fight on the ground, where the most violent clashes occurred. The place of those "strategists" was on top, commanding the troops when difficult situations appear, or at least that's what they thought. But one noble thought otherwise. Claire wanted to be on the ground, fighting alongside the friends she wanted to protect, and that thought was very badly seen by others.

"You will not fight!" Shouted the Duke of Tristain.

"But I want to do something!" Claire countered. "I won't stand by while the soldiers sacrifice themselves."

"You carry the name Vallière!" The girl's grandfather was angry. "We are commanders, generals, leaders! We are not pawns who kill themselves on the front lines!"

"Then, if that's the case, I deny the name Vallière!" Claire pulled the dagger at the waist of her grandfather. "If what this family does is hide behind the people who really fight, I don't want to be named Vallière!"

The Duke tried to take the dagger from the hand of his granddaughter, but as soon as he moved, Claire passed the blade by her long pink hair, throwing the severed locks on the ground.

"With these hairs on the floor, I abandon the name Vallière. Do not forget Duke of Tristain, that when a pawn crosses the board, he is promoted to any piece." Claire said still angry. "One of those pawns defeated your wife, the most powerful woman in Tristain, and probably the most powerful in Halkeginia."

"Do you realize what you're doing?" the Duke was almost having a seizure.

"I do not need the name Vallière, I have the name Hiraga, and eventually I will have the name Zweihander." The girl turned away from her grandfather and started walking. "Stay with your family name."

"Claire has changed ..." Karin said watching her granddaughter go away. "She's stronger..."

"She's just more ridiculous than she already was." Eléonore grumbled. "What's so hard about obeying the head of the Vallière family?"

"Nee-san, Claire has more courage than I, you and Louise together." Cattleya said. "If you think about it, it makes total sense that her family have received the Ardens Victoria, a rune that increases his powers with the desire to win."

"What are you trying to say Cattleya?" the Duke was intrigued. For him, the granddaughter never had the need to win something.

"For years she endured you and Mom criticizing her, endured the humiliations at the Academy of Magic, withstood the weight of the Vallière name, but couldn't overcome these obstacles, even wishing it with all her heart." Cattleya said, and seemed to have opened the eyes of her father. "But when Sieg came, things changed. She received the strength she needed to fight against all she wanted, and now, our Claire became a brave and strong woman."

"My little granddaughter..." the Duke covered his face with his hand, embarrassed. "How foolish I was..."

"You said that we, the Vallière, aren't pawns, but stop and think Dad." Cattleya kept talking, ignoring the protests of her sister. "The pawns face the enemy with all their might, they get stronger as they move into enemy territory, they protect the others who are behind them, always fight alongside one another, never leave a man behind, and even after all the sacrifices that pawns do, they let others claim victory, simply because they don't fight for this, they fight for much more."

"Cattleya, when did you mature so much?" Karin gasped.

"I think living with Saito-san, with Sieg, and meeting Owen gave me another view on the world." The woman smiled. "In the next life, I certainly want to be a pawn!"

"You and Claire surprised me a lot today." Karin sighed. "Denying the name Vallière that way..."

OoOoOoOoO

Claire left the room where she was with determination, went down the stairs of the tower and arrived at the ground floor of the Palace. The girl walked some more and came to the fields behind the Palace of Germania, surprising most of the people there.

"What did you do to your hair?" Saito was a little scared.

"I decided that I will fight alongside you." Claire changed the subject. "Now I'm a battle wizard!"

"Have you discussed with your grandfather?" Louise nailed it. "You know that the battlefield isn't a place that allows errors don't you?"

"I know, but I'll train hard to help everyone." Claire replied with a confident look. "I can't use my Reality Breaker to do much complex things, but I can imitate various spells of square class, so I'm sure I'll be a big help."

"And I'm sure this spitfire here was not going to fight right if you were far away." Aron said without thinking twice.

"Shall I throw you away?" Sieg countered. "And I could ask Mrs. Louise to explode you too..."

"Bring it on, I can absorb magic did you forget?" Aron provoked. "And by the way Sieg, just a little more magic and I will match my sister."

"Claire, now that you will fight on the frontline, come to my tent later and we'll find clothes more appropriated to the battlefield." Lady Vivian said smiling. "The uniform of the Academy of Magic isn't an outfit for a battle on a large scale."

"Siegfried" Owen came running and panting. "The squadron of Sasaki ..."

"Calm down Owen, recover your breath." Sieg replied with a concerned feature.

"The squadron of Sasaki returned..." Owen continued panting, but he had to give the news as quickly as possible. "They said they were caught off guard by ogres when they infiltrated the mansion of the merchant..."

"They're all right?" The redhead was even more worried. "Where are they now?"

"They're in the infirmary... The magicians and doctors are taking care of them, but..." Owen couldn't speak immediately. "Sasaki stayed behind..."

"What!?" Sieg exploded with rage. "Where is this damned mansion!? I will rescue Sasaki!"

"Siegfried calm down!" Cassandra tried to hold her brother. "I understand he was your friend, but I can't let you take the risk! He probably is already dead!"

"Let him go Cassandra!" Claire pulled the blonde. "When you all said that Sieg was probably dead, he was alive!"

"No way!" Guiche couldn't remain silent. "The leader of the army can't go out like that! It may be a trap!"

"You can say whatever you want! I will rescue my friend!" Sieg was getting angrier.

"Siegfried... Here…" Owen, still panting, handed a piece of paper to the redhead. "It's a map... Just follow..."

"Sieg, be careful." Claire said placing both hands on the familiar's face and giving him a kiss on the forehead. "And bring Sasaki back."

The redhead whistled with all the force of his lungs, and Alexia soon appeared running among the soldiers, answering the call of its master with relentless faithfulness.

"Setsuna! You stay in charge while I'm gone!" Sieg shouted as Alexia rode with all speed.

"Yes Sir!" Setsuna yelled back. "Crush those bastards!"

Sieg crossed fields like lightning, tears of anger streaming down his face nonstop. The redhead crossed rivers, roads and villages without looking back. The desire to rescue his companion and crush the merchant who had done business with Alexander began to activate the power of Ardens Victoria, and the determination of Siegfried doubled in size.

Sieg could see the mansion of Earl Galantine, and saw some ogres lurking around the place. The warrior jumped off his mare and came running against the enemies, sliding between the legs of one of them and cutting him from behind.

"I am the soul of my sword!" shouted Sieg after decapitating another ogre. Blood splattered on his face and the thaumaturgical circuit in his left arm was activated.

A Lava Ogre, as the familiar of Krieger, grabbed the redhead and tried to crush him, but Sieg stuck Aron at the hand of the creature, who released him immediately. Once the warrior's feet touched the ground, the blade of Arondight pierced the chest of the red ogre. "My body is the steel and my spirit is the fire!"

The black knight ran between two enemies, an ice ogre and a common ogre, and with a rapid movement, cut both in the belly. "My origin is the Void!"

"Countless battles I've fought. Never knowing defeat Victory was all I conquered. Now those hands claim. With the sound of the fiery forges of paradise They relentlessly call... Infinite Soul Blades!"

The Earl mansion was surrounded by a red light, and Galantine went to the window to see what was happening. Sasaki was in the same room as the Earl, all bloody, perforated and cut into different body parts.

It was the first time that Sieg had managed to take an entire building within his Monde Intérieur, but he had no time to be impressed, more Ice Ogres approached.

"Salamander Fang!" Sieg extended his right hand and sheathed Aron simultaneously, and the called sword came immediately. A claymore sword with an incandescent blade, as if it had just come out of the forge.

Sieg moved the sword violently, releasing a burst of fire which reduced the ogres to ashes in a moment. Galantine still didn't understand how he and his mansion had ended up in that, but the old man knew his ogres weren't going to beat the invader. Galantine raised his wand and said loudly.

"Come to me, Guardian of the Seven Gates! Invocation Magic, Cerberus!"

The huge three-headed dog left from inside a purple pentagram that had arisen on the ground, and when he saw Sieg, tried to smash him with his paws. Sieg rolled forward and dodged the claws of the animal, but then the head of the middle threw a fireball. The redhead pulled Aron as fast as he could and absorbed the attack.

"Fool commoner! Did you really think those stupid ogres were the ones who defeated the invaders from earlier today?" Galantine yelled out the window.

"Once I'm done with this thing you will be next!" Sieg stuck Salamander Fang to the floor and called over a sword. "Frozen Breath!"

Sieg took the rapier with a blade of ice in his left hand and grabbed Aron with his right hand. The redhead moved against the beast, who once again threw a fireball, and once again Sieg absorbed the attack with Aron. The warrior got close enough to freeze the creature, then struck the foot of the huge dog with Frozen Breath, but the blade broke with the impact. The Cerberus took advantage and hit Sieg with his left head, throwing him for a few feet.

Sieg stood up and jerked with the rapier, creating another blade and sticking the sword into the ground. The boy prepared to call the Light Emperor.

"Take it easy Sieg, that sword will end up with all your strength!" Arondight intruded.

"And what do you suggest I do!?" Sieg retorted, dodging a bite of the right head.

"Hear the swords!" Aron said. "They will tell you what to do!"

Sieg focused on the voices in his mind and decided to try to do what they spoke, even though he was not sure what would happen.

"Hǔ Long!" The two Wushu sabers came into the hands of the redhead. "Be what God wants! Unbreakable Union!"

Sieg hit the Frozen Breath with Hǔ long, and the two swords began to coalesce, forming a weapon previously nonexistent among those infinite swords.

"Cold Storm!" Sieg claimed the name that sounded clearly in his head, holding two Wushu sabers, twice the size of Hǔ long, made entirely of ice.

The warrior's body was covered by icy winds, icy enough to extinguish the fireball launched by the middle head before it touched the redhead's body. Sieg, with the help of the winds, jumped absurdly high, and descended from the heavens with speed even more absurd, cutting Cerberus down the length of its body, and unlike what Sieg waited for, the creature was not frozen, but became the ice itself, and was absorbed by Cold Storm. And as if that was not enough to put fear into anyone, the coup unleashed a blast of freezing air that turned everything it touched into ice.

Sieg dropped the swords and they split up, returning to their original forms.

"Salamander Fang! Mountain Cutter!" Sieg took both swords and collided against each other. "Unbreakable Union! Ifrit Rage!"

The huge scimitar joined the other sword, and what emerged was a bigger scimitar, with lines made out of lava forming circular designs throughout its blade, and with a big chain attached to its cable. Sieg took the sword by the chain and began to spin it, forming a tornado of fire that engulfed the mansion of Galantine and completely destroyed it. The fire appeared to have self-consciousness, as it destroyed the mansion, burned the Earl, but had not even touched Sasaki.

Sieg separated the swords and stuck them in the ground. The Earl was lying on the ground, the bastard was still alive. The redhead warrior ran to Sasaki and knelt beside his friend.

"That damned was torturing me to tell him our secrets..." Sasaki said weakly. "But I didn't say anything..."

"Save your strength... We'll be home soon..." Sieg held his tears.

"I knew it... I knew you would come... " Sasaki gave his last breath.

At the same instant the Infinite Soul Blades disbanded. Sieg closed his eyes and held his tears to not embarrass his friend. The redhead heard the moans of Galantine and looked back with hatred. Sieg grabbed a rope that was around and tied the arms of the merchant, shortly after throwing him over Alexia. The black knight took the body of his friend in his arms and mounted the mare, giving the command for it to take him back to the palace of Germania.

OoOoOoOoO

Claire was with Lady Vivian in the tent of the Lake Fairy, and had finished choosing her clothes for the battle, a Chinese-like yellow and red blouse with long sleeves, red gloves, white pants and black boots. Even by lively account of new clothes, Claire was worried about Siegfried, and couldn't hide it from the Lady of the Lake.

"Be tranquil, Siegfried can handle this man and anything that has defeated Sasaki." Vivian sighed

"You have a lot of faith in Sieg don't you?" Claire smiled. "Not for less, you were the one who saw him training at Avalon for a month..."

"Do you love him?" Vivian interrupted the girl.

"More than anything." Claire replied without hesitation. "Before I met Sieg I had a crush on a boy in my class, but that feeling does not compare to the feeling I have for Sieg. I do not know if I would be unable to do something for him."

"I understand..." Vivian sighed. "I love him too..."

Claire's eyes widened and stared at the woman who sat beside her.

"During that month we spent together I got to know him very well, and before I realized it, I fell in love." The Lady of the Lake confessed. "I won't lie, I tried to steal his heart to me, but he never forgot you for even a second. He loves you so much that he didn't notice that I was trying to flirt with him."

"I... I'm sorry. "Claire did not know what to say to the woman.

"No need to say anything, I just thought you should know." Vivian's face was sad for the first time. "Long ago I forgot what love was. When Arthur and Lancelot died, my poor heart was broken, but Siegfried managed to fix it and I remembered what it was like to love someone."

Claire was silent while listening to the Lady of the Lake.

"He made me feel like a teenager." Vivian laughed. "Those determined eyes, that unshakeable will, that beautiful smile... Claire, please, take good care of my knight."

"I will! I will make Sieg the happiest man in the world, you can be sure of that! "Claire replied without thinking twice

"So I trust my precious knight you." Vivian said with a small smile.

Setsuna's voice echoed through the place, warning that Sieg had returned. Claire and Vivian left the tent where they were expecting to see Sieg and Sasaki safe, but were surprised by what they saw.

Sieg descended from Alexia and placed the body of his friend down gently, just after grabbing Galantine by the shirt and throwing him violently, like a sack of carrion. The redhead took two daggers of the waist of Sasaki, cut the ropes that held the Earl and gave him a kick in the face.

"How many?" Sieg growled.

"My Lord, have mercy ..." the Earl received a kick in the mouth that broke his front teeth.

"I asked you a question!" Sieg's eyes were red as blood. "How many!?"

"Please, I don't know what you're talking about!" Galantine continued lying.

Sieg gripped the arms of the merchant and stuck them onto a tree trunk with the daggers of Sasaki. The Count screamed with pain and a circle of people began to form around the Prince.

Sieg punched the stomach of the man repeatedly while Claire saw everything horrified.

"How many soldiers are in the army of Alexander!?" Sieg roared.

"I do not know who this man is!" the Earl cried in pain. "Do not kill me! Please!"

The redhead pulled Aron and went through the right shoulder of the merchant. Many people could not believe what was happening because of the brutality, and not even the Hundred Swords had seen the redhead that way.

"Siegfried! Enough!" Saito decided to take action.

"Do something and you will be the next Gandálfr!" Tears streamed down the face of the redhead. "Answer me now! How many soldiers!?"

Sieg took one of the daggers that bound the arms of Galantine and buried the blade in the man's left thigh.

"400,000!" Galantine relented, and Sieg took of Aron and the daggers of the man's body. "He bought equipment to 400,000 soldiers... He will receive everything in two days..."

"General Gramont, begin to develop tactics for battle, use the terrain to our advantage." Sieg said as he walked away from the wounded Earl, without looking around. His red eyes were still fixed on Galantine. A sudden headache reached the redhead.

"Calm down Sieg." Aron said to the swordsman. "Or Alastor will get out."

"My lord, please spare me... I have a mother who loves me very much and a niece to take care of..." Galantine invented a lie to try to escape.

"Really?" Sieg pressed the hilt of the dagger in his right hand. "Sasaki also took care of his niece, and his mother loved him very much..."

Sieg ran to the weapons merchant quickly, and buried the dagger in his left hand in the man's heart, soon after hitting his neck with the dagger in his right hand.

Claire closed her eyes at the time of the attack to not see her loved one killing someone. Blood ran down the redhead's hands while Galantine felt his life slip away. Sieg pulled both weapons and left the merchant's body hit the ground.

"Someone clean this mess." Sieg took the body of Sasaki and went to a forest. "I'm going to cremate the body of my friend, if someone wants to come, follow me quietly."

Setsuna and Jack followed Sieg immediately, after all, Sasaki was a good friend of the three. Claire glanced at her mother, who gestured to her daughter that she could go if she wanted to, and the young girl didn't think twice before following the small group.

The four covered the body of Sasaki with hay, beside a small stream, and Claire used a fire spell to start the cremation. Sieg's eyes were returning to their natural color slowly as he watched the fire dance.

"I'll take care of your niece for you when we get back." Sieg said looking at the sky. "Rest in peace Sasaki, and... Goodbye, my friend...


	15. Our Freedom

Chapter 15 – Our Freedom

"Damned Siegfried!" Alexander roared in anger. "Damn! Now we won't receive the new equipment!"

"But, my Lord, your army can win even with the old equipment." Morgan tried to calm his master.

"Shut up Morgan! If you had obeyed me and watched over Galantine, that old man would still be alive!" Alexander shouted after slapping his servant.

"Alex, what do you want now?" Fouquet said with a little trepidation.

"Prepare all the troops, we will use the portal underneath the palace and attack Germania from the inside out." The blond man said with anger in his eyes. "I will personally rip the head of Siegfried."

"But my Lord, how we will activate that immense portal? We don't have so much magic available." Morgan failed to understand the plans of the conqueror.

"Use the wands of the nobles we killed." Alex replied as he got Excalibur and put the sword to his waist. "Using these objects as a source of magic we will carry the entire army into Germania. And if that is not enough, use the Gae Bulg."

"Yes my Lord." Morgan said with a bow. "And if the Gae Bulg is not used, what should I do?"

"Stay with it during the battle." Alexander responded quickly. "Now stop wasting time and prepare the troops!"

Fouquet and Morgan bowed and quickly left the Throne Room. Each of them began to gather the Ghouls and prepare them for the battle that would soon be fought.

Alexander wore his armor, silver and without details, took a leather bag and tied it at the waist, controlled his anger and went to the gate that would lead him to Germania.

Within a few hours all 400,000 Ghouls were prepared for combat, gathered in front of a large ring beneath the Palace of Tristain. Morgan ordered that the wands begin to be destroyed to fill the portal of magic, and the large ring began to spin rapidly, emitting a strong blue glow. Alexander smiled, seeing his plan working, and entered the gate without looking back.

OoOoOoOoO

The Alliance Army was prepared for the attack. All the soldiers were gathered and waiting for orders. The Hundred Swords were ahead, eager to fight the ambitious conqueror who caused so much suffering.

"General Gramont!" a soldier of the Alliance called. "The portal has been activated, just as you predicted."

"It's time, Alexander is coming to battle." Guiche said aloud. "Commander Zweihander, The Alliance Army is yours to command!"

"Have you finally learned that I wasn't made to sit on a throne?" Sieg said smiling slightly.

"Sieg, don't let your anger control you like yesterday." Saito said placing his hand on the swordsman's shoulder. "Anger will take away the best of what you have, understand?"

"Got it." Sieg also put his hand on the man's shoulder. "I won't lose this chance because of my anger."

"What is this armor Siegfried?" Louise thought it odd to see the redhead wearing a silver and red armor instead of the black armor of the Berserker.

"It's the armor that the craftsmen of Herzen Schwartz made for me to wear today." Sieg replied passing his fingertips over the armor.

"Then we'll both wear something made by the craftsmen of your village today." Claire tried to lighten the tense mood. "We will do our best!"

"Siegfried, do not forget what you learned in Avalon, use all the techniques you can and save the Infinite Soul Blades only for the most dangerous of situations." Vivian gave her final instructions to the boy. "Remember, the real power comes not from your runes, nor your Thaumaturgical Circuit ..."

"It comes from my heart. I know." Sieg completed the phrase of the Lady of the Lake.

"I took the liberty to gather the army. The soldiers are gathered on the Plain of Salvation, you will be able to fight there without restriction." Cassandra appeared behind Louise. "I think they are eager to see Commander Zweihander."

"I'm also eager to see them." Sieg called Alexia, mounted his horse, helped Claire to rise and stood in front of the soldiers.

The young commander looked at all the faces that would soon be fighting, took a deep breath and decided to speak a few words to inspire them, just like his master did to him. Sieg felt a slight breeze in his neck that reminded him of Musashi's hand, praising him when he did something correctly. At that time Sieg realized that Musashi was with him.

"Can you see that army that is appearing on the horizon?" Sieg started talking.

The Hundred Swords shouted affirmatively, and the rest of the army mimicked.

"They took your homes, your country, the lives of many people and still want to take more!" The swordsman began to cheer the soldiers. "But we are here to put an end to the conquests of Alexander Magnum and reclaim what he took by force!"

Another section of shouts began.

"He thinks he'll face Siegfried Zweihander, Prince of Germania, and an army of people from countries who hate each other, but I'll tell you who he will really face!" Sieg roared fiercely. "He will face Siegfried Zweihander, First Sword of Herzen Schwartz, and an army of people from countries that hated each other, but left their differences aside and teamed up to defeat the man who wishes to subjugate all! Alexander may have taken your homes, but he can't take your strength, the will to fight within each of you, and most importantly, he can't take our freedom!"

The Alliance Army roared like if they had already won the battle. Ghouls could be up to ten times stronger than an ordinary man, but a common man has a heart, and when the heart goes into battle, numbers lose their usefulness.

"I haven't gone through a brutal training for a month in Avalon to lead the Alliance Army! I'm here to lead an army of free men, with a desire to protect their families and everything that is important!" The runes on Siegfried's shoulder began to shine like on the day he disappeared, facing the 30.000 Ghouls in Gallia. "I will pave the way for you! Shield your brother, and your brother will shield you! Today we will crush the army of Alexander once and for all!"

Alexia reared and whinnied with force, before racing toward the enemy army. Sieg held the reins with his left hand and with his right hand Arondight, while Claire pulled out her wand and began to concentrate.

The whole army followed Siegfried, being led by the Hundred Swords, roaring to show all opponents that they were ready to die in that fight, and it didn't matter if they would live or die, Alexander would be overthrown.

"Reality Breaker!" The young wizard lifted her wand and shouted, making stakes of ice to rise from the floor and hit some Ghouls of the frontline.

"Arondight!" Sieg launched a wave of red energy and finished more Ghouls that stood ahead.

OoOoOoOoO

Several nobles were aboard the Oastland, that had been chosen as the base of operations of the Alliance, planning every step the soldiers would do during the fight. Louise and Vivian had been entrusted with the security of the ship along with Saito and other mages, but the Lady of the Lake couldn't help but watch the battle carefully.

"Siegfried already started fighting?" The fairy said to herself. "Then I'd better hurry."

"Hurry to what?" Louise didn't understand what Vivian meant.

"While training in Avalon, Sieg became stronger than I thought, and I had to seal a portion of his strength. I'll break this seal and unleash the true power of my knight." Vivian said, joining her hands as if in prayer. "He'll be able to use everything that I taught during that month."

Some of the nobles heard the conversation and were stunned. If the redhead had become strong to the point of having to be sealed, if Germania had decided to attack the other countries, Halkeginia would be conquered in a matter of days.

"Eighty-eight stars, become the Constellation of the Knight. Heaven of Great Kings illuminate our path. Salamander which governs the fire, Undine which governs the water, Eagle which governs the wind and Mammoth which governs the earth, become one. Unwavering Union, seal of the Gold Dragon, release." Vivian finished her spell and the mages could feel a huge amount of magic emanating from the stars and be absorbed by the body of Siegfried.

"Where'd you get so much magic?" Guiche was mesmerized.

"Tree of Life, that your fruits be strong. Sacred River, bathe the earth and restore our hope. Radiant Breath, illuminate the darkest heart and destroy the deepest doubt. May the stars grant this request. Heart of Avalon, beat in the chest of the one who has the love of the Knight! "Vivian finished another enchantment, and other mass of magic was emanated from heaven, but this time it was absorbed by Claire.

Vivian felt her legs give out and almost fell, but Saito managed to hold the Lady of the Lake. Nobody knew what had happened, and the faces of confusion of the noble would have done Vivian laugh, if she were not so exhausted.

"What did you do?" Karin asked amazed at the ridiculous amount of magic liberated by the incantations.

"I broke the seal that kept the strength of Siegfried away..." the fairy paused to catch her breath.

"Liar." Tabitha said serenely. "Even someone with the blood of the Ancient Gods can't become so strong in just one month."

"That's true, but time is different in Avalon." Vivian pierced the Queen of Gallia with her eyes. "In that place people do not tire, age, nor do they need to sleep, eat or drink water, and while a month passed in this world, in Avalon it's been ten years."

"That means..." Nero was mesmerized.

"That means, Prince Nero, that Siegfried trained the art of war for ten years, without resting for even a second..." Vivian smiled slightly, still feeling the effects of the spells she had used. "And to complete, I gave Claire the magic of Avalon..."

"What do you mean?" Louise was stunned. "You put the magic of a place in my daughter?"

"Not so simple... Avalon is not just a place..." Vivian was having trouble speaking. "I gave Claire a nearly endless source of magical power... The Heart of Avalon... The Heart of the Great Kings Land..."

OoOoOoOoO

Siegfried felt his strength returning to his body and smiled, looking at the last line of the enemy army, where Alexander was.

"Claire, you will be alone for a while." Sieg jumped off Alexia and made the mare run in the opposite direction.

"Sieg! I wanna be with you! "Claire shouted to the familiar.

"It'll be okay, just do your part." Sieg replied gently, and then turned to face his opponents.

The redhead moved Arondight abruptly, causing a gale to smash the Ghouls that surrounded him. Sieg held his sword above his head, and shouting its name, cut the air with force, opening a corridor between the enemy army with a wave of red energy much larger than usual.

Alexander saw the burst of red energy and soon associated it with Siegfried, leaving the blond pretty annoyed.

"Morgan, continue resurrecting the Ghouls!" Alexander shouted.

"Yes, my Lord." The thin man said, while concentrating its magic in a purple glass globe.

"Fouquet, I want you to capture the Void Mage, I need her alive!" Alexander said looking directly at his partner.

"What about Siegfried?" The green-haired woman asked.

"I'll kill him myself." Alexander drew Excalibur and rushed to the battlefield.

Sieg was in the middle of the enemy army, paving the way to his real opponent. Even being nice and friendly, Sieg felt at home in the middle of a battle, like a flower in fertile soil, growing stronger with each battle. The redhead battled with the ferocity of a true dragon, faster and stronger than ever. The ears of the swordsman realized something quickly approaching, and Sieg acted on instinct when he heard a shout behind him.

"Excalibur!" a wave of purple energy was launched toward the redhead.

"Arondight!" Sieg countered the attack with his own energy wave at the same time, kicking up dust.

Several soldiers of the Alliance and Ghouls were thrown by the resulting explosion. Sieg moved Arondight , dispersing the dust that hindered his vision. Alexander and Siegfried were facing each other with a space of ten meters separating them. Sieg's eyes were shining with a lively red, and Alexander's had a purple glowing color that the redhead hadn't seen in their previous fights.

"In the other times we fought I held myself because I wanted your body intact for my army." Alexander growled. "But this time I'll crush you with all I have, you useless brat."

"At the end of this fight, you will be the crushed one." Sieg countered. "Bring it on!"

The two shouted to intimidate each other and ran to a violent exchange of blows of the swords. The sound of metal clashing against metal seemed to echo louder than any other sound in that battle, while red and purple lightnings were scattered around the place with every clash of the legendary weapons.

No matter what was written in the book of fate, both Siegfried and Alexander were determined about one thing, that would be the last fight between the two. At the end of that battle, only one would be standing, over the body of the other.

OoOoOoOoO

"Reality Breaker!" Claire used her magic to burn the Ghouls who were in front of her, but left her back without any protection.

Seeing the opening, one of the enemies approached the girl from behind and prepared to pierce her with a dagger, but a spear passed through his chest.

"If you leave your back unprotected you will end up dead!" Setsuna yelled to the magician.

"I won't do this anymore!" Claire said at the same time.

"Sieg and I fight this way!" Setsuna leaned her back to Claire. "One will protect the back of the other! Shield your brother and your brother will shield you!"

"Got it!" Claire turned her attention to forward, knowing she was being protecting by Setsuna.

"I'm counting on you!" The brunette with green eyes shouted as soon as another group of Ghouls started attacking.

"Me too!" Claire said after she got rid of some Ghouls with a strong wind magic.

"Claire, answer me now, can you recognize the Gae Bulg?" Setsuna asked a seemingly meaningless question, after disarming and piercing the heart of a Ghoul.

"It's obvious." Claire conjured a dome of ice to protect her and her friend, taking time for both to catch their breath. "Why do you want to know?"

"I want that spear." Setsuna replied. "Siegfried has the sword Arondight, Jack has the bow Artemis, and I want to have the Gae Bulg spear."

"Artemis? What that bow of Jack haves of special?" Claire was confused.

"You will see soon." The brunette replied with a smile. "I rested enough, explode the dome and let me know if you see Gae Bulg!"

"Ok! Let's go to the second round!" The pink-haired girl replied.

Claire made the ice dome crack, and the shards flew against the Ghouls who were nearby.

"Girl, that was beautiful!" Setsuna said without thinking twice.

"Setsuna! Pay attention! "Owen shouted after throwing a Ghoul away. "He was aiming an arrow at your neck!"

"Sorry!" the brunette was startled by the harsh tone of the lancer. "And where did you get that horse?"

"It is the horse of my aunt!" Claire was surprised.

"Leave this idiocy aside and fight! There's a war going on!" Owen lowered the visor of his helmet and went galloping.

"You're just trying to evade the issue!" Setsuna shouted after piercing an opponent's head.

Claire became amazed to see that even during a fierce battle like that, the members of the Hundred Swords were able to keep close, protecting each other. A Ghoul left a spear fall near the feet of Setsuna, and the brunette kicked the weapon upward, catching it with her left hand.

"Secret Technique of Herzen Schwartz!" Setsuna pulled her legs away from each other and leaned her body forward. "Twin Snakes!"

The brunette took off and began to pass between the enemies, piercing them exactly at the aortic artery at an unbelievable speed. In five seconds fifteen Ghouls were on the ground.

"Come the third round!" Setsuna said snobbish, as she spun her spears between his fingers.

"So fast!" Claire couldn't believe what she had seen.

"When you see the Secret Technique of Siegfried then we will talk about speed." The brunette sighed. "Here comes more of them."

OoOoOoOoO

"There's something very wrong going on." Karin closed her brow. "They are killing the Ghouls, but the army does not seem to be decreasing, and our soldiers are dying. "

"From what we have seen with our Vision Magic, the Ghouls that are killed rise up after a few seconds and return to the fight." Henrietta said with regret.

"I see..." Vivian poured a little water on the floor and made an ice mirror. "This man, Morgan, is using his magical powers to resurrect the Ghouls that are defeated."

"We need to find this bastard and finish him!" The Duke of Tristain was the first to react. "Command the soldiers to seek and kill Morgan!"

"I have a better idea, if you'll allow me to speak." Vivian interrupted the duke. "Siegfried told me about the ability of one of his companions, Jack, if I'm not mistaken."

"He's perfect for that job." Suguru, who had been locked in Oastland by the Hundred Swords to not participate in the fight, agreed to the Lady of the Lake. "Do something so that I can communicate with him."

"We will establish telepathic contact!" One of the magicians aboard replied.

"What's special about this kid?" Louise was curious.

"His bow, Artemis, can shoot arrows at anything that Jack visualizes in his mind, in other words, even if the target is on the other side of the world, Jack will hit it if he can imagine what he wants to hit." Vivian gave the same explanation that Sieg had given to her.

"Jack, listen to me carefully, I'm talking to you through telepathy." Suguru began to speak. "I'm going to describe a man for you, and I want you to imagine him."

"Yes ma'am." Jack said after walking away from the battlefield.

"He is very thin, pale, has oily gray hair at shoulder length, his eyes are brown and dead, with large dark circles beneath them. He is wearing clothes similar to that of a monk, but black in color, is barefoot, his fingers and toes are long and seem to be made just of skin and bone. In his hand he is holding a glass purple globe, with something like a black mist inside." Suguru finished her description.

"I've imagined. Should I shoot? "Jack asked permission.

"Aim at the globe and shoot."

"Yes ma'am!" Jack focused his mind and claimed the name of his bow and shot.

The arrow traveled fast over the two armies that clashed and fell mercilessly, hitting the glass globe in the middle, shattering the object. Morgan dropped to his knees and desperately tried to join the purple fragments scattered on the ground, but realizing that it was useless, shouted angrily at the heavens. The thin man took the Gae Bulg and ran to the battlefield.

"Stupid old woman! Why didn't you order him to shoot the man himself!" Eleónore yelled.

"To instill despair." Guiche guessed the riddle. "If a soldier falls into despair, the army suffers a major injury, and Morgan is an emotionally unstable man, I'm sure he will do something really bad to his army."

"How do you know that?" Saito frowned.

"Because it was me who arrested him eight years ago." The General replied without losing focus. "Now we will change the course of this war!"

"Notify Setsuna about the location of the man with Gae Bulg!" Suguru ordered for the magician who had used magic of telepathy.

OoOoOoOoO

Setsuna and Claire continued facing the Ghouls side by side, one protecting the rear of the other, in almost perfect synchrony. The green-eyed brunette was amazed to see the mage casting so many powerful spells without getting tired and without stopping for breath.

"Got it!" Setsuna said out of nowhere. "Claire, I have to go right now!"

"Go, I can handle myself!" Claire replied. "Be careful."

"The same to you." The brunette said before rushing toward Morgan.

Claire felt something strange, and just instinctively raised an earth shield in front of her, which protected the girl form the large boulders that were launched against her.

"You will come with me little girl!" Fouquet ordered. "I failed Alexander when I couldn't steal Arondight, but I will never fail again!"

"I'm not going anywhere! Reality Breaker!" Claire pointed her wand at Fouquet and launched a massive fireball.

"Your biggest mistake was to think that you could face me as an equal." Fouquet blocked the spell and prepared to capture the Vallière.

"Bring it on!" Claire repeated the striking phrase of Siegfried.

"Getting so much time with that brat must have affected your brain" the magician of the earth conjured an earth spear and threw it on the girl. "Earth Spear!"

"Explosion!" Claire destroyed the enemy spear with the spell of her mother. "I saw my mother use this so many times that I can copy without any problems."

"Earth Golem!" Fouquet raised her wand and called her servant, who appeared right below her feet.

Claire once again used the spell 'Explosion' to try to knockdown the monster, however, another explosion hit the Golem, and as the girl looked up, she saw her father and mother coming down from Oastland through a levitation spell.

"Fouquet! Lay a finger on my daughter and I swear I'll kill you!" Louise left her protective maternal side manifest. "Saito, let's take this thing down now!"

"Leave it to me!" Saito began to strike the Golem while his wife and daughter helped him.

OoOoOoOoO

The violent collisions between Excalibur and Arondight continued without stopping. Around the two combatants were several bodies of Ghouls and Alliance soldiers who had dared to approach that fight. Neither Alexander nor Siegfried showed signs of tiredness for they wanted nothing but to defeat the other, until the redhead heard several explosions and saw a large Earth Golem in the middle of the battlefield.

"Claire!" Sieg tried to leave the fight to help his beloved.

"I'm your opponent!" Alexander attacked downwards with really much violence. "You've hindered me enough! I won't let you interfere in my plans ever again!"

Sieg deflected the blow and attacked with equal violence. Alexander defended himself and the two swordsmen were pushing their swords against one another.

"If you try something with Claire, I swear that not even death will stop me from killing you!" Sieg pushed Alexander back and jumped to take more distance.

The two continued exchanging violent blows while Louise, Saito and Claire fought Fouquet and her Golem. In less than an hour, what was once a beautiful and peaceful plain turned into a place bathed in blood…


	16. One Gift, One Chance

Chapter 16 – One Gift, One Chance

The two warriors continued to attack each other, each strike full of killing intent. Their eyes no longer could see any other thing besides their opponent and the lightning scattered around them after each blow. Siegfried's heart was divided in two parts, the first one wishing to run away and help Claire, and the other one, knowing it was impossible, wishing to kill Alexander and put an end to everything. With this doubt on his soul, the redhead lowered his guard, giving his enemy an opening to attack his heart.

Coming back to reality one second before his heart were pierced, Sieg bent backwards, letting the Excalibur's blade pass above his body, counter-attacking with a fierce kick on the blonde's stomach, and just after this, jumping and attacking his enemy's head with Arondight, the wind pressure from the blow causing the corpses around him to fly away, and Alexander, who barely blocked the attack, was forced on his knees.

The wild red eyes stared the menacing purple eyes while Excalibur and Arondight were forced against each other, with lightning running through the blades. The swords were overwhelming with magic power, and at any moment, all that power could be unleashed in a devastating wave.

Using his muscular arms, Alexander managed to push Siegfried and regained his fighting stance shortly after the redhead landed, on foot, two meters away. They ran against each other to begin one more time the exchange of attacks.

Alexander began. One slash at waist, a stab at the heart, two diagonal slashes forming an X shape, a kick to the stomach, a knee strike to the side, a slash at the head.

Block, block, block, block, block.

Sieg counter-attacked. Two horizontal slashes, a vertical attack with his sword pummel, a spinning kick to the face combined with a diagonal slash soon after, a stab to the left lung, a slash to the thigh.

Block, block, block, block, block.

"What do you have that make you so different from the other kids?" Alexander asked, pondering why the redhead became the warrior he became, while the other children came to be a total failure.

"I have people who fight by my side!" Sieg shouted, successfully slashing Alexander on the waist line. A superficial cut, nothing that Alexander's chain mail couldn't hold, but the first to connect since they began the fight. "I have people who count on me!"

Sieg landed a dropkick on his enemy's chest, pushing him some steps away, but Alexander managed to somehow maintain his balance, and while Sieg was still regaining his stance, the blonde landed a glancing blow on the redhead's shoulder

"One on one now kid." Alexander said when Sieg rolled backwards to dodge another attack, and stood up with Arondight right in front of his eyes.

"This isn't a game Alexander." Siegfried retorted, his eyes shining even more. "There's no score you bastard."

"Oh… It is a game to me…" The blonde said. "But it will get serious very soon. You will see."

Once more the two began to attack each other, and the urge to run and stay by the side of his loved one stroke Siegfried again when he saw the giant Earth Golem falling, and another one rising. Two golems in a row could be too much even to the Vallière, but he had to keep his faith in Claire, just like she should keep her faith in him.

"She is with her parents!" Arondight shouted. "Concentrate on your own fight"

"Do as your sword says!" Alexander said, raising his sword to attack the redhead's neck.

Sieg blocked the enemy's sword, pushed Alexander with his shoulder, kicked his knee and slashed his face. Fortunately, for the blonde, the push was a bit too strong, letting him on the limit of Arondight's range, and the attack resulted only on a scratch. If not by some inches, Alexander would be without the upper half of his head.

"I am doing it." Sieg said with a snobbish tone, staring to the blood on his opponent's face.

Alexander cleaned the blood with his hand, hatred emanating from his shining purple eyes. The cut soon was healed, what left Siegfried dumbfounded. He almost forgot that Alexander was a mage too, and could be using some type of healing magic. If this were the case, Sieg would use the Infinite Soul Blades and end his foe's life without giving him the time to heal.

"I Am The Soul Of My Sword…." Sieg began to chant, his Thaumaturgical Circuits shining on his left arm.

"At last…" Alexander adopted a more defensive stance, holding his sword sideways, on the same line of his eyes.

The fight between the rival had reached its climax, but the whole battle was far from over. A red pentagram appeared below the two warriors, shining as much as Sieg's eyes, as much as his runes.

oOoOoOo

"Claire!" Saito shouted while pushing his daughter away, to evade the Golem's massive fist. "Concentrate or you will make things even more difficult to me and your mother!"

"Ice Dome!" Claire engulfed her father and herself under her spell, protecting both from a fierce stomp. "Reality Breaker!"

The young mage made the floor below the Golem become quicksand, and the creature was slowly being swallowed to the underground. Realizing the thing was to big, and would take several minutes to be totally swallowed, Louise used her 'Explosion' on the Golem's knees, separating his legs of the rest of the body. The creature fell with its back to the ground, and Saito, taking advantage of the situation, buried Derflinger on the Golem's Head, nullifying the magic inside it, and finally killing it.

They barely had the time to catch their breath, and one more Golem emerged of the ground, but this time, the creature was a bigger one, armed with a spiked club and wearing a horned helmet. Fouquet was on the monster's shoulder

"This one looks tougher!" Saito said while holding Derflinger in front of him. "Any ideas?"

"Let's keep doing the same thing!" Louise answered with her wand ready. "I and Claire will knock it down and you finish the damn thing. Right daughter?"

Louise wondered why Claire was taking so long to answer her and to react, and was catch by surprise when she saw her daughter above a white pentagram, chanting magic words while a little breeze lifted her hair. Her eyes were frosted, just like her mother's during a void spell.

"Reality Breaker…" Claire made a gentle swing with her wand, producing various portals on the ground. "Ivory Army!"

Raising her wand, Claire summoned dozens of knights, all clad in an armor of the purest white, equipped with a sword and a shield, emanating an ice blue light from their eyes. They weren't soulless soldiers like General Gramont's Bronze Valkyres, but real warriors, coming directly from a different dimension, ready to serve their summoner.

Claire felt her legs failing her, and almost hit the ground, if not by her father holding her in time. Saito and Louise were both dumbfounded by the vision of the white soldiers created by their daughter, guarding the family like professional bodyguards.

The Ivory Army surrounded the enemy Golem, dodging its attacks without problems, and counter-attacking whenever they got the chance. Some of them even managed to jump high enough to attack Fouquet, who was is a safe position seconds ago.

The Earth Mage tried to defend herself the best she could, but the white knights attacked so coordinately, so synchronized, that even her was having trouble. One of the countless Earth Spears conjured by Fouquet struck the chest of one of the knights, who fell to pieces, only to reassemble and continue the fight, as if nothing had happened at all.

After some well landed strikes, the leveled up Golem fell to his knees, and met his demise by the white swords of the Ivory Army. Fouquet jumped off of the creature's shoulder just before it fell, and conjured one more Armored Golem to keep the fight going.

"Right, I was wrong about your kid Louise…" The green haired mage said, while summoning two more Armored Golems. "She isn't as worthless as I thought!"

"Explosion!" Claire acted faster them her mother, and caused an explosion on the chest of the Golem whose shoulder had Fouquet.

"No Fouquet." Louise stood by the side of her daughter and husband. "She isn't even a little bit worthless!"

"Enough of this useless fight. Alexander wants only Claire, crush all the others!" Fouquet shouted to the Golems, and they answered with a painful howl.

"Ivory Army, take care of the Golem on the left, mom and dad, you take care of the one on the right, and I will Fight Fouquet!" Claire said with the voice tone of an Empress. "No one will call me worthless after today!"

The Ivory Army rushed against their target, shields on front and swords in hand, ready to accomplish their order. Louise and Saito took a little longer to engage in combat, reluctant about leaving their daughter, but decided to trust on her judgment when Claire's eyes became frosted again, and more words were chanted.

"Reality Breaker, Ancient Dragon Roar!" Claire finished the spell, pointed her wand forward and released an enormous fire blast, even bigger than the Furens Inferno that Nero used against Siegfried.

"When did you learned those spells!?" Louise saw the titanic fire blast and was more than shocked. Claire had not the time to properly learn the Reality Breaker, and already summoned an army of magic soldiers and released a fire blast that could rival an adult dragon. The answer came to Louise in a blink. "The Heart of Avalon…"

The Golem raised his hand and covered Fouquet, protecting her from the furious flames, but was severely damaged in the process. Fouquet tried to heal her creature, but the flames continued to burn its arm regardless of what the mage tried, proving the flame of that spell wasn't an ordinary flame. By that time, some of the Ivory Army's soldiers ran dry of magic power and were sent back to their own dimension, while the others continued to fight without showing mercy, without giving time to the Golem to counter-attack.

Saito slashed through the Golem's ankle, but to his surprise, the creature doesn't simply fell, but tried to smash him with its massive club, taking advantage of the imminent fall. Luckily, Louise was paying much attention, and finished her spell just in time to protect her husband, launching 'Explosion' at their foe's weapon. Saito rolled to the side, escaping de debris and slashing the other ankle. One more 'Explosion', but this time, at the Golem's face.

The gigantic creature slowly fell backwards, giving Saito more than enough time to get out from under the beast an jump on its chest, burying his sword and finishing that fight.

"Reality Breaker, Ice Burial!"

Saito and Louise turned their faces towards the direction of their daughter's voice, and saw her spell in action.

Countless spears made out of ice pierced the Golem, leaving it motionless. After this, big blocks of ice hit the Golem, returning it t its original form, earth, sand and stone, and literally burying it under tons of ice. No signal of Fouquet under the cold tomb. She was still alive.

Saito and Louise were already panting when three more Armored Golems rose from the ground, ready to fight. Fouquet was on the shoulder of one of them, visibly tired as well. Sweat began to drip down Claire's forehead, and only five Ivory Knights were in the battlefield. What could be giving Fouquet so much magical power? It wasn't important. They needed to defeat her. Those questions could be answered later.

"Reality Breaker…" Claire managed to say amidst her fatigue. The Heart of Avalon gave her nearly unlimited magical power, but not improved her resistance. "Howling Wind!"

A windstorm beyond comparison came out of the white pentagram on the tip of her wand, launching debris of every type against the three Armored Golems with force enough to damage their strong armors and bodies.

oOoOoOo

She was in the middle of the battlefield, countless ghouls had fallen by her spear, and yet, not even one single sign of her real target. Setsuna fought her way through the enemy lines, searching for Morgan and the Gae Bulg, but the two seemed to have disappeared.

The brunette saw the Armored Golems rising one after another, and couldn't avoid felling a little bit of worry for Claire and her other companions, but she had a mission to accomplish, and a weapon to recover. She evaded a blade aimed at her neck and pierced her enemy's solar plexus with one of her weapons, and his throat with the other.

Felling danger, she rolled backwards, and by pure instinct, she dodged a crimson red spear, that went back to the hand of its owner. She stared at the man and at the spear. A blood red spear, wielded by a thin man with gray hair. Gae Bulg and Morgan.

"At last, here you are." Setsuna said, spinning her spears between her fingers and staring at Morgan like a hunter stares at its pray. "Aren't you ashamed of using a spell to bring your weapon back to you?"

"Shameful would be losing such weapon." Morgan answered, pointing his spear to the brunette. "I'm a necromancer. I can't use offensive magic, then, I really need a weapon…"

"The only thing a necromancer needs is a blade on the throat!" Setsuna charged aggressively against the thin man.

She first attempted to do exactly what she said, pierce him on the throat, but the eagle-man evaded with ease, counter-attacking with his weapon butt at her nape. Setsuna quickly put one of her spear on her back, blocking the counter-attack, and pushed Morgan with her shoulder. With a fast, but gentle swing of her left arm, she slashed his right thigh, and almost pierced his head, if not by a ghoul who jumped on her, and met its demise. The ghoul couldn't lay a finger on her, but the vile creature gave Morgan enough time to get away of the spears range and plan what to do next.

The necromancer wielded the spear as it was a staff, an attacked Setsuna's head an knees with a combination of moves that forced the brunette to drop one of her weapons and hold the other one with her both hands in order to defend herself. Setsuna blocked the attack on her head and the other two on her knees, but was taken by a blow on her ribs. Before Morgan could properly hold his weapon, the Forth Sword, kicked his face with violence, and hit a glancing blow at his face, spinning her spear just after this and hitting his head side with the weapon's butt.

Morgan got dizzy and was unable to counterattack properly, being hit on his knees, ribs and shoulders, on a combination of moves that only someone with years of training could perform. The necromancer was sent to the ground with no mercy.

Setsuna jumped and tried to pierce through Morgan's chest, but the tin man managed to roll to the side and evade the attack. In response, the necromancer used a low whip kick to take the young woman down, and tried to pierce her throat. Setsuna used her spear to block the coming threat, put her feet on Morgan's waist and, using her body as a gear, and Morgan's weight, she launched the mage over her backwards, in a beautiful judo move. Morgan fell with his back on the ground, losing his breath for some seconds.

Once the two stood up, Setsuna kicked up the spear she dropped, holding it with her left hand. Morgan tried to pierce her, but the brunette blocked the attack, and with a fast movement, launched Gae Bulg to the skies. The spear on her right hand pierced Morgan left shoulder without any obstacle, resulting in a clean, perfect blow.

Setsuna took the Gae Bulg when it was falling, an immediately felt the weapon's urge for vengeance. As far as she knew, that spear was used by a hero of another world, it was a tool of justice of some sort. And now, having been used for evil, the spear desired vengeance against those who dared to stain its name.

"I know how you fell." Setsuna said, looking to the weapon full of anger. "If you allow me, I can help you to avenge yourself, and clean your name."

The spear's hatred appeared to subside. That was the signal the brunette needed. She walked to Morgan, ready to take his life. She aimed at his neck artery, but the sound of repeated explosions took her concentration away. She saw one of the three Armored Golems retreating some steps, and soon after trying to smash something with its massive club.

Somehow she knew Claire was facing the damned creatures. Setsuna looked to the fallen necromancer, and after a few moments, decided to leave him behind. Injured and with no weapon, any soldier of the Alliance could kill him with ease.

She opened her way through the countless ghouls with her new weapon, felling it's joy while killing the vile monsters. A unity of ogres stood between her and Claire. It was time to unleash Gae Bulg's true potential. She needed to finish the ogres quickly and continue her way. If something happened to Claire while Setsuna was away, Siegfried would never forgive her for leaving the pink girl alone.

oOoOoOo

In the skies the battle was fierce as it was on the ground. The Dragon Knights were fighting bravely against the ghouls and their undead dragons, while protecting the Alliance ships. Fire was painting the sky with wild variations of red and orange, while spells of all types gave the battle more and more colors.

With unshakeable will, the knights flew through the ghoul formation, disrupting it, and killing the confused undead soldiers with unmatched speed and ferocity. But it was almost a total waste of time and energy, because every time a undead dragon fell, two more came to aid the other ghouls in battle.

"If we continue like this, we won't have dragons enough to stop the aerial attack." Guiche said worried. "Thunder battle mages, to your positions! Stun those beasts on my command! Fire battle mages, burn then to ashes soon after!"

The mages aboard all the ships received their orders, and in a few seconds, were all in their respective ship's decks, ready to hear the command via telepathy and finish the dragons.

"Fire!"

Lightning struck almost all undead dragons, restricting their movements, and soon after wild fire blasts burned then to ashes. The Alliance Dragon Knights, with master speed, manages to get away of the spells range, an only their enemies were affected by the smart maneuver.

"Charge the Magic Cannons of the Gallia ships with thunder magic! The ones of the Germania ships with fire magic! The ships of Tristain will serve as landing platforms!" Guiche yelled at the Intelligence Division, knowing the other mages would hear him too, thanks to the telepathy spell. "Adopt the Reverse Triangle Formation, Gallia and Germania on the front points, Tristain on the back point! Dragon Knights, attract the undead attention, and then fly the fastest you can and land on the Tristain ships, make sure our enemies will pass in the middle of the crossfire between Gallia and Germania!"

"Smart move General…" Old Suguru said. "Ghouls hunt their prey blindly. It will be like capturing a rat."

The Dragon Knights waited until a large group of ghouls and their undead dragons reunited around them, and flew towards the Tristain Ship, using of aerial acrobatic moves, to keep the ghoul busy enough to perceive the trap.

Just like sheep being led by a shepherd, the ghouls passed through the Germania-Gallia crossfire line, and fell to the same maneuver their companions fell minutes ago, but this time, in a much larger scale.

"Heal the dragons and their riders! They need to go back to the battle!" Guiche ordered, being obeyed in the same instant.

Some dragons had only minor injuries, others were beyond salvation, and others lost their masters and couldn't fight anymore. Half of the Dragon Knights was out of the battle, but yet, the ones who had conditions to keep fighting didn't show any sign of defeat. They would keep fighting as long as their mounts wings could support their weight. In no more than three minutes, the Dragon Knights were back to the battle, but this time, counting with more support.

Karin de La Vallière, Claire's grandmother, came out of one of the ships, being followed by the entire Manticore Brigade of Tristain. The 'Heavy Wind' Duchess joined the fight against the horde of undead, proud and powerful as ever.

"The Duchess? What is she thinking?" Guiche was astonished with the image showed by his vision spell.

"She said she will prove to our granddaughter that the Vallière family doesn't hide behind Pawns…" The Duke said, with something that was similar to joy on his face. "She will show that the Vallière family destroys Pawns, Knights, Towers, Bishops, Queens and Kings!"

"Gentleman, you have only one simple order to follow!" Karin shouted to her men, her voice a little bit muffled by her mask, protecting the lower half of her face. "Crush every ghoul you land your eyes upon! Don't hold back, attack with everything you got! Go!"

The roar of her manticore was loud enough to make the other maticores shiver, and without losing time, Karin launched two energy blades, killing two undead dragons and their riders. Flying on a breakneck speed, her manticore claimed the neck of another dragon, while her sword pierced the heart of the ghoul rider, soon after throwing it to the ground. She used her Heavy Wind spell, gathering ten to fifteen undead dragons, and cut through all of them with a titanic energy blade. She was alone controlling the pace of the air battle, and got thrilled with the sensation of a real battle after so many years.

"Come on! Are you true mages or what?" Karin yelled at her vassals. "Don't bring shame to your families names! Nor bring shame to the name of this army's Commander, or you will bring shame to my own family!"

Yes, Karin left it implicit, but she already had accepted Siegfried, and considered him her own family. Not for being Prince, not for being the Commander of Halkeginia's Alliance, but because of what he did to her granddaughter, transforming the little scared girl on a fierce, prideful young woman. Karin's lips formed a little smile behind her mask. Her granddaughter was just like her at younger ages.

The Duchess concentrated her mind on the battlefield again. She needed to survive if she wanted to give her blessing to her granddaughter, and hug her after so many time, as well as accepting that spitfire familiar as a member of her own family, officially.

More undead dragons emerged, and Karin's little smile widened. She shouted out loud, her manticore roaring even louder, as the fearless Duchess charged against her enemies. The enemies of her granddaughter.

oOoOoOo

"They relentlessly claim for…" Sieg was almost finishing the words. "Infinite Soul Blades!"

The two warriors were engulfed by a red light. Why Alexander permitted Siegfried to complete the incantation without problems? Probably he wished to defeat the redhead while using his full power, a simple arrogant wish of the blonde's mind. At least, this was what Sieg thought and took as a definitive answer. A foolish mistake.

The redhead quickly recovered his fighting stance, ready to kill Alexander once and for all. But what he saw made all his resolution disappear in a sec. He lowered Arondight without realizing it, perplexed by the image in front of him.

Four times taller than any Golem, with long arms and slightly bent legs, the being was leaning on his knuckles, just like an ape would. Two long horns, like the ones of a bull, came out of his head. Siegfried couldn't see much details… In truth, there weren't details to be seen, once the creature was made of a black material, like it was a being made of shadows. Just its eyes, shining purple eyes, could be seen on that black mass.

"What..." Sieg was without reaction.

"Excalibur is on his heart!" Arondight said. "He is using my sister to maintain this massive black body!"

"He?" Siegfried came back to reality with a snap. "Do you mean Alexander? But how?"

Sieg jumped really far to dodge the massive black fist that tried to crush him. The blow opened a great hole on the ground, scattering earth everywhere, just like it did with the swords on the ground. The wind pressure got Siegfried and launched him several meters away. He knew he wouldn't have the luck to escape another attack like that one, and quickly sheathed Arondight, extending both his arms to the side.

"Hu Long!"

He grabbed the two Wushu sabers, felling his body being enveloped by the wind, and flying backwards just in time to escape a deadly stomp. Another hole was made in the ground, and Sieg thanked God for having escaped. Having gained some distance, Sieg threw his swords upwards, and called one more name.

"Frozen Breath!"

Sieg took the rapier and quickly stuck it on the floor, took the sabers on mid-air and hit the ice sword, fusing the weapons together.

"Unbreakable Union! Cold Storm!"

Sieg sensed more danger than he ever felt, and jumped incredibly high, thanks to his swords ability, dodging a purple beam that would certainly kill him, leaving no traces of his body. The eyes of the titanic creature were exhaling a cold purple flame, giving a hint from where the beam came. The creature fired another beam, this time nearly hitting Sieg, who escapade on the last second.

Sieg, still flying, rushed violently against the black thing, dodging the beams like a bird dodging rocks, approached its head and gave a violent, precise blow, on the purple eyes. The redhead flew upwards, waiting the creature to become solid ice, but nothing happened. Not even a single scratch.

"Useless…" The creature spoke, with a voice like a thunder. "Everything is useless… Against a God…"

The creature raised its right arm and slapped Sieg away with the back of its hand, just like an adult would slap a fly. Sieg flew at an absurd speed, hitting the ground with force far more than necessary to kill an ordinary human. The redhead stood up with difficulty, using his swords as support. Maybe it was immune to ice… Or even immune to magic. But nothing is immune to sheer brute strength.

By wish of destiny, Sieg was just by the side of the great scimitar Mountain Cutter, it would save some precious seconds. The redhead separated the Cold Storm, and hit the Mountain Cutter with the Hu Long.

"Unbreakable Union! Brute Tormentor!"

The Wushu sabers got bigger, and their steel blades were replaced by blades made out of some type of brown crystal. Sieg felt a horrible pain on his ribs, one of them was certainly broken, probably more than just one. Why the Ardens Victoria wasn't working? He hadn't the time to ask such questions. He needed to defeat that demon, and quick. He reunited all the strength of his legs and took off, flying again towards the black creature, but this time, aiming at its ankles.

Sieg passed by the ankles, rose to the knees, thighs, waist, back, ribs, shoulders, neck and head, slashing countless and countless times, hoping this time he would be able to actually deliver some real damage. Each blow was accompanied of a thunderous sound, while the sky itself trembled with the movement of the swords.

Nothing.

The creature grabbed Sieg with its massive hand, putting enough pressure to break his bones. The redhead shouted, felling his life slip away. In fact, the black demon wasn't just crushing the redhead's body; it was also sucking his vital energy, his magical power.

"Weapons, runes, magic… Everything is useless." The demon said, staring at the redhead with its purple, merciless eyes.

With much effort, Sieg made several of the swords on the ground rise, with the blades pointed towards the black creature. With a scream of their master, all the swords flew against the demon, hitting its arms, head, ribs and legs, but they didn't made any damage. The swords just hit and fell, one after another, as if they were made of soft cotton.

Sieg was no longer felling pain because of his broken bones. What he felt was the same sensation he felt when he was sinking in a lake after the battle in Gallia, his conscience fading, and Claire's image on his mind.

A red light flashed, and just after, Sieg and Alexander returned to the real world. Sieg was on the ground, motionless, pale like a ghost, while Alexander was standing proud, victorious. The blonde man looked to the redhead like a king looks to garbage, and smiled when he realized that Siegfried wouldn't be able to do anything. He would be dead in minutes.

"You fought well, I must admit. But you can't defeat a God." Alexander said, with his smile yet on his lips. "Do you want to know how I did that on a world that were supposed to help you?"

Sieg remained silent, his eyes cold like ice.

"Because in that world, the seal Brimir used to lock my power away simply doesn't exist." The blonde said, like a child telling the others about its new toy. "And soon enough, it won't exist at all. It's a pity that world fall apart when you're weak… I was having fun."

Alexander stepped on Sieg's head, and with a movement of his foot, turned it to the direction of the three Armored Golems, the direction of Claire.

"She is the only thing missing… A virgin Void Mage…"

Alexander left the almost dead Siegfried behind. The conqueror wanted the redhead to see what was going to happen, he wanted his enemy to testify his victory. An undead dragon landed by the side of the blonde man, offering a ride to its master. Alexander climbed the beast and took flight towards the a point on the Plain of Salvation that had only ghouls, to the luck of Alexander, the Alliance hadn't the time to take that point yet.

The dragon landed and Alexander came down the beast's back, eager to finish that useless battle and claim what was his by right. He stuck the Excalibur on the ground, and a large purple pentagram, with around thirty feet in diameter, appeared on the ground. Red lightning began to run across the blade and be absorbed by the ground.

He was using Siegfried's magical power.

An earthquake shook the whole Plain, as if something was about to rise from the ground and hit the sky. Alexander began to whisper some words in a dead language, and the earthquake gained more intensity, at the same time the pentagram began to shine with much more light. A tower emerged from the ground beneath Alexander's feet, elevating him until the construction reached the clouds. It had no entrance door, no ladders nor stairs. No way of getting to the top.

The sky got black all of a sudden, with dangerous lightning travelling from cloud to cloud. Some undead dragons, as well as some Dragon Knights, were killed by the powerful electric manifestation. Seeing the danger on the skies, General Gramont ordered all the ships to land, without delays.

oOoOoOo

Countless ghouls jumped on Saito and Louise. The Ivory Army was gone; each one of their soldiers ran dry of power. All the ghouls stopped what they were doing and went to aid Fouquet at the task of capturing Claire. The horde of undead separated Claire of her parents, and left the girl to face Fouquet alone. The Armored Golem took Claire with its hand, and the girl dropped her wand.

"At last your magic power ended." Fouquet said with a smile, transforming the Golem's hand into a stone cage.

"Fight me as an equal!" Claire shouted. "Show me a little bit of honor!"

"You really think you can win?" Fouquet asked, seeing a giant eagle coming. "It's already over. That tower means we won, and you lost."

The eagle took Fouquet and the stone cage, and flew towards the enormous tower. Louise got desperate, and even more desperate when she saw her daughter's wand at the floor.

"My daughter! Give my daughter back!" Louise shouted aiming her wand to the eagle, but she couldn't do anything, the fall would kill her daughter. "Saito! Claire lost her wand! She can't fight without a wand!"

"We will rescue her!" Saito shouted in response. "But we need to pave a way first!"

Louise launched one of the most powerful 'Explosion' of her life, with tears rolling down her face. Once the ships landed, the mages inside came out to aid in the fight, but the horde of undead seemed infinite.

It didn't take long to the Hundred Swords to appear and aid in the fight. For some unknown reason, the Ghouls were concentrating their forces against Saito and Louise, the ones who wished the most to rescue Claire.

With almost all the Alliance Army fighting together, they were slowly paving a way through the enemy forces, with steel and magic. As they were advancing, more and more soldiers joined forces, impassioned by the desire of the parents wanting to rescue their only daughter.

In the moment Saito let a tear escape, thinking about his daughter, all the ghouls collapsed to the ground, lifeless as they should always be. Louise and the other mages felt dizziness out of the blue, some even falling on their knees.

"The tower…" Vivian said weakly, also being affected. "Is absorbing all magic…"

"Some of us aren't mages!" Saito said. "Please, help me rescue my daughter!"

Saito tried to run, but hit something like a wall and fell. He stood up and tried again, hitting the barrier once more. He punched the air, in truth, punched the invisible barrier that was holding him.

"The damn tower is only twenty feet away!" Saito fell on his knees, crying just like his wife. "Twenty feet away!"

"Claire…" Louise covered her face with her hands, crying inconsolably. "Sorry… My little girl"

"Claire…" Karin was trying to find a solution. "Siegfried… Where is Siegfried?"

oOoOoOo

On the top of the tower, the eagle dropped Fouquet and Claire, falling just after, transforming into a man, Morgan, who despites the injury on the left shoulder, managed to transform and help his master one more time. Alexander made a magic circle on the tower's pinnacle with the blue crystals of Gallia, and the stones quickly turned pitch-black, exhaling a cold purple smoke. Morgan was weak; almost dying due the lack of blood, then, Alexander simply kicked his vassal out of the tower. After all, he no longer needed a necromancer.

Claire tried to run away, but stopped when she reached at the top's edge, realizing the fall would certainly kill her. Iron chains grabbed her wrists and ankles, and dragged her towards an altar, where she was kept hanging. Claire didn't understood what was happening, but felt fear like she never felt.

Alexander threw a golden bowl and a knife to Fouquet. The mage filled the bowl with water using a simple spell, and then walked toward Claire. The girl's eyes widened when she saw the blade on her enemy's hand. Fouquet put the knife on Claire's neck, but stopped when she heard the voice of her master.

"Just a little cut on the hand." Alexander said calmly. "I need her alive until the circle is full with the mixture. One of Brimir's security devices to keep the virgin Void Mage alive for a little more…"

"Yes Alex." Fouquet took Claire hand and cut her palm, letting some drips of blood fall into the golden bowl.

The water and the blood merged together, and Fouquet poured the liquid on the center of the magic center. Quickly, a pentagram began to be formed, adorned with countless runes that Claire didn't know; runes she never saw on her life.

"Once the pentagram is complete, I will only need your soul." Alexander said, staring at Claire as if she was a delicious dinner. "The life of a mage is the final key."

oOoOoOo

"Is it over now?" Alastor's voice echoed, and the entity materialized in front of Sieg's eyes. "You couldn't defeat him. Not in your actual state at least. He is the Ancient God of Destruction, Colossus is his name."

Another Ancient God? And a live one? Sieg was perplexed. If that was true, than all the Alliance army was doomed. He had sent countless man to death. If what Alexander said was true, and he was almost retrieving his true power in the real world…

"He will have his power back. It is already written in the Book of Destiny." Alastor crushed any hope Sieg could have. "But what will happen next is not. And I think it's about time to tell you the truth."

Alastor grabbed the chain on his neck with both hands, and broke it without effort. The seal was gone, and the Ancient God of War was free.

"Many, many years ago, Alastor and Brimir fought together against Colossus, they won the battle, but couldn't actually defeat their enemy. They didn't destroy his essence." Alastor said. "On that battle, Brimir had to sacrifice Lifbrasir, the loved one of Alastor, and because of this, the two fought, Brimir emerging victorious. But I think you already know this."

Strangely, with the breaking of the seal, Sieg began to fell his life force coming back, more powerful than ever. The pain from his broken bones was going away, and his runes began to shine again.

"What you don't know, is that the fight between Alastor and Brimir was almost a lie. Alastor asked Brimir to kill him and seal a part of his soul in the Founder's Jewel." Alastor said, seeing Siegfried reclaiming his strength and letting a single smile be formed behind his mask. "I am not Alastor, I am just a part of his soul, left in this world to train the one who would crush Colossus."

"Train?" Sieg managed to speak. "Do you call the shit you made me go through training?"

"Alastor was the Ancient God of War. Not Mercy, nor Knowledge. I trained you on the only way I know, and look what you became; one of the most impressive warriors that ever lived." Alastor retorted. "You were even able to kill one of the last Black Dragons of this world."

"Wasn't that dragon another part of Alastor?" Siegfried asked. "Weren't we destined to fight each other?"

"No, you were destined to fight because you are an Ascalonian. There is only one fragment of Alastor in this world, and it's inside of you. Put there by the dumb Colossus, who thought he could enslave the spirit of the Ancient God of War." Alastor said, realizing he didn't tell the redhead about what he really was. "You don't know what an Ascalonian is, do you?"

"People with the blood of the Ancient Gods…" Sieg answered, but yet without the strength to stand up.

"Yes and no." The winged entity puffed. "Far away the Elven Desert, far away the other continents of men, far away the Unexplored Sea, lays the Island of Ascalon. Their people worshipped the High Dragons as gods, while the Black Dragons were like demons to them. In fact, the Ascalonians have the blood of their own gods, the blood of the High Dragons."

"Ancient Gods, High Dragons, I don't give a damn! None of them will stop Alexander!" Sieg shouted, struggling to stand up. "The Ancient Gods made me suffer almost all my life, and I never even heard about those High Dragons!"

"Of course not. They are gone of this world for many ages. But they left a gift to the Ascalonians." Alastor stretched his hand, opening a portal on the floor. "A way of boosting the power of their holy warriors, a way to defeat all demons, being Black Dragon or Ancient God."

"Why didn't they send me this gift while Alexander was crushing me?" Sieg managed to stand up for some seconds, but fell on his knees."

"Because you needed to know defeat, you needed to know what would happen to the ones you love if you lose this final battle." Alastor looked at the portal, eager to see the gift of the High Dragons.

From inside the portal, emerged a glorious Silver Dragon, as big and muscular as any Black Dragon could be. The creature flew around the redhead, and landed by his side, bearing two horns pointed backwards, like a crown, silver scales that shone like the sun, and equipped with a saddle and reins. Sieg's eyes widened with that view.

"Everything that happened to you until now was preparing you to accomplish your destiny." Alastor said, proud of his champion, and slowly fading away. "My time with has ended. Now you will fight not with my strength, not with the power of the berserker, but with your own, like the Ascalonian you are."

"Wait…" Sieg, after much effort, stood up, still felling pain from some of his bones. "Even with this dragon, how can I defeat a God?"

"You already know how my champion, deep in your heart." Alastor answered, with half of his body completely faded. "Claire will help you. She is in the top of that tower. Rescue her and you two will defeat Colossus."

"Right…" Sieg said, limping towards his mount. "I will discover on my own."

"Touch the dragon with your left hand." Arondight finally spoke something. "Claim you own power partner."

The dragon leaned his head towards the redhead, as if bowing. Sieg raised his left arm, his Thaumaturgical Circuit shining more than never; and gently touched the creature. Warmth took his whole body; he felt his bones being healed and his life force completely returning. His armor shattered, and soon after he was clad with a new, red silver draconic armor, apparently made of scales, with spikes coming out of its knees and elbows, and a helmet that really looked like a dragon's head. His eyes became yellow, with the pupils forming a slit, completing the dragon appearance.

By instinct, Sieg drew his sword, and witnessed Arondight assuming it final form. The handle kept black, but all the other characteristics changed. The pommel became a silver dragon head, with a red, spherical jewel being held between its fangs. The hand-guard assumed the shape of thin silver dragon wings, so its size would not hamper the handling of the sword. The blade lengthened, reaching ninety-five centimeters, and gained a fuller, reducing its total weight. The letters carved on the blade were still there, but now gained a blood red color, just like the Ardens Victoria.

Sieg climbed the dragon, sat on the saddle and took the reins. It couldn't be much different than riding a horse. His Thaumaturgical Circuits were still shinning, and when the redhead thought about taking flight, the dragon flapped its wings and launched at the sky. This time was going to be the last battle, for sure.

"Go and write the end of the God's Era…" Alastor said to himself, seeing the spitfire brat flying away. "Dragon Child."

He said after vanquishing… Anna and Brimir had waited for him far too long.


	17. My Destiny Is To Win

Chapter 17 – My Destiny Is To Win

Right, it was completely different of riding a horse. Sieg's heart skipped a beat when the dragon took flight, but after a few moments traveling across the skies the redhead felt like if he was in home. He had the blood of the High Dragons after all. Somehow, after he took the reins, Sieg knew almost everything about that dragon. Name, age, sex, abilities, likes and dislikes, as if the information were deep on his mind all along. In the end, it all seemed natural to the redhead, as if the dragon were actually made to the Ascalonian riding it.

"Angelus…" He whispered. "Right girl, I will need you really badly!"

The pair approached the tower, planning to take Claire, fly away and then dive in the combat against Alexander. Or better, dive head on in the combat against Colossus. However, when the tower was closer than ever, the silver dragon turned abruptly to the side, as if sensing something. Siegfried felt his mount growing wary, and decided to look around, trying to find whatever made the dragon stop. By a chance of destiny, Sieg looked down, and saw the remaining forces of Halkeginia's Alliance motionless, looking to the tower. Something happened; he felt it on his soul. Sieg landed the dragon, causing amazement among his companions.

"What happened? Why are you standing here?"

"Siegfried?" Karin, the one more watchful one among the soldiers, was the first to speak. "Where did you found a Silver Dragon?"

"No time now granny." Sieg answered without realizing what he said, coming down the dragon. "Claire's up there! Why don't you move?

"A barrier Siegfried!" Saito yelled, offended by the manner the redhead spoke. "There is a damn barrier protecting this tower!"

"And we are empty of magical power…" Louise said, felling really bad. "The tower sucked everyone here."

"So he will need magical power to…" Sieg said to himself. "I want everyone to retreat! Things will get really ugly around here."

"I won't abandon my daughter!" Saito grabbed Sieg's neck. "I won't!"

Angelus quickly took action, roaring and showing it fangs, protecting its master. Saito released his grip, realizing what he was doing, and stepped back. Sieg couldn't care less. He would do the same thing, probably much more worse, if the roles were reverse.

"Look, I don't know what's going on up there, but I know what will happen once it's finished. I need to rescue Claire." The redhead put his hands on Saito's shoulders, showing he really cared about the man. "With you all here, we won't be able to concentrate in the fight, and we can't lose."

"What do you want us to do?" Saito asked, more calmly than before.

"Take those ships, fly at low highness and go the most far you can." Sieg said, this time not only to Saito, but to everyone there. "And please promise me you won't come back, no matter what happens."

"We are trusting our daughter to you…" Louise said, standing up with the help of Saito.

As soon as the remaining forces began their retreat, Sieg climbed up Angelus, thinking how he could break the barrier that protected the tower. If Claire was with him, some words and a flick of her wand would dispel the damn thing, but she was at the pinnacle, and needed her familiar. An idea came to his mind like an arrow. Any wall can support only a limited quantity of damage, and then, eventually crumbles. Angelus understood what its master wanted, as if the dragon could read the rider's mind, and with the reverse effect, Sieg already knew what his mount, no, what his partner, was about to do.

"Right girl…" Sieg held the reins more firmly. "Show me what you got!"

The dragon took a deep breath, concentrating a vast amount of magical power on its lungs, and then blew it all, releasing a powerful white beam out of his mouth. The barrier managed to withstand the breath attack in the beginning, but after a few seconds of constant punishment, it fell apart, letting the way to the top free to the dragon and its rider.

The creature took flight, flying in a parallel line with the tower, its belly almost touching the stone construction. Sieg could already see the pinnacle, they were coming from below, Alexander would never see them coming. They needed to be fast to take full advantage of the surprise element. The redhead held his breath, they reached the tower's top, and time seemed to slow down.

The dragon flew some meters more; Sieg saw a huge pentagram made of a reddish liquid drawn on the pinnacle, Claire chained on a type of altar, and Fouquet with a knife aimed at her heart. Angelus dove against the altar like a hawk against its prey, forcing Fouquet to jump away, and hit the base of the altar with its tail, destroying the macabre thing; the winds of its passage pushing Claire out of the tower.

Sieg pulled the reins to the side, and the dragon dove in the air, pursuing the little mage. Angelus passed under Claire's falling line, allowing Sieg to caught the girl in his arms, and the rose again, as high as the clouds.

"SHE WAS GOING TO KIL ME! YOU ALMOS KILLED ME! YOU AND YOUR STUPID DRAGON!" Claire yelled, realizing what she said soon after. "A DRAGON!? WHERE DID YOU GET A DRAGON!?"

"No time now! Hold on!" Sieg answered, evading a lightning that surely wished to kill the trio, flying to the side and spinning like a screw.

"Do you wanna kill me!?" Claire yelled, more hysteric than never. "I still have to get married and have sons! I want to graduate first of all!"

"I will provide the marriage and the kid later!" Sieg said, holding back a hearty laughter. "Though the graduation is your problem!"

"How many times will I need to kill you?" Alexander said, still calm. More calm than he ever felt, in truth.

"Alex!" Fouquet ran to her master, at the center of the pentagram. "You said you need the soul of a virgin Void Mage! What will we do?"

"In fact…" Alexander quickly drew the Excalibur, and buried it on Fouquet's heart. "I needed the blood of a virgin Void Mage. The soul of any other mage serves as the final key."

The conqueror took his sword out of the woman's chest, letting her lifeless body fall over the pentagram. Black matter began to be secreted by the pitch-black stones and ran to Alexander's body, involving it with a black mass.

"The magic of thousand soldiers of each kingdom, the corrupted Blue Crystals of Gallia, the blood of a virgin Void daughter, and the soul of a mage…" Alexander remembered each one of the keys he managed to acquire. "And know, my true self is back, and I will eat a Dragon Child to celebrate!"

More and more black matter merged with the blonde's body, giving form to the Ancient God of Destruction. The atmosphere of the place began to exhale hatred and fear, as the ambient itself bent to the willpower of the demon. Once completed, Colossus roared to the sky, as if nothing could stop him now, and got a glimpse of the ships running away. He stretched his left arm and opened his hand, releasing dozens of smaller demons to hunt down the fleeing mages, but a white beam destroyed more than half of their numbers. Sieg dove among the remaining demons, crushing them with his dragon's claw, fangs and tail, rising to the clouds soon after.

The people on the ships were shocked. What could be that titanic black thing? The first impulse of General Gramont was to get back to the field and help in the fight, but Saito prevented it, honoring the promise he made to Siegfried, and keeping his faith on his daughter and her familiar. Anyway, he couldn't just run away, this was against his own honor. After a brief discussion with Guiche and Lady Vivian, the ships stopped. They wouldn't run, nor fight. They would stay right there, watching, waiting, and would certainly act if needed.

"WHAT THE HEL IS THAT THING!?" Claire's eyes almost jumped off of her face. "HOW CAN WE FIGHT A THING SO HUGE!?"

"Claire calm down for the sake of my ears!" Sieg yelled back. All right she was scared, but they needed to concentrate. "I won't be able to bring him to the Infinite Soul Blades; he is larger than last time, almost twice larger! Use your brain and plot something!"

"Last time!?" Claire punched Sieg's chest countless times. "How could you face this thing alone!? Do you wanna die!?"

Sieg made a backward looping, evading a purple beam shot at them. Colossus was maintaining his balance above the tower's pinnacle, so he wouldn't lose sight of his enemy. The redhead couldn't approach that demon without a plan, and sooner or later he wouldn't be able to evade a beam, and then, only death awaited him and Claire. More lightning began to crack the sky, as if the clouds wanted to kill the trio as bad as Colossus did.

"Your thaumaturgy is the only weapon we have! You can't take us there, but what if I bring the swords here!?" Claire finally got an idea. "If we do it, you could attack with all of them!"

"Come to meet your doom!" Colossus yelled with his thunderous voice, and released countless lesser demon out of his body.

The horde of flying creatures advanced against Claire and Sieg with their mouths full of purple flames. They surrounded Angelus and prepared to burn them to ashes. The dragon closed its wings and fell like a stone, obliterating the demons under it with a powerful breath beam. The other demons followed the trio.

"KYAAAAAAAH!" Claire laced Sieg's neck with her arms, screaming like hell while the ground was coming closer.

Angelus opened her wings in the last second, avoiding the impact, but some other demons didn't, and smashed their faces violently. While rising, Angelus couldn't burn their pursuers with her breath attack, then, Sieg decided to do it himself. He drew Arondight, looked back, and with a powerful swing, claiming the weapons name, unleashed the biggest energy wave ever, destroying the remaining demons.

"Even if we bring the swords to the real world, they won't damage him!" Sieg finally answered, still needing to shout to be heard, due to the wind sounds, the roars of the colossus and other loud noises. "Not even the union of two swords could make a scratch on him!"

"Union!? Can you unite them!?" Claire didn't know about that part. "If the union of two swords doesn't work, then fuse all of them together!

"This could work Siegfried!" Arondight agreed with the idea. "Maybe all those swords, united under one form, will have the power enough to damage him!"

"And how will we bring all that swords to the real world!?" Sieg pointed a flaw at Claire's brilliant idea after using another screw maneuver to the side to avoid another purple beam.

"Just create the pentagram, and leave all the rest to me!" Claire said with a confident look on her eyes that Sieg never seen.

It was worthy the try.

"I Am The Soul Of My Sword!  
>My Body Is Steel, And My Spirit Is Fire!<br>My Origin Is The Void!  
>I Fought Countless Battles,<br>Never Knowing Defeat,  
>Victory Was All I Conquered!<br>Now Those Hands Call,  
>With The Sound Of The Fiery Forges Of Heaven…<br>They Relentlessly Claim For…" Sieg almost finished reciting the words, and Angelus roared ferociously while felling the Ascalonian trademark move.

"Reality Breaker!" Claire shouted once the red pentagram formed under they, ready to transport the trio to the inner world of the redhead.

"Infinity Soul Blades!"

The pentagram dissolved, scattering myriads and myriads of red stars, that travelled at and absurd speed trough all the extension of the sky, reaching the horizon going far beyond. Each of those little shining things gave origin to one of sword, until the sky was completely full of blades of every size and form. Claire did it. She brought each and all of the swords inside the Infinity Soul Blades to the real world.

"Sieg! Use me as a catalyst!" Arondight said, eagerly. "And finish this with one attack!"

"Right!" Sieg answered, raising his sword and shouting out loud. "Arondight! Infinity Soul Blades! Unbreakable Union!"

All the swords across the sky began to shine with a strong white light, and flew with unmatched speed towards Arondight, being absorbed and filling the sword with the same white light. Sieg's hand began to tremble, he was almost letting all the swords already fused disband, and there was much more weapons coming to unite themselves yet. It was really, really hard to keep all of them together. He wouldn't be able to withstand much more, the union would fail. When Sieg was very close of giving up, he felt a gentle, warm touch on his hand, helping him to properly hold the sword. He looked to the side, only to see the young mage he loved helping him when he needed the most.

"You are not alone…" Claire said, feeling the intensity of the power she was holding, and having the same difficulties that Siegfried, but with two persons helping each other, the intensity of those difficulties decreased. "Never more."

More and more swords were coming, adding their power to the ultimate sword that was being formed. Colossus had to protect his eyes from harm, so strong and intense was the light emitted by the swords being united in one. Sieg and Claire closed their eyes to concentrate solely in keeping the swords united, and felt two more touches on their hands. How was it possible? Only the two and Angelus where there, the how?

"Please, take care of my son." They heard a female voice whispering in their ears. "I want as many grandsons as I can."

"Siegfried…" Said another voice, a masculine one. "Even before you discover that you are a Dragon Child, you already were my child… And will forever be…"

"Father… Mother…" A single tear escaped from Sieg's right eye.

Sieg shouted, there were no more swords to unite. He swung his new weapon, dispersing the black clouds on the sky, allowing the sun to shine again, with full force. The sword was made of a pure, white substance, shining so strongly that was impossible to see any detail on its form, only its power could be felt. Colossus knew that blade could end him forever in the moment he landed his eyes upon it. He needed to kill those brats, he couldn't play any longer.

"Victory Bringer!" Claire and Sieg claimed the sword's name. The name that was clear on their minds.

"Be gone Dragon Child!" Colossus shouted. "Be gone Void Daughter!"

Colossus unleashed an army of lesser demons from within his body, desperate to see the Silver Dragon approaching in the speed of a lightning. Claire raised her wand, with the other hand still holding Sieg's hand, and conjured countless spears made out of light, canalizing the power of the Victory Bringer. She ordered her spears to attack, and no demon survived. A purple beam was shot against them and Angelus evaded with ease. Sieg was concentrating the weapon's power, to unleash one single attack and finish the Era of Gods for good.

He stood up on the saddle, still holding Claire's hand. Everything came to his mind with a snap. His birth, his youth, the hell of the Berserker Project, the humiliation, the encounter with Musashi, his sword training, his first victory, his first theft, the war against Germania, Musashi's death, the steal of Gae Bulg, the Summoning Ceremony, the first time he saw Claire, their first kiss, the first time he rode Alexia, the battle in Gallia, his training in Avalon, Claire's almost marriage, the battle at Tristain, Cassandra's coronation, he being a prince, he being a Dragon Child.

"NOW!"

Sieg opened his eyes, held his sword grip firmly, roared to the skies banishing any doubt or fear in his heart, raised his sword, and then attacked the air towards the Colossus. The giant demon shot a purple beam to defend him.

The sword unleashed a titanic, white energy wave that swallowed the beam, destroyed the tower and cut Colossus in two halves, on a vertical line. The black meter began to vaporize while the tower was falling apart. Colossus was defeated, but his essence, his soul, should be destroyed to free the world of him forever.

Among the black fog Claire saw a type of purple crystal, with something that resembled a sword inside it. She felt Colossus presence on that thing, and in the moment Sieg saw it, he felt the same thing, and noticing it, the young mage pointed her wand to him.

"Just like in my room." She said, using levitation on the redhead.

"Flying redhead!" Sieg said when Claire launched him towards the crystal.

Sieg approached the crystal at a breakneck speed, and buried Arondight's blade on it. A huge explosion threw him and the Excalibur away, while destroyed the crystal core of the Ancient God of Destruction. The Victory Bringer crushed Colossus's spirit, transforming his essence, his heart, the crystal, in simple dust, banishing him from existence forever. Sieg hit the ground with far more strength than he expected, and stood motionless, as if dead.

Victory Bringer, began to shine with a red light, and then all the fused swords began to separate, flying to the sky and dissipating themselves, leaving thousands and thousands of small red stars behind; stars that were falling gently, like snowflakes, coloring the battlefield and the sky with millions of shining red dots. The red shinning rain would take several hours to stop, given the absurd number of swords flying towards the clouds.

Claire came down riding Angelus, or better, Angelus was giving a ride to the young mage. She came down the prideful creature, and ran to her redhead, kneeling by his side and shaking him by the shoulders.

"Sieg! Come on Sieg!" She said, almost crying. "You survived far more dangerous falls! Open your eyes!"

"I didn't fall, I was exploded, I mean almost…" Sieg opened his eyes, recovering from the knockout. "I must have twelve lives… Or even more…"

"Even if you had a hundred lives…" Claire put her hand on Sieg's cheek, full of tenderness. "All of them would be mine. Do you hear me?"

"Yes mistress… This humble servant of yours heard." Sieg answered, approaching Claire's face and his own, with just one inch separating their lips. "But I have only one life, and I want to live it by your side, and not as just your familiar."

"What are you saying?" Claire's eyes trembled, her hands got cold as ice. "Are you…"

"Yes, I am." Sieg interrupted, as if he couldn't hold the words anymore. "Claire Theresa Hiraga de La Vallière, do you, by any chance, want to marry me?"

"Of course yes." Claire closed the distance between her lips and the ones of Siegfried, giving him the most passionate kiss the two ever shared. "One million times, of course yes."

"Hey partner." Arondight said, a little embarrassed. "I have a message from Lady Vivian."

"Well, let us hear it." Sieg said in response.

"Congratulations for the wedding, I'm sure you will be very happy. Don't worry about giving Excalibur back to me, luckily she fell on a lake, and I already have my creation on my hand. I'm going back to Avalon now, thanks for your help, and know I will never forget the two of you." Arondight finished. "That's all."

Claire knew exactly why she did that. She loved Siegfried, and now the redhead would marry another woman. Vivian wouldn't want to see that, and decided to simply vanish away, with her sword in hands, and forget about the knight.

"Just like her… But wait…" Sieg remembered one little detail. "Why did you stay?"

"Because I prefer a life here with you and Claire than a life in Avalon hearing my sister's complains all the time." Aron answered, forcing Sieg and Claire to hold a little laugh. "You two will need someone to protect you from the problems of marriage, and uncle Arondight here has lived many years. I know how to evade those things."

"Right Aron…" Claire took the sword and sheathed it, forcing it to silence, and bringing Siegfried's lips to hers again, sharing another deep kiss.

oOoOoOo

The church of Tristania was full, inside and outside. The nobles were all accommodate inside the building, sitting elegantly, among some students of the Magic Academy, soldiers, commoners, and warriors with sword markings on the back of their hands. The altar was fully decorated with yellow wild flowers of Germania and red roses, as well as the corridor between the fine wood benches in which the bride would use to go to the altar. The outside of the church was crowded with the common citizens, eager to see the sacred ceremony.

I front of the altar was a certain redhead, wearing a white coat, white shirt and white pants, instead his usual black outfit or battle armor. He was trying to look the other way, but the uneasiness was clear on his face. He was almost sweating, and his hands were already trembling. The last time he was on that church he was destroying a marriage, wearing black armor and using the powers of Berserker, and now he was the one marrying, wearing white and he wasn't fighting anyone. So many things changed since the day he became a familiar…

"Are you nervous boy?" Arondight asked. "Relax, no one will come riding a black horse to stop the wedding like you did."

"I am not nervous." Sieg lied. He never knew how to lie very well. "And Alexia is a mare, a girl, not a horse."

"Stop you two." Louise, who was by the right side of the altar, whispered.

The sound of a carriage stopping filled Siegfried's ears, and he knew to well what that meant. He swallowed hard, his anxiety reaching its peak. The guests all stood up, in a sign of respect and to see the bride. At first, Elizabeth came, wearing a blue dress, spreading pink petals behind her, signalizing the bride's way, and then stood by the altar's left side. Cassandra came after, with a dress as green as her eyes, bringing the rings on a cushion of red velvet. She deposited the cushion over the altar, just in front of the priest, and stood by Elizabeth's side. The seconds after that were the longest of Sieg's life. Claire was right under the doors, holding Saito's hand, using the same dress her mother used on her wedding, and holding a bouquet with the same flowers that adorned the church.

"You are beautiful Claire." Saito whispered. "Just like your mother was when we married."

"Thanks father." Claire smiled in a way she didn't for a long time. "Shall we?"

The two began to walk towards the altar, both of them with wide, genuine smiles on their faces. Now Claire would marry someone for the right reason, love, and Saito was very happy with that, but not as much as Claire. The girl was radiant, looking to the spitfire waiting for her in front of the altar. Some tears escaped of her eyes. Tears of joy. Saito gave his daughter to Siegfried, still smiling.

"Take good care of her." Saito said after the redhead held his daughter's hand.

"I will." Sieg answered, and just after, he and Claire turned to face the priest and knelt, still holding hands, while Saito stood by the side of his wife.

"We are here in this holy place on this day, followers of the Founder Brimir, to celebrate and honor the union of those two hearts. Claire Theresa Hiraga de La Vallière, and Siegfried Zweihander du Lac." The priest began the ceremony. "On every marriage I celebrate, I always remember the bride and groom about how sacred this union is, but I can see in the eyes of both of you that you don't need to be remembered about this."

Sieg and Claire smiled, a little embarrassed. Bu it was true, they didn't need to remember that, and they were eager to dive headfirst on that holy union.

"I always ask if the bride and groom are getting married for their own wills." The priest continued, and then Claire remembered he was the same priest that was going to marry her and Nero. "But I also don't need to ask this. Your eyes already told me the truth. And I must say, many years have passed since I saw a couple like you two."

"Thanks." Sieg said, after a quick look to his bride.

"And now, the most important question." The priest smiled sincerely. "Siegfried Zweihander du Lac, do you accept this young woman by your side as your wife, to love and respect, to cherish and protect, until the end of your days in this world?"

"Of course I do." Sieg answered, holding Claire's hand with more tightness. "Until the end of my days and even after."

"Claire Theresa Hiraga de La Vallière, do you accept this young man by your side as your husband, to love and respect, cherish and protect, until the end of your days?"

"This is what I want the most." Claire answered, letting more some tears escape. "Until the end of my days and even after."

"I therefore bless these rings, and may they be a token of your love." The priest said, whispering some words and pouring a little bit of water upon the rings. "Stand up, and give the token of your love to each other, while saying your vows."

Sieg was the first.

"Accept this ring as a token of my love, and I want you to know…" He said while putting the ring on Claire's finger. "The day you summoned me is the most important day to me until now. I was a bandit, the Black Hawk, and now I am an honored man, the Dragon Child. I am no longer the Alliance Army's Commander, and one day Cassandra will have a child and I won't be Prince anymore, but come what may come, happen what may happen, I will always be your familiar, I will always be yours. From this day onwards, until the end of my life, and even after."

"Accept this ring as a token of my love, and I want you to know…" Claire said while putting the ring on Sieg's finger. "The day I summoned you is the most important to me until now too. I don't care about the titles you no longer have, the titles you have and the titles you won't have. You made things for me that I never dreamed about someone doing, you made me become who I am today. You are my familiar, my redhead, my Siegfried, and I am your Claire. From this day onwards, until the end of my life and even after."

"If anyone present among the guests or not, for whatever reason have something against the union of this beautiful couple, say it now, or remain silenced for all the eternity. And if possible, don't throw a sword at me like last time." The priest said, forcing Sieg to giggle.

The priest himself giggled too. Claire giggled. Saito and Louise too. Everyone giggled, remembering the triumphal entrance of the redhead that day. Everyone giggled, except Nero, of course.

"Then I, with the power vested in me by the Holy Order of Romalia and our illustrious Founder, declare you two, husband and wife." The priest finished. "You may kiss your wife."

Sieg hugged Claire, and lifted her until they were face-to-face, leading his lips to hers for a few seconds, just like in their first kiss. Claire placed her hand on Sieg's nape, and brought him to a closer, deeper kiss. The guests applauded with the ultimate enthusiasm, whistled, shouted out loud, commemorating the union of the couple. Sieg took Claire's hand and leaded the way towards the church's doors, where they received the compliments of everyone. Cassandra was crying like never before, just like Louise, while Saito tried to calm down the two. Owen and Cattleya, now 'dating', also were emotional, and made sure to properly compliment the couple.

In truth, Sieg never saw so many people with the intention to compliment him for something, nor did Claire. The redhead smiled. Not even one single day after his marriage had passed, and he was happier than ever, as did his wife. A roar was heard, and Angelus emerged on the horizon.

"Just in time." Sieg said, smiling and taking Claire by the hand.

"Time for what?" Claire didn't catch the idea of her husband.

"Our honeymoon." Sieg answered when Angelus landed, and helped Claire to climb up.

"Honeymoon?" Saito had completely forgotten about that part. "You mean you and my little girl… Siegfried!"

"Sorry daddy, but we must respect the traditions." Sieg mocked his father-in-law, already with Angelus's reins on his hands. "I will take care of her. We will send you a letter once we decide where to stay."

"Siegfried!" Saito was desiring the head of the insolent boy, but was being held back by his wife. "You won't have a honeymoon with my daughter! I forbid you!"

"Goodbye Claire! We will be waiting both of you when you come back!" Louise said, struggling to keep her husband under control. "Siegfried go now or I won't be able to hold him!"

"C'mon girl!" Sieg snapped the reins on his hands, and the dragon took flight.

"SIEGFRIED!" Saito's scream could be heard by all Tristania, and the man began to chase, on foot, the flying dragon.

The couple was travelling across the sky, without a set destination. The wind blew gently, the sunlight was warm, and all the past problems were exactly where they should be: the past. Claire looked deeply in the eyes of Siegfried, but couldn't guess what he was planning.

"Where are we going?" She asked. "And by the way, you know my father will kill you don't you?"

"We killed a God. I'm not worried about your father." Sieg answered, snobbish as always. "We can go anywhere, the world is ours."

"Well then..." Claire approached her lips of Sieg's ear, and whispered something to him, and only him.

"Good idea, we are going there." Sieg agreed, changing the direction that Angelus was going.

He looked deeply in his wife's eyes, and before he could realize it, the couple was again sharing a passionate kiss. Who would guess he would fall in love with such a rabid pink badger? And who would guess the badger would reciprocate the feeling?

That wasn't important anymore.

The memories of the past battles were still fresh, and both Claire and Sieg knew that much more battles were going to happen, but they didn't give a damn to them. They were together, and could win any future challenge life had planned for them. They had the desire to win, they had the strength to do so, and above all, their destiny was to win, after all, they had each other. Now they were going to celebrate the first of many victories that would come. The Dragon Child and the Void Daughter continued to fly across the sky, sharing the kiss they waited so long to share, without any worries, without a time limit, without any barrier. Even before they knew each other they dreamed with a moment like that, in which they would knew what is love and being loved, in which they would knew what is like to really be at peace, knew someone who could change the world for them, and now…

They were living the dream…

The End… Or not…

"_Victory Is Always Possible For The Person Who Refuses To Stop Fighting."_

Napoleon Hill

26-10-1883/08-11-1970

_Author's message: Thanks everyone who read this story until the end. This is the first story I wrote alone, then all the support you gave was of the ultimate help. A special thanks to Soranium, my first beta reader, who helped me a lot with my writing, to Ulcaasi, another beta reader who helped me a lot with grammar, and Kimiko Heroux, my third beta reader who always gave his own opinion about each chapter._

_Everyone who sent a review message, thanks a lot, your support made me keep writing this story until the end, and gave me the strength to keep "my runes shining"._

_And now a message to all readers:_

_Soon I will update a cover image for this story, and everyone will be able to see Sieg and Claire together. Of course, Claire is a clone of her mother, but I think Sieg will be a surprise._

_And_

_No, the adventure of Sieg and Claire is not over yet. I already planned to write another story, and now I'm determined to do so. Then, just wait a little, and you will be reading the second story of their lives "My Desire Is To Win: The Skywatch." (The cover image of this one is also being made.)_

_I hope you will read this one until the end too, and I'm already counting with your support._

_Till next time everyone!_


	18. MDITW-The Skywatch Preview

My Desire Is To Win – The Skywatch

Preview

_A dark sky… Without moon nor stars… Only darkness. Two big red eyes looked at him, as if ready to pierce him with a knife. Siegfried stood still, staring at the red eyes among the darkness of the night. A mouth, a big mouth full of teeth as sharp as sickles, opened right under the red eyes, letting a powerful and prideful roar escape. Sieg brought his hand to his waist, searching for the handle of Arondight, but the sword wasn't there. He stepped back as the creature advanced._

OoOoO

"_What is it?" she asked after yawning. "Do you want to do it again already?"_

"_C'mon…" Sieg answered, blushing a little. "Can't I stroke my wife's hair without perverted intentions?"_

OoOoO

_She approached a little more, resting her hands on his shoulders, and one could feel the breath of the other. Sieg made the final advance, kissing his wife, embracing her on his arms, and laying her beneath him. Claire enlaced Sieg's neck with her arms, taking out any chance he had to escape, and deepened their kiss. After three years, their feelings were still the same._

OoOoO

"_SIEGFRIED!" Saito tried to chase, on foot, the flying dragon. Just like he did three years ago._

OoOoO

_The ram then jumped, and hit Sieg with its hard head, right between the legs. The Dragon Child knelt, with both hands on his injured friend, victim of a ferocious ram…_

OoOoO

_He knew no answer for that question. The only thing he knew for sure was that he had been too many hours thinking about that. The sky was already dark, and Claire's voice was loud and clear, calling for the redhead._

OoOoO

"_Mages are the ones to blame for the near extinction of our kind." Urick replied. "And more than that, they abuse their own kind, the weaker ones, the ones who cannot use magic."_

"_Our kind?" Sieg asked, incredulous. "Do you mean… Are you Ascalonian too?"_

"_Precisely, my brother." Urick answered, with a small smile forming on his lips. "Did you think you were alone?"_

OoOoO

"_I will free the world of the mage scourge, and will not wait until the day of the First Roar! I will finish you all here and now, and then prepare to fight the Champion of the High Dragons!"_

OoOoO

"_I love you Claire…" Sieg whispered, looking to his sleeping wife. "Never doubt that…"_

OoOoO

_A single tear rolled down his face…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

And finally, after almost one year of waiting, here it is the sequel of My Desire Is To Win! My Desire Is To Win – The Skywatch will have its first chapter released yet TODAY, without delays.

I finally squeezed some time to put al my ideas in their right places and the write them down, and I'm grateful for the patience. I hope you enjoy this new story.

I wait your reviews on the new story!


End file.
